Fate Grand Order: Final Hope
by Ikari no Ryujin
Summary: Una joven, con un pasado oscuro y horrible, salvada y entrenada por el Caleidoscopio, llega a Chaldea en una misión de su maestro, pero se vuelve una inesperadamente una batalla por el orden humano. Ahora, ella no solo tendrá que pelear al lado de aquellos que son la esperanza de la humanidad, sino también a abrir su cerrado corazón. (Gudaoxmini harem) (Gudakox ¿?) (Mithraxharem)
1. Chapter 1

**Y aquí está el último fic que hare en un muy buen tiempo… como me gusta complicarme la vida.**

 **Esta idea se me ha metido mucho en la cabeza, combinar uno de mis juegos favoritos con otra de mis franquicias favoritas.**

 **Antes de que alguno lo pregunte, no… no voy a reemplazar a Gudao o Gudako, ya que ambos estarán en la historia.**

 **También, lo que planeo es una combinación de los eventos de Gran Order, con algunos capítulos de Slice of Life para el desarrollo de personajes y relaciones… y si, voy a hacer sufrir a los protagonistas, principalmente con el "trio peligro".**

 **Sin más preámbulo, que inicie el Gran Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 1: un nuevo comienzo._

 **Europa:**

Conocido como el continente donde la humanidad de desarrollo más rápido, es también donde se originaron muchos de las más famosas historias de héroes, leyendas y magos, por ejemplo.

Y son estos últimos lo que más nos interesan.

Contrario a lo que cualquier persona normal pensaría, los magos son seres que están dispuestos a ir hacia lo más bajo para alcanzar sus objetivos. Estos objetivos pueden ser: o alcanzar su estúpida Raíz, llegar a un determinado puesto en el orden jerárquico, hacer sufrir a alguien, etc.

En palabras simples, los magos son unos hijos de puta con egos enormes simplemente porque se creen la gran cosa. Repudian los avances tecnológicos cuando esos mismos avances podrían facilitarles sus amadas investigaciones. E incluso desprecian a las personas normales llamándoles plebeyos, creyéndose superiores cuando con un balazo en el entre cejo se mueren.

Es cierto que hay magos que están exentos de esa descripción, pero son tan escasos que sería un milagro encontrar uno.

Y como estamos hablando de magos, vamos a centrarnos en una selecta familia.

 **Inglaterra:**

La familia en cuestión de llamaba Bucclert-Nech, una famosa familia de magos por su magia, que les permitía alterar y manipular los estados de la materia entre líquido, sólido y gaseoso, aunque aún estaban tratando de descifrar como manipular el plasma.

Compuesta por Alexander Bucclert-Nech, actualmente la cabeza del clan, su esposa Elizabeth Bucclert-Nech y su único hijo, Maximo Bucclert-Nech, la futura cabeza del clan.

Este clan vive en una lujosa mansión, porque aparentemente a los magos también les gusta presumir de su plata, donde trabajan un muy buen número de sirvientes… y es en uno en quien nos vamos a centrar.

Alexander, quien tiene el cabello negro con los ojos verdes y aparenta unos 40 años, estaba bebiendo una copa de vino junto a la chimenea. Usaba un clásico traje negro, mientras veía divertido a cierta persona.

Su esposa, quien tiene el cabello rubio con ojos negros, tenía la misma expresión. Usaba un elegante vestido de color jade, presumiendo su cuerpo de 30 años.

El heredero, de solo 13 años, tenía el cabello rubio de su madre, pero los ojos verdes de su padre. Usaba en curioso atuendo, parecido a uno de esos uniformes que las personas normalmente imaginan cuando se habla de una academia mágica… y no estarían equivocados, dado que ese es el uniforme que se usaba en la Torre del Reloj, no solo la mejor academia para magos, sino también donde residía la Asociación de Magos.

Para ambos padres era algo obvio… su hijo nació con un sorprendente numero de 68 circuitos mágicos, y si se le suma en un futuro los 300 circuitos de la cresta mágica…

Alrededor de ellos, la servidumbre trabajaba como todos los días, sin mostrar alguna emoción por la noticia del joven amo… no es como si la servidumbre quisiera a sus amos.

Eran asquerosos en términos de un humano normal. Siempre abusaban de la servidumbre, ya sea para hacer trabajo extra o torturarla por placer. Si alguien les preguntara, estarían obligados por un contrato a solo decir cosas buenas de la familia, aunque sus pensamientos fueran todo lo contrario.

Claramente el contrato también evitaba que hicieran algo en contra de sus amos… pero tenían en quien descargar su frustración

En la cocina, una niña de no más de 8 años estaba recogiendo una bolsa llena de polvo… la niña tenía el cabello negro desordenado, y un par de ojos violetas que no reflejaban nada… estaban vacíos.

La pequeña usaba unos simples harapos, ni siquiera usaba el uniforme de criada, ya que en palabras de todos "era menos a eso"

Lo más destacado eran las extrañas marcas tribales en su cuerpo… si bien eso sería motivo de estudio, Alexander descubrió que al parecer no tenía ningún circuito mágico, por lo que lo atribuyo a algo de la evolución.

La niña de 8 años usaba todas sus fuerzas para levantar la bolsa… un rápido vistazo mostraba que sus brazos eran más delgados de lo normal, señal de una mala nutrición.

La niña comenzó a caminar hacia afuera con la bolsa… la cocina no tenía una puerta de salida, por lo que tenía que pasar por la sala principal, donde estaban los amos.

La niña caminaba despacio, consecuencia de su aparente nutrición… una de las sirvientas la veía caminar… y una sonrisa maligna se extendió por su rostro.

PUM

RASH

La mucama golpeo a la niña en la espalda con su escoba, tirándola al suelo junto a la bolsa, rasgándola como consecuencia y llenando el piso de polvo.

-¡Hey pequeña puta! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! - gruño furioso Alexander, sacando una fusta de su manga y yendo a golpear a la niña, quien se encogió por eso.

-Tranquilo querido - su esposa puso una mano en su hombro y lo detuvo… pero su sonrisa y el brillo siniestro y sádico solo indicaba una cosa… - Ahora estamos celebrando con nuestro hijo. Después me encargare de "castigarla" correctamente.

La risa espeluznante de Maximo le daba a la niña una clara idea de que se uniría a ese castigo.

Así ha sido su vida desde que tiene memoria… por lo que sabía, había sido una recién nacida de solo 10 días cuando apareció en la puerta de esta mansión.

Siendo solo una bebe, hicieron un contrato que la hacía básicamente un esclavo… no había forma de que pudiera negarse siendo una bebe.

Desde ese momento, la usaron en varios experimentos para mejorar sus magias… el dolor y sufrimiento estaban arraigados en ella desde el momento en que abrió los ojos.

Desde que aprendió a caminar, la hicieron hacer tareas que alguien de su edad no sería capaz de hacer, solo para verla sufrir.

Alexander la usaba como conejillo de indias, dejándola en un estado deplorable.

Su esposa, la azotaba y torturaba de muchas maneras, desquitando sus frustraciones por menores que sean. Normalmente la dejaba en un estado cercano a la muerte, pero era curada para repetir el proceso hasta que Elizabeth este satisfecha.

Maximo tampoco se quedaba atrás… la manoseaba constantemente, hasta llego al punto de violarla por completo hace solo tres meses.

La servidumbre solo lo hacía peor… en vez de sentir lastima o tratar de ayudarla, la usaban para desquitar sus frustraciones y penas, haciéndole más difícil el trabajo.

La niña se puso a recoger el polvo con las manos, ya que sabía que no le darían una escoba ni pala… en eso, junto polvo en otro montón y se puso a dibujar algo. Era muy simple y sin mucha forma, pero era fácilmente reconocible…

Era una torta, con ocho velas encendidas.

No era algo raro, ya que justamente hoy era su cumpleaños por lo que sabía…

Los ojos de la niña se pusieron vidriosos, mientras una sonrisa triste y rota se extendía por su rostro - Feliz… cumpleaños… a… mi… - su voz era frágil y rota, como si el simple hecho de hablar fuera doloroso.

Como si fueran velas verdaderas, la niña soltó un lento suspiro, como si las apagara… una lagrima escapo de su ojo y cayó sobre el polvo en forma de torta.

Solo deseaba que esta pesadilla terminara… ya había sufrido mucho en esta y en su otra vida…

El destino la mayoría de las veces es cruel, como si se regodeara y divirtiera al ver sufrir a otros… eso es algo que todos los magos saben.

Pero otras veces, el destino puede irse bien a la mierda…

PUM

Las dos puertas, extremadamente grandes y caras si se puede agregar, fueron arrancadas de sus bisagras de golpe y arrojadas dentro de la habitación.

La familia, la servidumbre y la niña se pusieron tensos en el momento que el sonido fue escuchado… la familia ya estaba preparada, enfrente del hijo, con varios hechizos a la mano para atacar al intruso.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Los sonidos de pasos podían escucharse dentro de la nube de polvo que se levantó… una silueta era reconocible, pero no se sabía si era hombre o mujer.

-Lamento la entrada - una voz de escucho, con un curioso tono divertido pero con gran sabiduría detrás. También les confirmo que el intruso es hombre.

Y cuando salió de la nube de humo, casi todos ahí se quedaron congelados, metafóricamente hablando.

El hombre era en realidad viejo, con cabello blanco y barba. Usaba lo que parece un traje aristocrático negro. Por cómo se veía, parecía uno de esos viejos magos de renombre…

Solo que no era cualquier mago.

Con una sonrisa tranquila, y hasta con ese toque de abuelo amoroso, el viejo comenzó a acercarse… pero paso de largo a los tres miembros de la familia.

Para mayor sorpresa, incredulidad y furia de casi todos, el viejo se acercó a la niña que aún estaba juntando el polvo.

-Hola pequeña, ¿Cómo estás? - su tono dejaba en claro que parecía preocuparse, pero la niña no podía confiar solo en eso.

-¿Q-Que…? - el viejo frunció el ceño, asustando a la niña… pero no lo frunció por la respuesta.

Aunque si se sorprendió de que la niña sepa hablar en un japonés fluido…

Usando Agarre Estructural, noto el estado de la niña… tantos años le han dado unos cuantos trucos, entre ellos ver por lo que aparentemente paso la niña.

Y decir que esta disgustado es quedarse muy corto… no quería más que eliminar a los bastardos que son capaces de hacerle esto a una niña, pero había prioridades… después los mataba.

-Está bien, vengo a sacarte de aquí - ver como los ojos de la niña se abrían, y un pequeño brillo de esperanza aparecía en sus ojos, le saco una sonrisa al viejo.

-Disculpe - las palabras de Alexander sacaron al viejo de sus pensamientos, haciendo que se centre en este y su familia - N-No quisiera molestarlo ni nada… es más, es un honor estar ante usted, pero… ¿Por qué quiere llevarse nuestra propiedad?

El viejo alzo una ceja por el término usado - ¿Tu propiedad?

-S-Si - el hombre le hiso un gesto a una de las criadas, quien salió corriendo por el pedido…

Un minuto después, la criada regreso con un manuscrito… Alexander extendió el manuscrito, mostrándoselo al viejo.

Por lo que parecía, era un poderoso contrato que hacía a la niña básicamente un esclavo eternamente, a cambio de tener el honor de recibir los castigos de la propia mano de la familia.

Ahora no estaba disgustado… estaba furioso.

Tranquilo, primero debes sacar y ayudar a la niña…

SHINK

Antes de que alguno entendiera que paso, el viejo había aparecido frente al contrato y le clavo lo que a simple vista era una daga enjoyada con filo en forma de zigzag y de apariencia frágil…

Si, puede ser frágil, pero esta pequeña cosita es ridículamente útil…

El contrato se deshizo de repente ante la sorprendida mirada de la gran mayoría, mientras el viejo guardaba de nuevo la daga en su ropa. Se volvió hacia la niña y se agacho, ofreciéndole la mano.

Vacilante al principio, la niña lentamente tomo la mano del hombre… acababa de verlo deshacer el contrato que la ataba a esa familia. Si ese no es un motivo para confiar en él, entonces no sabe que es.

El viejo la apretó suavemente, con cuidado para no lastimarla. Sosteniendo su mano, el viejo camino con la niña hacia afuera, mientras los demás aún estaban tratando de procesar que había pasado.

Ni siquiera deberían intentarlo. Sabía que había sido una muy buena idea robarle Rule Breaker a esa Medea de Colchis en esa realidad alternativa.

Cuando salieron de la mansión, la niña fue la primera en hablar -… ¿Por… qué?

El viejo se giró para verla, pero en ningún momento dejaron de caminar… cuanto más rápido se alejen mejor.

-¿Por qué qué?

-¿Por qué… me… salvaste? - ah, eso era…

El viejo soltó un suspiro - Se quién eres… quienes son tus padres y lo que eres… - el viejo noto como la niña se puso rígida de golpe pero continuo - Y sinceramente, le tengo un respeto y admiración demasiado grande a tu padre… me tomo mucho darme cuenta de que su hija había reencarnado de una forma inesperada y más localizarte… ojala lo hubiera hecho antes…

Miro la niña, cuya mirada ahora reflejaba una tristeza y soledad sin igual… talvez mencionar lo de sus padres no fue una buena idea.

-Mira, no voy a herirte ni a investigarte. Solo quiero ayudarte - una vez que estuvieron mucho más lejos de la mansión, el viejo se arrodillo y puso sus manos en sus hombros - Mira, ¿Qué tal si nos decimos nuestros nombres en un gesto de buena fe?

La niña lo miro vacilante, debatiendo su hacerlo o no… pero eso solo duro unos segundos. Este hombre la había salvado, así que estaba bien darle su nombre - Me… llamo… Mithra…

El viejo sonrió alegremente, como si fuera un niño - Bueno Mithra, mi nombre es Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg, pero puedes llamarme Zelretch. Y desde hoy seré tu cuidador.

 **Un tiempo después:**

Han pasado solo seis meses desde que adopto a Mithra ese día, y Zelretch no se podía quejar ni una vez.

Solo un día después de adoptarla, rogo ser su alumna… al parecer no se sentía bien estar sin hacer nada. Acepto para ver cuáles serían los alcances de Mithra.

Primero tuvo que ver su elemento y origen, y de ahí partir su enseñanza… casi le da un ataque al verlos. Era una rareza entre las rarezas, algo que iba como anillo al dedo para ella.

Después estaba el tema de sus circuitos… ciertamente no tiene, y no se sorprendió que el idiota de Alexander no se haya dado cuenta. Pensó en su cuerpo como el de un humano, y por eso no hay nada… aunque si le sorprendía que no se hayan dado cuenta de que era…

Nah, debieron haber pensado que era una de esas cruzas entre humanos y un ser del Reverso del Mundo.

Como sea, debido a la fisionomía de los de su especie, Mithra era en palabras simples un generador andante.

Muy bien, tenía un elemento y origen raro… una ridícula cantidad de energía… y además le hablaba con mucho respeto…

Al diablo todas las variaciones de Rin Tohsaka que tenía como alumna, ¡Su más nueva alumna se corona como la numero 1!

-Así que era cierto - ¡Noooo! ¡Quería disfrutar de su nueva alumna!

Zelretch dejo los papeles para ver al a mujer enfrente suyo… toda su presencia exhalaba realeza y aristocracia. La mirada aburrida del anciano se encontró con los ojos negros de la mujer. Si cabello castaño estaba atado con una cola de caballo, y usaba una versión blanca del traje aristocrático.

-Sé que talvez me arrepienta, pero… ¿Qué es cierto? - se atrevió a preguntar el Mago Marshall.

-Que el Kaleidoscopio es un lolicon - Zelretch dejo caer su frente para que choque con la mesa… ¿Qué hiso para merecer esto? - No lo creía al principio, pero ver que una niña de 8 años duerme en tu sillón ya da muchas ideas.

La mujer miro a un costado de la oficina, donde había un sillón, sobre el cual dormía Mithra… para consternación de Zelretch, ella tomo el sillón como su cama. Talvez es por estar tanto tiempo sin una cama.

-Mira Lorelei, no soy lolicon - aclaro sin notar la ira creciente de Lolerei - Segundo, ella es mi amada alumna.

-Creí que todos tus alumnos estaban locos o en otra dimensión - comento la Reina de la Torre del Reloj de forma tranquila y su mirada se posó en la niña - ¿Y que la hace tan especial? ¿Domino de la nada la Segunda Magia? ¿Encontró a su corta edad un camino a la Raíz? - su mirada de golpe se volvió mortal, señal clara que lo que iba a decir la enfurecía - ¿Es un Apóstol Muerto Ancestral?

Él no le prestó atención a ese creciente instinto asesino que soltaba… no era nada nuevo para nadie que la Reina tenía un odio incalculable hacia los vampiros… ni ella sabe bien por qué de tanta ira.

Con cuidado, pensó las siguientes palabras que iba a decir… no vaya a ser que termine poniéndole una designación de sellado - Es una semidiosa de Shinkoku…

Bueno, tal vez debió hacerlo mejor…

La cara de Lorelei estaba completamente en blanco, evitando que alguien vea lo que piensa… excepto para Zelretch, él podía notar fácilmente la incredulidad en sus ojos.

-… Estas mintiendo.

-¿Te parece que te miento? - Lorelei rechisto ante la sonrisa divertida del Kaleidoscopio… como la odiaba.

-¿Es siquiera eso posible? Tú mismo dijiste que Shinkoku existió hace millones de años, antes de la Era de los Dioses. Dudo que de alguna manera quedara un solo sobreviviente, y que además tenga la apariencia de una niña de 8 años - la queja de Lorelei no era en vano.

Recordaba como hace un año, había revelado a los más altos miembros de la Torre del Reloj su descubrimiento y con pruebas… ser tan hábil con la Segunda Magia, le dio un limitado acceso a otra cosa, la Quinta Magia: el Tiempo.

Esto no quiere decir que podía viajar en el tiempo… oh, si pudiera estaba seguro que Lorelei no dudaría en matarlo, simplemente para evitar posibles humillaciones que ambos sabían que le pasarían a la chica.

No, solo podía ver el pasado, y aun así era muy difícil… pero fue por esto que se topó con la historia completa de Shinkoku.

Verán, desde la Era de los Dioses se había transmitido un cuento, una leyenda sobre un legendario imperio que cayó por la rabia de un traidor, y para matarlo se requirió el sacrificio de 7 deidades protectoras y del propio Creador…

Originalmente se pensó que era solo un cuento para crecer la gloria y el respeto a los dioses, aunque ellos no fueron quienes lo hicieron, pero ahora sabían muy bien la verdad…

La historia no era algo de conocimiento público… solo los de más alto rango (véase: los Apóstoles Muertos Ancestrales, los líderes del mundo y las más altas cabezas de la Torre del Reloj) sabían de la historia, y la gran mayoría pensaba que era solo un cuento.

Hasta que se topó con la verdad…

No fue fácil, pero pudo mostrarles a todos que la historia que creían mentira era verdadera… solo que como ya se había pensado antes, había sido modificada.

El imperio no había caído por la rabia de un traidor, sino por la sed de poder de 7 semidioses que posteriormente se volvieron deidades.

El llamado Creador, si bien no parecía ser malvado, fue el responsable de liberar lo que básicamente era una Gaia enfurecida que creaba constantemente monstruo, que fueron en parte la causa de la rebelión.

Y el llamado traidor… sinceramente, Zelretch no se esperaba que ninguno de los magos tuviera algo de respeto por él.

De los lideres humanos era obvio sentirían respeto… eran humanos con ideales limpios y la mayoría hasta era padre… no había forma de que no sintieran respeto.

En el caso de los magos, el respeto venia más del lado de padres, mientras que su lado mago solo se encendía con ganas de estudiar a algunos de estos seres y ver si podían llegar a la Raíz… algo imposible debido a que ya no existían, pero ¿Quién era el para negarles ese sueño imposible?

Y con respecto a sus compañeros Apóstoles… más que nada sintieron alivio de que ya no viviera ninguno. No los culpaba, por lo que pudo entender estos semidioses eran básicamente Servants poderosos, y eran de los pocos que podrían hacerles frente y posiblemente matarlos en una pelea.

El, por otro lado, sentía respeto y admiración… enfrentarse solo a ejércitos enteros de monstruos, soldados e incluso naves, deidades y hasta el creador, todo por su hija… como hombre, simplemente no podía dejar de sentir respeto y admiración.

Fue por eso que, caminando tranquilamente por la Torre del Reloj, se encontró con algunos magos hablando sobre la familia Bucclert-Nech, el próximo talento que vendría con su hijo, etc… no le tomo importancia, hasta que mencionaron algo sobre una tierna niña esclava que tenían con raros tatuajes y marcas tribales…

Ahí mando todo al carajo y agarro al mago que hablo… simplemente con ver su mirada seria fue suficiente como para que suelte todo lo que sabía.

-No sé cómo es posible que ella este con vida, o con esa apariencia… pero lo que puedo decirte es que se quién es… - declaro Zelretch captando la atención de la Reina, aunque esta talvez lo niegue.

-¿Y quién sería?

-Su nombre es Mithra… la hija de Asura… - su declaración dejo caer un silencio mortal en el lugar, siendo solo escuchado la exhalación de Mithra mientras dormía.

Lorelei paso su mirada de el a Mithra, y viceversa… repitió eso unas cuantas veces más lentamente, analizando la información.

-¿Te das cuenta de los problemas que vas atraer? - preguntó retóricamente masajeándose la cien.

-Tranquila, Lorelei-chan - el gruñido de la chica le saco una risa - Dado que no posee mana, los magos no se darán cuenta de su poder, además no va a ir por ahí revelando quien es…

-Eso puede ser cierto… pero no creo que sus marcas y tatuajes pasen desapercibidos.

-Ya tengo eso cubierto - de su cajón, Zelretch saco un expediente y se lo dio…

Lorelei lo tomo y hojeo la primera hoja:

 **Nombre: Mithra**

 **Raza: Humana-Demonio**

 **Hija de un hombre humano y la súcubos, una con aparente sangre especial dada la apariencia física de la niña en cuestión.**

-¿En serio crees que pase por Humana-Demonio?

-Son extremadamente pocos los que saben información relevante sobre los demonios, y aun así es poca… creo que funcionara.

Lorelei hojeo un poco más el documento:

 **Fue hallada por el mago Marshall, como esclava de la familia Bucclert-Nech.**

-¿Esclava?

-Al parecer Mithra había llegado a sus puertas como una recién nacida… literalmente la torturaron, usaron de sujeto de pruebas y hasta la violaron - a Lorelei no le dificulto el reconocer el tono de ira que tenía en su voz Zelretch… podría ser un troll, como dicen muchos jóvenes ahora, pero era alguien que odiaba la maldad y se reía de los buenos…

 **Elemento: Esperanza**

 **Origen: Esperanza**

-¿Esperanza?

-Algo obvio ¿no lo crees?

Lorelei siguió leyendo, encontrándose con algo raro - ¿Por qué hay parámetros de Servants? - pregunto viendo claramente parámetros que decían Fuerza, Resistencia, Agilidad y Suerte.

-Sinceramente, no se me ocurrió como medir correctamente sus capacidades…

 **Fuerza: E**

 **Agilidad: E**

 **Resistencia: E**

 **Suerte: E-EX**

-¿Qué pasa con la suerte?

-Luego de un análisis rápido, esos son los resultados que me arrojo… con Suerte, solo puedo suponer que va cambiando entre esos rangos, que no está definida - se excusó Zelretch.

Fue en ese momento exacto que su celular comenzó a sonar… a Lorelei sinceramente le importaba poco esos aparatos. Ella tenía que ser la imagen perfecta de cómo debía comportarse un mago, por lo que le importaba poco esos avances tecnológicos… pero no negaría que esas cosas eran muy útiles.

-Mierda, me tengo que ir…

-¿Qué paso? - que el Kaleidoscopio este alterado era algo nuevo.

-Al parecer, una de las Rin de otro universo dejo salir "accidentalmente" algunos engendros verdaderamente problemáticos porque unas chicas insultaron su falda - si es sincera consigo misma, Lorelei estaba disfrutando ver el rostro molesto y frustrado de Zelretch… era un placer enorme - Voy a tener que ir y remediar el asunto y no sé cuánto tardare… Cuida de Mithra.

Lorelei parpadeo confundida… hasta que su cerebro analizo lo que dijo - Espera ¿quieres que cuide de un niño?

Eso era un problema… ella nunca ha lidiado con cuidar de un niño. Ciertamente esa idea paso por su cabeza, ya que tenía que darle a la familia Barthomeloi un heredero, y eran especialmente insistentes en ese tema, y para eso tendría que saber lidiar con un niño.

El problema era que aún no sabía cómo lidiar con eso.

-Espera, no puedes dejarme al cuidado de un niño - dijo enojada Lorelei.

-Ohh, ¿Acaso la gran Reina de la Torre del Reloj no es capaz de cuidar a un simple niño? - la ceja de Lorelei se contrajo… ese malnacido sabía muy bien donde golpear.

Iba a gritarle cuando el Kaleidoscopio desapareció… genial, ¿ahora qué?

-Ano… disculpe, pero ¿Quién es usted? - la débil voz japonesa tomo por sorpresa a Lorelei. Viendo detrás de ella, se encontraba Mithra recién despertándose.

Genial, ahora tenía que tratar con ella…

-Mi nombre es Lorelei Barthomeloi, Reina y SubDirectora de la Torre del Reloj - declaro la orgullosa mujer viendo fijamente a la niña… para su crédito, ni se inmuto.

-¿Eres Lorelei-sama? - Lorelei se permitió levantar una ceja en curiosidad… el respeto que sentía en esas palabras no era como el resto… no venía por su familia, sino por algo mas -… Ano ¿Dónde está Zelretch-sama?

Lorelei tuvo que parpadear confundida… definitivamente esta niña tenía algo raro. El nivel de respeto que tenía por el Kaleidoscopio era enorme, si lo que pudo sentir en su voz era un indicio.

-Tuvo que salir a limpiar los errores de uno de sus alumnos en otra realidad… me temo que no volverá en un tiempo - la declaración de la Reina sacaron un suspiro decepcionado de la niña - ¿Pasa algo?

-Nada, es solo que hoy iba a enseñarme la Proyección luego de practicar un poco con el Agarre Estructural - Lorelie parpadeo confundida por eso… ¿Por qué le enseña magia tan básica?

Fue en eso que su orgullo se encendió… ¿Acaso prefería ser entrenada por el Kaleidoscopio y no por ella? Casi todos en la Torre matarían por esa oportunidad, aunque fuera solo una hora. El hecho de que estuviera tan entusiasmada con ser entrenada por ese vampiro, golpeaba ligeramente su orgullo… y no lo permitiría.

-Yo puedo enseñarte eso - la declaración salió de sus labios antes de que pudiera procesarla.

-¿En serio Lorelei-sama? No quiero hacerle perder el tiempo ni nada - Lorelei no se perdió ese tono esperanzador que tuvo la pregunta, y sinceramente le gustaba el tono de respeto que tenía.

-Es una magia básica para todos, no creo que pase nada…

 **Un rato después:**

Listo, se había encargado de esos bichos y castigo a Rin haciendo que todo lo que se ponga por un mes se volviera invisible… como amaba ese truquito de fiesta. Mas si lo usaba para ver la cara avergonzada y vengativa de Rin…

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al entrar en su oficina… debía encontrar la forma de compensarle la clase perdida a Mithra…

Parpadeo confundido cuando vio a Mithra sostener una daga con filo dentado… ese era un código místico que le pareció curioso, ya que fue usado por un mago para matar en el último momento a una Bestia Fantasmal peligrosa, por lo que se lo quedo.

El problema estaba en que esa misma daga estaba en su escritorio, donde estaba Lorelei.

-¡Ah! ¡Zelretch-sama! - lo saludo la pequeña Mithra, haciendo una reverencia y todo.

-También me alegro de verte - el viejo sonrió y acaricio su cabeza.

Entonces, su vista se posó en la mujer que estaba en su escritorio… su mirada estoica escondía la clara molestia que le causaba su presencia. Pero, también algo más… había signos de avaricia en su mirada.

-¡Mire, Zelretch-sama! ¡Fui capaz de copiarlo! - Mithra le entrego al Mago Marshall el Código Místico, quien solo le sonrió de nuevo y lo examino.

Ya había analizado el original, por lo que sabía cómo debía ser. Un rápido Agarre Estructural le permitió ver que sí, era igual al original…

… Un momento…

¿Igual al original?

Sin perder tiempo, volvió a analizar el original y lo comparo con a copia… si, era exactamente igual. Durabilidad, poder, tamaño… por norma general, las Proyecciones deberían ser de un rango menor, pero a esta no le paso.

Además, no sentía que Gaia estaba deshaciendo esto…

-Yo también estaba tan perpleja como tu - la declaración de Lorelei lo tomo por sorpresa… que alguien tan orgullosa diga eso…

-¿Por qué están tan sorprendidos? Por lo que Lorelei-sama me dijo, es una magia básica - declaro la pequeña presente.

-Mithra… las Proyecciones normalmente tienen un rango bajo y Gaia los deshace rápidamente ya que no puede tolerar la copia. Por eso es tomada como magia básica e inútil - declaro Zelretch antes de señalar la "Proyección" de Mithra - Esto, es exactamente igual. Ni siquiera se está deshaciendo.

Mithra parpadeo confundida. Levanto su mano y creo otro Código Místico… como pensó, no se estaba deshaciendo.

-No sé qué hice mal… - por un segundo, Zelretch estuvo por decirle que no hizo nada mal… - Solo hice lo que se hacía en Shinkoku…

Esa declaración silencio la habitación, mientras la Reina y el Mago Marshall se quedaban viendo a la niña como si acababa de declarar que podía usar una de las Verdaderas Magias.

-… ¿Qué? - esa pregunta apenas pudo salir de la boca de Zelretch.

-El mantra es el poder de la creación… en Shinkoku, aquellos que dominaban el mantra eran capaces de crear cosas, de ahí toda la tecnología. Solo aplique la misma idea a las armas - explico Mithra como si fuera algo normal… y para ella lo era.

Zelretch se puso a analizar esa nueva pieza de información… su cerebro estaba conectando todos los puntos y analizando los resultados. Ahora podía entender que pasaba.

Mithra no había copiado el Código Místico, lo había creado… o mejor dicho recreado. De esa forma, sin que se dé cuenta, había eludido los problemas de la Proyección con respecto a la disminución de rango.

Y debido a que fue recreado, no tiene esa conexión que tendría si fuera copiado, por lo que Gaia no tenía problemas con su presencia… por lo que veía, Lorelei llego a las mismas conclusiones.

-No hiciste nada malo Mithra - la caricia de Zelretch le saco una sonrisa a la niña - Es solo que es mejor que solo nosotros sepamos esta información.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el 99% de los magos son codiciosos, idiotas y arrogantes. Si se enteran de lo que puedes hacer, no hay duda de que todos, en especial los alquimistas, pedirían inmediatamente una Orden de Sellado para ti - le contesto Lorelei… Zelretch alzo una ceja por el tono tranquilo y hasta familiar de la Reina.

Talvez le cayó muy bien Mithra.

-Y si van tras de mí, ¿no puedo simplemente matarlos? - el tono tranquilo de la pregunta era perturbador viniendo de una niña.

Aunque, considerando su historia, no debería ser sorpresa que su respuesta a "personas malas (magos) que la buscan = matarlas"

-Solo puedes matarlas si tienes un buen motivo para hacerlo. No puedes ir por ahí matando a alguien que solamente podría, y recalco podría, ir tras de ti - declaro Lorelei enfatizando su punto.

Era algo obvio. Tanto ella como el habían matado magos que intentaron algo contra ellos. Mithra no podía ir por ahí matando magos sin un motivo… eso la haría un objetivo mayor, pero no como Designación de Sellado.

Por otra parte, tanto Zelretch como Loreleo habían matado muchas veces magos que simplemente se habían jactado de ser mejores que ellos… talvez no eran el mejor modelo a seguir.

-Solo pregunta antes de intentar matar a alguien y cualquiera de los dos te dirá si puedes o no - declaro Zelretch dejando el asunto de lado.

-Hai - dijo Mithra dirigiéndose a otra puerta - Iré preparando la cena. Si me disculpan…

Con toda esta nueva información, Zelretch estaba pensando que posiblemente tenga lo más cercano a un Shirou Emiya femenino como alumno.

-¿Cocina? - la pregunta de Lorelei vino con un mínimo de curiosidad.

-Al parecer le gusta cocinar… - Zelretch le restó importancia a eso y se centró en Lorelei con una mirada seria -… No

-¿No qué?

-No te dejare hacer de Mithra tu perro de ataque personal - declaro el vampiro presente.

Él sabía muy bien que una versión de Shirou Emiya que había matado a un Apóstol Muerto Ancestral y eso lo había llevado a ser el perro personal de la Lorelei de ese universo… y eso lo llevo a tantos problemas que era un milagro que no tuviera una Designación de Sellado.

-… Je - la pequeña, y muy silenciosa risa, que escapo de su boca tomo desprevenido a Zelretch - No la iba a hacer mi perro de ataque ni nada.

-¿Qué?

-Ciertamente tiene un nivel de respeto por mí, pero es más por mi lado de batalla. No es un respeto por Barthomeloi ni por ser la Reina, sino por ser una guerrera, en sus palabras. Eso me indica que parece importarle muy poco las posiciones políticas… - Zelretch no podía discutir con eso - Sería inútil simplemente hacerla mi perra de ataque… sin embargo, nadie dijo nada de que no podía darle algunas misiones…

Zelretch entendió inmediatamente el punto… por lo que veía, Mithra sería más una Ejecutora que una maga común, por lo que para un mejor desarrollo, es más confiable el campo de batalla.

-Solo espera uno o dos años… no podemos enviar a una niña de 8 años sin entrenamiento - declaro Zelretch recibiendo un asentimiento de Lorelei.

-Bien… mejor me voy. Si me quedo más tiempo, terminare atacándote.

-Ya es un milagro que hayas aguantado tanto tiempo - bromeo un poco pero solo recibió una mirada fría.

-No tientes tu suerte - sin más, Lorelei abandono la habitación.

Zelretch negó divertido antes de dirigirse a la cocina… fue buena idea incluir una cocina en su oficina, sabiendo que básicamente vive aquí.

 **Un año después:**

Mithra parpadeo dos veces viendo lo que tenía en frente.

No es que no lo reconociera, sería estúpido no poder reconocer a un niño de cabello negro con ojos oscuros, con túnicas blancas y pantalones negros. Llevaba unos anillos en los dedos y una marca en el reverso de cada mano.

Los ojos del niño la veían con mucha curiosidad, algo normal dado que el niño solo parecía un poco mayor que ella al menos físicamente… pero a ella eso no la engaño.

Podía sentirlo… este niño es…

-Disculpa, ¿Quién eres? - pregunto Mithra cortésmente, viendo como el niño parpadeo un par de veces.

-Jejeje, perdón. Me llamaste mucho la atención - el niño tosió un poco para aclarar su voz - Mi nombre es Merem Solomon, soy uno de los Apóstoles Muertos Ancestrales igual que tu maestro, y el quinto miembro de la Agencia de Entierro - se presentó el niño…

No, decirle niño era erróneo… al igual que ella, su verdadera edad no se refleja en su apariencia.

-No eres un niño… - aunque fue un susurro, Merem lo entendió perfectamente.

-Así es… en realidad tengo unos cuantos siglos - confeso este como si no fuera nada - Aunque… comparándome contigo, de seguro si te parezco un niño - ese comentario puso en alerta sus sentidos.

-Tú lo…

-Zelretch me lo dijo… pensar que tendría a alguien como tu escondida - la mirada del Apóstol se sentía como si la desnudara, pero no de forma lujuriosa… más bien como si así le permitiera apreciarla por completo.

No importaba lo que sea, la hacía sentir extraña…

Tenía que cambiar rápido la conversación, y el único otro tema en su mente era… - ¿Qué son tus extremidades?

La pregunta detuvo a Merem, haciendo que se le quede viendo sorprendido, pero solo duro unos segundos antes de que cambiara a una divertida - Así que te diste cuenta…

No era algo sorprendente…si uno hacia un Agarre Estructural en él, se daría cuenta fácilmente que sus cuatro extremidades no eran normales. Podía decir que eran entes independientes, pero que respondían a su voluntad. Incluso, tres de ellos parecían orgánicos, aunque el último parecía más inorgánico por mucho.

-Veras, cuando era pequeño la aldea donde crecí me corto los brazos y las piernas, para así evitar que escape y pudiera seguir cumpliendo sus deseos, haciéndome una especie de deidad a su conveniencia - a Merem no le importaba que alguien más conociera su historia, solo le recordaba lo agradecido que siempre estará con su ídolo.

Claro que no noto como la furia de Mithra parecía crecer… su historia tenia ciertas similitudes con su propia historia después de todo.

-Un día, Crimson Moon visito la aldea y les propuso algo a los aldeanos: debían imaginar todo tipo de bestias, y si el las derrotaba a todas para el amanecer, los mataría a todos. Obviamente gano fácilmente, y yo morí al no poder soportar todas las creaciones - contrario a lo que uno pensaría con ese relato, Merem sonreía muy feliz.

-¿Moriste?

-Sí, aunque si estoy en lo correcto, a tu raza eso no parecía importarle - Mithra solo asintió, ya que su raza creía en la resurrección, ya sea parcial o completa - Crimson Moon apareció y me revivió como un Apóstol Muerto Ancestral. Gracias a eso, pude crear cuatro Bestias Divinas que funcionan como mis brazos y piernas, pero que pueden separarse cuando quieres - como enfatizando su punto, su brazo izquierdo brillo momentáneamente cegando a Mithra.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el brazo izquierdo de Merem había desaparecido, y en cambio ahora había una rata blanca con ojos rojos, que usaba una corona de la Iglesia, sumado a una túnica real y un colgante con un rubí al parecer, tan grande como su torso.

-Buenos días señorita - contrario a lo que cualquiera pensaría, la rata hablaba de forma cortes y noble…

-Él es el Rey Rata, mi brazo izquierdo. Es mi representante en los temas de la Iglesia y mi mejor amigo - declaro Merem con una sonrisa.

Para sorpresa de la rata y del niño, Mithra acaricio la cabeza de la rata - ¡Qué lindo~! ¡Yo soy Mithra~! - se presentó la niña, sacándole una risa a la rata blanca.

-Curioso, la mayoría, especialmente las mujeres, tienden a actuar con miedo o nos miran con repugnancia - dijo el Rey Rata.

-¡¿Pero quién podría tener miedo de algo tan pequeño y lindo~?! - ciertamente Mithra sabía que a cualquiera lo asustaría que una rata saliera de la nada, pero esta era tan adorable - ¿Qué tal si preparo algo?

La proposición de la niña pareció captar la atención de ambos de sobremanera… si la baba que caía desde sus bocas cómicamente era un indicio.

-¿Acaso será pizza de cuatro quesos? - Mithra soltó una risa ante el tono suplicante de la rata.

-Claro, no hay problema - Mithra entonces se dirigió a la cocina seguida por ambos…

Si lo que Zelretch dijo era cierto, la comida de Mithra era deliciosa…

 **Un año después:**

Una Mithra de 10 años se hallaba escondida detrás de unos arbustos lo suficientemente grandes. Usaba un chaleco rojo oscuro de manga corta sobre una camiseta blanca, pantalones holgados rojo oscuro y zapatillas… no la culpen, su ropa de trabajo aún está en proceso…

Si alguien la viera, pensaría que estaba jugando con unos amigos a las escondidas y vigilaba para ver si alguien venia…

Eso puede ser cierto, si tomamos como "juego" el trabajo y a los "amigos" un buen número de No Muertos caminando enfrente de ella.

Sabía que las misiones de la Torre del Reloj normalmente tenía que ver con Designaciones de Sellado, o matar Apóstoles Muertos… solo esperaba que su primera misión fuera de buscar algo, no de matar…

Por fortuna, Lorelei no la envió sola…

-Muy bien, escucha niña - dijo una voz femenina a su izquierda… venia de una joven mujer de cabello magenta corto con ojos del mismo color que usaba un traje de negocios negro de dos piezas con una corbata roja-violeta. Su atuendo se completa con un par de pendientes ovaloides.

-No me digas niña… - gruño enojada Mithra… no podía decirles que era más vieja que ellos por mucho, pero no iba a dejar que le digan niña.

-Jejeje, no la molestes Bazett - dijo la otra persona… este era un hombre, muy intimidante si se permite aclarar. Tenía el cabello castaño tirando hacia atrás, con varias cicatrices en su rostro, siendo la más notable las marcas de garras que atraviesan su ojo derecho. Sus ojos están escondidos detrás de unas gafas oscuras y tiene una barba de chivo. Usaba ropa que a Mithra le recordaba a la de los forajidos que vio en esas películas con Zelretch.

Algo también muy destacable, era el hedor a muerte que emanaba de su ropa… ociosamente, se preguntaba por qué los Apóstoles Muertos no los habían sentido todavía.

-Hai hai, lo que digas Kairi - contesto la llamada Bazett.

Mithra internamente estaba sorprendida… no creía que Lorelei había logrado meterla en un grupo junto a personas del calibre de Bazett Fraga McRemitz y Kairi Sisigou.

La primera era descendiente de una antigua familia de magos que se separó de la Asociación, pero como ella quiso ser diferente se unió a esta. Por lo que Zelretch le dijo, los magos dentro de la Asociación no vieron nada interesante en ella, por lo que se dedicó a ser una Freelancer, o mejor dicho mercenaria independiente.

Y como tal, rápidamente se hiso un nombre y reputación aterradora… el simple hecho de que normalmente se encargara de sus trabajos a puños asustaba a muchos magos. Pero a Mithra solo le fascinaba… le recordaba mucho al estilo de su padre…

También contaba el hecho de que, según Zelretch, poseía lo que comúnmente se conoce como el Fragarach. Es conocido como el Noble Phantasm y Código Místico hereditario de los Fraga. Es básicamente un poderoso y casi infalible contrataque, que solo puede activarse cuando el oponente usa su mejor ataque, y a cambio el Fragarach invierte la casualidad y el tiempo, atravesando el corazón del oponente antes de que lance su ataque.

El otro tampoco se quedaba atrás… Kairi Sisigou era el último descendiente de un conocido clan de magos, que desafortunadamente contrajeron una maldición que al parecer evita que Kairi pueda tener hijos. Como decidió que su clan terminaría con él, dejo sus estudios y se volvió un mercenario también.

Como nigromante, Kairi usa magia y armas que la mayoría de magos repudiaría, pero Mithra lo respetaba de manera que iba más allá de eso… este es un hombre al que no solo se le había prohibido tener una familia, sino que tampoco podía pasar su cresta, la propia historia taumatúrgica de su familia, a la próxima generación.

Y aun con todo eso, él podía sonreír feliz, tratando de disfrutar su vida.

¿Cómo no podía respetar eso?

Dejo de lado sus pensamientos para ver a los No Muertos… al parecer, un idiota se transformó en un Apóstol Muerto y se había escondido en el pueblo, y termino usando su magia, el control sobre palomas al parecer, para transformas a todos en No Muertos.

Los tres estaban vigilando a los No Muertos cuando… - Muy bien Mithra, escucha. Esta es tu primera misión, así que no te separes de nosotros - Mithra solo asintió y creó una Llaves Negras, que Merem le mostro, entre sus dedos - Sinceramente, tienes mucha suerte. A mí en mi primera misión me lanzaron sola contra un mago que tenía un familiar que derretía ropa…

-Je, si… recuerdo que mi primera misión término conmigo enfrentando a una maldita quimera que el muy idiota creo… - confeso Kairi. Era interesante, pensó Mithra, como ambos al parecer se pusieron nostálgicos.

Claro que no se iba a quedar escuchando sus historias… normalmente no tenía problema con hacerlo, pero ahora estaban en una misión.

-Jejeje, ese maldito familiar casi me había dejado desnuda para cuando lo fulmine - Kairi se rio de buena gana por eso, pero se detuvo al ver algo raro… - No salí de mi departamento en dos semanas por la vergüenza…

-Ehh, Bazett…

-¿Qué pasa? - la mujer se dirigió a Kairi, quien solo le señalo el espacio entre ambos donde…

¿Dónde estaba Mithra?

El pánico comenzó a consumir a Bazett… el acompañar a Mithra era una misión especial de la Reina, y sus reputaciones estaban en juego ahora, así como sus trabajos.

Comenzó a mirar para todos lados, a ver si la veía escondida y esperando alguna señal para moverse…

-Eh, creo que la encontré - Kairi solo le señalo al frente, justo a la manada de…

Cuando Bazett supo que una niña de 10 años los acompañaría, supuso que ella les daría magia de apoyo para pelear… no que estaría apuñalando a los No Muertos con varias Llaves Negras, manchándose con la sangre, y alejándose para repetir el proceso…

BAM

Un No Muerto que estaba por agarrar a Mithra de la espalda recibió un disparo de la escopeta recortada de Kairi. El hombre no tardo en ponerse junto a Mithra y cubrir su espalda.

-No lo haces nada mal… - comento el adulto mientras recargaba su arma y disparaba de nuevo.

Varios dedos de mono salieron volando, cambiando su trayectoria y yendo directo contra los No Muertos que se acercaban.

-Lo hago bien porque estos no tienen nada de cerebro… no pueden idear nada - Mithra entonces creo una esfera de vidrio con una llama dentro… se preparó, y la arrojo contra un grupo entrante.

BOOOM

Ese era un Código Místico desechable… uno que lo único que hacía era generar una explosión de fuego. Dada su simplicidad, siendo un hechizo de fuego dentro de una esfera de vidrio con un campo delimitado, los magos no lo tomaban en cuenta, pero no cabía duda que para estas misiones son muy útiles.

Regresando a las Llaves Negras, Mithra corto la cabeza de otro…

PUM

Justo para que el puño de Bazett impactara con la cara de otro que se había colado entre ambos.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Quién se lanza solo contra un grupo de No Muertos?! - el grito de la mujer podía haberse escuchado desde kilómetros de distancia.

-No es mi culpa, ustedes dos se pusieron en modo nostálgico y había una misión que cumplir - se quejó Mithra arrojando varias Llaves Negras contra unos No Muertos… no tenía la habilidad de los Ejecutores, ya que había errado varios tiros, pero no era mala.

-Jejeje, tiene razón. Debemos ser un modelo a seguir, pero nos quedamos recordando el pasado como dos viejos - se divirtió Kairi sacando una granada, que más bien parecía un corazón, y la arrojo hacia un grupo grande.

BOOOOM

-Simplemente te lo contaba para que estuvieras atenta a todo…

-Y si seguía escuchando, lo más seguro es que el objetivo se valla o cree mas No Muertos…

Kairi solo rio ante la pequeña pelea de las dos… era algo relajando considerando que ahora estaban entre un montón de No Muertos aun caminando hacia ellos y otros muertos.

 **Unos cuantos años después:**

Había pocas cosas que podían poner histérico a Zelretch. Una de ellas era que un ser de gran poder se despertara y todavía no estuviera listo para enfrentarlo, como por ejemplo ORT.

Otra seria descubrir que es padre…

Pero otra seria que Bazett y Kairi trajeran a una herida Mithra hasta su oficina, con Lorelei y Merem detrás sin verse muy afectados, hasta parecían satisfechos.

Mithra, de 15 años, se hallaba cubierta por sabanas en el sillón/cama. Eso servía para cubrir las múltiples heridas, desde leves hasta las que podrían llegar a ser mortales para alguien normal, pero afortunadamente la condición de Mithra ya está actuando, sanándola de las heridas lentamente.

-Muy bien… - la voz calmada de Zelretch puso tensos a Bazett y Kairi, mientras que Merem y Lorelei no parecían afectados… si Lorelei era capaz de mantenerse junto a dos Apóstoles Muertos Ancestrales sin generar una enorme sed de sangre, entonces muy poco podía hacer la voz calmada y mortal de Zleretch.

Que conste que lo dicho anteriormente no significa que no emane un instinto asesino, solo que lo emana en una intensidad menor a lo habitual.

-¡¿Qué mierda paso para que Mithra pareciera como salida de una guerra y Bazett y Kairi pareciera ntriturados por una licuadora?! - estallo Zelretch señalando a los susodichos.

Ambos tenían la ropa rasgada y algo de sangre seca en la ropa y cara, además de que Kairi sostenía su brazo derecho herido mientras a Bazett le costaba mover la pierna derecha.

-No mucho, solo que la Reina aquí presente los envió a enfrentarse a Louvre - la declaración de Merem no pareció molestar a la Reina, quien ni siqueira se movio.

Zelretch por otro lado…

-¡¿Qué hiso que?!

Era una fortuna que la oficina tuviera hechizos que evitaban que se escuchara desde afuera, o si no los magos hubiera quedados sordos por el grito del mago Marshall.

Lo mismo no podía decirse de los pobres Bazett y Kairi, quienes sujetabas sus oídos como podían debido a dolor… sorprendentemente, Merem y Lorelei no se veían afectados.

Zelretch se estaba masajeando la sien, tratando de analizarlo todo… Lorelei los había enviado a enfrentarse a un Apóstol Muerto Ancestral, ciertamente no uno poderoso, pero si uno muy listo y con muchos recursos…

Y con hijos para la Resonancia…

Durante una noche de luna roja…

-Tú en serio querías que murieran… - declaro mirado seriamente a Lorelei.

-No, solo que cuando encontré la ubicación de Louvre, se me ocurrió que era una buena oportunidad para probar los alcances de Mithra - contrataco Lorelei sin verse afectada.

La mirada de Zelretch paso de Lorelei y Merem a Bazett y Kairi, quienes se pusieron nerviosos - ¿Qué paso? - la pregunta fue hecha en un tono tan mortal que ambos se pusieron más pálidos.

-B-Bueno, ingresamos los tres junto a la Reina Barthomeloi y un buen número de Ejecutores… pero…

-Fuimos separado por el castillo - termino Bazett la oración de Kairi.

-¿Separados?

-Al parecer, Louvre podía alterar la propia estructura de su castillo, cambiando los pasillos y separándonos a todos - aclaro Bazett - Mithra, Kairi y yo terminamos en un grupo solo los tres, mientras la Reina Lorelei Barthomeloi y su guardia personal terminaron frente a un grupo enorme de No Muertos, o al menos eso dijeron…

-Los Ejecutores, desafortunadamente, terminaron frente a Louvre… mientras que nosotros tres enfrentábamos a sus hijos - seguía Kairi ajustándose las gafas - Los dos bastardos estaban armados con varios Códigos Místicos y Armas Conceptuales que si no fuera por Mithra ni sabríamos como enfrentarlos - Kairi se detuvo, como si considerara mencionar que paso…

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-Nada, es solo que… durante el combate, Mithra se puso en medio de un ataque que hubiera herido, o matado, a Bazett… - la mencionada se veía incomoda por eso.

-La hija había sacado un escudo, Rho algo, y se protegió de mi golpe… el impacto me desoriento lo suficiente para que el hijo usara una cimitarra llamada Zulfiqar, que casi me parte. Mithra se puso en medio a tiempo y lo golpeo en el pecho, pero recibió un corte desde el hombro izquierdo hasta debajo del seno derecho - la vergüenza e impotencia en su voz era notable a mas no poder.

-Eso fue aprovechado por el hijo para atraparla y tratar de convertirla en un No Muerto… aunque la palabra clave era tratar… - la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de Kairi desconcertó a Zelretch.

-¿Qué le paso?

-Digamos que cuando lamio un poco de la sangre brillante y rara de Mithra… literalmente se quemó la boca - Zelretch alzo una ceja ante ese dato… no lo esperaba - Pero también vio algo… algo perturbador.

-¿Algo?

-Kaleidoscopio… ¿Cuándo ibas a notificar que tu alumna tiene un Reality Marble? - Zelretch vio confundido a Lorelei por la pregunta retórica.

-¿De qué hablan?

-El hijo… grito a los cuatro vientos que Mithra parecía tener un Reality Marble en desarrollo… y la hija no se lo tomo bien… - las palabras de Bazett dejaron aturdido a Zelretch, pero aun así continuo - Pero Kairi pudo dispararle a tiempo para que yo termine con el hermano y después con ella…

Si bien estaba escuchándola, la mente de Zelretch analizaba algo más sorprendente… ¿Mithra tenía un Reality Marble?

Bueno, es algo inesperado. Solo otro seres en la historia tienen uno, ya que se requeriría una mentalidad distinta a la de un humano…

Pero, Mithra ya es muy distinta a un humano. Si se considera todo lo que paso, y se le suma que su Origen y Elemente es el mismo…

Su ceño se frunció más… no podía dejar que nadie más supiera de esto. Literalmente cazarían a Mithra para averiguar sus secretos, y no iba a dejar que eso pase.

-¿Zelretch-sama? - la pregunta de Bazett lo saco de sus pensamientos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado en sus pensamientos?

-¿Qué?... oh, nada. Continúa por favor.

-Bien… - algo insegura, Bazett se reanudo - Luego de curar un poco a Mithra, nos vimos obligados a avanzar, encontrándonos con Louvre…

-Él tenía un Noble Phantams, la Hoja de la Media Luna Roja del Dragón Verde. Por lo que supo Mithra, esa arma se hacía más fuerte cuanta más sangre absorba - la mirada de Kairi se volvió más sombría - Casi morimos los tres…

-De no ser porque Louvre insulto a Mithra hasta tal punto de crear… "eso"… no lo habríamos conseguido - Bazett entonces señalo lo que estaba en la mano derecha de Mithra.

El brazo derecho de Mithra estaba colgando fuera de la cama, dado que sostenía un arma particular. Era una katana un poco más grande de lo normal, con el mango negro con una parte de la punta dorada y con una guarda circular con símbolos extraños. Lo mar raro era la hoja, que parecía tener un brillo dorado…

Pero había algo muchísimo más raro… un rápido Agarre Estructural le dio la información necesaria, y era tanto asombroso como extraño…

-¿Un Constructo Divino? - eso era algo… técnicamente imposible.

No era el tema de que Mithra no pueda hacerlo… sino el hecho de donde lo saco. Los Constructos Divinos son armas hechas por los dioses, e incluso en la Era de los Dioses era extremadamente raro ver uno. Que Mithra pudiera crear uno era lo más extraño.

-Solo ella sabe de dónde salió… pero lo llamo Wailing Dark - declaro Kairi.

-¿Y qué paso al final?

-Mithra le dio un golpe mortal, pero las heridas hicieron que se desmayara. Así que la sacamos antes de que todo se derrumbara sobre nosotros - finalizo Bazett.

-¿Entonces Louvre sigue vivo? - pregunto viendo a Lorelei, quien solo negó.

-Yo mismo lo revise… las propiedades divinas del arma de Mithra hicieron un daño muy importante en el al punto que para cuando le cayeron los escombros, no pudo sanar a tiempo y termino aplastado - declaro Merem sonriendo dulcemente.

Eso parecía tener sentido… los Apóstoles son normalmente débiles al poder sagrado o divino que es usado en su contra. Debía suponer que el arma de Mithra debió interrumpir las capacidades de retroceder el tiempo de su cuerpo y así evitar que su cuerpo sanara.

Zelretch soltó un suspiro antes de mirar de nuevo a Lorelei - ¿Por qué?

No era necesario pensar esa pregunta, mucho menos la respuesta - Quería ver hasta donde llegaba el crecimiento de Mithra, y por lo que parece fue un éxito.

Su comentario causo que la ceja de Zelretch temblara… ¿envió a una niña de 15 años a enfrentarse a un Apóstol Muerto Ancestral, vuelve mas muerta que viva y lo llama un éxito?

Ahh… ¿Esto es lo que sentía Rin cuando hacía algo que la volví loca? Ahora entendía mejor su irritación, pero no cambia el hecho de que no dejara de hacérselo.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado para centrarse en lo importante… su alumna había vuelto con vida, lo que era muy bueno. Ahora tenía a su disposición un mayor repertorio de armas, considerando que debió almacenar la información de los Códigos Místicos y Armas Conceptuales que Louvre tenía en su castillo. Y había creado una especie de constructo Divino…

Por donde se mire, Mithra término ganando más en una noche de lo que gano en estos años…

-Tengo que admitir que tu maldito plan término siendo muy beneficioso - gruño enojado Zelretch, reconociéndolo a regañadientes.

-Por supuesto. ¿Pensaste que la enviaría a una misión suicida sin posibilidades de triunfar? - la pregunta retórica hiso que Zelretch soltara otro suspiro - Aunque, mi predicción es que usaría la Espada Enjoyada para destruir fácilmente la mayor parte del castillo…

-No la usara tan libremente - declaro Zelretch - El poder destructivo de la espada es enorme. Lo más seguro es que se negara a usarla porque podría poner en peligro al resto - por no mencionar el efecto secundario… la última vez que lo probaron no pudo mover sus brazos por una hora.

-Ahora hay una cuestión más importante - las palabras de Merem captaron la atención de todos los presentes - ¿Qué hacemos con el castillo de Louvre? La mayor parte está intacta, así como la bóveda de Códigos Místicos y demás armas que tenía…

-A mí no me interesa eso… - Lorelei se apartó de ese tema… a ella solo le importaba matar Apóstoles, no quedarse con sus cosas.

Bueno, no era del todo exacto. Se quedó con el arma de Louvre después de todo.

-¿Nos lo podemos quedar? - Zelretch hiso todo lo que pudo para no soltar una risa al ver el brillo en los ojos de Bazett… al parecer se cansó de vivir en su departamento y quería algo más grande.

-Talvez. Ustedes dos y Mithra fueron los que derrotaron a Louvre - el anuncio de Merem hiso que la sonrisa de Bazett creciera… - Pero, ¿Alguno tiene idea de la administración de un castillo?

Esa pregunta congelo a la pobre mujer… no había pensado en eso.

-Yo les recomendaría venderlo al mejor postor y repartirse el dinero entre los tres - aconsejo Merem, pero su mirada se dirigió a su brazo izquierdo antes de volver a los mercenarios - Aunque, mi amigo aquí presente sugiere que nos quedemos con lo que tenía Louvre en su bóveda…

Zelretch parpadeo un poco… antes de que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro - ¿Intentandote quedar con algo de colección?

Merem solo se encogió de hombros - Puede ser, pero era principalmente para que Mithra analice todas las armas ahí adentro - la revelación del otro objetivo tomo al resto desprevenidos, con excepción de Lorelei - ¿No pensaste lo mismo, Lorelei?

-Primero, no me hables con tanta familiaridad - la mirada furiosa de Lorelei no pareció molestar al niño, es más lo disfrutaba - Y si, planeaba en un futuro dejar a Mithra hacer misiones en solitario, así que necesita aumentar su repertorio de armas…

-Y esto planeabas decírmelo…

-No pensaba decírtelo - el Kaleidoscopio ya veía venir eso.

Bueno, ya han resuelto algunas cuestiones… y la última es la más problemática.

Un Reality Marble…

Tenía la sensación de saber cómo sería… y si estaba en lo correcto, seria de los más peligrosos en un futuro lejano. Ahora tenía que ajustar las clases de Mithra para enseñarle a crearlo y manifestarlo…

Solo espera que no vega una versión de un futuro posible a matarla… eso sería un muy mal chiste.

 **Unos años después:**

Zelretch suspiro leyendo el expediente que tenía en frente… sabía que este día llegaría, pero no lo hacía más fácil.

-Me mando a llamar, Zelretch-sama - la respetuosa voz puso una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si Mithra, toma asiento - la mencionada se sentó y Zelretch la examino.

Era sorprendente lo mucho que había cambiado… atrás quedo la niña que había sacado de esa mansión y ahora había una mujer enfrente de él. Una mujer muy peligrosa si cabe aclarar.

Unos pantalones oscuros con llamas rojas cubrían su parte inferior, con un par de botas de combate. Usaba una chaqueta roja oscura de manga corta encima de una camisa negra de manga corta y unos guantes negros sin dedos. También, tenía un collar que le llegaba hasta el pecho, con una cadena de oro y terminaba con una figura ovalada, que ocultaba una foto de seguro.

Sus tatuajes y marcas tribales seguían allí a la vista, pero ahora no era la parte más rara de ella… su cabello, anteriormente todo negro, ahora mostraba dos colores: desde las raíces hasta la mitad del cabello, era blanco, mientras que el resto era negro. Y era notable dado la longitud de su cabello, llegando hasta las rodillas.

Otra parte rara eran sus ojos… antes eran de un color violeta, pero ahora habían obtenido un tono rojizo cada vez más fuerte.

Vale aclarar que sus medidas eran 97-60-93… ¡Hey, no lo miren así! Lo averiguo porque un idiota las había obtenido luego de espiarla por un rato… aunque ahora no se sabe nada de ese sujeto desde que les dijo a unos amigos las medidas de Mithra.

Como sea, dejo eso de lado para centrarse en lo importante - ¿Sabes por qué te llame?

-¿Para ayudar a un estudiante tuyo en otra realidad? ¿O para detener otra pelea de Luvia y Rin? ¿O para traer a otra persona, enviarla otro mundo con preparación para divertirte viendo su vida como su fuera una serie de tv? - la sonrisa en su rostro era un claro indicio que ya había hecho todo eso, más de una vez, y que no le molestaba volver a hacerlo.

Zelretch contuvo las ganas de soltar una carcajada… su estudiante sí que lo conocía bien - No, no… no es por eso…

-¿Sera que… averiguaste como revertir "eso"? - el tono avergonzado de Mithra hiso que soltara un suspiro de decepción.

-No… pero al menos puedes decidir cuándo tenerlo y cuando no - trato de animarla, lo que aparentemente funciono.

-Es verdad… pero no deja de ser incomodo - sinceramente, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ese hechizo de unos de los libros de Merlin le daría "eso" a Mithra?

Al menos era cierto que el tenerlo o no estaba a su voluntad…

-Te llame porque necesito que hagas algo - eso puso una actitud seria en Mithra.

-¿Qué eso?

-Hace unos años ayude a un mago, Marisbilly Animusphere, en la creación de un sistema especial para su organización. Murió hace unos años, pero le prometí enviar un mago extremadamente capacitado para ayudar a su organización - decía Zelretch recordando a ese Senior…

-Y tengo que ir a buscar a ese mago…

-No Mithra, tu eres el mago que enviare - su declaración tomo por completa sorpresa a Mithra, quien lo miro como si le dijera que valla a buscar el Santo Grial.

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Pero, lo único que se hacer es pelear! - eso era muy cierto. Mithra poca importancia le dio a los temas de investigación en la Torre del Reloj, centrándose en el combate.

-Y es por eso que te enviare. Eso es lo que su organización necesita - la mirada del vampiro era seria, cosa que calmo un poco a Mithra.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace la organización?

-Se la conoce como la Organización para la Preservación del Orden Humano - el mago Marshall soltó una risita al ver a Mithra rascarse la cabeza confundida.

-No entiendo que ganan con nombres complicados… ¿Por qué no simplemente le ponen un nombre más corto y fácil?

-Bueno, para ser más corto lo nombraron Chaldea.

Bueno, eso era corto… pero Mithra no veía la relación entre ese nombre y el anterior.

-Entonces, quieres que valla a esa organización y trabaje en lo que sea que hagan - resumió Mithra logrando que Zelretch asintiera en respuesta.

-Eso es correcto. Entenderé si…

-Lo hare.

-¡Eso fue rápido! - eso lo sorprendió… no esperaba que aceptara tan rápido.

-Sé que no me enviarías a un lugar que no conozco sin buenas razones… además no eres como Lorelei-sama que me envía a matar a un Apóstol Muerto Ancestral cuando solo tengo 15 y no tanta experiencia como otros mayores - Zelretch no pudo evitar asentir.

Por un lado, era cierto que no la enviaría a un lugar tan desconocido sin buenas razones, y vaya con que las tenía. Pero por el otro lado, no podía decírselas… arruinaría todo.

-Bien, en ese caso busca tus cosas. En una hora, te enviare para haya - la declaración hiso que Mithra alzara una ceja.

-¿Enviarme? ¿No tomare un avión?

-Si encuentras un avión que te lleve hasta en centro de la Antártida… - con esa respuesta, Mithra pensó que era mejor no preguntar más.

La joven de 18 años se levantó y fue a otra habitación, buscando sus cosas más importantes: ropa, artículos personales…

Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido darle una verdadera habitación, y no solo un placar mientras seguía durmiendo en el sillón. Pero ya nada se podía hacer.

Solo esperaba que el no decirle nada más sea la mejor opción…

* * *

 **Hasta acá llego el primer capítulo. Esto es más bien un prólogo, hecho rápido para después meterse de lleno en Grand Order.**

 **Acá dejare los datos de Mithra:**

 **Fuerza: C**

 **Resistencia: C**

 **Agilidad: C**

 **Suerte: E-EX**

 **También, Mithra ha obtenido ciertos aspectos de los Ocho Mantras:**

 **Ira: esto se refleja en su nivel de fuerza.**

 **Melancolía: este se refleja en su nivel de agilidad.**

 **Avaricia: esto se refleja en un aspecto de su creación de armas. Mithra obtiene el conocimiento de las técnicas y estilo de lucha del arma que analiza, pero eso no quiere decir que pueda usarla a ese nivel. No es lo mismo tener el conocimiento a saber usarlo.**

 **Lujuria: esto se basa en su concepto de "Atracción", y se refleja en su suerte. Por eso es cambiante, ya que el atraer la suerte es algo más al azar y no tiene control sobre eso.**

 **Vanidad: esto se refleja en su Agarre Estructural, permitiéndole obtener toda la información de lo que analiza, incluida su historia.**

 **Violencia: esto se refleja en su resistencia.**

 **Pereza: esto la dota de algunas capacidades estratégicas… solo que casi nunca las usa desafortunadamente.**

 **Orgullo: esto se basa en su concepto de "Desplazamiento", reflejado en su capacidad con la Segunda Magia enseñada por Zelretch.**

 **Como verán, en términos simples es similar y muy distinto a Shirou Emiya en lo que respecta a magia: por un lado Shirou analizaba el arma y ya sabía moverse con ella, pero Mithra no puede hacerlo sin entrenar primero; y por otro lado Mithra no proyecta una copia del arma, sino que la recrea.**

 **Estoy seguro que algunos ya sabrán quien es esta Mithra y quien era su padre… y si no, juéguense Asura's Wrath.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews por favor y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Me alegra que mi fic le agrade a la gente. Sinceramente esperaba algo mas duro, pero bueno…**

 **Deadpool: ¡A contestar las reviews!**

 **¿Tú no tenías que salir en tu nueva versión para mayores de 13?**

 **Deadpool:… ah cierto.**

 **Misogi: mejor sigo yo mientras Mr chimichangas trabaja:**

 **Guest: el idiota del autor te lo agradece.**

 **EspadaJ18: ¿Solo los de Merlin? Mithra jugo hasta con los libros de Zelretch, encontrando cosas… muy curiosas…**

 **Sin más preámbulo, que inicie el Gran Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capitulo: la Primer Orden: la Singularidad F_

 **Antártida, Chaldea:**

Si a Mithra le preguntabas que se sentía viajar usando la Segunda Magia… lo más probable es que te conteste con que es como si te drogaran, luego agitaran y luego como si bebieras un café que te da tal patada…

Al menos así era al principio.

Las primeras veces era una locura el viajar por medio del a magia de Zelretch… el espacio a donde accedía para viajar a otros mundos era similar, o igual, a un infinito caleidoscopio, que en vez de colores mostraba imágenes de distintas realidades y mundos adyacentes.

De ahí la idea de que te drogan…

Al acceder a otra realidad, todas tus moléculas se agitan de tal forma, ya que tu cuerpo se deshace molecularmente y se reorganiza de exactamente la misma forma en micro segundos.

Y después toda la sensación se desvanece, como si nada tu hubiera pasado… todo en menos de 3 segundos.

Y de ahí vino la idea del café que te da tremenda patada…

Sin embargo, con el tiempo termino acostumbrándose a esa sensación… incluso era de cierta forma relajante.

Pero no era tiempo de recordar la sensación de viajar con la Segunda Magia… sino de lo que puede pasar después…

Y en este caso es el chocar contra el duro suelo.

PAM

-Auch… - Mithra se sobaba la frente, con la que termino recibiendo el mayor golpe.

Otro gran problema… a veces no controlas donde aterrizas.

Corrección, no lo controlas cuando no viajas con Zelretch.

-Mierda… necesito practicar el aterrizaje - murmuro Mithra levantándose.

Mirando bien donde aterrizo, descubrió que estaba en lo que parecía un pasillo blanco… solo que con un ligero aspecto futurista, algo que contrastaba completamente con los magos. Tenía unas enormes ventanas de un lado, permitiendo ver las montañas y la nevada.

-¿Qué clase de secretos guardara una organización que se oculta en algo como la Antártida? - se preguntó Mithra agarrando su bolso que cayó al lado suyo… solo tenía algo de ropa, unas fotos y su celular, dado que no tenía muchas cosas.

-¡Fou!

Mithra parpadeo confundida ante el inusual sonido… mirando hacia los lados, no encontró a nadie.

-¡Fou! - curiosa, Mithra miro hacia abajo, viendo algo que casi hace que chille y quiera abrazarlo con fuerza… hey, no la vean así, le gustan las cosas tiernas.

La "cosa" que hiso esos sonidos parecía una tierna cruza entre ardilla y perro. Era de un pelaje blanco esponjoso, con una cola larga, orejas también largas y tenía un pañuelo azul atado a su cuello con un moño rosado.

-¡Que cosita más linda! - Mithra no perdió tiempo y agarro con cuidado al animalito… este comenzó a lamerle la cara sacándole una risita - Jejeje… ¿Qué hace algo como tú en un lugar así?

-¡Fou! - el grito femenino sorprendió a Mithra.

Por el pasillo de enfrente, venia una joven de 16 años aproximadamente, de cabello corto de un tono violeta claro, con ojos de un tono más oscuro detrás de unos lentes, aunque uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un flequillo. Usaba una campera blanca abierta sobre un vestido negro corto con una corbata roja, medias negras y zapatos a juego.

Detrás de ella, dos jóvenes de género diferente la seguían. Uno tenía el cabello negro desordenado con ojos azules, mientras que el otro, una mujer, tenía el cabello rojizo con una cola de caballo lateral con ojos dorados. Ambos debían tener 18 años y usaban un chaleco blanco con cinturones negros en el pecho, y el hombre usaba pantalones negros con zapatos mientras que la mujer usaba una pollera negra con medias largas y botas blancas.

-¡Fou, ahí estas! - grito la más joven recuperando el aliento - ¡No te vuelvas a escapar así! - era cómico como el animalito parecía apenado por lo que hiso.

-¿Es tuyo? - la pregunto hiso que la joven reparara en el hecho de que Fou estaba siendo sostenido por alguien.

-¡Ha, perdón sempai! - se disculpó, extrañando a Mithra por el termino… ¿la niña hablaba japonés tan bien? - Soy Mashu Kyrielight, y no, Fou es más bien la mascota de todo Chaldea. Va a donde quiere, pero me asuste cuando salió corriendo de repente.

-Ah ah ah ah - los otros dos llegaron en ese momento, respirando profundamente para recuperar el aire perdido.

-Al… fin… lo… encontramos… - el chico presente logro recuperarse más rápido… un rápido análisis le permitió a Mithra ver que esa ropa era una especie de Código Místico, y que al parecer los dos eran magos decentes… tal vez.

-Perdón por hacer que me sigan sempais - Mashu se inclinó pidiendo disculpas, todo mientras Mithra miraba al llamado Fou y este le devolvía la mirada.

-¿Se disculpa mucho?

-¡Kyu!

Ignorando el extraño intercambio entre el animal y Mithra, los otros dos jóvenes se fijaron en ella… el que usara un uniforma distinto al uniforme chaldeo era raro, ya que todos estaban obligados a usarlo.

-¡Hola! - la pelirroja fue la primera en saludarla - ¿Eres otra candidata a Maestro? - Mithra parpadeo confundida por lo cerca que se puso la chica de pronto… aunque no estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

-Gudako, cálmate - el único chico presente tiro de la parte de atrás de la ropa de la chica y la alejo - ¿Qué te dije sobre ponerte pegajosa?

-Aaaauuuuuu….

-Ignórala - declaro el joven antes de sonreírle - Me llamo Gudao y ella es Gudako…

-¿Son hermanos o algo así? - pregunto curiosa… sus nombres eran demasiado parecidos después de todo…

-No eres la primera ni la última que pregunta eso - murmuro Gudako - No, somos mejores amigos. Crecimos en Japón y fuimos a la Torre del Reloj desde hace unos años. Hace poco nos seleccionaron para unirnos a este grupo y aceptamos…

-… ¿No te enseñaron que no es bueno divulgar tanta información a desconocidos? - pregunto Mithra con una ceja levantada… pero con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

-Siempre le digo lo mismo… - se lamentó Gudao avergonzando a la pobre.

-¡No me culpes! - se quejó Gudako algo roja de vergüenza.

Mithra solo sonrió ante la interacción de ambos amigos… le recordaba a ella, Kairi y Bazett.

-No importa - ambos amigos dejaron de discutir y, junto a Mashu, se centraron en Mithra - Tengo una duda mas importante…

-¿Cuál?

-¿Qué es un candidato a Maestro?

 **Un rato después:**

El raro cuarteto más el animal estaban al lado de una máquina expendedora. Mithra estaba consiguiendo una bebida mientras Gudao, Gudako y Mashu tenían la suya.

-Así que… - Mithra tomo la lata y la abrió - Chaldea ha estado reclutando jóvenes con capacidades suficientes para ser Maestros y poder realizar este llamado Rayshift, pero no solo depende de los circuitos mágicos sino también de la aptitud de la persona…

-Eso es correcto…

-Y todo para preservar el sentido común del hombre por sobre todo, revisando hasta 100 años en el futuro para averiguar si la humanidad aún existía…

-Básicamente…

-Pero de la nada todo se fue a la mierda y se descubrió que el 31 de diciembre del 2016 dejo de existir la humanidad de golpe. Por lo que el reclutamiento de Maestros se hiso más apresurado.

-No lo dije con esas palabras, pero si…

-… ¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido al fundador de este lugar? - se preguntó Mithra luego de repetir todo lo dicho por Mashu.

En serio, quería conocer a este Marisbilly solo por la locura de haber creado todo esto… y felicitarlo por ser uno de los pocos magos que piensa más allá de su orgullo.

-Estas tomando muy bien todo esto… - comento Gudao terminando su bebido.

-Me crie en la sociedad mágica desde los 8… lo único que me tiene sorprendida de todo esto es el hecho de que un mago ha logrado combinar magia y tecnología - Mithra era sincera… estaba segura que si la Torre del Reloj se enterara de este lugar y de lo que tenía, buscarían destruirlo por considerarlo una blasfemia - A mí me sorprende que no sean como los clásicos magos pomposos e idiotas…

-Jejeje, digamos que no somos como los demás magos - Gudako se rasco la nuca nerviosa - Mi familia solo tiene cuatro generaciones y la de Gudao 3, y somos japoneses…

Mithra asintió entendiendo… las familias de magos con pocas generaciones siempre eran menospreciadas. Sumarle que son asiáticos solo hace más difícil para ellos la cosa.

-Debió ser duro su tiempo en la Torre del Reloj - comento Mithra ganando un asentimiento de ambos - ¿Y hace cuanto están en Chaldea?

-Sinceramente… desde cinco minutos antes de que llegaras - Mithra por poco se atraganta con la bebida - Cuando entramos nos hicieron hacer una especie de simulación. Mashu iba a explicarlo pero se fue persiguiendo a Fou…

-Inmersión de partículas espirituales - explico Mashu ganando la atención de los tres - Si no se está acostumbrado, el cerebro puede sufrir un poco. Fou los encontró desmayados en el piso - ambos amigos tuvieron la decencia de avergonzarse.

-Y cuando nos despertamos, nos encontramos con ella que dijo que no valía la pena presentarse… pero luego va y te encuentra, y se presenta - comento molesta Gudako, mientras que Mashu recordó ese momento… y el color rojo tiño sus mejillas.

-N-No es mi culpa… simplemente me olvide que no debía presentarme… - murmuro avergonzada la pelilila.

-Bueno, ¿y cuánto llevas aquí Mashu? - Mithra cambio la pregunta para sacar de su vergüenza a ambos.

-… Llevo aquí unos años - contesto esta, pero se veía insegura por alguna razón.

Fue en ese momento que Fou había vuelto de quien sabe dónde, pegando un gran salto para alguien de su tamaño y golpeando el rostro de Mashu, sujetándose a su cabello y usándolo para subir a su cabeza.

-… Es sorprendente como dejan a un animal vagar tan tranquilamente como si fuera su casa - murmuro Mithra intrigada.

-Fou es un animal privilegiado. Normalmente va por ahí o pasa la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo. De hecho, solo a ustedes tres se ha acercado, además de a mí - como para enfatizar el punto, Fou pego un salto y golpeo la cara de Gudao, usándola como trampolín para saltar a la de Gudako y usando esta para llegar a la de Mithra, pero esta usa su brazo para moverlo hacia su hombro.

-Sí que es travieso…

-Felicidades, ustedes son los segundos en tener la responsabilidad de cuidar de Fou - felicito Mashu.

-Tengo otra pregunta - afirmo Mithra mientras acariciaba al pequeño animal - ¿Qué exactamente es un candidato a Maestro?

Mashu parpadeo confundida junto a ambos jóvenes - Un candidato a Maestro es alguien que puede hacer un pacto con un Servant, un Espíritu Heroico proveniente del Trono de los Héroes.

Mithra había parpadeado unas tres veces, procesando esa información… como alumna de Zelretch, estaba al tanto de los Servants y todo eso, sin embargo pensó que solo el Gran Grial en Fuyuki permitiría invocar Servants.

Fue ahí cuando recordó que Zelretch le había dicho que lo ayudo con algo… lo más seguro es que sea en ese proyecto de Servants.

-Chaldea cree que la extinción de la humanidad fue causada por un terreno desconocido en el año 2004, al cual se le denomino Singularidad F - continuo Mashu - Con esa idea, Chaldea propuso el sistema Rayshift a la ONU, quienes lo aceptaron.

-¿Y en qué consiste? - pregunto Gudako - No nos lo dijeron…

-Consiste en enviar a alguien al pasado volviéndolo partículas espirituales. Es como un viaje temporal. Las partículas e reforman en el pasado para corregir el problema. Eso pretende hacer Chaldea con el Rayshift - explico Mashu.

-Valla… así que se puede viajar en el tiempo - comento Gudao sorprendido, y no era para menos.

El viajar en el tiempo era algo exclusivo de la Quinta Magia… pero pensar que uno podría hacerlo combinando magia y ciencia…

-Ahí estas Mashu - una voz masculina capto la atención de los cuatro.

Por el pasillo de la derecha, se acercaba un hombre de cabello oscuro y ojos cerrados, con una gabardina verde sobre un clásico traje aristocrático, aunque la corbata tenía unos picos metálicos. También tenía un sombrero verde de copa.

-Profesor Lev - dijo Mashu sorprendida.

Mithra estaba igual… ella conoció una vez hace dos años a Lev mientras paseaba por la Torre del Reloj. Le pareció un buen tipo y mago, que no era tan idiota e insufrible como el resto.

Pero, ahora… sus instintos le gritaban que no confiara en ese hombre. Y ella aprendió a seguir sus instintos.

-Va a empezar la sesión informativa para los candidatos a Maestros - anuncio Lev acercándose al cuarteto - Ve a la sala de control - entonces, su vista se posó en los tres candidatos - Ustedes son…

Lev se arremango la manga izquierda, revelando un brazalete futurista que al tocarlo proyecto tres pantallas. Una era de Gudao, que decía Gudao Fujimaru, como candidato 48, la otra era de Gudako, que decía Gudako Fujimura, como la candidata 47.

-Ha, del reclutamiento ordinario - comento Lev antes de corregirse - No se sientan mal. En esta misión los necesitamos a todos - Fue entonces que su vista se posó en la cuarta persona… y la sorpresa tiño su cara - Valla, no pensé verte por aquí Mithra.

La pantalla mostraba una foto de Mithra, que no sabía de donde salió, con solo su nombre y candidata especial. Mithra noto como Lev parecía haberse puesto tenso, pero pasó inadvertido para los otros tres.

-Es bueno volver a verte Lev - Mithra le extendió la mano, la cual Lev agarro en un fuerte saludo.

-Igualmente - Lev la soltó y se dirigió a los otros dos - Soy Lev Lainur, un ingeniero - se presentó.

-Encantados…

-¿No deberían ir? - pregunto curioso, cosa que extraño a los tres - A la sesión informativa. Si no van, la jefa los vera mal durante todo un año - la ligera amenaza puso nerviosos a Gudako y Gudao, aunque a Mithra no pareció importarle.

-¿Y dónde es? - pregunto nervioso Gudao, pero fue en ese momento que Mashu tomo su mano.

-Por aquí - la pelilila comenzó a correr, llevando a Gudao y siendo seguida inmediatamente por Gudako y Mithra. Lev solo los miro irse un segundo antes de seguirlos.

Los cuatro tomaron un ascensor, lo que hiso que Mithra se preguntara que tan grande era Chaldea para necesitar un ascensor. Mientras bajaban, Lev dijo…

-Es raro que te relaciones con otros tan activamente Mashu. ¿Alguna razón en particular? - la mencionada no respondio de inmediato, solo se quedó ahí con una mirada vacía.

-Los sempais son humanos… - el murmuro, audible para todos, causo mucha confusión, cosa que Mashu noto y que quiso arreglar - Me corrijo. Parecen tener un corazón humano. Son muy distintos a los demás.

Mithra mentalmente se rio un poco por eso… ella no era una humana en lo más mínimo, por lo que la afirmación de Mashu era algo errónea con ella.

-Sin duda, la gente de Chaldea es bastante peculiar.

-Si lo comparas con la Torre del Reloj, pues si - dijo Mithra ante el comentario de Lev.

Mientras bajaban, se sorprendieron al ver lo que aparentemente era una enorme cámara dentro de otra enorme cámara… sin duda, Chaldea parecía de lo más avanzado tecnológicamente hablando.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Gudao y Gudako se sentaron en las únicas dos sillas vacías, mientras Mithra se apoyó en la pared detrás de ellos, con Mashu y Lev la lado.

-Bienvenidos a Chaldea - anuncio una mujer de cabello gris algo desordenado, con un ahoge a un lado y una pequeña coleta en el lado opuesto. Sus ojos eran dorados y usaba un traje aristocrático femenino gris oscuro con un color bronce fuerte en el medio, la pollera parecía blanca, junto a unas medias rojas largas y zapatos negros con tacon.

Detrás de ella, el ventanal mostraba una recreación de La Tierra en miniatura, rodeada por varios anillos. Ese debía ser CHALDEAS, la representación de La Tierra que Mashu menciono, y como dijo estaba apagada.

-Soy Olga Marie Animusphere, la líder de dicha organización - se presentó la mujer… Mithra se preguntaba qué relación tenía con el llamado Marisbilly que fundo Chaldea - Y ustedes fueron elegidos por tener un talento poco común, la capacidad de realizar la inmersión de partículas espirituales, tienen circuitos mágicos y pueden convertirse en Maestros. Sin embargo, su talento es lo singular. No crean que por eso ya son especiales. Tengan en cuenta que son solo herramientas para proteger la historia humana - ante ese, cuestionable discurso, muchos se quejaron.

Mithra en serio se preguntaba si esta chica había preparado de antemano el discurso o lo hiso a la marcha… no es que no vea el punto de decirles que son solo herramientas, ya que así evitarían que se crean la gran cosa. Ha visto a muchos magos que por tener un poco de poder ya se creen reyes.

Por otro lado, decírselos de forma cruda talvez no fue a mejor idea. Varios de los presentes no parecían ser el clásico mago arrogante… es más, la mayoría parecían solo jóvenes que pasarían por normales.

También noto divertida como Gudao y Gudako parecían luchar entre el sueño y estar despiertos… si no se lo hubieran dicho antes, pensaría que son hermanos.

-¡Silencio! - grito Olga callando todos los murmullos - Si tienen un problema, pueden irse - al ver que nadie abandonaba el lugar, Olga decidió continuar - Muy bien…

-Sabes, talvez decirles herramientas no sea la mejor forma de ganártelos - el comentario tomo por sorpresa a Olga.

-¡¿Quién dijo eso?! - para mayor irritación, Mithra alzaba divertida la mano, como si fuera un juego.

-Solo decía que tu discurso necesita unos retoques para ser más inspirador - declaro Mithra, ignorando la creciente furia de Olga - Digo, decirles herramientas es algo innecesario. Tienen pensamientos y emociones. Y están aquí voluntariamente por sobre todo, así que tratarlos más humanamente es lo correcto.

Mithra pareció ignorar como Olga se acercaba cada vez más furiosa, haciendo que Gudao y Gudako se despertaran de golpe. Afortunadamente para ellos, no lo noto.

-De hecho, ¿Qué necesidad hay de siquiera pensar que son herramientas? Si hubieras querido herramientas, hubieran creado homúnculos para ser los Maestros… - las palabras de Mithra se detuvieron cuando vio a Olga tan cerca de ella, con una de sus cejas temblando con mucha fuerza…

 **Un rato después:**

-¿Qué le pasa? - se quejó Mithra caminando junto a Gudao, Gudako y Mashu.

-La jefa tiene una fijación con el orden - excuso Mashu.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Olga literalmente hecho a Mithra, aun cuando Lev trato de detenerla… al final, Olga le ordeno a Mashu que lleve a Mithra a su habitación, que quedaba fuera de la primera misión.

Gudao y Gudako la siguieron, más que nada también para saber dónde quedaban las suyas.

-Esta es tu habitación - Mashu indico una puerta corrediza mecánica, con un sensor en el costado. La puerta tenía el número 49 por alguna razón.

-Gracias. ¿Participaran en la misión? - pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, aunque primero veré si dejaron mis cosas en la habitación - Respondió Gudako y Guda asintió, queriendo hacer lo mismo.

-Yo participare, así que si me disculpan… - Mashu comenzó a trotar, buscando volver lo más rápido posible.

-Cuídate - le dijo Mithra y Mashu le sonrió por eso.

Viendo como Gudao y Gudako iban a sus habitaciones, que justamente estaban al lado de la suya, Mithra saco la tarjeta que Mashu le dio e iba a poner en el sensor…

-Kyu - una risita salió de su boca al ver a Fou tratando de subir por sus piernas. Mithra lo tomo y lo puso en su hombro, mientras usaba la tarjeta y abría la puerta…

Solo para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello en un curioso tono naranja claro atado con una cola de caballo, ojos verdes brillantes, que usaba un traje medico blanco con tonos verdes y guantes blancos, comiendo un pedazo de torta de frutilla sobre su cama.

-Ano…

El hombre se quedó viendo a la nada unos segundos… antes de estallar - ¡¿Quién eres tú?! - grito señalándola con su tenedor - ¡Aquí es donde holgazaneo! - declaro el hombre… avergonzándose segundos después - ¿Quién te dio permiso para entrar?

-Me dijeron que esta era mi habitación - declaro Mithra dejando su bolso a un lado e inspeccionando la habitación.

Era completamente blanca, con una simple cama en medio, unos estantes y vidrieras y un baño. Unos estantes al lado de la cama estaban siendo usados para poner cosas de té y café, así como una cafetera.

-¿Es tu habitación? Claro, ya deben haber llegado todos - suspiro derrotado el hombre.

-… ¿Quién eres? - Mithra podía decir que el hombre era algo raro, pero muy divertido de ver por sus expresiones.

El hombre se dio cuenta que nunca se presentó, así que decidió arreglar eso - Soy Romani Archaman, el mejor del equipo médico. Todo el mundo me llama doctor Roman.

-¿Uno de los mejores? - Mithra nunca hubiera pensado que este hombre pudiera ser uno de los mejores en el ala médica, considerando la forma despreocupada en la que estaba.

-Bueno, solo soy un médico más - se excusó este antes de recordar algo - ¿No iban a comenzar ya el Rayshift? Llamaron a todo el personal.

-Bueno… - Mithra aparto la mirada, pensando cómo explicarle todo.

Un rato después, luego e explicarle lo sucedido y de presentarse, Roman le estaba haciendo un café a Mithra. No es que le guste el café, pero de vez en cuando servía.

-En resumen, sufriste la ira de la directora y te saco de la misión - el doctor recibió un asentimiento de Mithra - Entonces eres como yo - declaro este para la extrañeza de Mithra - Me hecho porque dice que si estoy ahí, le quito tensión al asunto - Roman le entrego a Mithra su café… - Vine aquí desmoralizado.

-Ya veo.

Roman entonces sonrió, viéndola directamente - Entonces, establezcamos una amistad como compañeros sin lugar - Mithra podía decir que ya le estaba cayendo bien este tipo.

Ambos chocaron sus tasas antes de beber.

Mientras bebían el café, Roman le explico a Mithra toda la estructura de Chaldea, y que tenía 6000 pies sobre el nivel del mar.

Su agradable charla se cortó con el sonido del intercomunicador de Romani… Mithra se preguntaba donde conseguía uno de esos.

La pantalla holográfica mostraba el texto "solo sonido" pero tenía a un lado la imagen de Lev.

-Hola Lev.

- _"Romani, pronto comenzara el Rayshift. ¿Podrías venir para estar seguros?"_ \- la pregunta de Lev sonaba urgente.

-¿Paso algo?

-" _El equipo A esta bien, pero en el B y los demás aún hay gente que no está acostumbrada"_ \- dijo Lev con un tono serio.

-Iré a administrar los analgésicos.

- _"Date prisa. Estas en la enfermería ¿no?"_ \- la pregunta de Lev le saco una risa nerviosa a Romani.

-Iré enseguida - Roman corto la llamada, viendo como Mithra lo veía con una mirada claramente divertida.

-Esto no es la enfermería…

-Jejeje, no creo que importe que me retrase un poco - se excusó este rascándose la nuca.

De repente, la mirada de Mithra se puso seria - No confió en Lev.

Esa declaración tomo por sorpresa a Romani - Lev fue quien creo el telescopio para observar a CHALDEAS, el lente de observación del futuro cercano, SHEBA. Nuestro anterior líder, Marisbilly Animusphere creo el sistema de invocación del Rayshift y la Academia Atlas proveyó las unidades de pseudoparticulas espirituales - la mirada de Roman se puso nostálgica por un segundo, pero luego regreso a la normalidad - Chaldea es el resultado del trabajo de muchos. No es lugar para un médico como yo, pero si me llaman tendré que ir…

-Aun así, no confió en Lev. Hay algo en el que, me pone los pelos de punta - dejo Mithra negándose a cambiar de pensamientos.

-Bueno, supongo que cambiaras esos pensamientos con el tiempo… - Roman estaba por irse cuando…

BOOOM

BOOOM

BOOOM

Varias explosiones se escucharon por la instalación, causando fallos en la luz y que el lugar temblara.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!

- _"Emergencia. Se inició un incendio en la sala de control y de energía" -_ el anuncio tomo por sorpresa a ambos ocupantes - _"Las compuertas de la zona central de cerraran en 240 segundos"_

La tasa en la mano de Mithra cayó al suelo en un ruido sondo.

-¿La sala de control? - la imagen de Gudao, Gudako y Mashu paso por su cabeza… cierto, se conocen desde hace solo dos horas como máximo, pero fueron de los muy pocos que le hablaron de buena voluntad.

Incluso podría llamarlos algo así como amigos…

Sin perder tiempo, Mithra salió disparada de la habitación, seguida por Romani. Ambos corrieron lo más rápido posible, aunque era obvio que Mithra era mucho más rápida. Ventajas de aprender Refuerzo.

No les tomo mucho llegar a las puertas de la sala de control… justamente para ver una mata de pelo rojo. El doctor y la guerrera entraron sin perder tiempo… solo para encontrarse con un infierno.

Toda la sala estaba en llamas, con escombros tirados por todos lados y CHALDEAS estaba apagada.

-Mierda, solo CHALDEAS sobrevivió… puede haber sido un sabotaje planificado - por alguna razón, Mithra estaba seguro que ese era el caso.

 _-"Peligro, fuente de energía primaria dañada. Imposible acceder a fuente de energía secundaria. Se requiere cambio manual"_

-Demonios. Iré a la estación energética del sótano, debo encender las luces de Chaldea - Mithra asintió mientras el doctor corría por el pasillo por donde vinieron.

Mientras el doctor se iba, Mithra se centró en su tarea personal, buscar a esos tres. Salto sobre los escombros llegando hasta la zona central, donde había muchas capsulas.

Acercándose a una, vio que dentro estaba uno de los candidatos a Maestros. Todos debieron salir heridos por la explosión.

- _"Activando el sistema Rayshift_ " - el anuncio tomo por sorpresa a Mithra.

-¿Acaso el sistema sigue en funcionamiento? - su pregunta no fue contestada, y no lo necesitaba - ¡Mashu, Gudao, Gudako! - Mithra grito a todos lados, pero no oía nada.

- _"Preparando candidatos 47, 48 y 49"_ \- el anuncio solo la puso más ansiosa, pero ya era tarde - _"Programa de Maestro Activado"_

Una luz cegó a Mithra mientras las llamas parecían incrementarse de golpe.

 **¿?:**

Mithra abrió los ojos de golpe, viendo que se encontraba… ¿sobre un edificio?

Viendo a los costados, noto que definitivamente ya no estaba en Chaldea… aunque lo que veía le traía recuerdos nada buenos.

Estaba en una ciudad ahora, o lo que quedaba de ella. Era como si el infierno se hubiera liberado en este lugar. Todo estaba destruido a los alrededores. Había fuego en todos lados y los cielos estaban completamente oscurecidos.

-¡Fou! - parpadeando confundida, Mithra giro su cabeza a un costado, encontrándose con la curiosa mascota de Chaldea.

-¿Fou? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? - la criatura no respondió, sino que se quedó mirando, desde el borde del edificio, algo en el suelo.

Mithra se acercó, curiosa por ver que estaba viendo el animal, y talvez encontrar un pedazo de vida en este infierno. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer las formas e Gudao y Gudako en el suelo.

Fue en eso que sus sentidos se activaron y vio una lluvia de flechas rojas, con el objetivo de destrozar a ambos candidatos a Maestros. Estuvo a punto de lanzarse e interceptarlas, cuando paso lo menos esperado…

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

PAM

Las flechas se encontraron contra un escudo enorme con forma de cruz, empuñado por la tímida niña que conoció hace solo unas horas. Por lo que podía ver desde su posición, Mashu usaba ahora una especie de armadura escaza negra con purpura que dejaba sus muslos y la sección entre el hombro y el codo descubiertas.

Mithra veía asombrada como Mashu interceptaba con ese enorme escudo todas las flechas… sin embargo, por cómo se veía, no podría soportar más. Ciertamente estaba bien posicionada para proteger a Gudao y Gudako, por cómo se mantenía, pero la inexperiencia en el campo de batalla se notaba muy fácilmente.

Queriendo ayudar, Mithra busco el lugar desde donde salían las flechas… debía ser un lugar alto y bien posicionado para poder disparar al mismo lugar con tanta facilidad.

Siguiendo el rastro de luces rojas, logro divisar a alguien sobre la torre en ruinas a lo lejos… sinceramente se preguntaba quién era para poder apuntar desde aquella distancia con flechas tan precisas.

Sin perder tiempo, materializo un arco dorado con líneas rojas… es un arco que creo luego de analizar el de Emiya Shirou de otro universo, modificándolo con su Refuerzo.

Inmediatamente, materializo otra arma que obtuvo de ese Shirou Emiya… si bien al haberlo hecho en base a una copia, no lo hacía tan poderoso como el original, seguía siendo algo a tener en cuenta.

Una espada-taladro apareció en su mano libre, la cual comenzó a cambiar hasta volveré más delgada y larga, cambiando de espada a flecha.

Preparándola, Mithra apunto con cuidado a donde parecía estar el arquero… ciertamente tenía una muy buena vista, mas con el Refuerzo, pero ya era difícil ver al sujeto que estaba a kilómetros de distancia.

-[Caladbolg II] - Mithra soltó la flecha, que voló con tal velocidad que no tenía que envidiarle a una bala nada.

Como se dijo, no tenía una puntería perfecta, por lo que recurrió a algo que no necesitaba precisión…

BOOOOOOOM

Sino más bien poder explosivo crudo.

La explosión de Caladbolg II destruyo una buena parte de la torre, provocando que el lado que sobrevivió a la explosión cayera debido a la falta de soporte.

Aun así, no pudo decir si el atacante fue eliminado… quería creer eso, pero por alguna razón no lo creía.

Viendo que no había mas enemigos al a redonda, Mithra opto por ir con Gudao, Gudako y Mashu. Desmaterializando el arco, Mithra creo ahora un látigo que se enroscaba en un brazalete recién creado en su antebrazo.

Este era un Código Místico que obtuvo durante… su pequeño encuentro con Louvre y su familia.

La punta de la cadena tenía apariencia de flecha, y se clavó en el techo al borde. Tomando a Fou, Mithra salto con la cadena haciendo de ancla.

Para sorpresa de cualquiera que lo viera la cadena parecía no tener un fin, dado que se creaban constantemente más eslabones. Esta era la peculiaridad de este Código Místico, podían verter su energía en él y crear instantáneamente mas eslabones de manera fácil, y de hecho la creación no costaba casi nada, al no tener otra habilidad ni nada.

En muy poco tiempo, Mithra y Fou habían llegado al suelo. Mithra desmaterializo su látigo y se dirigió a las otras tres personas… aunque Fou parecía ser mar rápido al llegar ni bien puso un pie en el suelo.

-¡Mithra! - el grito de Gudako estaba lleno de alivio, posiblemente al verla sana y salva.

-Chicos, ¿Están bien? - pregunto preocupada la chica con pelo de dos colores - Casi los vuelven alfileteros humanos.

El comentario, que buscaba aligerar el ambiente, causo que ambos se estremecieran considerablemente.

-¿Primera vez en el campo? - Mithra sabía que era una pregunta retórica. Se notaba por mucho que eran novatos en esto.

Ambos asintieron.

-De no ser por Mashu, no la habríamos contado… - Gudao se volvió a Mashu, quien estaba recibiendo lengüetazos de Fou - Por cierto Mashu, ¿Qué te paso? Lo último que vimos antes de que la luz nos cubriera era a ti debajo de un gran pedazo de escombros.

Por fuera Mithra no pareció afectada, pero por dentro era otra cosa… se culpó por no haber sido más rápida para salvarla, o por no haber actuado cuando sintió algo raro en Lev…

-B-Bueno… m-me volví una Demi-Servant - declaro la niña de pelo lila, jugueteando con sus dedos.

Los tres ahí presentes parpadearon… dado que era la alumna de Zelretch, y que este participo en la creación del Santo Grial, sabia sobre los Servants.

Zelretch hasta le mostro otras realidades, donde incluso llegaron a haber humanos que pudieron albergar un Espíritu Heroico y convertirse en Demi-Servants… el problema era que en la mayoría de los casos esas mismas personas murieron.

La única forma de que uno sobreviviera era que fuera una especie de pizarra en blanco… de esa forma, el Espíritu Heroico "teñía" a la persona sin destruir o arruinar al original. Aunque, eso solo lo vio en un mundo, donde un homúnculo lo hiso y aun así su vida estuvo en riesgo.

Por eso se preguntaba cómo era posible que Mashu fuera uno…

-N-No sé cómo paso… digo, sabía que tenía uno dentro, pero siempre estuvo inactivo - murmuro la niña con el escudo ridículamente grande - Ni siquiera sé quién era…

Para contestar esa pregunta, Mithra decidió hacer un Agarre Estructural en el escudo…

¿Qué?

Parpadeo confundida antes de volver a intentarlo…

Nada.

¿Cómo era posible? ¡Era como si el Espíritu Heroico intentara por todos los medios evitar discernir quien es!

No podía ver su historia, de lo que estaba hecho ni nada… para colmo, el escudo emanaba un nivel de esperanza tal que era ridículo. Era como si el escudo mismo fuera esperanza solidificada.

-¿Pasa algo? - la pregunta de Gudao saco a Mithra de sus pensamientos.

-N-No, nada - mintió, aunque no era importante - Sera mejor avanzar. Estar en este lugar no será bueno si ese tipo vuelve al ataque.

Ninguno negó su declaración. Sim perder tiempo, los cuatro más un animal peludo comenzaron a movilizarse hacia el centro de la ciudad.

La mirada de todos no podía despegarse de los escombros, edificios y demás cosas que veían mientras avanzaban. Lo que sea que le paso a esta ciudad, merecía una intervención de la Contra Fuerza… entonces ¿Por qué no pasaba nada?

Los ojos de Mithra se posaron en lo que parecía un local, o lo que quedaba de uno. Dentro, pudo distinguir electrodomésticos destruidos… y cuerpos destrozados como si fueran simples mosquitos.

-¿D-Donde estamos? - pregunto Gudako, no alejándose ni un poco de su mejor amigo y Mashu.

-Estamos en Fuyuki, Japón. Año 2004 - los ojos de los tres Maestros se giraron para ver a Mashu - Esas eran las fechas y coordenadas para la Singularidad F.

-¿Fuyuki? - Mithra entrecerró los ojos, recordando muy bien la ciudad - Es en esta ciudad donde se lleva a cabo la Guerra por el Santo Grial.

Tanto Mashu como Gudao y Gudako se le quedaron mirando asombrados.

-¿C-Como lo sabes? - pregunto Mashu.

-Oh, es porque soy…

-¡AYUDA! - el poderoso grito detuvo la explicación de Mithra, haciendo que los cuatro se tensaran y miraran en dirección a donde venía la voz.

-¿Esa era…?

-¡Vamos! - ordeno Mithra saliendo disparada junto a Mashu, Gudao y Gudako… el único problema era que Mithra y Mashu eran mucho más rápidos, dejando a tras a los dos mejores amigos.

En otro lugar, cierta peliblanca estaba corriendo por su vida… no sabía cómo había llegado aquí, pero si sabía algo.

¡Debía correr por su vida de esos malditos esqueletos!

Olga Marie tropezó con unos escombros, cayendo de golpe al suelo y de cara… aunque dolió, no había tiempo para quejarse. Se dio vuelta, viendo a cada uno de esos esqueletos con lanzas y espadas acercándose rápidamente.

Levantando su brazo, extendió sus dedos apuntando a los esqueletos. Una especie de masa negra se formó y salió rápidamente disparada, eliminando a uno.

Y a otro.

Y a otro.

Sin embargo, no importaba que tanto disparara, parecía que poco hacía para disminuir sus números. Un sonido detrás de ella hiso que se volteara… y hubiera deseado no hacerlo.

Al parecer, sus gritos habían atraído a un segundo grupo de esos esqueletos. Este parecía un poco más grande que el que estaba enfrente suyo, lo cual era todavía más malo.

Olga se estaba desesperando. Todo lo que ella quería es ser reconocida, lograr las cosas por sí mismas. Desde el suicidio de su padre, todo se había ido al carajo: hacerse cargo de una organización cuando aún iba a la escuela, enterarse de los experimentos de su padre, descubrir que no era apta para ser Maestra…

Perdiendo toda esperanza, Olga se hiso una bola y grito - ¡Sálvame Lev!

SHINK

PUM

SHINK

El sonido de los huesos siendo cortados y estrellados contra algo duro hiso que sus ojos se abrieran. Levantando la cabeza, se encontró con la vista menos esperada.

Contra los esqueletos de enfrente, estaba Mashu usando una armadura oscura y algo reveladora, portando un escudo ridículamente grande con el que fácilmente machacaba a los esqueletos. Un escalofrió recorrió su columna, pensando que ahora que Mashu parecía haber accedido al Espíritu Heroico dormido dentro de ella, buscaría venganza contra ella.

Buscando calmarse, se fijó en el grupo de detrás… sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a aquella candidata a Maestro portando dos espadas árabes, una de fuego y la otra de hielo, cortando a todos los esqueletos con facilidad.

Mithra se preguntaba como un mago de primera clase como Olga no era capaz de deshacerse fácilmente de estos esqueletos. Cierto, eran muchos, pero eran ridículamente débiles.

Acabando con su grupo rápidamente, Mithra miro como peleaba Mashu… tenía que admitir que había cierto estilo en usar un enorme escudo como un martillo y aplastar a todos.

PUM

Cuando el último golpe del escudo contra el suelo resonó, Mashu se permitió suspirar tranquila.

-¡Director! ¿Está bien? - Mashu se acercó a Olga, ayudándola a levantarse. Olga, en cambio, no paraba de temblar.

¿Qué pasaba con todos estos magos que parecían nunca haber visto un campo de batalla?

Nerviosa, Olga tomo la mano de Mashu para levantarse. Se limpió un poco el uniforme mientras Gudao y Gudako llegaban cansados.

Cuando se terminó de limpiar, se giró para verlos y… - ¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?! ¡¿Por qué estás aquí y como es que puedes pelear tan fácilmente con esos esqueletos?! ¡¿Cómo es que Mashu logro despertar al Espíritu Heroico dormido en ella?! ¡¿Y por qué ustedes dos son Maestros?!

Mientras Olga hacia una pausa para recuperar el aliento, Mithra se fijó en sus dos amigos. Cada uno tenía, en el reverso de su mano derecha, unos símbolos extraños en rojo. No le tomo nada darse cuenta lo que son.

-¿Desde cuándo son Maestros? _¿Y cómo no me di cuenta antes?_ \- pregunto/pensó Mithra.

Fue en eso que ambos jóvenes repararon en sus manos, asombrándose de que los Hechizos de Comando estuvieran ahí.

-Fue cuando fuimos transportados a la Singularidad - dijo Mashu captando la atención general - Cuando el Espíritu Heroico durmiente dentro de mi despertó, hice el contrato con ambos al ser los más cercanos y que estaban en contacto físico conmigo - explico esta, respondiendo varias preguntas de Olga.

-Bien, pero eso no explica que haces aquí - dijo mirando a Mithra con bastante seriedad… lo cual era gracioso si recordaba que hace no más de dos minutos estaba temblando de miedo.

-Cuando la energía comenzó a fallar en Chaldea, yo y el doctor Roman salimos corriendo a la sala de despliegue para ver que paso - ignoro la mirada sorprendida de Olga… - Cuando llegamos, todo estaba destruido. Roman fue a reiniciar la fuente de energía secundaria mientras buscaba sobrevivientes. Pero todo se fue al carajo cuando una luz me cegó y termine aquí - explico la niña de cabello de dos colores.

-Eso aún no explica cómo pudiste enfrentarte a esos esqueletos tan fácilmente.

-Oh, eso es porque…

BIP BIP BIP BIP

El sonido detuvo la explicación, haciendo que todos miraran a Olga, o más específicamente su pulsera futurista.

Arremangando su manga, toco un botón de la pulsera y proyecto un círculo holográfico con el símbolo de Chaldea… de inmediato, apareció el holograma azul del conocido doctor Roman.

- _"¡Qué bien! ¡Al fin pudimos hacer contacto!"_ \- grito feliz Roman, pero Olga no estaba igual.

-¡¿Romani?! ¡¿Qué haces ahí?! ¡Eres solo un jefe médico! ¡¿Dónde está Lev?! - grito Olga… Mithra pensó que le gustaba el sonido de sus propios gritos.

La mirada de Roman se puso seria - _"No pudimos encontrar ningún rastro de Lev… creemos que murió. Soy el siguiente en la cadena de mando. La explosión que afecto a Chaldea creemos que es un sabotaje, pero no sabemos de quien. Los candidatos a Maestros fueron heridos y sus vidas peligraban, así que los pusimos en crioestasis hasta que podamos llevarlos al exterior. Pero desafortunadamente no podemos contactar al resto del mundo"_ \- informo Romani.

Los ojos de todos estaban abiertos como platos y llenos de horror. Olga se giró rápidamente para encarar a Mithra - ¡Tuviste algo que ver en esto, ¿verdad?!

-¡¿Qué?! - la acusada se le quedo viendo como si una segunda cabeza le hubiera crecido de golpe - ¡¿De dónde sacaste eso?!

-¡No tengo idea de donde saliste, y definitivamente no estabas en la simulación que hicimos antes de traer a los candidatos! ¡Tú acto de enfurecerme pudo ser para salir del lugar sin levantar sospechas y preparar todo para el ataque! - grito Olga cada vez más fuerte.

-De hecho… - la voz de Mashu llamo la atención de Olga - Los Maestros y yo acompañamos a Mithra hasta su habitación…

- _"Y yo estuve con ella ahí"_ \- la declaración de Roman pareció destruir la acusación de Olga.

-¡Aun así, ¿De dónde eres?! ¡Definitivamente no estuviste en la simulación, por lo que no sé cómo llegaste…!

-Soy la alumna de Zelretch, el Mago Marshall. El me envió a Chaldea debido a una promesa que tuvo con tu padre, Marisbilly - la declaración de Mithra silencio todo a su alrededor… los ojos de los demás estaban tan abiertos que Mithra se preocupó de que se salieran.

-¿E-E-Eres a-a-a-alum…?

-¡¿Eres alumna del Mago Marshall?! - Olga logro completar la pregunta de Gudako, y la que todos tenían en sus cabezas.

-Desde los ocho, si…

Nadie ahí podía pensar correctamente… el simple hecho de que "ella" fuera ahora una de las candidatas a Maestro era demasiado…

- _"Pensar que la llamada "Bestia de la Reina" se uniría a Chaldea…"_ \- dijo sorprendido Roman… Mithra solo puso los ojos en blanco por la mención de ese título.

-¿C-Cuántos empleados q-quedan en Chaldea? - la pregunta tartamudeada de Olga apenas parecía un susurro… tal vez la revelación fue demasiado.

- _"Solo somos 20 empleados en total. La mayoría murió por el ataque o quedaron gravemente heridos"_ \- las oscuras noticias solo parecieron deprimir aún más a Olga.

-Roman ¿Estamos en lo que parece la Guerra por el Santo Grial? - pregunto Mithra… con Olga en ese estado, ella tomo el mando.

- _"Si, más concretamente la Quinta. ¿Es por qué eres alumna del Kaleidoscopio que lo sabes?"_ \- Roman no parecía sorprendido, aunque lo mismo no podía decirse de Olga.

-Sí. Por lo que se, la Quinta Guerra siempre es un evento importante en casi todas las realidades - declaro Mithra antes de fijarse en otro lugar, más específicamente un monte - ¿Algo paso en esta?

- _"No estamos seguros… aunque podamos saber la fecha y lugar exactos de la singularidad, no sabemos la causa de esta. Me temo que eso tendrán que averiguarlo ustedes"_ \- declaro Roman con seriedad.

-Muy bien. Maneja a Chaldea Roman. Confiamos en ti - dijo Mithra.

- _"Claro"_ \- con eso, la conexión se cortó.

Mithra fijo su vista en los otros cuatro… Mashu se veía algo nerviosa, pero estaba determinada. Gudao y Gudako eran iguales, aunque su nerviosismo era mayor por obvios motivos.

Olga era el problema… la mujer no solo estaba asustada, sino también histérica y completamente desesperada. ¿Cómo es que esa segura mujer se volvió esto?

-Vamos. Si mi suposición es correcta, entonces nuestro objetivo estará en ese monte - Mithra comenzó a caminar, siendo seguida inmediatamente por Mashu, Gudao y Gudako, con Olga caminando un poco más atrás.

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de caminar un rato, y de tener lo que podría describirse como una masacre contra esqueletos, el grupo de cinco llego a lo que parecía ser una escuela cerca de un puente y un rio.

Claro que la escuela tampoco se salvó… es más, desde cierto punto de vista hasta parecía peor. La escuela destruida estaba rodeada por cientos de estatuas de piedra de personas con rostros llenos de miedo y desesperación.

-¿Q-Que habrá pasado? - pregunto Gudako al aire.

-H-Hay un campo delimitado, uno demasiado poderoso alrededor de la escuela. Eso explicaría la sensación que nos cruzó hace un minuto - explico Olga. Si bien ahora parecía un poco mejor, aun se podía notar el miedo y desesperación.

Mientras caminaban, la mirada de Mithra se posó en una de las estatuas… - Quien quiera que resida aquí, tiene la capacidad de volver piedra a las personas - explico señalando una de las estatuas - Definitivamente son personas, o más bien eran personas vivas.

De golpe, unas cadenas se materializaron enfrente, bloqueando el camino.

-Jejeje, la niña es lista - una voz incorpórea puso tensos a todos, con Gudao, Gudako y Olga detrás de Mithra y Mashu - Y pareces no tener miedo… ¡Ah! La cara de desesperación que tendrás será tan placentera.

En frente de todos, partículas de luz comenzaron a arremolinarse, formando una figura lentamente. La figura en cuestión resulto ser femenina, más específicamente una adulta. Usaba una túnica negra roída que dejaba expuesta parte de sus piernas y la zona superior del pecho. Tenía puesta una capucha con un símbolo en rojo, pero no ocultaba su cabello rosado oscuro largo ni sus ojos de pupila cuadrada.

Mithra estaba más interesada en la hoz que tenía… era largo, pero con la hoja corta. Sin embargo, cuando hiso el Agarre Estructural, tuvo la necesidad de maldecir.

Harpe. Una "espada" más parecida a una hoz o guadaña, que se le fue dado a Perseo junto a otros tesoros para matar a…

-Medusa - susurro Mithra viendo fijamente a la mujer, pero todos pudieron escucharla.

-Valla, parece que la niña ahí sabe quién soy - comento la ahora identificada Medusa - ¿Cómo lo averiguaste?

-Tu arma me lo dijo - como para enfatizar su punto, la misma hoz se materializo en las manos de Mithra.

-Valla, tienes habilidades muy parecidas a ese Archer - Medusa comenzó a caminar por el borde, acercándose a una estatua - Me dan tantas ganas de matarlos a todos… - la sonrisa demencial que tenía helo la sangre de la mayoría.

-¿Como un Servant puede estar sin un Maestro? - se preguntó Gudao temblando ligeramente.

-Este mundo enloqueció. No sería raro que los Servants puedan estar sin un Maestro - declaro Olga apuntándose a Medusa con su brazo, aunque poco podrían hacerle sus hechizos.

-Convertiste a todas estas personas en piedra… - las palabras de Mithra no eran una pregunta, sino una declaración.

-¿Y está mal? Están en mi terreno de caza, es normal que haga lo que me plazca con ellos - sus uñas arañaron un poco el rostro aterrado de un adolecente petrificado - ¡Como esto!

De un tirón, arranco la cabeza petrificada, liberando un gran torrente de sangre. La mayoría ahí se petrifico por esa acción, mientras Medusa lamia la sangre que había caído en su rostro.

-No se preocupen - la sonrisa sanguinaria en su rostro puso seria a Mashu, quien se acercó un poco - ¡Habrá cinco nuevas estatuas dentro de poco!

Más rápido de lo que esperaba, Medusa estaba sobre Mashu, apuntando con su hoz su cuello. La joven logro usar a tiempo su enorme escudo para bloquear el golpe, causando una onda de choque que levanto la tierra.

-¡Muy bien! ¡Así será más divertido despedazarte! - Medusa comenzó a atacar consecutivamente a Mashu, generando más ondas de choque.

En el último golpe, Mashu perdió un poco el agarre en el escudo, que termino desviado de tal forma que la dejo expuesta a Medusa.

Con una sonrisa sanguinaria, la menor de las Gorgonas lanzo su ataque final, buscando el cuello de la joven…

CHINK

Pero fue interceptada por una guadaña negra con filo morado y forma maligna. Ella reconoció inmediatamente el arma, después de todo la estaba usando ahora.

-¡¿Cómo?! - rugió Medusa sorprendida al ver su arma cambiada.

-Lamento la tardanza Mashu, tengo que acostumbrarme a cambiar la apariencia del arma más rápido - dijo Mithra bloqueando el Harpe de Medusa con su propio Harpe.

Con un movimiento, alejo a Medusa, quien de un salto de poso sobre las cadenas que bloqueaban el camino.

-¿Cómo hiciste para transformas a Harpe? - pregunto con un tono furioso.

-No es muy difícil. Solo tenía que pensar como quería que luciera - le dijo Mithra restándole importancia - Una hoz de ese estilo solo sirve para el golpe de gracia. Así que pensé en hacerla más flexible - Medusa se enfureció mas al ver la sonrisa burlona de la chica.

Oh como va a disfrutar matarla.

Tirando a los lados su cabello, este se convirtió en serpientes, para posteriormente volverse cadenas que atraparon a los cinco.

-Tsk, nos atrapo.

-Masters, tienen que huir - declaro Mashu con decisión sin perder de vista a Medusa. No hace falta decir lo sorprendidos que estaban Gudao y Gudako.

Pero antes de que alguien se moviera.

-¡JAjajaja, eso es tener agallas niñas! ¡Para ser tan jóvenes se comportan como verdaderos guerreros! - una voz incorpórea detuvo a todos.

Reaccionando rápido, Medusa salto, esquivando las bolas de fuego que amenazaban con calcinarla.

BOOOOM

La explosión elimina las cadenas, dejando libres a todos.

-Maldito - maldijo Medusa viendo como un pilar de luz azul aparecía a un lado - ¡Caster!

De la luz, surgió un hombre de cabello azul parado y ojos rojos. Usaba una especie de abrigo y ropas que le recordaban a Mithra ciertos druidas que Zelretch le había mostrado en algunas imágenes. En su mano derecha, había un gran bastón de madera con forma de L.

Un Agarre Estructural en el recién llegado le dio toda la información que necesitaba. No es como que lo necesitara, ya que reconoció los pendientes que tenía fácilmente.

-¿Por qué te alias con estos naufragados? - pregunto Lancer molesta.

-Porque está claro que son mejores que tú - declaro Caster acercándose - Como acaban de escuchar, soy el Servant Caster. Por varios motivos, estoy enemistado con ella. Por ahora, peleare a su lado en nombre de estas dulces señoritas.

-Ni lo intentes Cu - le advirtió Mithra preparando la guadaña.

-Je, ser capaz de saber mi nombre tan rápido - Caster se giró hacia los dos Maestros - ¡Ustedes, los Maestros! ¡Tengan lago de coraje y den las órdenes! - rugió Caster, con un toque de tono de reprensión.

Gudao y Gudako se notaron visiblemente afectados por las palabras, pero aun así hicieron caso.

-Muy bien - la sonrisa arrogante y sanguinaria regreso al rostro de Lancer - Los matare a ¡todos!

Con ese grito, las cadenas que quedaron se combinaron en dos grandes serpientes hechas de cadenas, que buscaban golpear a Caster. Este pego un salto, logrando evadirlas.

Sin embargo, quedo expuesto al golpe mortal de Lancer, quien ya estaba en el aire lista para cortarlo… o eso intento.

De nuevo, fue interceptada por la Harpe de Mithra, quien se puso al mismo nivel que ambos.

CHINK

CHINK

CHINK

Mientras caían, ambas intercambiaban golpes con sus Harpes. Los choques causaban chispas que iluminaban el cielo. Al llegar al suelo, Medusa patea e ignora a Mithra y se lanza contra Caster.

Lanzando cortes indiscriminados contra Caster, Medusa termina cortando varias estatuas en el proceso. Caster retrocede una ultimas vez antes de que Medusa aterrizara justo donde estaba antes.

-¿Qué pasa Caster? ¿No tienes tiempo para recitar tus hechizos? - se burló Medusa girando a Harpe - Eres un perro que ladra y no muerde al final.

Con un último giro, Lancer lanza un tajo mortal y, posiblemente, el que pondrá fin a Caster…

Al menos así seria si no sonriera - ¡Señorita!

CHAN

La lanza de Medusa choco contra el inesperado escudo de Mashu, quien esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar.

Medusa retrocedió sorprendida, pero quedo justo debajo de donde estuvo Caster antes.

-No sabes que no se necesita decir nada para usar las runas. ¡Regresa a la escuela! - con ese grito, una runa se ilumino debajo de Medusa, estallando en un pilar de fuego.

Solo duro unos segundos, pero dejo muy quemada y herida a Medusa. Puso su Harpe al frente para volver a atacar, pero se vio obligada a retroceder al casi ser cortada por Mithra.

Buscando hacer un tajo vertical, Mithra alzo su Harpe. Viendo eso, Medusa logro retroceder un poco, alejándose de la hoja de la guadaña.

CLANK

… O eso pensó.

Para su sorpresa y horror, unas partes de la guadaña se abrieron, alargando más la guadaña y cortando a Lancer.

-¡ARGH! - un profundo tajo en diagonal dividía su torso, mientras la sangre salía a borbotones.

Antes de siquiera hacer algo, varias bolas de fuego la impactaron, matándola finalmente. Fue desapareciendo lentamente en motas de luz morada, con una mirada perdida en el cielo.

El silencio reino momentáneamente el lugar… hasta que la risa estrepitosa de Caster lo rompió - ¡JAJAJA, esas son jovencitas con muchas agallas! - el peliazul paso un brazo por detrás de ambas, masajeando nada sutilmente los hombros de ambas.

Mashu, obviamente, no lo entendió, pero Mithra…

PUM

Le encajo un golpe en el estómago… Caster se sorprendió no solo por haber sentido el golpe, sino porque le dolió.

-M-Mierda, t-te llevarías b-bien c-con esa v-vieja b-bruja… - dijo por lo bajo sujetando el estómago.

Olga sintió la necesidad de arrancarse el cabello… acaba de pasar por un evento traumático, pero lo que más le afectaba es que de alguna forma el sentido común no afectaba a Mithra.

Siendo solo humana se enfrentó a un Espíritu Heroico.

Fue capaz de saber con solo un vistazo las identidades de dos Servants y copiar el Noble Phantams de uno.

Y acaba de golpear a uno, y le dolió al Servant.

- _"Jejeje, parece que Mithra será una Maestra muy peculiar"_ \- se rio Roman, para disgusto de Olga.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía que Mithra le daría muchos dolores de cabeza a todo Chaldea.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta acá llego la primera parte.**

 **Originalmente este capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero como quedaba muy largo decidí cortarlo en dos capítulos.**

 **Creo que debería explicar un poco algunos de los Códigos Místicos y Noble Phantams que Mithra uso:**

 **Arco: creado a partir del arco de EMIYA, mostrado por Shirou Emiya. Mithra le dio varias modificaciones para adaptarlo a ella. Aunque es cierto que está hecho de materiales desconocidos para la humanidad, Mithra solo debe saber cómo son y sus características para recrearlos.**

 **Ouroboros Chain: una cadena/látigo que se conecta al brazo y puede generar eslabones de la nada… y eso es todo. El arma no posee otra habilidad, y su uso en batalla es limitado.**

 **Twins Elemental Swords: un par de espadas gemelas. Una genera llamas acelerado el movimiento cinético de sus moléculas, mientras que la otra genera hielo en sus cortes al detener todo movimiento molecular.**

 **Harpe: el arma que le permitió a Perseo evadir la regeneración de Medusa y cortarle la cabeza. Los cortes del arma no pueden ser curados por magia o habilidades especiales, solo por medios normales. Es por esto que es considerada un arma "anti-medusa".**

 **Mithra, gracias a la experiencia obtenida por Zelretch y Emiya en modificación de armas, pudo convertirla en una guadaña para adaptarse más a su estilo de lucha. La forma es igual a la que tiene la versión Lily de Medusa.**

 **Aunque su habilidad es demasiado buena, no tengo información sobre el rango exacto del arma, por lo que le di un Rango B.**

 **También, si se han preguntado que quería decir Mithra con respecto a la esperanza, es que cuanto mayor sea la esperanza del objeto que quiere analizar y recrear, más fácil le es entenderlo y menos le cuesta recrearlo. El caso contrario ocurre con aquello que causa un nivel enorme de desesperación, como Enki.**

 **Y eso sería todo. El próximo capítulo saldrá en unos días con suerte, dado que ya casi lo tengo terminado.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno, acá traje lo más rápido posible el tercer capítulo. Originalmente era parte del segundo, pero como lo hacía muy largo decidí dividirlo.**

 **Sin más preámbulo, que inicie el Gran Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 _Capítulo 3: la Primer Order: Guerra por el Santo Grial._

 **Un rato después:**

Luego de que Caster se recuperara, se presentó como Cu Chulainn y procedió a explicar lo que pasaba.

Según el, de la noche a la mañana su Guerra por el Santo Grial se fue al carajo: la ciudad comenzó a arder, los humanos desaparecieron, y Saber se puso más violento y derroto a 6 de las siete clases, convirtiéndolos en lo que aparentemente eran sus siervos.

Cu Chulainn dijo haber derrotado a Rider y Assassin, y con Lancer derrotada suman 3 menos. Y después de una pequeña discusión, Caster se unió al grupo para llegar a donde está el Gran Grial corrupto y eliminar la singularidad, o al menos eso teorizó Olga con Roman.

Durante el viaje, Olga pareció recobrar cada vez más su confianza gracias a la confianza que le tiene Caster, y el hecho de volverse su Servant, además de por haber regañado constantemente a Gudao y Gudako.

Actualmente el equipo se encuentra en un edificio abandonado, con Olga, Caster y Mithra en el techo.

-Oi, tengo una duda - hablo Caster desde el lado derecho de Olga, quien preparaba unas piedras con hechizos.

-¿Cuál?

-No eres candidata a Maestro, ¿verdad? - la pregunto, en un tono como si hablara del clima, causo sorpresa en Mithra, quien estaba apoyada contra una reja, y miro a Olga, quien apretaba los puños.

-¡Si, está bien! ¡No soy una candidata, ¿contento?! - le grito Olga con mucha ira acumulada liberándose - ¡Soy la primer Animusphere que no es candidata a Maestro, y por ende no puedo hacer Rayshift! - según Mithra, debió tener esa ira y frustración muchos años guardada.

-Hey cálmate niña. Lo decía porque como eres un mago de primera categoría, pensé que se trataba de una maldición - declaro Cu tratando de evitar que lo vuelvan a golpear.

-Cu, mejor cállate o actuare por ella y te rasurare la cabeza con Harpe - las palabras de Mithra pusieron pálido al Caster.

Mithra se permitió soltar una risita, hasta que capto la mirada de Olga sorprendida viéndola.

-¿Pasa algo?

-N-No, es solo que no te pareces a como eras en la sala de mando - Ah, a eso se refería…

-No trataba de hacerte enojar, solo quería remarcarte en que fallaba tu discurso - Mithra fue sincera con eso, tendía a usar otros métodos para molestar a la gente - Aunque debo darte mucho crédito, lograste dirigir correctamente Chaldea cuando tu padre murió y aún estaban en la escuela - esa información fue algo que se le escapó a Roman mientras hablaban, cosa que se ganó un buen regaño de Olga.

Sin embargo, la mencionada se veía más deprimida - N-no, fueron Roman y Lev quienes lograron levantar a Chaldea. Sin ellos, soy una inútil - Mithra y Caster hicieron una mueca cuando la vieron deprimirse aún más - Siempre dependo de ambos, en especial de Lev.

-Ya ya, es normal depender de otros hasta estar listo para dar tus primeros pasos…

-Cu, no le hables como si fuera un bebe.

-¡Oh vamos! ¡¿Se te ocurre una analogía mejor?!

Olga vio divertida el intercambio acalorado entre ambos… en cierto momento Cu intento acercarse más galantemente a Mithra, y esta lo espero con Harpe materializada.

-Tsk, sin duda el hecho de que puedas copiar hasta Nobles Phantams es tramposo - se quejó Caster.

-Es cierto, ¿Cómo puedes copiar Nobles Phantams? - pregunto Olga casi terminando con las piedras.

-Mm - Mithra vio extrañada entre ambos - No los copio, lo recreo.

El silencio gobernó la azotea por unos buenos segundos… hasta que Olga lo corto muy extrañada.

-¿A-A que te refieres?

-Debido a ciertas circunstancias, no copio el arma con un grado menor, sino que recreo el arma en su totalidad, incluyendo parámetros e historia- declaro Mithra, viendo como Caster pensaba posibles usos de esa habilidad, y como Olga la veía como si le hubieran salido tres cabezas.

-¡¿Cómo no tienes una designación de sellado?!

-Ventaja de ser alumna de Zelretch y que mi información sea muy privada.

Ninguno dijo nada durante unos segundos…

-Hablando de Noble Phantams, tengo dos preguntas - Mithra se dirigió a Caster, ya intuyendo la pregunta - ¿Sabes cuál es el Noble Phantams de Saber?

Caster la vio unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro - Si, no hay nadie que no reconociera esa espada, aun si esta ennegrecida y corrompida. La espada sagrada más famosa actualmente… - sus palabras quedaron en el aire, pero Olga y Mithra ya habían intuido de quien hablaba.

-Mierda, de todos los Sabers nos toca enfrentar al Rey Arturo - maldijo Olga pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

-Por como la describes, debe ser su versión Alter - dedujo Mithra captando la atención de los dos.

-Suena como si la conocieras…

-No lo hago, pero Zelretch me mostro mucho la Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial de otras realidades, y en la mayoría estaba Arturia Pendragon como Saber - dijo Mithra viendo ahora al monte donde se dirigían - Su versión Alter es igual o peor, ya que no posee honor y aprovechara cualquier cosa para ganar.

-Eso es reconfortante - dijo con sarcasmo Olga - Dijiste que tenías dos preguntas, ¿Cuál es la otra?

Mithra miro al suelo… o más específicamente a los que sabía estaban debajo - ¿Cómo haremos con Mashu? No sabe cuál es su Noble Phantams.

Los otros dos ahí hicieron una mueca… la declaración de Mashu de que no sabía cuál era su carta de triunfo no los sorprendió pero si bajo algo las expectativas. Como Mashu no sabía con qué Espíritu Heroico se había fusionado, el acceder al Noble Phantams le era imposible.

-Si alguno de esos dos fuera un Maestro decente…

-Entonces talvez no hubieran sobrevivido - interrumpió Mithra las palabras de Olga - Precisamente porque no eran especiales es que no fueron objetivos del saboteador.

-¿Tú crees eso?

-Si te lo pones a pensar tiene sentido. Es gracias a que no eran importantes que los permitiste acompañarme, lo que los mantuvo lejos del ataque - si bien la declaración de Mithra parecía basarse más en coincidencias, no podía negar que era una posibilidad - Además, tampoco soy capaz de saber cuál es su Noble Phantams.

Esas palabras hicieron que tanto Caster como Olga se le quedaran mirando de nuevo.

-No importa que tanto lo intente, ese Espíritu Heroico está empeñado en no dejar que sepa quién es - declaro algo molesta la chica de pelo bicolor - _Además de los ridículamente altos niveles de esperanza que emana ese escudo._

-No importa - declaro Caster para extrañeza de las dos - Lo que importa son los instintos. Para despertar el Noble Phantams, se deben confiar en los instintos.

- _"Es mejor que se muevan"_ \- la versión holográfica de Roman apareció frente a ellos - _"Cuanto más rápido terminen la singularidad, más rápido podrán volver"_

-Es cierto, pero no será fácil - declaro Caster - Saber es protegida por Archer y Berserker… pasar por esos dos no será fácil.

-Lo más obvio en dividirnos - las palabras de Mithra hicieron que Roman y Olga la miraran como si se hubiera vuelto loca, mientras que Caster tenía una sonrisa de pura diversión - Estoy segura que Caster querrá pelear con Archer…

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-Zelretch me dijo una vez que cierto Lancer azul no puede evitar tener que lanzarse a golpear a un Archer cuando lo ve - Cu no negó eso en lo más mínimo - Mientras, yo me enfrentare a Berserker y el resto…

-¡¿Acaso te volviste loca?!

Mithra vio con sorpresa a Olga, quien la veía horrorizada y enfurecida.

-… ¿Qué?

-¡Estás diciendo que te enfrentaras al Servant con mayor fuerza, y completamente sola! - declaro con ira filtrada - ¡Eso es suicida en todos los aspectos!

-Soy la única que puede darle algo de pelea hasta que terminen con Saber - declaro Mithra seriamente - Caster es bueno con las runas. Si termina rápido con Archer…

-Lo dudo - las palabras de Cu detuvieron todo - Si bien soy muy bueno con las runas, pocas son lo suficiente para herir a ese desastre de la naturaleza - Ya había enfrentado a Berserker… y las palabras que eligió para describirlo se quedaban cortas - Además, dudo terminar rápido mi combate con Archer.

-Entonces no queda de otra. Será como dije - la declaración de Mithra casi hace que Olga tenga un ataque.

-¡¿Acaso no te importa tu vida?!

-Claro que me importa, pero no veo otra forma de hacerlo rápidamente. Mashu es demasiado inexperta, y si estoy en lo correcto este Berserker será demasiado para ella - Mithra recordaba cada detalle que pudiera sobre este Berserker en particular… las probabilidades de que Mashu salga con vida son bajas - Es mejor que lo enfrente yo y haga tiempo hasta que puedan ayudarme.

Olga no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí escribiendo runas sobre las rocas… Caster de mientras se acercó a Mithra.

-No vas a esperarlos, ¿verdad? - susurro el peliazul.

-… Si puedo, eliminare a Berserker yo misma o te esperare. No creo que Mashu sola pueda hacerle frente a Saber - le susurro esta con seriedad - No solo es novata, sino que su Noble Phantams de seguro es de tipo defensivo. No puedo apostar todo a que le permita regresarle un ataque a Saber.

Caster tenía que estar de acuerdo con ella… casi se hecho a reír por eso. Pensó que todos los magos modernos eran un dolor de culo y ahora se encuentra con esto…

Talvez por eso, internamente, no quiere que se enfrente sola a Berserker… las probabilidades de salir con vida son casi cero.

-Oi, nunca me dijiste como me reconociste - comento Cu Chulainn - ¿Fueron mis ropas? ¿Mi bastón? ¿Mi ardiente personalidad?

-Tus pendientes…

-… ¿Qué?

-Una amiga mía usa los mismos pendientes - Mithra sonrió al recordar la conferencia que hiso Bazett explicando sus pendientes - Ella te admira mucho. Eres su héroe de la infancia.

-Je, algún día me gustaría conocerla…

 **Tiempo después:**

Luego de otra larga caminata, el grupo al fin llego a lo que es la entrada a una cueva.

-Hay que seguir, el Gran Grial se encuentra al fondo de la caverna - dijo Cu detrás del equipo.

Fue justo cuando iban a dar un paso que Mashu, Mithra y Cu lo sintieron. Los tres se dieron vuelta, viendo fijamente la cima de un trozo de piedra enorme.

Lentamente, un Servant fue manifestándose. Era de piel morena, con cabello blanco y ojos grises como el acero. Usaba una armadura negra que dejaba descubiertos los brazos, con una chaqueta roja atada a la cintura, pantalones negros y botas de combate. Unos guantes sin dedos cubrían sus manos, pero se podía ver las extrañas líneas negras salir desde su brazo izquierdo y el mismo lado de la cara.

-Vaya vaya, ya se presentó el fiel perro guardián - se burló Caster dando un paso al frente.

Mithra estaba más tensa… el inconsciente Agarre Estructural que hiso le dijo fácilmente quien era…

Y es porque ha entrenado con él en más de una ocasión.

- _Emiya… Shirou… -_ Mithra no sabía que sentir en ese momento… así que decidió dejárselo a Caster.

-No sabía que ya estabas tan ansioso por morir - dijo Archer materializando un arco negro y una flecha.

Más rápido de lo que el ojo humano puede seguir, Archer cargo la flecha y la disparo hacia Olga y los Maestros, ante la impactada y horrorizada mirada de Mashu. Trato de moverse rápido para interceptarla pero no lo lograría…

No es que haga falta.

-¡Eihwaz!

Para sorpresa de todos, la flecha se deshizo en una llamarada, no dejando absolutamente nada.

-No seas frio Archer. ¿O es que crees que no puedes vencerme? - moviendo su mano, Caster creo instantáneamente runas en el aire, las cuales salieron disparadas contra Archer.

BOOOOM

Sin embargo, el arquero logro saltar a tiempo y sobrevivir al ataque.

-¡Váyanse ahora! ¡Saber está adentro! - les grito Caster poniéndose enfrente de todos.

-Ya lo oyeron - con las palabras de Mithra, todos se dirigieron a la cueva mientras Caster arreglaba cuentas con Archer.

El equipo corrió tanto como podía, viendo una luz purpura al final del muy largo túnel…

PUM

Mithra tomo rápidamente a Olga mientras Mashu tomo a Gudao y Gudako y saltaron en direcciones diferentes, evadiendo asi la espada/hacha de piedra que casi los aplasta.

El usuario de dicha arma era en palabras simples un gigante negro lleno de músculos, con cabello negro y ojos de diferente color: uno era rojo y el otro dorado, ambos como si fueran metal fundido. Su simple presencia emanaba locura y muerte, y compararlo con un desastre mundial no sería raro.

Algo más extraño era las sombras que cubrían todo su ser. Eran tantas que casi no se distinguían los ojos.

-¡Mierda, llego Berserker! ¡Olga, toma a Mashu, Gudao y Gudako y continúen! - los ojos de los últimos tres se abrieron con horror, mientras que en los de Olga había resignación.

-¡Mas te vale sobrevivir! - Olga dirigió su mirada a los Maestros y la Demi-Servant - ¡Tenemos que seguir!

Mashu, entendiendo lo que Mithra planea hacer, desvió la mirada llena de horror, pero aun así acato las ordenes - ¡Maestros, vamos! - tomando a ambos, comenzó a correr junto a Olga, aun en contra de las quejas de ambos.

Viéndolos huir, el Berserker cubierto de sombras se lanza contra ellos, pero es interceptado por Mithra y su Harpe, que choca contra la espada de Berserker.

-¡Muy bien grandulón, bailemos!

-▄▄▄▄▀▀▀█████▌▌▌▄▄▄▀▀▀▀▀ - el rugido inentendible del Berserker resonó por toda la cueva.

Mientras, Olga, Mashu, Gudao y Gudako lograron llegar a la cámara del Gran Grial…

-¡Debemos volver!

-¡No, Mithra nos está ganando el tiempo suficiente para que nos encarguemos de Saber y vallamos a ayudarla!

La mirada seria, pero llena de pesar, de Olga pareció sacudir a Gudao y Gudako. Mashu estaba igual, aunque enfocada en lo que estaba frente a ellos… algo en su interior se sacudía con solo verla.

-Así que al fin llegan - dijo una chica de 16 0 17 años, de cabello rubio pálido y ojos dorados. Su piel era pálida y usaba una armadura negra que impregnaba el miedo en los demás.

En sus manos, clavada en el suelo, estaba una espada negra con raros símbolos rojos… si bien estaba corrompida, era esa espada…

Olga apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que no sería sorpresa que sangraran… no sería fácil, pero se hicieron demasiados sacrificios para llegar hasta aquí.

No fallaran.

 **Caster vs Archer:**

Bolas de fuego chocaron con flechas explosivas. El templo de los monjes en el templo se había vuelo el escenario de otra batalla legendaria.

Archer caía desde el cielo, apuntándole al Caster en el suelo con una espada con apariencia de hélice, que posteriormente se volvió una flecha. La nueva flecha salió disparada contra el peliazul, quien golpeo el suelo con su bastón, erigiendo una defensa hecha de madera.

BOOOOM

Caster salió de la explosión en su mayoría ileso, mientras Archer aterrizaba en el techo de uno de los edificios. Los ojos de Cu se abrieron al ver que Archer le apuntaba con una familiar espada taladro.

Al salir disparada, la flecha causo una onda, consecuencia de romper la barrera del sonido, destruyendo parte del techo. Sin embargo, aun con una mortal flecha dirigiéndose a él, Cu Chulainn sonrió.

-¡He aquí mi gran truco! - golpeando el suelo con su palma, un círculo mágico se formó, deteniendo la flecha y desvaneciéndola.

Más círculos se formaron, y previniendo su peligro, Archer salto para alejarse. Sin embargo, una runa formada en el cielo lo bloqueo, enviándolo directo contra el cráter formado por su anterior ataque.

-¿P-Pusiste runas en el cielo?

-Claro. Mi maestra era capaz de abrir la puerta al inframundo. Solo le copie la técnica - declaro Cu viéndolo con una sonrisa ansiosa… él sabía que Archer sabía que no resolverían nada así - No resolveremos nada luchando a distancia. ¡Peleamos como siempre lo hacíamos! - moviendo su bastón, lo sostuvo como si sostuviera su más preciada arma.

-Pensé que te habías vuelto más listo - Archer desmaterializo su arco y lo cambio por dos espadas cortas chinas, una blanca y la otra negra.

Ciertamente parecía una estupidez… Archer y Caster, las dos clases que luchan a distancia, estaban por entrar en un combate cercano. Ningún Servant normal de esas clases lo haría.

Bueno, ¿Quién dijo que eran normales?

Sin perder tiempo, ambos chocaron.

 **Mithra vs Berserker:**

 **(N/A: pongan OST Emiya, la versión de la película de Kalied)**

Ahora podía entender mejor cuando Zelretch le relato la Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial, cuando le explico por qué Heracles era considerado uno de los más peligrosos Berserker que existen.

¡Este tipo era tan duro y fuerte que podría competir contra los soldados de Shinkoku! Ciertamente dudaba que le pudiera ganar a su padre, tío, jiji… pero si le daría algo de pelea.

Sosteniendo a Harpe, Mithra dio un salto, esquivando el pie del Berserker cubierto de sombras que casi la golpea.

Se recompuso y se lanzó de nuevo contra el gigante, haciendo cortes contra la piel de Heracles… o al menos lo intentaba.

Mithra maldijo mentalmente… Zelretch le había dicho sobre el Noble Phantams de Heracles: God Hand.

En resumen, le permitía no solo sobrevivir a ataque de rango B o menor, sino también revivir 11 veces en casi de que sea asesinado y evitaba que sea asesinado por el mismo método dos veces.

Gracias a eso, podía cargar contra lo que sea sin preocuparse por nada.

Harpe, si bien es un Noble Phantams poderoso en sí, no tiene el rango suficiente para herir significativamente a Heracles.

Mithra se alejó de nuevo, esquivando el ataque de esa espada/hacha. Necesitaba un arma lo suficientemente dura y fuerte como para herirlo…

Había un arma. Ella tenía un arma así… pero no estaba segura de sacarla ahora… no sabía cuántas vidas le quedaban a Berserker.

Utilizando su Agarre Estructural, se centró en el Berserker cubierto de som…

Servant de sombras…

Mientras esquivaba de nuevo esa espada/hacha, Mithra se vio confundida. ¿Qué es un Servant de sombras? No solo eso, sus estadísticas eran menores a como lo describió Zelretch.

Tenía God Hand todavía, pero por lo que pudo ver no tenía la capacidad de resurrección. Eso era un alivio, pero aun así todavía era invulnerable a ataque de rango por debajo de A.

Viendo a Berserker lanzándose contra ella de nuevo, Mithra decidió cambiar de arma. Harpe se desmaterializo en motas de polvo, y en su lugar fue reemplazado por el segundo Noble Phantams que pudo crear. Sus marcas brillaron en un curioso tono multicolor…

-Over…

 _Analizando la información._

 _Fabricando los planos._

 _Vertiendo y dándole forma a la energía._

 _Incorporando los conceptos._

 _Recreando el arma._

-… Load - una hoja pesada curva se manifestó en sus manos, unida a una vara que terminaba en el otro extremo con una punta. Era una guandao…

Esta era la Hoja de la Media Luna Roja del Dragón Verde, el Noble Phantams que obtuvo de Louvre hace años.

Un arma única en su estilo… la hoja tenia las propiedades de volverse más fuerte y filosa cuanta más sangre obtuviera el arma. Cierto que no era de un rango alto, llegando solo a B, lo que lo hacía ineficaz contra God Hand.

Pero era la otra habilidad del arma lo importante… más específicamente la habilidad de la punta.

El arma de Berserker impacto el arma de Mithra, creando una onda de choque. Separándola, ambos volvieron a chocas los filos de las armas, causando temblores en toda la cueva.

En el tercer choque, Mithra desvió el arma de Berserker a un lado, dando un giro y moviendo el arma, quedando con la punta del extremo apuntando al abdomen de Berserker Heracles.

SHUNK

-▀██████▄▄▄▀▌- rugió Berserker al ser ensartado por la punta. La sangre del Servant era absorbida por la punta y mediante un mecanismo interno mágico, era vertida en el filo de la hoja.

Esta era el arma que le perteneció al general Guan Yu, uno de los mejores guerreros del periodo de los Tres Reinos, siendo considerado el Dios de la Guerra o Buda de la Guerra. Su arma, que se dice que fue hecha por el mismo, era un arma que aprovechaba la sangre de sus enemigos para hacerse más fuerte, pero a diferencia de otras armas sedientas de sangre, esta no emana ese deseo innato de sangre.

La punta del arma tiene la capacidad de atravesar cualquier defensa, habilidad obtenida de los materiales de los que está hecho. Se dice que esta arma fue hecha con partes de un dragón verde que el herrero encontró por casualidad.

Sin embargo, si bien el arma puede hacer muy fácil la extracción de sangre, hay dos condiciones para que su efecto este al máximo.

Una, se debe al propio Guan Yu. Siendo alguien honorable hasta el final, el arma vera sus efectos reducidos si el usuario a traicionado a alguien.

La segunda, tiene más que ver con el entorno. Uno de sus apodos es "hoja de la justicia escarchada", ganado por el brillo que le daba a la hoja la sangre congelada durante las campañas invernales. Por ende, el arma vera sus efectos amplificados si está en una zona nevada.

Por eso, la habilidad de fortalecerse con la sangre solo está a la mitad…

Pero es suficiente.

Es obvio que Berserker tiene toda su concentración en el arma al ser capaz de dañarlo. Con eso en mente, Mithra utiliza la hoja del arma para desviar constantemente los ataques de Heracles.

En momento así, agradecía las horas de práctica con esta arma que tuvo.

Con rápidos movimientos, Mithra desviaba cada ataque que Heracles le lanzaba. Tenía que seguir defendiéndose, hasta que sea el momento.

En cierto momento Heracles golpeo accidentalmente la pared, causando que las estalactitas se desprendan y caigan.

Viendo que esas estalactitas le iba na doler, y que Berserker estaba por atacarla de nuevo, Mithra creo una Llave Negra en su mano derecha y la arrojo… al otro extremo de la cueva.

PUM

PAM

El golpe de Berserker se cronometro perfectamente con la caída de las estalactitas, causando que una nube de humo e levantara… pero al despejarse, el Berserker de sombras no vio nada de un objetivo.

-¡Oye feo por aquí!

PUM

Mithra uso la hoja de Guan Yu para golpear la nuca de Heracles… claro que el daño era mínimo, pero no buscaba causarle daño ahora.

Fue bueno haber usado Transmition con la Llave Negra. Ahora solo tenía que asegurarse que la atención del Berserker este enfocada en ella.

 **(N/A: fin del OST)**

 **Saber Alter vs Mashu:**

PUM

PAM

PAM

-¡Agh! - El quejido de dolor de Mashu resonó por la enorme cueva.

PUM

Otro golpe de esa espada negra la envió a volar junto con partes del suelo. Mashu apenas podía mantenerse con los constantes golpes.

A un lado, se encontraban Gudako, Gudao y Olga, usando sus mangas para protegerse del polvo. Olga saca una de las piedras que encanto antes y la lanza al suelo, generando una barrera dorada con runas que los protegen de los escombros.

Mashu se levanta, pero es inmediatamente atacada por la espada negra - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no atacas? - se burló Saber aplicando más fuerza en los golpes.

-¡Mashu! - grito preocupado Gudao, con Gudako al lado en el mismo estado.

Olga, sin embargo, les dio una mirada indescifrable a ambos… claramente no estaba a gusto con la forma de actuar de ambos.

PUM

Con un último golpe, Mashu es de nuevo enviada a volar, esta vez con mayor fuerza ya que no se levantaba.

Antes de que alguno de los dos jóvenes se mueva, Olga puso su mano en medio - Si van ahora, solo estorbaran. No, serán peor que eso…

-Pero Mashu…

-Prepárate - Mashu intentaba levantarse, ante la mirada sorprendida de los dos Maestros - Entiendan, se cómo se siente. Pero son los Maestros y ella la Servant.

Mashu con todas sus fuerzas logro levantarse junto a su escudo, pero…

SLASH

Saber Alter golpea el suelo, generando una onda que golpeo a Mashu y la tiro de nuevo, ante la mirada horrorizada de los tres.

-Miren al frente y sean firmes. Piensa que deben hacer como Maestros - declaro Olga sin apartar los ojos del maltratado cuerpo de Mashu.

A regañadientes, Gudao y Gudako miran como Mashu se levanta una vez más.

Saber Alter, por otro lado, ya se había hartado de verla levantarse. Emanando una insana aura oscura, se dispuso a terminar todo.

 **Archer vs Caster:**

CHINK

CLANK

Cualquiera que viera la escena, y supiera de la guerra, vería algo inaudito. Las dos clases que supuestamente de centran en combate a distancia, estaban teniendo un emocionante choque de armas con un gran estilo, como si estuvieran más acostumbrados al combate cercano.

El bastón en llamas de Caster chocaba con las espadas cortas de Archer. Los movimientos de Caster eran tan naturales que uno podía darse cuenta que su clase principal era Lancer al parecer.

Con un golpe ascendente, Cu desarmo la mano derecha de Archer, enviando su espada a volar. Aprovechando su confusión, dio un salto y atacó con todo contra Archer.

PUM

Con su hoja negra, Archer bloqueo el ataque de Caster, quedando en un punto muerto. Sin embargo…

-Te tengo. ¿Acaso te volviste más débil, idiota? - se burló Cu con confianza.

Pero, en eso nota el brillo oscuro que salía de la cueva.

-Eso digo yo ¿Seguro que tienes tiempo para preocuparte por otros? - dijo Archer con una mirada estoica.

Fue ahí que lo noto. Detrás de él, la espada que mando a volar volvía como si fuera un boomerang, o más bien como si fuera atraída por algo.

CLANK

Dejando de empujar a Archer, Cu golpeo la espada voladora, pero quedo expuesto. Con rapidez, Archer creo otra espada blanca y se puso detrás de Caster, amenazando con la espada blanca su cuello y con la negra su pecho.

-Se acabó - sentencio Archer.

-¿El escudo detendrá la espada? ¿O la espada atravezara el escudo? - pregunto de golpe Caster, pero Archer no perdió el agarre.

-Hace tiempo me enseñaron algo parecido.

-¿Y cual es la respuesta?

-Je, no la hay. Nace una contradicción - declaro Archer, pero Caster solo se rio.

-¿En serio? Yo tengo una idea diferente. Si los objetos no cambian, entonces todo depende del usuario. En otras palabras…- sin que Archer lo note, Cu saco de su manga una piedra pequeña - ¡Todo depende de la astucia!

Caster tiro la piedra, quedando justo frente a la cara de Archer. La piedra se ilumino con fuerza, estallando de repente y cegando al arquero.

Sin embargo, Archer logro clavar sus espadas en la espalda de Caster, matándolo… pero…

Archer se alarmo al notar que no podía separarse de sus espadas. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por raíces que salían de Caster.

Fue ahí que noto que el cuerpo de Caster se volvía de madera de golpe, mientras una línea de luz lo dividía a la mitad.

-¡No subestimes a un sabio del bosque! - Cu salió de su figura de madera, con su abrigo desaparecido dejando su torso expuesto.

Mientras Cu se alejaba, Archer logro soltar sus espadas, retrocediendo a tiempo para evitar la explosión del clon explosivo de Caster. La nube de humo resultante cubrió toda la visión de Archer.

-Lo siento, todas son técnicas nuevas - la declaración de Cu logro dirigir la atención de Archer hacia el tejado donde estaba antes, encontrándose con el mencionado, cuyo bastón brillo momentáneamente antes de apuntar hacia él.

Un circulo de fuego rodeo a Archer, haciendo que sus instintos gritaran con que escape. Pero, ya era tarde.

El circulo se expandió, saliendo de él una mano hecha de paja que lo agarro con fuerza. Del circulo termino saliendo todo el brazo, el cual cayo con fuerza al suelo, asegurándose de que Archer sea herido con eso.

PUM

Cuando la ráfaga de viento y el humo se desvanecieron, el brazo de paja se desvaneció en luces doradas, dejando a un muy herido Archer en el cráter. No pasaron más de cinco segundos antes de que Archer se desvaneciera.

Con su trabajo finalizado, Caster se giró hacia la cueva… aún tenía mucho trabajo que hacer.

 **Berkserker vs Mithra:**

 **(N/A: vuelvan a poner el OST EMIYA, versión película Kaleid)**

SHINK

SHINK

El arma anormal de Berserker seguía chocando contra el arma de Mithra. Cada golpe causaba que los brazos de Mithra se estremecieran, pero lo podía soportar.

El cuerpo de Berserker tenía varias heridas de las cuales sangraba en pocas cantidades… lugares donde la punta de la guandao de Mithra atravesó la carne.

Si bien eso hacía poco para ser letal contra algo como Berserker, cumplieron su cometido.

Que Berserker se centrara exclusivamente en el arma.

PAM

La espada/hacha de piedra de Berserker choco por enésima vez contra la guandao. El choque causo que el suelo debajo de ambos se hundiera.

Apretando los dientes, Mithra desvió de nuevo el arma de Berserker, enfureciéndolo más. Inmediatamente después, volvió a clavar la punta de la guandao, esta vez en el muslo derecho.

-▀▌▀▌▌▌██▀▀▄▄▄ - el inentendible rugido de Berserker fue lo suficientemente poderoso como para alejar a Mithra simplemente por la fuerza aplicada.

En un impresionante estallido de velocidad, Berserker ya estaba sobre Mithra, buscando aplastarla como un insecto.

La joven con cabello de dos colores evadió el ataque rodando hacia un costado. Si bien pudo evitar el pisotón, no pudo con el golpe de la espada/hacha.

-Phuag - Mithra escupió un líquido fluorescente al momento del impacto, el cual daño su costado derecho - _Mierda, eso sí que dolió._

Recomponiéndose, Mithra esquivo otro ataque de Berserker. El suelo donde estaba ahora se encontraba destruido, con una enorme marca producida por la ridículamente enorme arma.

Viendo como la atención de Berserker estaba al 100% enfocada en ella, Mithra siguió con el plan. Creo una Black Key en su mano izquierda y la arrojo justo entre las piernas de Berserker… pero no pasó nada.

1

PUM

El arma de Berserker choco de nuevo contra el arma de Mithra, pero por la herida no la podía sostener bien.

2

PUM

Otro golpe causo que Mithra se tambaleara… si esto seguía así, no lo soportaría mucho tiempo.

3

PUM

PAM

PUM

Los constantes golpes hacían que Mithra pierda cada vez más el agarre en el arma. El simple hecho de bloquearlos ya era difícil, gracias a la nueva velocidad que Berserker usaba.

4

PUM

Los ojos de Mithra se abrieron al ver como con un último golpe, la guandao se escapaba de sus manos y se incrustaba en una pared.

Vio con sorpresa como Berserker levantaba de nuevo su arma para asestar el golpe final… pero Mithra simplemente sonrio.

5

FIUSH

PUM

La espada/hacha de Berserker impacto a su objetivo, eliminándola… o eso había pensado. Cuando la nube de humo de despejo, no había nada en el lugar.

 **Soy lo último que se pierde…**

-¡Over load! - dándose vuelta enseguida, Berserker solo pudo ver un brillo dorado…

SLASH

Antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

 **Mashu vs Saber Alter:**

-Responderé a esa mirada que tienes - lentamente, Saber alzo su espada, apuntando al techo, mientras el aura oscura se incrementaba - A tu deseo de proteger a tus Maestros.

La tierra comenzó a arremolinarse como un tornado en respuesta al poder emanado. El poder oscuro comenzó a concentrarse en la espada, transformándola en una versión más grande hecha de pura energía oscura.

La mirada de Olga, Gudao y Gudako se llenaron de preocupación y horror. El simple hecho de sentir esa energía oscura llena de desesperación ya los llenaba de miedo, pero ahora…

-¡Resiste Mashu! - grito Olga.

Sin embargo, Gudao y Gudako no gritaron… simplemente se lanzaron hacia Mashu.

-¡Esperen!

Pero, ninguno hiso caso al grito de Olga.

Mashu, de mientras, no despegaba su mirada de Saber Alter. Sabía que no podría sobrevivir al ataque… pero aun así, eso les permitiría vivir a sus Maestros… sus amigos.

-¡Excalibur Morgan! - y con ese grito, la espada descendió.

FIUSH

En torrente de mana negro fluyo desde la espada, chocando contra el escudo de Mashu. El choque causo que Gudao y Gudako retrocedieran involuntariamente.

Aun así, Mashu se mantenía firme ante el ataque… pero, la joven se estaba debilitando a cada segundo. Soportar el ataque era demasiado para ella.

Sin darse cuenta, termino arrodillada, con una mano sosteniendo su enorme escudo. Las fuerzas la estaban abandonando, sintiendo como se estaba por desmayar.

Justo cuando cerró los ojos, lo sintió.

 **(Pongan Shield of Chaldeas, OST de Fate Grand Order First Order)**

Abrió los parpados de golpe para ver quien sostenía su mano. Ahí, al lado suyo, estaba Gudao con una mirada decidida hacia Saber Alter.

-Sempai… - susurro Mashu, inconscientemente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No es solo el Mashu - sosteniendo la otra mano, se hallaba Gudako.

Mashu vio sorprendida a ambos… se suponía que los Maestros se quedaban al margen y dejaban a los Servants luchar, pero ambos no dudaron en ponerse a su lado.

-Confiamos en ti Mashu - declaro Gudao, dándole una sonrisa y apretando reconfortantemente la mano de Mashu. Inconscientemente, sus Hechizos de Comando brillaron.

Un brillo cubrió a Mashu, revitalizándola y curándola, restaurando sus energías perdidas. Con eso, se levantó de nuevo, sosteniendo más firmemente el escudo con el apoyo de sus Maestros.

-Obsérvenme Maestros - declaro con convicción Mashu, mientras su escudo brillaba.

Aun abrumado por el oscuro ataque, el brillo del escudo parecía superar esa oscuridad… no, es más bien porque está cubierto por esa energía oscura que brilla con tanta fuerza.

Las palabras de Caster eran ciertas… el Noble Phantams respondería a los instintos y deseos de su usuario. Y los instintos de Mashu fueron lo suficientemente abrumadores para despertarlo.

Un enorme círculo se formó a partir del escudo, volviéndose el doble de grande, con la imagen del escudo en el centro. Era tan inmenso que superaba el ataque ante la sorpresa de Saber Alter.

-Su Noble Phantams… - dijo Olga sorprendida. Fou, a su lado, estaba igual.

Lentamente, se formó un muro de ladrillos frente al círculo defensivo… una pared para proteger a aquellos importantes.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - grito con todas sus fuerzas Mashu mientras su Noble Phantams superaba al de Saber Alter.

Lentamente, el ataque de Saber Alter comenzó a retroceder, hasta que el poder del escudo lo regreso hacia su propietario.

-¡Ese escudo…! -

PUM

El ataque impacto a Saber Alter, cubriéndola con una nube de humo.

 **(N/A: hasta acá el OST)**

Cuando la nube se despejo, revelo a una levemente herida Saber Alter… aunque sí muy furiosa.

Gudao y Gudako vieron a Mashu, quien se encontraba más cansada que antes… el usar su Noble Phantams saco mucho de ella, al punto de desmayarla. Afortunadamente, Gudao la atrapo.

El muro que los protegía a los tres comenzaba a parpadear mientras de deshacía…

-Me equivoque - las palabras de Saber Alter alertaron a todos - No debí contenerme. Ahora sufrirán todo mi poder - de golpe, el mana oscuro se disparó a niveles muy superiores al de antes… era cierto que se contenía.

Elevando su espada, Saber Alter cargo su ataque final, lista para eliminarlos…

-A-aun… no… terminamos… - Mashu intento levantarse y mantener la defensa, pero le era imposible.

Cuando la espada de Saber Alter se volvió una versión titánica hecha de energía oscura, todos cerraron los ojos esperando el golpe.

Pero…

-Lo hicieron bien - los ojos de Gudao, Gudako y Mashu se abrieron mientras veian su lado izquierdo, donde vieron a Mithra - Resistieron bien.

Cuando sus marcas se iluminaron en un tono arcoíris, Mithra salió disparada contra Saber Alter.

 **Soy lo último que se pierde…**

-¡Ahora déjenmelo a mí!

El ceño de Saber Alter se frunció al ver a un nuevo enemigo cargar contra ella, pero no le hiso caso… su ataque ya estaba listo y lo destruiría todo en su camino.

-Ex…

-Over… - la energía se concentró en las manos de Mithra comenzándole a dar forma…

 _Analizando la información._

 _Fabricando los planos._

 _Vertiendo y dándole forma a la energía._

 _Incorporando los conceptos._

 _Recreando el arma._

-… Calibur…

-… Load - una katana con mango negro y un brillo dorado apareció en la mano de Mithra.

Mientras se acercaba, el brillo de la katana aumentaba.

-… Morgan -

Cuando la espada oscura descendió, el brillo de la katana se disparó.

-¡Wailing Dark!

SLASH

Un tajo dorado atravesó y corto el torrente oscuro, llegando hasta la Saber oscura. Su brazo derecho fue cortado por la hoja de energía, sin problema alguno.

La respiración de Mithra era pesada… usar ese ataque siempre consumía mucha energía.

-¡Ahora Caster! - grito Mithra haciendo que los ojos de Saber se abran.

-Mi magia es una jaula de llamas. ¡Gigante verde ardiente!

Casi todos veían hacia cada lado, buscando al Caster irlandés que recitaba un cantico extraño… pero Saber solo podía estar más alarmada. Este Caster usaba runas, por lo que usar un cantico solo significaba una cosa.

-Justo castigo, purifica la maldad humana - para sorpresa de todos, Caster apareció por el mismo lugar por donde apareció Mithra - ¡Destrúyela, Wicker Man!

Debajo de Saber Alter, un círculo mágico de fuego apareció. Cuando su brillo incremento, surgió un enorme hombre hecho de paja, con una especie de jaula por torso.

Saber Alter intento escapar, pero la herida se lo impidió. El hombre de paja agarro a Saber Alter con una de sus manos, abrió la puerta de la jaula que tiene por torso y la metió ahí adentro. Y, para sorpresa de muchos, se tiró al suelo, donde las llamas del círculo mágico ardían con más fuerza que nunca.

BOOOOOOM

La explosión de llamas lo cubrió por completo, creando a un hombre de fuego antes de convertirse en un pilar ardiente que incluso logro atravesar el techo y llegar a las nubes.

Para cuando el fuego se extinguió, solo se hallaba una quemada y muy herida Saber Alter arrodillada, tratando de levantarse pero fallando.

-E-Ese escudo… capaz de incluso sobreponerse a un poder por demás abrumados. Típico de ese ser tan puro - una débil sonrisa se extendió por el rostro de Saber Alter mientras un brillo dorado salía de debajo de ella - Eso puede significar que no puedo oponerme al destino yo sola…

-¿Qué quieres decir Saber? - pregunto Mithra al lado de Caster.

-Ya lo descubrirás. Grand Order - los ojos de Olga se abrieron de golpe ante esas palabras - Descubrirán que la Guerra por el Santo Grial no hiso más que comenzar.

Con esas palabras, Saber Alter se desvaneció en un brillo dorado.

-¡Espera ¿Qué significa eso?! - la pregunta de Caster no fue contestada, ya que el mismo brillo dorado comenzó a aparecer en él.

-¡Caster! - gritaron preocupados Gudao y Gudako.

-Joven, jovencitas, les dejo el resto a ustedes. Si volvemos a vernos, espero que me invoquen como Lancer - las palabras finales, el deseo y la sonrisa en el rostro de Caster fue lo último que vieron y oyeron de él antes de desvanecerse.

Con la derrota de Saber Alter, una copa dorada quedo en el lugar. Sin perder tiempo, Mithra la tomo.

-Saber y Caster fueron derrotados. ¿Significa que ganamos? - aunque triste, Mashu no pudo evitar preguntar eso.

BIP

BIP

BIP

- _"Felicidades a todos. Aunque por lo visto no puedo enviarles una imagen ni tampoco recibir una. Es una pena, quería ver las caras felices de todos"_ \- las palabras de Roman alegraron un poco a todos.

Sin embargo, Olga no estaba feliz - Grand Order ¿Cómo conocía esas palabras? - se preguntaba sin poder encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Olga? - el llamado la saco de sus pensamientos, encontrándose con Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y Mithra enfrente.

Olga se recompuso, dándoles una sonrisa - Me alegro que lo hayan logrado… aunque… - se acercó a Mithra, y la golpeo en la cabeza - ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan idiota?!

-Auch - si es sincera consigo misma… no le dolió en lo más mínimo.

-¡Es prácticamente un milagro que hayas salido de tu pelea con Berserker sin heridas!

- _Aunque era mucho más débil que el verdadero… y use un Código Místico para aumentar mi ritmo de sanación…_ \- pensó Mithra para sí misma.

Olga soltó un suspiro, tratando de calmarse - Bueno, al menos Mashu descubrió su Noble Phantams. No te importo ser una Servant sustituta o inexperta ¿verdad? - el asentimiento de Mashu fue todo lo que Olga necesitaba - Usaste el escudo pensando de esa manera. Tras obtener un nombre, no anhelabas convertirte en un Espíritu Heroico. Seguro que el Noble Phantams conecto contigo por eso.

Olga soltó otro suspiro, solo que este más pesado que el anterior.

-Es como un cuento de hadas - al notar las miradas extrañadas de todos… - Es sarcasmo, no hagan caso. Pero, no es conveniente usar un Noble Phantams sin nombre - las palabras de Olga hicieron que todos pensaran.

Olga miro entre el escudo y Mashu… tenía que ser algo especial para ella…

-¿Qué te parece Lord Chaldeas? Ya que Chaldea tiene un significado especial para ti - la opción de Olga pareció contentar a todos.

-¡Si, muchas gracias jefa! - Mashu comenzó a acariciar su escudo con afecto - Lord Chaldeas…

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

El sonido de aplausos sorprendió a todos ahí… los aplausos solo se hacían más fuertes y rápidos mientras todos se quedaban mirando a donde supuestamente se encontraba el Gran Grial.

-Jamás imagine que llegarían tan lejos - ¡Esa voz…! - El plan no preveía esto y mi tolerancia no lo permite.

Sobre el borde, se hallaba una conocida figura con sombrero de copa… alguien quienes todos creyeron que había muerto…

-¡Profesor Lev! - dijo feliz Mashu al ver una cara conocida.

- _"¡¿El profesor Lev?!"_ \- pregunto sorprendido Roman.

Sin embargo, ninguno estaba tan aliviado y feliz como Olga. Estaba por ir hacia él, pero la mano de Mithra la detuvo y puso a todos detrás de ella.

-¡Mithra ¿Qué haces?! ¡Es Lev! - grito Olga sorprendida por las acciones de la chica.

-¡¿Quién eres?! - el grito de Mithra alarmo a todos, pero a Lev solo le saco una sonrisa.

-Jejejeje, parece que no pude pasar desapercibido por ti… - dijo Lev extrañando a todos.

-Desde que te vi en Chaldea, mis instintos se pusieron en extrema alerta… - revelo Mithra sorprendiendo al resto - Ya había conocido a Lev antes, y nunca me dio esta sensación… por eso te lo preguntare de nuevo ¡¿Quién eres?!

El silencio reino en el lugar por unos segundos… hasta que - Jejejejejeje…. JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

La risa macabra de Lev asusto a los demás, pero a nadie más que a Olga. Este no era el Lev que conocía…

-No esperaba que esto pasara… había puesto las bombas justo bajo los pies de Olga, y le había dicho a Roman que se apresurara… nunca espere que el sistema siguiera funcionando. No, aun con eso no deberían haber Maestros sobrevivientes… lo único que no vi venir fuiste tú, Mithra.

Gudao, Mashu, Gudako y Olga miraba a Lev con miedo… solo Mithra le plantaba cara apuntándole con su arco dorado, apuntándole con una versión flecha de un código místico explosivo.

-Ni siquiera espere que Olga sobreviviera… no, no sería exacto decir que esta "viva" - las palabras de Lev pintaron de horror el rostro de Olga - Tu cuerpo físico hace tiempo que está muerto.

Los ojos de todos se abrieron con horror indescriptible por esa declaración.

-En vida no era compatible con el Rayshift, pero al morir lograste lo que tanto anhelabas - Lev parecía regodearse del horror y miedo en el rostro de Olga - Si vuelves a Chaldea, tu conciencia desaparecerá. Sería una verdadera lástima.

-No puede ser… no puede ser verdad… - Mithra nunca espero ver el rostro tan roto de Olga.

-Es más, te mostrare que paso con la Chaldea que tanto amas.

Con el chasquido de los dedos de Lev, una fisura tiempo-espacio se abrió detrás de él, mostrando a CHALDEAS al rojo vivo, como si se hubiera vuelto un sol en miniatura.

-N-no, no puede ser verdad… ¡Dime que es solo una imagen Lev! - rogo Olga, tratando de escapar de la realidad.

-Es real. Conecte ambas dimensiones y tiempos. El poder de mi Rey me permite hacerlo - su declaración sol osirvio para que Mithra tuviera más preguntas… preguntas que tendría respuestas en cuento agarre a Lev - Esta es la conclusión de tu estupidez.

Con un gesto de su mano, que brillo momentáneamente en dorado, señalo a Olga. Cubierta por el mismo brillo, Olga comenzó a levitar y acercarse cada vez más a CHALDEAS.

-¡OLGA! - el grito de Mithra fue acompañado por la flecha disparada, pero un gran círculo mágico de etilo demoniaco protegió a Lev.

-¡P-Para, ¿Qué haces?!

-Cumpliré tu último deseo. Podrás tocas a tu preciado tesoro - declaro Lev con una sanguinaria sonrisa.

-¿Pero qué dices? ¡Para! ¡Es CHALDEAS! - grito aterrada Olga, tratando de resistirse pero era inútil.

-Así es. Es como un agujero negro… o como un sol. Te todos modos, si lo toca un humano quedara reducido a partículas. Experimenta una muerte infinita - la sonrisa de Lev se ensancho luego de su declaración.

Los puños de Mithra estaban apretados con tanta furia que hasta sangraban. No podía moverse, ya que eso de seguro dejaría que Gudao o Gudako vallan a tratar de ayudarla, y lo más seguro es que mueran.

Tampoco podía hacer nada. Podía sentir que había una energía oscura protegiendo a Lev, lista para actuar en caso de que ataque.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Ayuda! - los gritos de Olga solo podían aumentar la impotencia de Mithra - ¡Que alguien me ayude!

Olga se acercaba cada vez más al sol que ahora era CHALDEAS…

-¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? ¡Detente! ¡Aún no he conseguido nada! ¡Ni siquiera recibí un elogio! ¡NO! - Olga termino tocando a CHALDEAS, lentamente entrando en el ahora sol.

Los gritos de dolor y horror de Olga resonaron no solo en la cueva y Chaldea, sino también en las mentes de Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y Mithra… la mirada de los tres primeros solo reflejaba miedo y horror por lo que veían, mientras que los ojos de la última…

Solo reflejaban ira. Cruda y simple ira dirigida a un solo objetivo.

Los gritos de Olga se fueron apagando mientras más se metía en CHALDEAS… hasta que al final, fueron silenciados para siempre dentro de CHALDEAS.

-¡LLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVV! - las marcas de Mithra brillaron mientras Wailing Dark reaparecia en su mano y Mashu se ponía a su lado, con su escudo plantado y listo.

-Digno de la alumna de Zelretch y una Demi-Servant - elogio Lev - Notaron que soy distinto a otros seres vivos, ¿verdad? - su mirada se dirigio a Gudao y Gudako - Candidatos a Maestros números 47 y 48. Los deje ir porque pensé que eran insignificantes. ¿Por qué los humanos siempre intentan ir contra su destino?

Lev entonces se inclinó - Me presentare de nuevo. Soy Lev Lainur Flaurus, el encargado de 2016, enviado para eliminar a la humanidad. Doctor Roman…

- _"Profesor Lev"_ \- la voz de Roman sonaba seria y furiosa a la vez.

-Como compañeros de estudio, te daré una última advertencia. El futuro no desapareció, fue incinerado. Chaldea debe estar protegida por su campo magnético y místico de la zona donde está, pero el exterior sufrió el mismo destino que Fuyuki - los ojos de Mithra se abrieron de horror de nuevo al entender que quería decir.

-No podemos comunicarnos con nadie porque no hay nadie con quien comunicarse - lentamente, la ira de Mithra seguía creciendo a niveles alarmantes.

Mientras, los ojos de Gudao, Gudako y Mashu se llenaron de horror de nuevo.

-No caerán por cesar de evolucionar ni en una guerra con otra especie ¡Los matara su falta de significado y su inutilidad! - declaro con fuerza Lev - ¡Como perdieron el favor de nuestro Rey, arderán hasta que no quede nada, como trozos de papel sin valor!

De repente, la cueva comenzó a temblar.

-Parece que la Singularidad ya no puede sostenerse. Maldita Saber, a pesar de que le dimos un Santo Grial, se empeñó en mantener la época y nos dio trabajo innecesario - Lev entonces se volvió hacia ellos mientras levitaba - Adiós Doctor Roman, Mashu, candidatos 47 y 48 y Mithra.

Mientras la fisura se cerraba, Lev levitaba cada vez más alto. Cuando la fisura se cerró, Lev desapareció en un brillo.

Al ver como la cueva se desmoronaba mas rápido, Mashu puso su escudo arriba protegiendo a los otros - ¡Doctor, active el Rayshift!

- _"¡En eso estamos! ¡Pero puede que la cueva se desmorone antes de eso! ¡Si resisten un poco…"_ \- la conexión se cortó de golpe.

La tierra se quebró, levantando a los cuatro en el aire. Mientra Mashu, Gudao y Gudako trataban de llegar al otro, Mithra se puso encima de ellos.

-¡MASHU!

-¡SEMPAIS!

-¡RHO AIAS!

Entonces un brillo los cegó.

 **Chaldea:**

Los ojos de Mithra se abrieron mientras veía su mano extendida.

Viendo bien donde estaba, se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en su habitación en Chaldea, usando solo un sujetador deportivo y shorts.

-¿Qué paso? - Mithra intentaba pensar que había pasado… lo último que recordaba es haber desplegado Rho Aias pero después…

-Kyu - el reconocible sonido capto su atención, desviándola hacia la silla a su lado donde se encontraba Fou.

Este salto de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta, pero se detuvo y la miro - Fou - sin perder tiempo, Mithra salió corriendo, siguiendo al pequeño familiar.

Fou guio a Mithra por todo Chaldea, hasta llegar a su destino. Por el camino, logro ver las miradas traumadas y aterradas del personal… así como algunos robots de apariencia redonda con un ojo rojo grande.

Eso último no lo esperaba ¿de dónde habían salido?

Dejo eso para después y se concentró en donde la había traído Fou… era la sala de despliegue, todavía llena de escombros y con CHALDEAS al rojo vivo.

Fou subió por unas rocas, mientras Mithra lo seguía más lenta… la pasar esas rocas, se encontró con algo que le daba algo de alivio.

Ahí se encontraban Mashu, con su ropa de antes, Gudao y Gudako, dándose un abrazo feliz al reunirse al parecer. Sin perder tiempo, Mithra los abrazo por sorpresa a los tres, pero no se quejaron.

-¿Están bien? - pregunto preocupada, aun sin soltarlos.

Ninguno respondió, pero por la sonrisa de los tres no necesitaba respuesta… siguieron abrazándose, felices de haber sobrevivido a eso…

-EJEM - hasta que cierto doctor pelinaranja hecho todo a perder.

Rojos de vergüenza, Gudao, Mashu y Gudako se separaron, aunque Mithra ni se veía afectada.

Roman se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y les dio a todos una sonrisa de felicidad - Felicidades por volver con vida - de golpe, su rostro se puso serio - La Singularidad F termino gracias a ustedes, no obstante… - Roman y los demás posaron su vista en CHALDEAS - Encontramos otras siete Singularidades. Con distorsiones mucho mayores que las de Fuyuki. Tendremos que completarlas para reestablecer la historia humana… ese es el único modo de salvar a la humanidad - declaro Roman acercándose a uno de los contenedores caidos - Los candidatos a Maestro están congelados, y ustedes son los únicos que quedan, además de que Mashu es por ahora nuestra única Servant disponible. Sé que decir esto es prácticamente forzarlos a hacerlo, pero no hay de otra.

Roman se giró para ver a los tres - Candidata número 47, Gudako Fujimura, candidato número 48 Gudao Fujimaru, candidata especial Mithra ¿Están listos, para cargar con el futuro de la humanidad?

Obviamente, Gudao y Gudako se veían algo nerviosos… era un peso demasiado grande. Mithra por otra parte, tenía sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

La humanidad en peligro de extinción completa… un bastardo culpable que solo quería que desaparecieran…

Mithra levanto la cara, mostrando una voluntad y resolución poderosas que no serían movidas.

Darles esperanza a la humanidad… eso agitaba con tanta fuerza su núcleo como hace tanto, tanto, tanto que no pasaba. Pero, esta vez no sería una damisela en apuros…

-No tienes que preguntar Roman - Gudako y Gudao vieron sorprendidos como Mithra extendía su puño, con una sonrisa y resolución en sus ojos - Seremos quienes creen la esperanza para la en esta hora más oscura. Incluso si pasamos por el Infierno, recuperaremos la historia humana…

Gudao y Gudako se vieron entre ellos… sonriéndose y chocando sus puños con el de Mithra. Mashu se unió, con su propia sonrisa mientras Fou saltaba y se paraba justo sobre los puños combinados.

-Gracias - la sonrisa que les dio Roman era más que sincera - Sus palabras decidieron nuestro destino. ¡Tal como nuestra anterior directora, Olga Marie Animusphere, deseaba, Chaldea preservara el sentido común! - todos en Chaldea prestaban atención a Roman, ya sea por los altavoces o en la Sala de Despliegue - ¡Nuestro objetivo es resguardar y restaurar la historia! ¡Deberemos de investigar diversas épocas, reliquias y Santos Griales! ¡Nos enfrentaremos a la misma historia y nos encontraremos con diversos Espíritus Heroicos!

-¡Esta es la única opción, para recuperar nuestro futuro! ¡Sea cual sea el final que nos este nos depare! ¡Esta operación recibirá el nombre de nuestra primera y última misión! ¡Grand Order, que consiste en proteger a la humanidad! ¡Es la misión más importante del mundo!

-¡RECUPERAREMOS Y PROTEGEREMOS NUESTRO FUTURO! - gritaron los cinco presentes a la vez.

Con esto, todo comenzó a moverse… de un lado, Lev junto a su misterioso Rey que buscan acabar con Chaldea y la propia humanidad al completo.

Y por el otro, los guardianes del futuro de la humanidad, el último grupo que busca prevalecer y vencer sobre todas las singularidades, junto a aquellos que representan la esperanza humana.

Grand Order, la más grande Guerra por el Santo Grial acababa de comenzar.

* * *

 **Opening 2 de** **Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el titulo del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en en cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 **Omake:**

-Contesta, contesta, contesta - Mithra caminaba de un lado a otro, tratando de llamar a alguien al parecer.

Fou la veía curiosos desde la cama de la chica… ni bien entro en su habitación, trataba de contactar con alguien.

Si bien eso sería imposible, dado que no existe nada más haya de Chaldea, Fou sabía a quién quería llamar. Mentiría si dijera que no la entendía, ya que ese sujeto es de los extremadamente pocos que pudo escapar de la incineración del Orden Humano.

BIP

BIP

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

Mithra dejó caer sus brazos, apretando su mano con el celular a un nivel controlado para no romperlo… lo mismo no podía decirse de su mano libre, que estaba tan apretada que hasta liberaba un líquido fluorescente.

Los ojos de Mithra destellaban en un color rojo, mientras sus marcas brillaban en intervalos. En su mano, la pantalla de su celular solo decía un nombre:

Zelretch

Cath Paug, la Bestia de la Calamidad, talvez, solo talvez, sentiría algo de pena por Lev y su jefe cuando Mithra los encuentre…

Él sabía muy bien que acababan de hacer enfurecer a la persona equivocada, y con creces.

 **Omake 2:**

-Roman, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - dijo Mithra.

-Claro…

-¿Quién me cambio? Y ¿Qué onda con esos robots? No estaban cuando llegue…

-Ahora que lo pienso, también me preguntaba eso - Gudao estuvo de acuerdo con la declaración de Gudako.

\- Oh eso, tanto los robots, como el cambiarte de ropa, fue hecho por Da Vinci - declaro Roman haciendo que los ojos de los tres se abrieran de asombro.

-¡Espera! ¡¿Leonardo Da Vinci? ¿El genio renacentista?! - pregunto Mihtra sorprendida.

-¡El mismo! - un grito femenino capto la atención de todos.

Caminando hacia ellos, era una mujer joven de cabello castaño oscuro con ojos azules, que usaba un traje renacentista de color rojo, azul y café, unas medias azules hasta los muslos y zapatos de tacón marrón. En su mano izquierda, había un curioso cetro de estilo único.

De hecho, para Mithra parecía la Mona Lisa en la vida real.

-¡Soy yo, el genio omnipotente Leonardo Da Vinci! ¡Pueden llamarme Da Vinci-chan! - proclamo la recién descubierta Da Vinci.

El silencio reino en el lugar uno cuantos segundos, hasta que…

PUM

PUM

Gudao y Gudako se desmayaron cayendo de cara, mientras Mithra tenía la boca abierta al completo. Roman y Mashu solo soltaban una risa nerviosa, mientras Da Vinci se reía de sus expresiones.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Pude terminar la Singularidad F, aunque me base más en el Ova.**

 **Y con esto, daremos pie para el próximo capítulo, las Invocaciones de Servants. Algo que de seguro esperan muchos.**

 **Como la vez anterior, explicare las habilidades y armas de Mithra que no fueron explicadas:**

 **Wailing Dark: el primer Noble Phantams que recreo, así como su primer Constructo Divino. La base del arma es la nodaichi que le perteneció a su figura de jiji, quien era conocido como el mejor espadachín de todos al punto de no necesitar desenfundar su arma.**

 **Es una katana que solo busca la victoria, así como el ser liberada completamente. A diferencia de la versión de su jiji, esta no puede estirarse de forma casi infinita, sino que le permite a Mithra cortar más fácil cuanta más energía le imbuya al filo.**

 **También le permite hacer tajos de energía.**

 **Trasmition: la magia relacionada con la Segunda Magia que puede hacer por ahora. Funciona como un desplazamiento de un punto a otro en microsegundos.**

 **Mithra primero debe poner el hechizo en un objeto, y gracias a eso puede transportarse a otro lugar. Sin embargo, en hechizo solo funciona en un marco de 3 a 10 segundos, y su única implementación para Mithra es la batalla.**

 **Por último, el Agarre Estructural de Mithra puede analizar también a los seres vivos. Sin embargo, la velocidad con la que obtiene información depende si ella conoce o no la identidad del objetivo.**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, al fin traigo el nuevo capítulo de este fic… lo he tenido en la cabeza todo el tiempo, pero no podía escribirlo ya que tenía que hacer el de los demás fics. Así que lamento mucho la demora.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con el Grand Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el título del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en el cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 _Capítulo 4: Los Servants._

La habitación de Mithra estaba a oscuras… pero aun así se podía ver lo que hacía.

Mithra estaba haciendo una serie larga de flexiones… normalmente, gracias a su no necesidad de dormir, despertaba temprano para hacer una larga serie de ejercicios.

Cuando termino los ejercicios, tomo una toalla al lado y se secó… luego, se sentó en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas, mientras se sumergía dentro de sí misma…

 **Soy lo último que se pierde**

 **Buscada por muchos, pero obtenida por pocos**

 **He estado en infinidad de momentos, pero pocos son donde he aparecido.**

Mithra soltó un suspiro mientras sus marcas se apagaban… eso era todo lo que tenía de su aria para activar su Reality Marble, en palabras de Zelretch-sama.

Apenas era capaz de verlo… solo podía ver un suelo rocoso y luces en el cielo.

Mithra sacudió su cabeza, mientras concentraba mantra y formaba tres objetos… o mejor dicho, tres Noble Phantams.

Wailing Dark, una katana basada en la nodaichi de su Jiji… un constructo divino con el poder de mejorar su poder de corte dependiendo de la cantidad de poder con que se le imbuya. Y además… su arma favorita.

Junto a ella, se recreó a Harpe, en su forma modificada por ella… era su más reciente adición, y una que no podía negar que le gustaba. No por su historia, sino por su conexión con el ser a quien mato.

Medusa… una bella mujer que fue violada por Poseidon en un templo de Athena, y en castigo la diosa la convirtió físicamente en un monstruo.

Medusa se refugió con sus hermanas en una isla especial, donde Medusa las protegía de todo "héroe" que fuera a por su cabeza o sus hermanas, matándolos… con el tiempo, Medusa le agarro el gusto a matar, hasta que fue consumida por su lado monstruoso creado por Athena, y mato a sus hermanas…

Ella se había vuelto el monstruo que tanto trato de evitar… y fue esta arma, la que puso fin a su vida y sufrimiento.

Puede que le moleste Perseo y su actitud… pero esta arma no tenía culpa de nada, más allá de acabar con el sufrimiento de la legendaria Gorgona.

Su mirada paso al tercer Noble Phantams… este fue algo que obtuvo en su 16avo cumpleaños, con el permiso de Zelretch para analizarlo y guardar la información.

Era una vaina de oro decorado con esmalte azul, con extraños símbolos en el centro de la misma… pero no es que sean símbolos extraños, sino que era una inscripción hecha en letras imposibles de comprender para el hombre.

Ya que… esa inscripción estaba grabada en letras de las hadas.

Esta vaina no era otra más que Avalon, la legendaria vaina del Rey Arturo, la entrada a la lejana tierra de las hadas.

Si bien Shirou es capaz de proyectarla sin problemas, era gracias a que paso más de una década dentro de él por lo que su cuerpo instintivamente la conoce al 100%.

En su caso, era gracias a los ridículamente enormes niveles de esperanza que emanaba esta vaina. Era gracias a eso que le era muy fácil recrearla, aunque normalmente utiliza su capacidad curativa.

Aún no ha probado lo que puede hacer su otra capacidad… la mayor defensa de todas. El transportar a alguien a Avalon, donde no puede ser herido por nada. Un poder que ni siquiera la segunda magia puede alcanzar.

No lo ha probado porque, no tiene nada contra que probarlo. Además, no sabía cómo reaccionarían las hadas ante ella, y el hecho de haber creado un constructor de ellos sin permiso.

Dejo de pensar en eso y decidió comenzar la razón por las que las recreo… saco varios productos, y se puso a limpiar y pulir los tres Noble Phantams.

Si, muchos, sino la mayoría, dirá que es una estupidez, ya que puede simplemente recrearlos y listo. Además, antes ella no era una amante de las armas…

Pero, en esta nueva vida, desarrollo un fuerte interés en las armas. Y le gustaba el cuidar de ellas así, por inútil que parezca.

Miro su reloj luego de limpiar y pulir a Avalon… 6:30… a esta hora…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando pasar a una conocida criaturita esponjosa que se subió al hombro de Mithra y lamio su mejilla.

-Jejeje, ya ya Fou - dijo la alumna de Zelretch acariciando al pequeño animalito.

-Veo que esta despierta, Mithra-sempai.

-Como siempre Mashu - respondió Mithra mirando a la kohai mientras levantaba a Fou - Ya sabes que soy de los que duermen poco.

-Es mi deber despertarte de todas formas - declaro Mashu - Ahora debería despertar a… ¿p-podria ponerse algo, Mithra-sempai?

Mithra parpadeo… antes de recordar que solo usaba unas vendas en su pecho y una tanga. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas antes de cerrar la puerta…

En menos de 5 minutos, estaba afuera usando su uniforma Chaldeo. Al principio se negó, pero como recordó que no tenía más conjunto de ropas…

-Creo que así está mejor - declaro Mithra cerrando la puerta de su habitación y caminando a la de al lado. Por el camino, noto a los robots esféricos flotantes creados por Da Vinci.

Al parecer, había planeado usarlos como fuerza de trabajo, un proyecto secreto que tenía la legendaria inventora. Con la traición de Lev, y la perdida de la mayor parte del personal, los activo para que ayuden a Chaldea en todo momento.

Si eso no fuera lo suficientemente increíble, Da Vinci incluso les dio una personalidad. Internamente, Mithra se sentía… nostálgica, como casi estar en casa.

La puerta de la habitación de Gudako se abrió… y ninguna se sorprendió de verla dormida todavía.

-Gudako-sempai, es hora de despertar - susurro Mashu moviéndola…

Y Gudako se reincorporo rápidamente, alarmada y aterrada. Se alejó de la cama, poniéndose contra la pared…

Y luego noto quienes estaban en su habitación.

-Oh… P-Perdón - se disculpó desviando la mirada… usaba una camisa blanca que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y sus bragas rosadas.

Mithra suspiro desviando la mirada… aunque al inicio estaba decidida, Gudako, al igual que el resto, parecía tener el síndrome de estrés postraumático. No era una sorpresa, lo que paso en Chaldea es algo que pondría a cualquiera así.

Gudako pasó a su baño y se cambió, saliendo con el uniforme Chaldeo.

-Listo - Gudako termino de peinarse y se dirigió al dúo - ¿Falta Gudao?

-Hai - Mashu asintió y salió junto a las dos chicas y Fou, dirigiéndose al lado.

TOCK  
TOCK

-Sempai, es hora de levantarse - llamo Mashu, pero nadie contesto.

-Debe seguir dormido - declaro Gudako abriendo la puerta, encontrándose con el aun dormido Gudao.

Se acercó al baño… y saco un vaso lleno de agua helada, si el análisis de Mithra estaba en lo correcto.

SPLASH

-¡¿Qué mierda?! - Gudao se levantó de golpe, completamente alarmado…

Solo para ver a su mejor amigo, y sus dos más recientes amigos.

-M-Me quede dormido ¿verdad?

Las tres asintieron.

Gudao suspiro rascándose la nuca… Mithra pudo ver claramente el nerviosismo, cautela y miedo en sus ojos.

Casi todos aquí, nunca habían visto un evento como lo que paso… lidiaran con las secuelas por un tiempo, pero no era momento para ello.

Tenían que salvar la historia del hombre y a la humanidad.

-Voy yendo a la cámara de invocación chicos - dijo Mithra.

-Hai/No hay problema/En un rato iremos Mithra-sempai.

Mithra asintió saliendo de la habitación…

Camino por los pasillos, pasando por los pocos humanos que sobrevivieron trabajando junto a los grandes números de robots.

Solo 20 personas sobrevivieron, descontando a Guda, Gudako, Mashu y Roman… la activación de esta fuerza robótica fue bien recibida por los sobrevivientes.

Entre los sobrevivientes, había tres pertenecientes a un departamento de muebles, una perteneciente a uno de costura para los trajes, tres más pertenecientes a uno de pociones, uno que era un cocinero, 9 que pertenecen al centro de control y…

-¡Oi Mithra!

Una sonrisa creció en el rostro de Mithra.

Se giró, encontrándose con tres personas… tres que puede decir con sinceridad, son tres muy buenos amigos… de sus muy pocos amigos ahora que lo piensa.

Uno era un joven rubio de ojos azules, de unos 17 años. Usaba una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, un chaleco verde, unas bermudas hasta las rodillas y unas botas, con medias negras largas.

Otro era otro rubio, de pelo más revuelto pero elegante, con ojos azul rey. Usaba una camisa arremangada, como el anterior, y un chaleco verde, junto a una corbata azul. Usaba también unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos café.

La ultima era una chica de 17 años también, de pelo plateado y ojos azules, con un bello rostro. Usa una capa negra con capucha, sobre un buzo oscuro con cierre. Lleva unos guantes negros, una pollera a cuadros oscura, medias negras que le llegaban hasta la mitad de los muslos y botas negras para finalizar. Dentro de su capa, aunque no se veía, había una jaula con un cubo con cara.

-Flat, Svin, Gray, me alegra verlos tan temprano - saludo Mithra a los tres jóvenes.

-Jejeje, no nos perderíamos este día por nada - declaro Flat con las manos detrás de la nuca.

-Es un día muy importante Mithra, y queremos estar ahí para verlo - dijo Svin con un tono elegante.

-Hoy es el día en que los invocaran ¿verdad? - pregunto Gray con una diminuta sonrisa

-Hai - asintió Mithra.

Hoy, será el día en que puedan empezar las convocatorias de Servants.

El Sistema de Invocación pareció haberse dañado luego de la traición de Lev, pero Da Vinci pudo arreglarlo luego de una semana por suerte.

-Oh, esto será asombroso~ - dijo Flat muy emocionado.

-Es verdad… en tomo mí tiempo con Zelrecht-sama, apenas fui capaz de ver a algún Servant - confeso Mithra… ella había podido ver otras realidades donde Arturia vive con Shirou, o las distintas guerras pero siempre desde la perspectiva de su maestro.

Pero ahora… podrá verlos de frente, invocarlos… luchar a su lado…

Mithra, Gray, Flat y Svin se dirigieron a la sala de convocatoria.

 **Un rato después, sala de convocatoria:**

-Ya llegaron~

Dijo el genio del renacimiento, la inigualable Da Vinci, al ver entrar a Gudao, Gudako y Mashu.

La cámara era un lugar algo amplio, con poca iluminación. Por un lado, y detrás de un vidrio reforzado especial, se encontraban Da Vinci en su traje renacentista, junto al Doctor Roman, Flat, Gray y Svin. En esa zona, había muchas máquinas y equipos especiales.

La otra zona, donde estaba Mithra, había una palanca y frente a esta, un gran circulo brillante, con una especie de cruz en medio.

-Lamentamos la tardanza - se disculpó Gudao - No encontraba mis pantalones.

-No hay problema - dijo Roman con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Es hora de invocar~ - canturreo Da Vinci emocionada.

-¿Y cómo funciona esto? - pregunto Gudako - ¿Jalamos la palanca y listo?

-Fufufu~ no es solo eso~ - declaro Da Vinci, acercándose a los cuatro con una gran caja llena de… ¿Qué mierda?

Lo que había en la caja eran un buen número de extrañas piedras… parecía como si una pirámide hubiera crecido dentro de otra, pero en sentido contrario. Además, eran de un extraño color arcoíris.

-Da Vinci… ¿Qué es esto? - pregunto Mithra tomando uno y analizándolo…

-Esto es Saint Quartz, la cristalización de algunos conceptos que deciden el futuro, generada por varias máquinas originalmente creadas por tu maestro y posteriormente modificadas por su servidor~ - declaro Da Vinci con orgullo - ¡Y te dije que me llamaras Da Vinci-chan!

El cerebro de la mayoría ahí aun trataba de procesar como se hacían estos Saint Quartz.

Mithra… ya estaba tan acostumbrada a su maestro que no se sorprendió.

-¿Y para qué sirven Da Vinci-chan? - pregunto Gudao tomando uno… era muy ligero.

-Fufufu~ con tres de estos se puede activar el sistema de invocación~ - declaro Da Vinci tomando uno de los Saint Quartz.

Pero… al ver como todos, incluso Mithra la miraban confundidos, decidió explicarse.

-Al poner tres Saint Quartz y tirar de la palanca, los Saint Quartz se convertirán en energía que accionara en sistema de invocación ~ - explico la servant de clase Caster.

Los tres parpadearon… eso, sonaba muy extraño en sus mentes.

-Dado que no tenemos un Gran Grial, utilizamos los Saint Quartz para proporcionar la energía para invocar… - dijo Roman rascándose la nuca - Tu maestro Mithra, lo hiso de tal forma que esta sea la única forma posible de invocar.

Mithra suspiro… era verdad, esto tenía la pinta de ser el estilo de su maestro.

Solo había pasado una semana y ya lo extrañaba…

-Muy bien~ como Gudao y Gudako ya tienen sellos de comando, es momento de que Mithra los tenga~ - declaro Da Vinci animada - Ponte frente al círculo, extiende tu mano y recita el cantico~

Mithra asintió y se paró frente al círculo de invocación.

 _ **Hierro y Plata como base.**_

 _ **Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos.**_

 _ **Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro.**_

El círculo de invocación comenzó a brillar…

 _ **Las puertas cardinales se cierran.**_

 _ **Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.**_

 _ **Llena, llena, llena, llena, llena.**_

 _ **Repítelo cinco veces.**_

 _ **Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo.**_

El circulo de invocación comenzó a brillar con más fuerza, emanando un fuerte viento que hiso que los demás se cubrieran. Mientras, el dorso de la mano de Mithra comenzó a brillar.

 _ **Preparado.**_

 _ **Te lo ordeno, ven a mí.**_

 _ **Tu espada controlará mi destino.**_

Mithra hiso una mueca mientras sentía su mano arder… lentamente, algo empezaba a formarse.

 _ **Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón.**_

 _ **Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno.**_

 _ **Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno.**_

El brillo se incrementó exponencialmente, así como el ardor.

 _ **Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance.**_

 _ **¡Protector Del Equilibrio!**_

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El circulo estallo en un pilar de poder cegando a todos.

Cuando se desvaneció, revelo a Mithra… mirando sus tres sellos de comando.

Curiosamente, sus tres sellos formaban una especie de calavera demoniaca.

-Listo~ - declaro Da Vinci con su típica sonrisa marca registrada.

-¿Cómo… sabias el cantico? - pregunto Gudako sorprendida.

-Mi maestro… - Mithra declaro con cara de palo - Él fue uno de los fundadores de la Guerra por el Santo Grial… me aprendí el cantico por curiosidad y de ver a tantos de otros mundos hacerlo.

-Ahora que todos tienen sus sellos de comando, llego la hora de invocar - declaro Roman - Gudao, ¿Por qué no eres el primero en empezar?

Da Vinci saco 9 Saint Quartz y se los dio a Gudao.

-Ten~ serán 9 Saint Quartz para cada uno~ - declaro la genio universal.

Gudao asintió… dejo 6 de esas piedras arcoíris a un lado y puso tres dentro del círculo de invocación.

-¿Solo debo jalar la palanca? - pregunto el pelinegro.

-Hai, eso activara el sistema de invocación - repitió Roman… no le sorprendían que lo cuestionaran, era un método muy raro para invocar un servant.

Pero de nuevo… esto se hiso con ayuda del mago Marshall.

Gudao asintió y agarro la palanca… apretó el gatillo, dando algo de su prana inadvertidamente, y jalo…

Los tres Saint Quartz brillaron y se elevaron, disolviéndose en motas de prana y formando un círculo brillante… el circulo se contralo y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Una pequeña explosión ocurrió, cegando temporalmente a los demás… cuando pudieron ver el servant convocado, vieron…

-¿Un tazón de Mapo Tofu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué mierda?

-Oh si… jjejejeje - Roman soltó una risa nerviosa, al igual que Da Vinci a su lado, ganándose una mirada de los demás.

-¿Quisieran explicarse?

-V-veras… Z-Zelrecht menciono que, el sistema de invocación funciona como… un gacha - explico Roman tratando de sonar serio… fallando monumentalmente - Al parecer… hay poca probabilidad de invocar servants, mientras que hay una mayor de invocar algo llamado Craft Essence y aun mas de invocar Mapo Tofu y/o Black Keys.

Mithra… se dio un sonoro facepalm.

Si… eso sonaba a algo que su maestro haría sin lugar a dudas.

-Ósea… que a menos que tengamos un catalizador… todo será al azar - dedujo Mithra, ganando un asentimiento de ambos.

Eso fue un duro golpe para los tres.

-T-Tranquilo Gudao… a-aun te quedan dos intentos - animo Flat junto a Gray y Svin.

-H-Hai - El pelinegro tomo otras 3 piedras arcoíris y las puso en el círculo… jalo la palanca con un poco más de fuerza y…

BOOOOOOOOOM

Otro estallido… esta vez, no había Mapo Tofu, para alivio de los demás, sino…

-¿Una carta? - Gudao recogió curioso la carta.

La imagen mostraba a una joven adulta, de cabello negro algo largo con coletas, y ojos azules. Usaba un traje rojo sorprendentemente revelador, mientras varias gemas de distintos colores brillaban y flotaban a su alrededor.

-¿Rin? - Mithra parpadeo al ver la versión algo mayor de otra de las alumnas de Zelretch.

-¿La conoces?

-Es una de las alumnas de mi maestro de otra realidad - dijo Mithra - ¿Pero que hace en una carta?

-Eso es una Craft Essences - declaro Roman ganando la atención de los que desconocían el termino - Véanlo como tarjetas que potencian las capacidades de los Servants. Cada una los potencia de forma distinta.

Los demás parpadearon ante eso… si bien no era un Servant, las Craft Essences son muy útiles.

-Bien… último intento - declaro Gudao, guardándose la tarjeta en uno de sus bolsillos.

Tomo los últimos 3 Saint Quartz… los puso en el círculo… agarro la palanca, rezando a cualquier deidad, y tiro…

Los Saint Quartz se elevaron y se disolvieron en ese círculo de nuevo… pero, esta vez era uno arcoíris.

El círculo se contrajo y se expando, formando tres círculos. Estos luego se volvieron a contraer…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Esta vez, se formó un pilar que cegó a los demás.

Cuando el pilar se desvaneció, todos pudieron ver… y nadie pudo evitar la sonrisa que creció en sus rostros.

El en círculo, ahora había un espadachín samurai con largo cabello índigo atado en una cola de caballo y ojos índigo. Lleva un tradicional hakama y kimono umanori purpúreo claro, tabi morado claro y geta negro con haori morado y tekkou y lleva una nodaichi sobre su espalda.

-Servant de clase Assassin, Sasaki Kojirou. Vengo para servir - declaro el recién llegado.

Un análisis rápido a su espada lo confirmo… este era el legendario Sasaki Kojirou, el gran espadachín y Assassin falso de la Quinta Guerra por el Santo Grial en Fuyuki. Incluso tenía su poderosa técnica, Tsubame Gaeshi…

Lástima que no podía usarla.

-¡Bien hecho Gudao! - grito Gudako abrazando a su amigo.

-Jejejeje gracias…

Sasaki parpadeo confundido - Que extraño… - miro con curiosidad el lugar… - Disculpe Master, bella señorita, ¿Qué lugar es este? ¿En qué guerra fui invocado? - pregunto con curiosidad y respeto el espadachín.

-¿S-Señorita? - susurro algo roja Gudako.

-Sobre eso Sasaki… - Mithra se acercó - Esta no es una guerra por el Santo Grial… fuiste invocado en Chaldea, una organización que intenta preservar el sentido común del hombre…

Una explicación rápida después…

-Ya veo… - murmuro Sasaki, sonriendo tranquilamente - Bueno, no me quejare… podre luchar al lado de otros grandes héroes y tengo dos hermosas señoritas como Masters - declaro el Assassin haciendo una reverencia.

Gudako se sonrojo un poco y se rasco la nuca, mientras que Mithra puso cara de palo pero la cambio por una sonrisa.

-Bueno, es tu turno Gudako - declaro mientras Gudao y Sasaki le dejaban el espacio para la pelinaranja.

-Hai~ - Gudako dejo sus 9 Saint Quartz en el suelo y tomo 3… los dejo dentro del circulo antes de regresar a la palanca y tirar de ella…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Debido a que no hubo tres círculos, todos pudieron adivinar que no vino un Servant… lo que vino fue…

-Oh, otra Craft Essences - dijo Gudako levantando la carta… mostraba la imagen de una chica albina de ojos dorados, con un traje negro con detalles dorados y un manto rojo a su alrededor.

-Esa es Caren Hortencia - dijo Mithra mirando la imagen.

-¿Conocida tuya? - Mithra soltó una risita nerviosa… apenas si conocía a Caren, y eso le bastaba.

Gudako guardo la carta y puso otros tres Saint Quartz… jalo la palanca…

BOOOOOOOOOOOM

-Sin Servant de nuevo - murmuro decepcionada la pelinaranja, viendo lo que apareció - Al menos, es otra Craft Essences…

Esta vez, la carta mostraba a una mujer de cabello blanco con ojos rojos muy hermosa, con un vestido blanco con detalles rojos, de un estilo sagrado al parecer. También tenía una corona en la cabeza.

-¿Alguna idea de quién es? - pregunto Gudako levantando la carta.

-No… - dijo Mithra… podía reconocer el vestido como el Dress of Heaven, una parte esencial en la Guerra por el Santo Grial, al permitir conectar con el corazón del Gran Grial…

Gudako guardo la carta y puso sus últimos 3 Saint Quartz - Ultima oportunidad… es todo o nada.

Puso las piedras arcoíris y bajo la palanca… y para alegría de todos, se disolvieron en un anillo que después se convirtió en tres.

FIUSH

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Un estallido mayor ocurrió y cegó momentáneamente a los demás…

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Si, fui invocado en mi clase Lancer!

Mithra, Gudao y Gudako abrieron los ojos ante la conocida voz…

-¡¿Caster?!/¡¿Cu?!

En el círculo, Cu Chulainn apareció… solo que muy distinto al Caster que vieron en la Singularidad F. Ahora usa un pantalón ultramarino profundo cubierto con protecciones rúnicas, espaldares metálicos grises y una placa metálica sobre su sección abdominal más baja. Lleva su cabello en una cola de ratas que llega a su mitad de la espalda. Aún tenía sus pendientes de plata.

En sus manos, había una lanza roja con un diseño ominoso… si simple presencia emanaba un aire maldito y cargado de un instinto asesino increíble…

Mithra la analizo inconscientemente… Gae Bolg, la lanza que siempre atravesará el corazón de su oponente. Creada del cráneo de Curruid…

-Jejeje, es bueno verlos mocosos - saludo Cu moviendo con maestría su lanza - Clase Lancer, Cu Chulainn a su servicio.

-¡Caster!

Cu fue abrazado inmediatamente por Gudako.

-Jejeje, ya mocosa… además, ya no soy Caster - Cu le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a la pelinaranja. Levanto la mirada, encontrándose primero con Sasaki - Oh, veo que no soy el primero en llegar…

-Un gusto Cu Chulainn - saludo Sasaki - Soy Sasaki Kojiro, clase Assassin.

-¿El gran espadachín? Je, nada mal mocosos - alabo Cu, logrando despegar a Gudako - ¿Y tú no vienes Mithra?

-¿Eh? - Mithra parpadeo, saliendo de su trance - Jeje, perdón… Gae Bolg me dejo en trance…

Cu alzo una ceja, recordando la habilidad de Mithra… - Oh, ¿analizando mi Gae Bolg? Veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Me perdí algo? - pregunto Sasaki extrañado.

-Esa chica de ahí puede analizar cualquier cosa y recrearla, almacenando su historia, habilidades y demás - explico Cu de forma resumida… haciendo que Sasaki abriera los ojos sorprendido como nunca.

-No es tan impresionante - declaro Mithra, recreando a Gae Bolg… e intentando moverla como Cu, fallando - Aunque sepa todo eso, mi cuerpo no puede moverla como alguien que entreno durante mucho tiempo con ella…

-Ya veo… puedes recrear el objeto, con sus habilidades e historia, pero tu cuerpo no puede copiar la forma ni los movimientos del usuario original - concluyo Sasaki - Si… suena como algo mas honorable que…

-Que ese bastardo de Archer - gruño Cu… y Mithra parpadeo confundida.

-Ustedes… ¿Tienen los recuerdos de la Quinta Guerra? - pregunto la alumna de Zelretch.

-Eso parece… - Cu se rasco la nuca sin entender - Por alguna razón, tengo estos recuerdos…

-Debe ser algo del sistema de invocación de Chaldea~ - Da Vinci se acercó - No pensaba presentarme ahora pero, ya que~ Soy Leonardo Da Vinci, la genio universal~

-… Okey, ¿Cuántos errores con el género hay en la historia? - pregunto el Lancer de pelo azul.

En serio… el Rey Arturo resulto ser una mujer joven que de alguna manera engaño a todos para que crean que es hombre, ¡¿Y ahora el gran genio del Renacimiento también lo es?!

-Ara~ no tienes que preocuparte por eso~ - aseguro Da Vinci - Te aseguro que en vida fui un hombre~

-…Espera - tanto el cerebro de Cu como el de Sasaki corrían a mil por hora - ¿C-Como?

-Ella quiso ser invocada con su ideal de belleza - declaro Roman con una risa nerviosa - Como la Mona Lisa era su ideal de belleza, su apariencia termino siendo esa…

-Y no me quejo~ ser una mujer es una experiencia increíble~ - declaro Da Vinco…

-… Dime que hay cerveza por aquí - rogo Cu… necesitaba un MUY potente trago para esto.

Los demás soltaron una risa nerviosa…

Luego de sacar a Cu del círculo… fue el turno de Mithra.

- _Muy bien, es mi turno… solo espero que mi horrible suerte me sonría ahora…_ \- pensó la chica de pelo de dos colores, tomando tres Saint Quartz… dejo la recreación de Gae Bolg a un lado, y puso las tres piedras arcoíris.

Jalo la palanca… y vio con ojos abiertos, así como el resto, como las tres piedras se disolvían… así como Gae Bolg.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Los tres anillos se formaron y estallaron en un pilar…

-¡¿Un Servant a la primera?! - grito incrédula Gudako… hablando de suerte.

-¡Gae Bolg funciono como catalizador! - grito Mithra sin creerlo… - ¡P-Pero, ¿Qué fue invocado?!

Cuando el pilar se desvaneció, se mostró al nuevo Servant… o mejor dicho, la nueva Servant.

Era una mujer de extremadamente hermosa, de largo cabello purpura con un par de exóticos ojos rojos. Lleva un traje oscuro de cuerpo completo, muy parecido al de Cu Chulainn, que resalta su cuerpo curvilíneo, y con un par de hombreras metálicas. También, tiene una máscara negra en la mitad inferior de su rostro, y un Gae Bolg en su mano derecha.

Cu… se puso pálido y muy feliz a la vez, con solo ver sus ojos rojos.

Si, una rara combinación de emociones y sensaciones… pero muy acorde con quien fue invocada.

-He llegado de la Tierra de las Sombras. Yo soy Scáthach. ¿Te llamo "Maestro"? - se presentó la recién llegada, identificada como Scáthach…

Scáthach, la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras, la Maestra Inmortal… quien entreno a Cu Chulainn y le dio Gae Bolg…

Los ojos de Mithra estaban muy abiertos, aun aturdida por quien respondió a su convocatoria.

De mientras, Scáthach inspecciono el lugar, al encontrar algunas firmas de Servants… pero no estaban atacando, para su extrañeza…

Su mirada se posó en la mujer castaña con vestido renacentista… luego en el espadachín japonés…

Y por último, en Cu… sus ojos se abrieron un poco al reconocer a su viejo alumno.

-Setanta, me sorprende verte aquí… y más en clase Lancer, cuando ya estoy en esa clase - declaro la Maestra Inmortal.

-V-Vera S-Shishou… e-esta no es una típica Guerra por el Santo Grial… - dijo un nervioso Cu Chulainn.

-Eso veo… - declaro Scáthach con una voz monótona - Hay varios Servants en el mismo lugar, pero no se atacan… ¿una alianza tal vez? - cuestiono la mujer… hasta que su mirada de centro en Mithra.

Cu… gano un gotón en la nuca. El reconoció la mirada de su Shishou, fue la misma mirada que le dio cuando comenzó a entrenarlo.

La nueva Lancer comenzó a caminar alrededor de Mithra, analizándola con sus ojos rojos…

-Tienes talento y habilidad… por lo que veo, has entrenado desde joven, pero tu potencial aun no fue alcanzado - Scáthach se puso frente a Mithra - Pero, eso se puede arreglar…

La alumna se Zelretch no sabía por qué… pero una parte de ella estaba emocionada y otra un toque nerviosa.

-Oi Shishou, no estarás… - las palabras de Cu fueron cortadas por Scáthach.

-De ahora en más, te entrenare personalmente.

La declaración de la Maestra Inmortal dejo pasmados a prácticamente todos… más aun a Mithra.

-M-M-Me alagas mucho S-Scáthach, p-pero n-no creo que sea necesario. No soy nada especial…

-Noooo~ solo que puedes recrear cualquier cosa, cortando la conexión con el original y haciéndolo de tu propiedad…

-¡Sasaki, no ayudas! - grito Mithra al espadachín, quien solo levanto las manos en rendición soltando una risita.

-Eso es interesante - dijo Scáthach, viendo más fijamente a Mithra - Eso podría expandir las ramas del entrenamiento…

-No tengo voz ni voto en esto ¿verdad? - Mithra tenía un tic en la ceja, mientras una sensación de molestia… y nostalgia la invadía.

Esto último porque, pese a obvias diferencias, esta mujer emitía un aire que le recordaba mucho al de Bartolomei.

Mithra suspiro para calmarse - Bien, pero ¿podemos dejarlo para después? Aún tengo que hacer dos intentos más y…

-¿Intentos? - Scáthach alzo una ceja.

Una larga explicación después…

-Ya veo… en ese caso, adelante. Continua con la invocación - Scáthach salió del círculo y se acercó a Cu.

-¿No te pasaste un poco Shishou? - cuestiono Cu - Sé que tiene talento por explotar pero…

-Vi en ella un potencial igual al tuyo Setanta - declaro la Maestra Inmortal sin mirarlo - Encontrar un alumno así es casi imposible, y no dejare ir una oportunidad así.

Cu soltó un suspiro… cuando su maestra tiene algo en la cabeza, ni los dioses podrán detenerla.

Oh bueno, mejor presta atención a lo que invocara a mocosa… ¿Qué será? ¿Mapo tofu? ¿Otra CE?

Las mandíbulas de todos cayeron cuando los Saint Quartz se disolvieron en tres círculos de nuevo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

-¡¿Otro Servant?! - gritaron Gudao y Gudako asombrados… pero ninguno más que Mithra.

¡Al fin su maldita suerte le sonría!

Lo que había sido invocado era otra mujer, de muy largo cabello morado que llegaba al suelo. Tenía una figura que prácticamente era la fantasía mas morbosa de cada hombre, prueba de ello eran los rostros sonrojados de Flat, Svin y Gudao.

La nueva Servant usaba un ajustado traje de cuero negro con bordes morados, con una falda muy corta. También tenía unas largas medias de cuero negro, acompañadas por unos zapatos con algo de plataforma. Tenía sus brazos cubiertos por unas mangas negras con anillos morados que la sujetaban, dejando sus manos y dedos expuestos, así como sus hombros y la parte superior de su pecho.

Por último, usaba una venda morada que cubría por completo sus ojos, además de tener un símbolo rojo en la frente, que nadie podía identificar…

Nadie… excepto los tres masters y Cu.

-Medusa… - susurro Mithra con los ojos abiertos.

No necesitaba un Agarre Estructural para identificar su clase… para ella y Cu, era claramente una Rider.

-Servant clase Rider, Medusa… tienes preferencias extrañas. Si necesitas un sacrificio, siéntete libre de mandarme cuando quieras.

Casi todos ahí tuvieron una gota en la nuca… más los que la enfrentaron como Lancer en la Singularidad F. Era muy distinta a esa versión.

El cuerpo de la Gorgona se tensó al ver a los demás Servants en la sala, preparándose para sacar su arma…

-Wow tranquila Medusa - Mithra se puso frente a la Rider, tratando de evitar un accidente - No son enemigos… te encuentras en Chaldea, una organización que se encarga de preservar el orden humano…

Luego de la 3ra explicación de hoy…

-Ya veo… - fue lo único que dijo Medusa, una vez que se le explico que pasaba.

Puede que no lo parezca, pero estaba sorprendida de estar en un lugar como Chaldea… más al ver que, tendrá que pelear al lado de héroes…

-Medusa… el legendario monstruo de Grecia… - dijo Sasaki contemplando a Medusa - Se decía que tenía una belleza que ponía a las diosas envidiosas… fue tal su belleza que cautivo a Poseidon, al punto de violarla…

-Esa parte está algo incompleta - comento Medusa, habiendo escuchado muy bien a Sasaki - Salí con Poseidon cuando era venerada por los humanos… cierto que lo de la violación ocurrió, aunque intento disculparse al darme a Pegasus.

Luego se volvió hacia Mithra.

-Úseme como desee Master. Si tengo que ser un sacrificio, no lo dude ni un segundo.

Mithra gano otro gotón en la nuca… gracias a su maestro, sabía mucho de Medusa. La razón de ser tan así, era al verse solo como un monstruo y un arma.

Tendría que hablar más tarde con ella sobre eso.

-Mira Medusa, no voy a usarte como arma ni nada, pero eso lo hablaremos después… ¿Me dejas intentar mi último tiro? - Mithra señalo los últimos tres Saint Quartz que le quedaban.

-Entendido Master - dijo Medusa, saliendo del círculo. Sin embargo, no se fue muy lejos ya que se puso cerca de Mithra.

Mithra suspiro, pero no iba a molestar a Medusa. Tomo los últimos 3 Saint Quartz y los puso en el círculo.

-Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere apostar? - pregunto Cu - ¿Sera una CE? ¿Mapo Tofu? Dudo que invoque otro…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

La mandíbula de Lancer cayó al suelo - ¡Tiene que ser un chiste! ¡¿Acaso su suerte es A?!

Mithra no pudo decir que en realidad su suerte es fluctuante, ya que estaba asombrada de que invocara tres Servant seguidos.

¡Su suerte en definitiva le estaba sonriendo!... y eso le daba miedo.

Cuando el pilar se desvaneció, se revelo a la nueva Servant.

Tenía el clásico aspecto de una bruja de cuento de hadas, con una túnica azul/purpura con capucha. La misma cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando ver solo de la nariz para abajo. Por lo que se veía, su cabello era de un azul claro, mismo color de sus labios que se curvaban en una sonrisa, algo difícil de descifrar.

Aunque no poseía ningún arma a la vista para un agarre estructural, no fue necesario… Mithra, Cu, Medusa y más aún, Sasaki, reconocieron a la mujer.

Medea de Colchis… la Bruja de la Traición y Servant Caster de la Quinta Guerra del Santo Grial de Fuyuki.

-Oh, eres un Master bastante lindo~ - declaro la bruja con una sonrisa difícil de descifrar en su rostro - Soy el Servant de clase Caster, aunque no te diré mi nombre aun~

-No creo que sea necesario - la sonrisa de la bruja se desvaneció ante la voz familiar del samurái - Sea cual sea su nombre, no se puede confiar en una mujer tan manipuladora.

-Assassin… - gruño Medea con una mueca de furia - Por lo que veo, te invocaron en esta guerra, y como un maldito aliado…

-Je, no es el único Caster - la declaración de Cu hiso que la bruja se fije en el resto de la sala…

Ahora que lo veía mejor… le recordaba mucho al taller del que fue originalmente su Master en la quinta guerra… Sin embargo, no le daba ese aire que tenía el taller de ese bastardo.

También podía sentir a varios magos aquí… su mirada paso por los dos con uniforme blanco como el de su Master, notando inmediatamente los sellos de comando en sus manos. Luego miro a los tres que estaban detrás del vidrio.

Parpadeo confundida al ver el familiar rostro de cierto Rey de los Caballeros… en una chica de cabello plateado, de la cual sentía un poder… extrañamente divino.

Dejo esos pensamientos para después, encontrándose ahora con las presencias de algunos Servants aquí…

-Ya veo… ¿debo suponer que esta es una Gran Guerra con dos bandos? - pregunto Medea… el Trono les dio conocimiento de aquella guerra en Trifas…

-No en realidad… - Medea parpadeo confundida - veras…

 **Un rato después:**

 **-** Ya veo… al final, fui invocada en una problemática guerra - murmuro Medea molesta mientras caminaba junto a Medusa, Scáthach y Mithra.

Los masters se habían dividido con los Servants que invocaron y los llevaban a sus respectivas habitaciones… porque si, al parecer con la enorme cantidad de habitaciones vacías, todos decidieron darle una a los Servants que iban llegando.

La Bruja de la Traición suspiro mirando a la Lancer y la Rider… aunque estaba molesta al ser invocada en una guerra donde no se le concedería su deseo, no podía negar que tenía unas compañeras interesantes.

Medusa, la menor de las hermanas Gorgonas, alguien que al igual que ella había sufrido por culpa de los dioses griegos. La oportunidad de hablar con alguien como ella eran pocas, y podría tener algunas conversaciones decentes con ella…

Valla… su tiempo con Koichi la cambio mucho.

Por otro lado, la Lancer no era otra más que Scáthach, la maestra de ese molesto Lancer de traje azul. Una maestra sin igual en el arte de runas… confiaba en su magia, pero Medea no negaría que le interesaba mucho aprender sobre su magia rúnica.

Pensamientos similares pasaban por la cabeza de Medusa… la menor de las Gorgonas pensaba en la Caster griega y en la curiosa oportunidad que tiene de charlar con ella. No pudo durante la Quinta Guerra por obvios motivos, pero aquí…

En cuando a Scáthach… ella solo miraba a Mithra con ojo analítico, estudiando cada movimiento que su Master hacía.

Ese era otro pensamiento en la mente de Medea y Medusa… la bruja no pudo evitar ser escéptica con su invocadora, dado que era un mago moderno y su experiencia con ellos no era de las mejores. Estaba lista por si esta chica la traicionaba.

Aunque… no podía evitar pensar que sería un desperdicio, considerando su linda cara.

Medusa era un caso diferente. Al igual que Medea, su experiencia con magos modernos no era buena, salvo algunas excepciones. Por eso, seria cautelosa con Mithra… si no fuera porque esta chica le daba un aire muy familiar. Un aire como… de su antigua Master Sakura y el novio de esta Shirou Emiya.

Alguien que ha sufrido algo horrible en el pasado y lo rompió, y lo esconde para que nadie más se preocupe.

Mithra no tardo en llevarlas a sus habitaciones… la habitación de Scáthach estaba, a pedido de esta, al lado de la suya. Medusa tenía la suya a unas dos habitaciones de diferencia de la de Scáthach. Medea, en cambio, tomo la última habitación del pasillo.

Viendo como las tres ya estaban en sus habitaciones, la alumna de Zelretch decidió tener una pequeña conversación con ellas para eliminar malentendidos.

TOCK

TOCK

-¿Caster? ¿Puedo pasar?

-Hai, Master~

Mithra asintió y abrió la puerta de la habitación… Medea estaba viendo la habitación al parecer, con su capucha caída revelando sus orejas puntiagudas y ojos azules.

-¿Qué necesita Master~? - pregunto la Bruja de la Traición, sonriéndole falsamente.

-Quiero eliminar cualquier malentendido que tengas - respondió Mithra con cierta seriedad.

-¿Malentendido~? No sé de qué habla…

-Sé muy bien tu historia, Medea

Medea se tensó mientras sus ojos se abrían sorprendidos… ella, jamás dijo su nombre.

Su sorpresa de incremento cuando Mithra hiso aparecer cierta daga enjoyada en su mano.

-Ya veo… - Medea entrecerró los ojos - Es obvio, un mago como tú no confiaría en…

-Antes de que digas algo, no me considero una maga propiamente dicha - interrumpió Mithra - Soy más bien una lanzadora de hechizos, si se puede llamar así. Poco me importan las estupideces de los magos de experimentar, llegar a la Raíz, eliminar a alguien solo porque es mejor… no soy como el que fue tu maestro original en la Quinta Guerra.

-… ¿Cómo sabes de eso? - dijo Medea, aun con desconfianza - Es más, ¿Cómo tienes mi Rule Breaker?

-Por un lado, mi maestro es Zelretch - la simple mención de ese nombre sorprendió a Medea… entre la información que recibió, estaba el vampiro usuario de la segunda magia. Con él, no se sorprendía que de seguro tuviera un Rule Breaker tomado de una contraparte suya - Y por otro… mi magia me permite analizar por completo y reforjar o recrear cualquier objeto, cortando su conexión con el original y volviéndolo algo así como de mi propiedad.

La Caster parpadeo unas tres veces procesando ese último pedazo de información… eso, sonaba muy parecido a la molesta magia de proyección de ese Archer…

-Es gracias a Rule Breaker y mi maestro que se tu historia Medea… Se por lo que pasaste, lo que deseas y anhelas… y te lo diré ahora, no pienso traicionarte, odio la traición - declaro Mithra con seriedad.

-… ¿Y cómo puedo confiar en lo que dices? - pregunto Medea cruzándose de brazos… ella, sentía que su Master no mentía.

-Solo puedo darte mi sincera palabra - declaro Mithra con seriedad y verdad en sus palabras.

Su infierno… su sufrimiento… todo causado por la traición. Eso, ni siquiera pensaría en hacérselo a alguien más.

-…Bien, confiare en tu palabra - Medea sonrio de una forma algo malévola - Pero a cambio, quiero que me hagas un favor~

-Claro, el que sea… mientras no sea matar a alguno de los Servants y demás personas de Chaldea - aclaro rápidamente Mithra.

-Kukuku~ no tienes que preocuparte por eso. El favor te lo pediré otro día~ - declaro Medea - Y no será nada malo~

-Bien… me tengo que ir. Necesito hablar con Medusa y Scáthach - dijo Mithra abriendo la puerta - Gracias por confiar en mi Medea…

-No hay problema~ solo debes demostrar que no puse mal mi confianza~

Mithra asintió saliendo de la habitación - Oh, y dentro de una hora almorzaremos. Aclaro por si querías unirte.

Medea alzo una ceja ante eso mientras Mithra se iba… como Servants no necesitaban comer o dormir, aunque no negara que hacerlo la hace sentir… viva de nuevo.

Dejo eso de lado, decidiendo ir después a almorzar… por ahora, tenía algo más importante que pensar.

-¿Qué vestido le quedaría bien~? - Si, Mithra estaba en problemas.

 **Habitación de Medusa:**

TOCK

TOCK

-Medusa, ¿puedo pasar?

-Adelante Master.

Mithra abrió la puerta, encontrando a Medusa sentada en la cama, aun con su máscara puesta.

-¿Necesita algo Master? - pregunto Medusa inclinando la cabeza.

-Solo aclarar algunas cosas Medusa - dijo Mithra respirando hondo - Quiero aclarar que… no eres un sacrificio.

La Rider no cambio su expresión.

-Temo que no entiendo Master… soy un Servant, pero como debes saber, soy un monstruo también. Usarme de sacrificio es tu mejor opción.

Mithra soltó otro suspiro - Mira Medusa, no me gusta ver a otros como armas o sacrificios… prefiero verlos como posibles compañeros u otra cosa…

-¿Tiene algo que ver con tu pasado?

La pregunta de Medusa descoloco y sorprendió a la chica de pelo bicolor.

-He sentido… un sentimiento de familiaridad contigo - declaro la Rider levantándose y acercándose a su Master - Tú, desprendes un aire muy similar al de mi antigua Master y su amante…

-Sakura Matou y Shirou Emiya - respondió por inercia Mithra, haciendo que Medusa la mirada curiosa - Soy alumna de Zelretch… las distintas realidades de la Guerra por el Santo Grial es uno de sus temas de estudio.

-Bien, eso entonces simplifica algunas cosas… desprendes un aire de alguien que ha sufrido, y trata de ocultar ese sufrimiento - dijo Medusa, tratando de retomar la conversación - Por lo que se, ese pasado tuyo te hiso lo que eres ahora, alguien que detesta cualquier tipo de traición, y ves el usarnos como armas como eso…

-Medusa, no es solo eso - dijo Mithra, desviando la mirada… no podía ver a la Gorgona ahora que había golpeado al menos una parte de su pasado - Zelretch-sama me enseñó a que los Servants no son armas, son compañeros y hasta amigos… en las demás realidades, solo aquellos con una excelente relación con su Servant prevalecían en la Guerra.

-… Ya veo - susurro Medusa - Para ser una maga, eres un Master muy extraño, Mithra - declaro la Gorgona… y Mithra podía jurar que veía una pequeñísima sonrisa - ¿Hay algo más de lo que deseas hablar?

-No, eso es todo por ahora… Oh, pero antes de irme - Mithra levanto la mano… y en un brillo, un par de gafas aparecieron - Ten, son gafas especiales que bloquean el poder de tus ojos místicos.

Medusa inclino la cabeza, sin perder esa expresión de póker.

-Es para que no estés usando esa venda todo el tiempo - aclaro Mithra dejando los lentes en una mesita de noche - Los dejare aquí… no te obligare a usarlos ni nada Medusa, todo depende de tu decisión.

Mithra se fue a la puerta y la abrió… pero antes de irse.

-Antes de que me olvide… Dentro de poco será la hora del almuerzo. Si quieres unirte no hay problema.

La Rider asintió mientras Mithra se iba…

Cuando quedo sola de nuevo en su habitación, Medusa miro las gafas que dejo Mithra… con cuidado, removió la venda de sus ojos y se puso las gafas.

La Gorgona se miró en el espejo de la habitación… un par de ojos rosados con una pupila cuadrada escanearon la imagen frente a ella. Y, no se veía mal.

Su ceño se frunció… cuando dijo que sentía un aura familiar en Mithra, no mentía… pero no se limitaba a su parentesco con Sakura y Shirou.

Podía sentir, algo más antiguo, pero no podía identificar que… Y le era muy familiar.

 **Habitación de Scáthach:**

TOCK

TOCK

-Puede pasar Master

Algo sorprendida, Mithra abrió la puerta. La chica de pelo bicolor se encontró con la Lancer meditando, pero abrió los ojos cuando entro.

-Lamento molestarte Scáthach, pero vine a hablar de una cosa - dijo Mithra mientras la otra mujer se levantaba - Es sobre tu deseo… Es morir ¿verdad?

Scáthach se veía un poco sorprendida por las palabras de Mithra -Así es… mi deseo es alguien que pueda matarme. Al volverme lo más cercano a un Espíritu Divino, no podía morir. Desde que entrene a Setanta, desee a alguien que pudiera matarme y salvarme de esta vida… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Cuando te invoque… hice inconscientemente un Agarre Estructural sobre tu Gae Bolg - explico Mithra… antes de ponerse seria - Tu… ¿en serio quieres morir? ¿O solo librarte de tu inmortalidad?

-No veo diferencia alguna - declaro Scáthach con seriedad.

-Hay diferencia… si quieres librarte de tu inmortalidad, es porque quieres vivir - dijo Mithra…

-Eso no tiene sentido Master… He vivido durante dos mil años, esperando inútilmente mi muerte - dijo Scáthach con seriedad - Es por eso que busco la muerte…

Mithra se quedó mirando con seriedad a Scáthach - La razón por la que buscas morir… es porque no has vivido.

Scáthach miro con seriedad, pero confundida, la explicación de Mithra.

-Sí, has vivido por 2000 años, pero eso es todo. En ningún momento trataste de buscar diversión o, algo que te haga feliz - dijo Mithra, sin apartar la mirada de Scáthach - Solo te limitaste a quedarte atrapada durante tu inmortal vida…

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Master? - pregunto la Lancer cruzándose de brazos, haciendo rebotar sus pechos inconscientemente.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… ¿Por qué no intentas divertirte un poco, en esta nueva vida? - propuso Mithra.

-… Temo que no entiendo Master.

Mithra soltó otro suspiro - Mi maestro es algo parecido a ti… él también es un inmortal que ha vivido más de milenio y medio, pero la razón por la que no está buscando la muerte, es porque disfruta del vivir.

-En pocas palabras… quieres que busque algo que me gusta, para disfrutar el vivir - dedujo la Maestra Inmortal con una mirada seria y pensativa.

-Exacto… por lo que se, pasaste todo ese tiempo en la Tierra de las Sombras, donde no había nadie. No es sorpresa que desarrollaras ese deseo para salir de tu soledad - comento Mithra encogiéndose de hombros - O eso creo… pero mi punto de mantiene, debes de tratar de disfrutar esta nueva oportunidad - declaro la chica de pelo de dos colores.

-…Si tú lo dices Master, lo intentare - declaro Sáthach - En otro tema… ¿A qué hora se despierta usualmente?

Mithra parpadeo ante ese cambio… pero no tardo en entender - A decir verdad no duermo mucho, así que cuando quieras, podemos iniciar el entrenamiento.

Al principio estaba sorprendida y nerviosa por la declaración de la Lancer de que iba a entrenarla… pero luego de pensarlo un poco, vio que era una gran oportunidad.

Ella fue quien entreno a Cu Chulainn y lo volvió el guerrero que es hoy… con su entrenamiento, podría mejorar en el uso de sus armas y, con suerte, en el de su Reality Marble.

-Muy bien, te esperare a las 6 AM para comenzar tu entrenamiento - declaro Scáthach cruzándose de brazos, haciendo rebotar ciertos activos inconscientemente.

Mithra lo noto desafortunadamente… y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

-B-Bien, n-no tengo problemas con el horario - declaro Mithra dándose vuelta, para extrañeza de Sáthach -M-Me voy yendo, en un rato estará el almuerzo. Te lo digo por si quieres unirte.

Mithra salió rápidamente de ahí, para confusión de Scáthach.

Afuera, Mithra estaba a unos metros de la habitación de la Lancer, tratando de disminuir el sonrojo que tenía.

-M-Muy bien, deja de pensar en sus pechos y su cuerpo divino… ¡Lo sigo haciendo! - Mithra se llevó las manos a la cabeza frustrada - Muy bien, piensa en otra cosa…

Desafortunadamente, termino pensando en Medusa… y ahora sin la seriedad del momento, y sus anteriores pensamientos, la hiso imaginar…

- _¡Maldigo el día que vi la colección secreta de porno de Zelretch-sama!_ \- grito en su cabeza Mithra tratando se calmarse y pensar otra cosa.

Talvez deba dirigirse rápido a la cocina… luego de hablar con el único cocinero, acepto que Mithra se encargue de cocinarles a los Master, Roman, Gray, Svin, Flat y los Servants… aunque aceptaron ambos la ayuda de los robot, dado la gran cantidad de comida que tendrán que hacer.

Si, cocinar la relajaría y la haría pensar en lo bueno del día… invocaron cinco Servants, ¡Y su suerte está mejorando!

 **Una semana después:**

-¡ODIO MI MALDITA SUERTE!

Gudako, Gudao, Roman, Da Vinci, Flat, Svin y Gray soltaron una risa nerviosa ante el grito furioso de Mithra.

En todo lo que va de la semana, se han invocado cuatro sirvientes más: Shakespeare, Arash, Spartacus y Mata Hari…

Y ninguno fue invocado por ella… lo único que ha logrado invocar, ¡SON PUTAS BLACK KEYS!

¡No ha parado de invocar esas malditas cosas en toda la semana!

La única vez que no invoco esas cosas, fue cuando logro invocar su primera CE… Kaleidoscopio.

Si bien ver esa CE le sacaba una sonrisa nostálgica… no valía el maldito infierno de estas inútiles Black Keys.

-Odio mi suerte - murmuro Mithra en un tono deprimido, tomando las Black Keys y tirándolas en un contenedor.

La risa baja de los demás solo la puso peor. Solo espera que esto mejore pronto.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Lamento en serio la tardanza, pero entre la universidad y otras cosas, me dificulto el escribir.**

 **Bueno, se invocaron los primeros 9 Servants. Varios van a participar en la primera Singularidad, pero no todos por obvias razones, además de más Servants que aparecerán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Antes de terminar, dejare las miembros del harem de Mithra:**

 **Mashu, Medusa, Scáthach, Medea, Atalanta, Arturia Lancer, Arturia Lancer Alter, Nitocris, Serenity, Carmilla, Gray, Raikou, Jalter, Gorgon, BB, Kiara, ¿?**

 **El "¿?" es un personaje que se agregara para después del Grand Order. Tambien, la lista está sujeta a cambios o a agregar más personajes, pero eso depende también de ustedes.**

 **Sin más que decir, este es Ikary no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos de nuevo, estuve inspirado y saque antes este capítulo. Si, sé que debería seguir el de Yu-Gi-Oh y lo sacare, pero preferí sacar antes este. Sin perder tiempo, iré con las review:**

 **RinMakoto: Pues gracias, y lamento el haber tartado, pero tengo otras historias también y con lo de la facultad, se me dificulta el escribir. Al menos este lo saque antes.**

 **kakaroto22: Si te refieres a nuestra querida Mama Emiya, pues si amigo, habrá de eso.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con el Grand Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el título del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en el cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 _Capítulo 5: Dos Archers… peculiares._

CLANK

SLASH

CLANCK

SLASH

En medio de un campo nevado, que actualmente se usaba como campo de entrenamiento a falta de una mejor opción, Mithra y Gray se encontraban luchando.

Mithra tenía a Harpe en sus manos, mientras Gray usaba una guadaña con extraños diseños intrincados en ella, con excepción de la larga hoja plateada y brillante.

A la distancia, aunque no tanta, Cu, Scáthach y Medusa miraban el intercambio de ataques entre ambas.

-Buena idea la de unir a la chica a los entrenamientos - comento Cu, usando una camisa hawaiana de color verde con naranja, mas unos shorts. Las ventajas de no sentir el frio.

-Soy experta en el uso de lanza, runas y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero las guadañas no son lo mío. Que la chica pudiera convertir su código místico en una variedad de armas fue algo inesperado pero bien recibido - declaro la Maestra Inmortal mirando el combate - Con su ayuda, el entrenamiento de Mithra puede mejorar más.

Luego miro a Medusa, que usaba los lentes que le dio Mithra, además de su traje de combate todavía.

-¿No estas nerviosa, molesta… u otra cosa? - pregunto Cu con una ceja alzada.

-¿Por? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad Medusa.

-Digo, está usando el arma que… - Cu hiso un movimiento de decapitar.

-¿Eso? No en realidad - confeso Medusa mirando de nuevo el combate de practica - Sera el arma que me mato, que termino con mi vida de monstruo… y no la odio. Puedo odiar a Perseo, pero no las armas que le dieron.

Cu parpadeo, volviendo a ver el combate… esta vez, la guadaña de Gray se volvió un martillo que Mithra logro esquivar, cambiando a Harpe por Gae Bolg.

-¿Soy el único que siente algo raro con el código místico parlanchín de la niña? - pregunto Cu curioso - Digo, además de su cara parecida a la Saber que enfrenté, tiene un aura…

-Sí, yo también lo note - declaro Scáthach cruzándose de brazos - No sé por qué, pero el arma de esta chica Gray posee una esencia divina.

Gray se alejó de Mithra, convirtiendo su martillo en un arco y flecha y disparando contra la alumna del mago Marshall.

Mithra tomo a Gae Bolg con ambas manos, desviando como podía las flechas que iban hacia ella… sin embargo…

-Tsk - Mithra maldijo mentalmente cuando unas flechas lograron pasar y darle unos cortes… nada letales, pero molestos.

Gray volvió a su guadaña y se lanzó contra Mithra, quien recreo a Wailing Dark y sostuvo con su mano libre a Gae Bolg.

-¡Hahahaha, eso es! ¡Libérense de la opresión de la debilidad!

Cu y Medusa ganaron un gotón en la nuca al ver a un Berserker aparecer… era muy musculoso, de piel gris con correas de cuero junto a una mascarilla. Era rubio… y tenía una muy espeluznante sonrisa.

Ninguno se hubiera esperado que el gran liberador de esclavos, Spartacus, fuera invocado como un Berserker con un rango EX de Mejora de Locura.

-Spartacus, por favor cálmate… - dijo Cu, tratando de calmar al enorme Berserker.

-¡Ah, no puedes oprimir mi deseo de libertad Hijo de la Luz! - declaro Spartacus, sonriendo más tétricamente.

-Tranquilo Spartacus…

Mithra se acercó junto a Gray, ahora está sosteniendo una jaula con un cubo con cara dentro.

-Nadie intenta oprimirte, solo te está aconsejando - dijo la chica de pelo bicolor.

-Ah, si tú lo dices Master - Spartacus se dio la vuelta, buscando donde más compartir su loco deseo de libertad.

-…Sabes Master, me alegro que tengas el carisma para calmarlo - dijo Cu suspirando de alivio.

Mithra parpadeo confundida… ¿Ella? ¿Carisma? Cu debía estar borracho muy temprano.

-Buen combate ambas - dijo Scáthach acercándose a Mithra y Gray - Sin embargo, tienen demasiado por mejorar… Mithra, arregla tus posturas y movimientos de lanza. Gray, debes mejorar tu velocidad y precisión…

-Hai - asintieron ambas.

-Gracias por ayudarme con el entrenamiento Gray - agradeció Mithra sonriéndole levemente.

-N-No hay problema, y-yo también lo necesitaba… - Gray se cubrió un poco más con su capucha, para extrañeza de Mithra.

Cu, por otro lado, entendió el comportamiento de la chica… y un gotón apareció en su cabeza.

- _Cuanto más lo veo, más se parece a ese mocoso_ \- pensó el Lancer recordando a cierto chico de la Quinta Guerra.

-Bueno, iré a la sala de invocación - declaro Mithra desvaneciendo sus armas.

-¿Probaras de nuevo? - pregunto Medusa curiosa, a lo que Mithra asintió.

-Por supuesto… creo que hoy mi suerte al fin me sonreirá - dijo la alumna de Zelretch… más para convencerse.

 **Más tarde:**

Aaahhh… otra invocación, otra oportunidad para tratar de matar a su yo joven e idiota y esperar librarse de este tormento.

No sabe cuántas veces lo ha hecho… y cuantas ha fallado.

Ya sea porque se sacrifica estúpidamente para salvarlo… porque logra cambiar su mentalidad para evitar que se vuelva el…

Tantos motivos… tantas excusas… no importaba que tanto lo intentara, no lograba matar al chico conocido como Shirou Emiya.

Oh bueno, talvez ahora tenga su oportunidad.

Primero… se sorprendió de no ser invocado en el lugar equivocado. Normalmente termina apareciendo en una sala de estar tirando los muebles, y sentándose de forma genial solo para molestar a Tohsaka.

En segundo, se dio cuenta rápidamente de que no estaba en el sótano de Rin. El lugar no solo no era viejo y polvoriento, sino que era tecnológico y avanzado, algo que va muy en contra de las prácticas de magus.

Que Alaya no permita que sea invocado de nuevo en ese extraño mundo con una Rin Tohsaka que desconoce el mundo de los magos. No fue una linda experiencia.

Y tercero… no tenía idea de quien era su Master. El humo era tal que no lo dejaba ver.

Podía distinguir un cabello negro, por lo que pensó inmediatamente en Tohsaka… pero al notar también uno blanco, lo hiso pensar en Illya.

¿Sera un mundo donde ambas hicieron una tregua antes de iniciar la guerra? Ha estado en mundos así… y esas dos juntas son aterradoras.

-¡Sí! ¡Al fin mi suerte me sonríe y deje de invocar esas malditas Black Keys!

El Servant recién invocado parpadeo confundido… esa voz, no se parecía ni a la de Rin ni a la de Illya. De hecho, no se parecía a la de ninguna mujer que haya conocido.

Cuando el humo se desvaneció, el recién llegado pudo ver mejor a su Master.

En definitiva… no tenía ni idea de quien era. Su cabello largo parecía pasar por lo mismo por el que paso el, teniendo desde las raíces hasta la mitad de un color blanco, mientras que el resto era negro. Sus ojo morados tenían un ligero tono rojo también.

Usaba un extraño traje de camisa blanca con cinturones negros y un par de pantalones negros con botas del mismo color. Un collar de cadena de oro con un dique del mismo tipo caía por su cuello.

El recién llegado tenía que admitir que era muy hermosa… diablos, para él podía competir con Saber, Rin y hasta Sakura. Aunque… en el departamento de activos, arrasaba a la competencia.

Lo extraño eran las extrañas marcas tribales que podía ver en su cuerpo… talvez si hacia un Agarra Estructural…

-¡No puede ser! ¡¿Emiya Shirou?!

Emiya Shirou, mejor conocido ahora como Archer EMIYA, parpadeo confundido al escuchar a su Master.

-Oh, veo que mi Master me conoce - dijo EMIYA sonriendo a su modo - Parece que no necesito presentación, y yo que tenía pensado una buena…

-Oh, veo que trajiste al bastardo.

-Cu-san, por favor no antagonices con los recién llegados.

EMIYA parpadeo al ver a los otros tres en la habitación… un sujeto con bata de médico y cabello naranja, el Lancer Cu Chulainn de la Quinta Guerra y una chica de pelo plateado con capucha y una cara igual a la de su Saber.

-Esto es… extraño - comento el recién llegado confundido… ¿Qué hacia otro Servant aquí? ¿Y ese hombre? ¿Quién era esa chica con cara de Saber?

-Sera mejor que te explique que pasa… deberíamos hacer un video o algo para introducir a los nuevos Servants - comento la chica rascándose la nuca - Veras…

 **Una explicación luego:**

-Ya veo… - fue lo único que dijo EMIYA, caminando junto a su Master… o una de sus Masters.

Era más de lo que tuvo que digerir alguna vez… no solo no estaba en la Quinta Guerra, sino que fue invocado por una organización que se encarga de proteger el sentido común del hombre y su historia.

Además de que, actualmente solo Chaldea queda… el resto del mundo fue incinerado por el supuesto rey de este Lev.

Y por sobre eso…

-Eres… una alumna de Zelretch… - repitió para cerciorarse - Por eso es que me reconociste… ya sabias de mi existencia…

-Hai… un Shirou Emiya que hiso un trato con Alaya para salvar a muchas personas de un arma nuclear. Lo lograste, pero eso llevo a que te inculparan por lo ocurrido sin pruebas reales, pero al necesitar un chivo expiatorio lo aceptaron - relato Mithra como si nada… aunque se notaba la tristeza y la ira en su voz - Fuiste ejecutado… y debido al trato con Alaya, te volviste un Counter Guardian.

-Si… miles de años asesinando personas para salvarlas… jejeje - una risa vacía escapo de los labios del nuevo Archer - Ahí lo aprendí… no existe algo como un héroe de la justicia que los salva a todos. Para salvar a alguien, otro debe morir…

-En lo preferencial el enemigo.

EMIYA miro curioso a Mithra.

-¿Qué? Si para salvar a alguien, otro debe morir, que muera el enemigo - dijo Mithra como si fuera algo normal - Pero hablando en serio… no creo que para salvar a alguien otro tenga que morir, en la mayoría de los casos.

-Je, se nota que no sabes nada… si sabes quién soy, sabes que el bastardo de mi padre era conocido como el Magus Killer. El siempre mataba a sus objetivos, sin importar si eso cobraba vidas inocentes como daño colateral… - EMIYA apretó su puño al recordar a su padre adoptivo… aquel que lo metió en el camino de un héroe de la justicia - Y como Counter Guardian, he tenido que matar todo el tiempo para salvar a la humanidad…

-Eso es porque solo buscaron el método más rápido y efectivo - declaro la alumna de Zelretch con un tono sin emociones - Si Kiritsugu Emiya hubiera buscado otros métodos, no habría necesidad de llevarse vidas inocentes solo para acabar con un objetivo… y en tu caso ¿Quién dijo que tienes que hacerle caso a Alaya?

EMIYA miro sorprendido la sonrisa algo malvada de su Master.

-Si no quieres matar no lo hagas… solo déjalos incapacitados o algo así - expuso Mithra como ejemplo.

EMIYA tenía que admitir que, no lo había pensado así…

-Es cierto que un mundo donde todos pueden ser salvados, donde haya paz, es imposible… pero eso no evita que se pueda hacer un mundo mejor - declaro Mithra con un tono… nostálgico y con algo de enojo - Hubo una vez alguien que dijo… que con el poder y la voluntad suficiente, se podía lograr posible lo imposible.

Le causaba rabia solo recordar a ese bastardo pero… no podía negar que tenía un don con las palabras, mas con esa frase…

Después de todo, expresaba muy bien a su padre.

-Je… es una buena frase - confeso EMIYA con una pequeña sonrisa - Pero bueno, dejemos de hablar de mi… por cierto ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A la cafetería - la declaración de Mithra hiso que una ceja de Archer se alzara… y un curioso y nostálgico sentimiento lo invadiera - Ahí nos reunimos todos a comer… normalmente me encargo de la comida de los otros master, Roman, los servants y unos amigos…

-Descuide Master, me encargare de la cocina - declaro Archer… podía cambiar la conversación, y de paso hablar de uno de sus temas favoritos…

-Oh no, no tengo problema con cocinar. Lo disfruto mucho - confeso Mithra con una sonrisa.

-Tranquila Master, yo me hare cargo de la cocina de ahora en más - volvió a decir EMIYA… con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Lo lamento, pero disfruto mucho el cocinar como para que me lo quites - dijo Mithra con un tic en su ceja derecha.

.

.

.

.

.

Ambos se miraron con seriedad absoluta… un rayo salió de los ojos de Mithra, colisionando con el que salió de los de EMIYA.

 **Cocina:**

Un hombre alto, de una constitución normal, cabello negro corto y ojos cafés, sin bello facial, se estremeció. Usaba un traje clásico de chef de color blanco, aunque usaba una tela en vez de un sombrero, y unos lentes.

Su nombre era Mario Palacios, el único chef humano que quedo luego del ataque de Lev. Fue el ganador del célebre programa Masterchef tres veces en sus 40 años de vida, y fue contratado por Marisbury Animusphere para la cocina de su organización.

Fue un golpe de suerte que sobreviviera sin casi heridas a la explosión, pero tristemente no podía decir lo mismo de sus posibles compañeros.

Para su alivio, Da Vinci-sama activo sus robots… un total de 5 se desplegaron para ayudarlo en la cocina y, aunque no tenían el toque humano que hacia exquisita la comida, seguían muy bien las instrucciones y facilitaban el poder proporcionarle a todos una comida.

Y… todo mejoro cuando Mithra-sama llego. Al principio, estaba curioso y algo escéptico de lo que podía hacer una joven de su edad en la cocina… no lo culpen, tantos años en la cocina lo volvieron algo crítico, aunque no al nivel Gordon Ramsay.

Sin embargo, cuando probó su comida, toda duda fue arrojada por la ventana. El sabor… la consistencia… las proporciones…

No había duda… Esta joven, había nacido con un talento excepcional para la cocina. ¡No le molestaría aprender de ella!

Sin embargo… ahora, podía sentir algo que pensó improbable.

Dos grandes cocineros… están por luchar por el dominio de la cocina.

 **Un rato después:**

Los Servants, Roman, Gudao, Gudako, Svin, Flat y Gray parpadearon confundidos ante lo que tenían en frente.

Ninguno podía quejarse de la comida de Mithra… de alguna manera lograba hacer para todos, e increíblemente deliciosa.

Pero ahora…

-Soy solo yo… ¿o la comida está brillando? - pregunto un moreno de cabello negro y musculoso. Usaba un chaleco verde, junto a pantalones blancos sobre un short negro. Tenía unos protectores rojos en las piernas y en sus bolsillos un par de guantes.

-No Arash… no eres el único - declaro Gudao frotándose los ojos, para asegurarse de no ver cosas.

-¿Y desde cuando… hace tanta? - pregunto una bellísima mujer con un provocativo conjunto amarillo de bailarina árabe.

-Creo que nunca señorita Mata Hari - dijo Gray mirando la puerta de la cocina - Talvez… el nuevo Servant tiene habilidades culinarias.

-Oh si, casi olvido que ese bastardo tiene unas ridículas habilidades de chef - gruño Cu.

-¿Bastardo? ¿Acaso lo conoces Lancer? - pregunto Medea… aunque le molestaba solo un poco el estar con este idiota adicto a la pelea y el Assassin japonés.

-Es el Archer de nuestra guerra - revelo Cu Chulainn con una mueca.

Los ojos de Medea se abrieron… y se llenaron de furia. Jamás olvidaría lo que ese bastardo le hiso al traicionarla y matar a su Master.

-Oh, ¿ese Archer está aquí y con nuestra Master? - pregunto Sasaki con un tono que dejaba en claro que también desconfiaba de este Archer - En mi opinión Masters, deberíamos alejarla de este hombre antes de que…

-¡¿Tienes suficiente, Shirou Emiya?!

-¡Te iba a preguntar los mismo Master! ¡Y deja de llamarme así!

Todos parpadearon confundidos al escuchar esos gritos desde la cocina…

-Shirou… Emiya - repitió Medusa, reconociendo ese nombre - Ya veo… el Archer de nuestra Guerra es una versión del futuro de ese joven.

-¿Eh? ¿Ese joven con cero sentido de auto conservación logro en el futuro entrar en el trono? - pregunto Cu Chulainn rascándose la nuca.

-¿El maestro de Saber se volvió ese traidor? - Medea miro sorprendida a Medusa.

-Así parece… - la propia Medusa seguía sorprendida… - Talvez debamos preguntarle a Mithra sobre eso después.

Eso… lo dijo cuando volvieron a escuchar los gritos desde la cocina.

 **Un rato después, y un almuerzo digno de dioses:**

 **-** A ver… este bastardo es ese Shirou Emiya, solo que viene de un futuro donde hiso un trato con Alaya para salvar vidas. Lo traicionaron y se volvió el perro de Alaya, matando humanos en todas las eras para salvar al resto.

Cu aún tenía problemas para entender su historia. Ósea, el sujeto que consideró, y considera, un bastardo es posiblemente un gran ejemplo de un héroe.

-Debo decir… que ahora entiendo porque es así - confeso Sasaki mirando a EMIYA en shock.

No ayudaba que, al igual que Mithra, esté usando un delantal de chef.

-No pensé que… alguien así tuviera una vida como esa - dijo Gudako entre lágrimas.

-No es necesario que llore Master - declaro EMIYA cruzándose de brazos - Es mi culpa por ser tan idiota en aquel entonces… era solo un niño ignorante de cómo funciona el…

-Sabes, sonarías mejor… si no fuera por ese delantal rosa.

Una vena marcada apareció en la frente de EMIYA ante la burla de Cu Chulainn.

-Ya ya, nada de pelear - Mithra se puso en medio de ambos… sabía muy bien sobre la rivalidad de estos dos - Ahora todos estamos del mismo lado, así que no peleen… a menos que quieran hacerlo en los campos de entrenamiento, ¡Pero nada de a matar!

Ambos se miraron… y chistaron la lengua, alejándose uno del otro.

-Es como tratar con niños - Medea negó con la cabeza, masajeándose la sien.

-Ooooooooohhhhhhh~ ¡pero qué gran tragedia! - dijo un hombre castaño con barba y un traje victoriano de color verde y café - ¡Alguien que solo buscaba salvar cuántas vidas humanas pueda, termino volviéndose su verdugo~!

-Shakespeare, cállate - ordenaron Gudako, Gudao y Mithra, no teniendo ganas de escuchar otro de los monólogos del gran escritor.

-Ustedes no entienden la inspiración - se quejó el dramaturgo cruzándose de brazos.

Mithra negó de nuevo… - Ven Shirou, te llevare a tu habitación.

-Hai Master - dijo el Counter Guardian siguiéndola.

-… ¿Soy el único que ve cierta similitudes en ambos? - pregunto Arash con una mano en el mentón.

-No - declararon todos los demás, aunque algunos con algo de molestia.

 **Pasillos:**

-Jejeje, creo que nos pasamos - dijo Mithra rascándose la nuca - Hace mucho que… no me emociono tanto en la cocina.

-Je, yo tampoco - confeso Archer con una pequeña sonrisa - Normalmente, cuando no estaba en la Guerra, tenía problemas cuando alguien más entraba a la cocina además de mi…

-Te entiendo… vivía en la oficina de Zelretch-sama que tenia de todo, incluso cocina. Pero cada vez que entraba y cocinaba, comenzaba un incendio sin que yo sepa cómo lo hiso.

-Me paso lo mismo… aprendí a cocinar cuando vi a Kiritsugu intentar cocinar algo, y quemar la cocina por accidente.

Ambos se rieron, recordando esos horribles momentos con algo de gracia… mientras, las personas, e incluso los robots, no pudieron evitar notar, cierto parecido entre ambos.

 **Un tiempo después:**

Han pasado dos días desde la llegada de EMIYA, y para sorpresa de varios es muy beneficioso.

EMIYA no solo se desplego como un excelente cocinero, sino que también como un mecánico, compañero de entrenamiento y hasta limpia.

En solo un día, Flat le dio el apodo del Conserje, algo que causo una mueca molesta en EMIYA y una risa estridente de Mithra.

Sin embargo, EMIYA aún no ha intentado arreglar su relación con Medea, Sasaki y Cu… con Medusa no tiene inconveniente, ya que son algo similares.

-Te digo que deberías intentar hablar con Medea, Sasaki y Cu Chulainn - dijo Mithra, poniendo tres Saint Quartz en el círculo - Si vamos a trabajar todos juntos, no puede haber rencores que afecten nuestra confianza mutua.

-Je, no te molestes tanto Master - declaro EMIYA apoyado contra la pared cruzado de brazos - Dos de ellos me odian por mi forma de ser, y la otra por lo que le hice a su Master. No creo que…

-O tratas de arreglarlo o te prohíbo la cocina.

EMIYA miro a una de sus tres Masters con los ojos muy abiertos.

-No te atreverías…

-Pruébame.

EMIYA trago ante la mirada seria de Mithra… había algo dentro de él, posiblemente su muy pobre sentido de auto conservación, diciéndole que haga lo que haga…

No la haga enojar.

BOOOOOMM

-¡Me cago en todo!

EMIYA vio como Mithra volvía a gritar furiosa, al ver un tazón de Mapo Tofu en el círculo de invocación.

- _En definitiva… Master tiene la misma suerte que yo_ \- pensó EMIYA, con una risa contenida al ver otra similitud entre él y Mithra.

La joven de cabello bicolor tomo el tazón de comida y…

FIUSH

CRAAAACK

Lo arrojo contra la pared, rompiéndolo y esparciendo el Mapo Tofu.

-… Sigo sin comprender porque se invoca eso - dijo EMIYA con una ceja alzada… las CE las entendía, así como las Black Keys en parte pero… ¿Por qué se invocaba ese tazón de lava volcánica?

-Yo tampoco entiendo bien por qué aparece estas cosas - gruño Mithra, poniendo sus últimos 3 Saint Quartz - Ya estoy harta de que me toquen Black Keys o Mapo Tofu.

-¿Buscas invocar a otro Servant? - cuestiono el Archer rojo - ¿Cómo sabes que aparecerán más y no has llegado a un límite?

-Porque según Da Vinci, mi maestro diseño esto para que permita invocar una gran cantidad de servidores prácticamente infinita - declaro la pelo bicolor - Solo desearía que mi maldita suerte me funcionara… ósea, no me quejo. Te saque a ti, a Scáthach, Medea y Medusa, además de una CE con la imagen de mi maestro… pero necesitamos más ayuda si queremos asegurarnos de recuperar la historia del hombre.

-Confías mucho en que lo que saque va a ayudar de buena gana - comento EMIYA con cierto cinismo característico - Por cómo funciona el Trono de los Héroes, nos puede tocar un asesino serial, o un violador, o un megalómano…

-…Créeme, lo sé - dijo Mithra soltando un suspiro - Si eso llega a pasar, lidiaremos con eso en el momento. Por ahora… ¡suerte, no me falles!

EMIYA vio como Mithra jalaba la palanca… y las piedras se disolvían en 3 anillos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM

Bueno, al final si le sonrió… hora de ver quién era el…

-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Tanto el Archer como la Master se tensaron de golpe… esa risa, no… no… ¡No podía ser!

-¡Para que me llames así, veo que tu suerte se ha acabado Mestizo!

Quien declaro eso era un guapo rubio, con el pelo recogido hacia atrás, de ojos carmesí brillantes que no parecían humanos. Usaba una armadura dorada con detalles azules, que combinado con el aura dorada que emitía, lo hacía sentir como alguien a quien deberías darle el máximo respeto e inclinarte, pidiendo disculpas por simplemente estar en su presencia.

La única razón por la que los otros dos presentes no hacia eso era: Por un lado, EMIYA ya ha tenido muchos encuentros con él, tanto de joven como Counter Guardian.

Y por otro lado, Mithra no se inclina ante nadie que no sea su Maestro.

El recién llegado inspecciono el lugar… le molestaba, e intrigaba, el ser invocado en este extraño lugar tecnológico, más aun el ver al Faker en la misma habitación que él.

Estaba muy tentado a volverlo un alfiletero humano con sus armas… pero su plan de asesinato se vio interrumpido cuando su mirada carmesí se encontró con la chica que lo invoco.

Sus ojos se abrieron, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo. No debía ser posible, en la era actual no debería existir más de…

PUM

Los pensamientos del recién llegado, así como cualquier cosa que EMIYA estuviera listo para hacer, fueron cortados cuando Mithra inconscientemente golpeo la cara del desprevenido Servant.

-…Ups - fue lo único que dijo la pelo bicolor al darse cuenta de lo que hiso - Perdón.

EMIYA… estaba haciendo lo imposible para poder contener la carcajada que quería soltar.

 **Más tarde:**

-Ya dije que lo sentía…

-Esa es una muy mala excusa Mestizo.

Mithra estaba sentada frente al recién llegado en una habitación más grande que las demás, y visiblemente más lujosa.

Esta habitación le perteneció a Marisbury Animusphere. A diferencia de las demás, tenía una habitación con cama, además de una sala de estar, con un baño más grande que los demás, una habitación extra y un bar, entre otras cosas.

Pocos segundos después del golpe, los demás entraron… y los Servants que reconocieron al recién llegado no lo podían creer, más el hecho de que una de sus Masters haya tenido los ovarios para golpearlo.

Luego de lograr calmarlo, para gran sorpresa de los Servants, lo llevaron a una habitación… pero la rechazo, exigiendo la mejor habitación, la única digna de un rey.

No era sorpresa que la pidiera… el Servant en cuestión era un Archer, más conocido como Gilgamesh, el Rey de los Héroes, el llamado primer héroe que reunió todos los tesoros del mundo, incluso aquellos prototipos que en el futuro serian Noble Phantams.

Sin embargo… por lo que Mithra sabía, el golpe que le dio debería ser más que suficiente para que este Servant intente volverla un alfiletero humano, no es que deje que eso pase.

Así que el que este aquí sentado, usando ahora una camisa blanca abierta que dejaba su amplio pecho descubierto y su cordón de la amistad, unos jeans de diseñador y zapatos, además de una copa de vino en su mano…

-…Muy bien, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que no me estas disparando Noble Phantams? - pregunto Mithra, con su curiosidad en alto nivel.

Gilgamesh dejo de beber su copa de vino, mirando fijamente a Mithra… a su lado, aparecieron ondulaciones doradas de las cuales salieron hermosas armas que avergonzarían a cualquier otra.

Los ojos de Mithra se ensancharon… pero no tardó en responder. A su lado, recreaciones exactas de esas armas aparecieron flotando, apuntando a Gilgamesh.

-Mh, así que tienes una magia igual a la del Faker - dijo Gilgamesh algo molesto… pero eso cambio a una ceja alzada - No… es distinto a su magia.

-A diferencia de Shirou, yo recreo el objeto - dijo Mithra con una mirada seria - Corto cualquier conexión con el original, volviéndolo mío por así decirlo…

-Oooohhh~ - Gilgamesh alzo una ceja interesado, con una leve sonrisa - ¿Así que tomas las creaciones de los demás y la vuelves tuya~? Eso me suena a un sucio mestizo ladrón.

-Te equivocas… si bien puedo recrear el arma y almacenar su historia, no puedo usarla de la misma manera que sus otros usuarios - declaro Mithra con una seriedad mayor - De cierta forma, es similar a tu Puerta de Babilonia, ya que tú tampoco sabes usar la gran mayoría de tus armas.

Gilgamesh frunció en ceño, mirándola con molestia mientras se levantaba.

Mithra también se levantó, fulminando con su mirada al rubio.

Ambos se quedaron viendo fijamente… las armas de ambos apuntaban al otro sin titubear, listas para ser disparadas en cualquier segundo.

El antiguo Rey de Uruk miro fijamente los ojos violeta de su Master… no había miedo, respeto, clemencia… solo había una seriedad pura y una voluntad de no doblegarse.

-… Je - Gilgamesh solto una risita mientras sus portales desaparecían, para extrañeza de Mithra - Tienes valor, me miras directo a los ojos sin miedo alguno, aun cuando debes saber que no eres nada para mi… - el rubio se dio vuelta y se sirvió un poco más de vino - Y no es simple arrogancia, como esos bastardos… ni siquiera parece que corriera sangre divina por tus venas.

Los ojos de Mithra se ampliaron de forma que nunca pensó al escuchar esas últimas palabras.

-¿C-Como…?

-No me subestimes mestiza… en el momento en que te vi, y vi esas marcas, pude determinar que tienes sangre divina en ti. No iguala mi divinidad, pero para que una semidiosa exista en esta era… en definitiva, tu nivel de rareza puede estar cerca del mío en mi época.

Mithra resistió las enormes ganas de decir que técnicamente era no solo más rara que él, sino en términos de divinidad lo superaba.

Gilgamesh agito un poco su vino antes de probarlo - Normalmente no me interesaría en mestizos de los dioses… pero tú, has llamado mi atención - declaro con, sorprendentemente, una sonrisa.

-¿A qué te refieres? - Mithra se cruzó de brazos y lo miro directamente.

-Como dije, es una rareza que haya una semidiosa en esta era… y muy emocionante - declaro el rubio acercándose a la chica de pelo bicolor - Es por eso que no te mate, porque eres capaz de darme un mejor entretenimiento que el resto de los mestizos.

Ahora, Mithra estaba curiosa - ¿Qué clase de entretenimiento?

-Principalmente, averiguar quién es tu progenitor divino - dijo Gilgamesh sin perder su sonrisa - Con la cantidad de dioses que hay, puede ser un desafío interesante.

Okey… Mithra no es espero eso.

Gilgamesh volvió a sentarse, disfrutando de su lujoso vino.

-…Sinceramente, no sé qué pensar - confeso Mithra algo perdida.

-No te confíes mestiza, eres solo un mero entretenimiento para mí - dijo Gilgamesh sin despegar su mirada de su copa de vino - Un muy buen entretenimiento, pero uno al fin y al cabo.

Mithra puso los ojos en blanco ante esa declaración - Hai hai, lo que digas.

Decidió irse antes de que recree a Wailing Dark y lo ataque.

Gilgamesh vio con una sonrisa como Mithra se iba… no lo confesara, aun, pero se interesó más en esta chica que solo por su sangre.

Su magia era muy similar a esa Primera Magia, permitiéndole recrear un objeto simplemente usando su energía y sin verse afectada por la influencia de Gaia. En definitiva, era algo que rosaba una de las Magias Verdaderas.

Una rareza… no pensó poder encontrar algo en la era moderna del hombre algo digno de entrar en su tesorería.

-Ahora… ¿Qué divinidad será su progenitor o progenitora? - se preguntó Gilgamesh agitando su copa de vino - ¿Una griega? ¿Talvez mesopotámica?

 **Con Mithra:**

La alumna de Zelretch caminaba por los pasillos de Chaldea, saludando ocasionalmente a los robots que se encontraba.

-¡Mithra!

La joven se dio vuelta, encontrándose con Gray, Flat y Svin.

-Oh chicos, ¿Por qué tan alarmados? - pregunto Mithra curiosa

-¿Por qué? - pregunto Svin mirándola con una ceja alzada - Nos enteramos… golpeaste en la cara al que tú misma describiste como uno de los Servants más peligrosos.

-Oh… - Mithra se rasco la nuca - Si, es que no pude aguantar. Vi su cara y simplemente quise golpearlo.

Los tres… ganaron un gotón en la nuca al ver lo despreocupada que lo decía.

-Deberías haber pensado más Mithra… Gray aquí se puso muy alarmada cuando dijeron que golpeaste a Gilgamesh~

La susodicha se sonrojo ante el tono burlón de Flat.

-Oi rubiales, no molestes a Gray.

La voz algo chillona vino de un cubo con cara que estaba en la jaula para aves que tenía Gray.

-Es decir, si es tímida y no tiene el valor de…

-¡Add, cállate! - grito Gray, tratando de silenciar su código místico.

Mithra negó con una risita.

-Está bien, lo que hice fue una estupidez… pero no me arrepiento.

¿Cómo podía arrepentirse de haber golpeado a ese bastardo en la cara?

-Como sea… el Doctor Roman y Da Vinci quieren verte - aviso Svin señalando detrás de el - Están en la oficina de Roman. Al parecer, localizaron la primera singularidad.

Los ojos de Mithra se ensancharon, antes de ponerse seria.

 **Oficina de Roman:**

El Doctor Roman, Da Vinci, Mithra, Mashu, Gudako y Gudao estaban reunidos. Sobre el escritorio, había un pequeño informe sobre la época donde viajaran.

-La primera singularidad es en el año 1431…

-Poco después de la muerte de Jeanne D'Arc - agrego Da Vinci - La conocida como la Santa Doncella de Orleans…

-La joven que escucho la palabra de Dios y se unió a la Guerra de los Cien Años, logrando inclinar la balanza para Francia… hasta que un grupo de clérigos traidores la acusaron de brujería, intentando imponerle pruebas de ello pero fallando siempre… - Mithra bajo la mirada, con el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos - Al final, aun sin pruebas, la quemaron en la hoguera a la edad de 19 años… y ella no grito, ni se enfureció…

-Una verdadera santa que siempre creyó en dios, aun en la muerte… - declaro Roman con una mirada triste.

-¿La singularidad ocurre en esta época? ¿Están seguros? - pregunto Gudao.

-Si… es de un grado C+, pero no hay que tomarla a la ligera - dijo el pelinaranja con bata.

-Por lo que averiguamos, cada uno puede ir con unos cuatro Servants cada uno~ - declaro Da Vinci mostrando unos gráficos - La energía necesaria para mantenerlos con ustedes en otra época es limitada al ser ustedes tres, aunque es mejor que antes ya que se pensaba enviar solo un Servant por Master~

-… ¿Y cuantos Servants se pueden llevar si solo va uno?

Los otros cinco ahí presentes miraron a Mithra con ojos anchos

-¿Q-Que?

-¿P-Por qué preguntas eso?

Gudao y Gudako no podían entender la pregunta de Mithra.

Sin embargo… Mashu, Roman y Da Vinci si lograron entenderla.

-Calculo que podrás llevar unos 6 Servants si eres solo tu Mithra ~ - declaro Da Vinci.

-Bien, hare solo entonces la primera Singularidad - declaro la alumna de Zelrectch mirando a Roman.

-¡¿Qué?!

El grito de Gudako y Gudako hiso que los demás se taparan los oídos.

-¡¿A-A que te refieres con hacerlo sola?! - pregunto alarmado Gudao.

-Lo que oiste… hare sola la Singularidad - declaro Mithra cruzándose de brazos - No me malentiendan… no me molestaría hacerlo con ustedes pero hay unos factores importantes.

-¿C-Cuáles? - pregunto Gudako sin comprender.

-Uno, tengo más experiencia y estoy más capacitada, mientras que ustedes apenas saben algún hechizo y tienen solo los tres del Código Místico - dijo Mithra con seriedad - Fue un milagro que sobrevivieran a la Singularidad F, y con tantos Servants no supondría un problema…

-Entonces… - Gudao no entendía el punto de Mithra.

-Eso me lleva a mi otro motivo… al igual que muchos aquí, aún están afectados por el ataque de Lev.

El silencio se instaló en la oficina, sin nada que lo perturbara durando un minuto.

-¿D-De que estas…?

-Desde que volvimos, casi todo el tiempo los veo muy nerviosos y alerta, como si creyeran que aún están en la Singularidad - interrumpió Mithra - Al igual que muchos, sufren por el síndrome de estrés postraumático.

-Es verdad… - concordó Mashu mirando a dos de sus sempais - Perdón Gudao-sempai, Gudako-sempai… pero estoy de acuerdo con Mithra-sempai, es mejor para ambos permanecer en Chaldea.

-¡P-Pero, n-nosotros…! - Gudako trato de decir algo.

-Si bien es cierto que ayudaron en la Singularidad F… fue gracias a la adrenalina y al calor del momento que no se vieron tan afectados - explico Roman cruzando las manos - Entiendan, no decimos que no puedan ir a una Singularidad en el futuro… pero en este momento, es más perjudicial que beneficioso.

Ambos bajaron la cabeza… se sentían tan inútiles…

-Ma ma~ no se sientan así. Si pueden superar ese trauma, serán un gran impulso en las próximas Singularidades~

Las palabras del genio universal subieron un poco los ánimos de ambos.

-Aunque habría que empezar a darles un programa de entrenamiento… los note algo fuera de forma en la Singularidad F.

Comento Mithra sin ánimos de ofender… solo era una observación.

Sin embargo, ambos sintieron eso como una dura crítica.

-H-Hai, c-creo que será mejor e-empezar a e-entrenar - dijo Gudao, tratando de recuperarse de ese golpe a su orgullo.

-Si no mal recuerdo, tenemos un gimnasio unos pisos abajo - recordó Roman con una risita - Pueden ir ahí a entrenar… o entrenan con Mithra.

-¡Gimnasio!

Ambos gritaron al instante en que las últimas palabras salieron de la boca de Roman.

Si… no eran suicidas.

-Jejeje~ - se rio Da Vinci… Mashu se reía también, aunque más bajo - ¿Ya tienes a quien llevar Mithra~?

Mithra lo pensó unos momentos… necesitaba un grupo en que pueda confiar, y a la vez sea útil en la batalla tanto de corta como larga distancia…

Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro.

 **Una hora más tarde:**

-¿Están listos? - pregunto Mithra con su traje de combate, en la sala de despliegue arreglada y lista.

-Je~ puede apostarlo Mithra~ - declaro Cu Chulainn en su traje de combate, con Gae Bolg listo.

-Solo asegúrate de mantener una correa en este perro Master - dijo EMIYA moviendo su cuello.

-¡¿Qué dijiste bastardo?!

-Setanta, quédate quieto - ordeno Scáthach con voz monótona, con dos Prototipos de Gae Bolg en manos.

Medusa se quedó callada, pero asintió con un par de cadenas con alfileres en mano.

-No esperaba que desplegarme tan pronto~ - dijo Medea con su capucha puesta - Y menos con este traidor.

-No es traición si nunca estuve de tu lado Medea - declaro EMIYA con simpleza.

Debajo de su capucha, la ceja de Medea se contrajo.

-Estamos listos Mithra-sempai - declaro Mashu con su traje de Servant y su gran escudo.

-Bien… y no quiero que peleen, ¿entendido? - pregunto Mithra con seriedad, mirando a Cu, Shirou y Medea.

Los tres chistaron los dientes y desviaron la mirada.

La alumna de Zelretch soltó un suspiro - Puedes empezar Roman.

- _"Entendido"_

En la sala de control, Roman y los técnicos, más Da Vinci, Gudao y Gudako estaban activando los sistemas.

- _"Código de autorización confirmado. Singularidad objetivo, Francia del siglo XV"_

La voz robótica del sistema se escuchó, mientras las almohadillas debajo de los Servant y la Master se encendieron.

- _"Iniciando programa de reversión molecular"_

CHALDEA giro, hasta detenerse en Europa, con una luz brillando sobre Francia.

El aire antes calmado comenzó a volverse más fuerte, como si se arremolinara encima de ellos.

Los Servants tenía una mirada de seriedad, o de diversión en caso de Cu, mientras Mashu se veía un poco nerviosa… la mano de Mithra se puso sobre su hombro, dándole una sensación de comodidad.

-Vamos, empecemos la Primer Singularidad.

-¡Hai!

 **-** _"Iniciando programa de Rayshift"_

- _"3… 2… 1… Proceso terminado"_

- _"Iniciando Gran Order"_

La luz cubrió a los 7 iluminando toda la sala mientras se descomponían en partículas de luz y viajaban hacia su primera Singularidad.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo… en el siguiente, comenzamos con la primera Singularidad, donde apareció por primera vez la waifu de muchos.**

 **¿Se va a saber qué más puede recrear Mithra? Si… y nadie vera venir lo que recreara.**

 **¿Va a hacer referencias a otras series de Fate? Es la alumna de Zelretch… no hacerlo seria pecado.**

 **Sin mas que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin, DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno, aquí les traigo a todos el nuevo capítulo de este cross.**

 **Deadpool: Ya era hora de que arranques con las singularidades.**

 **Nobu: ¡¿Cuándo salimos nosotras?! - grito/pregunto señalándose a ella y Okita.**

 **Estamos empezando, no saldrán hasta después de Okeanus o Londres.**

 **Nobu/Okita: AAAAAWWWWW/AAAAAWBBBBBBBAAAAAAGGGHHHHH**

 **Voy por otro trapeador… en serio ¿Por qué tu enfermedad se manifestó como una habilidad personal?**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con el Grand Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el título del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en el cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 _Capítulo 6: Orleans, tierra de dragones._

 **Iglesia:**

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

Los gritos de dolor resonaron en una iglesia algo destruida, junto al resplandor de llamas incandescentes. Estas provenían del salón principal, donde unos obispos vivos eran incinerados sin piedad alguna.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ¡Eso es, quémense, ardan en las llamas de mi venganza!

Esa risa maligna provenía de una joven en sus 18 o 19 años, de cabello rubio pálido corto con excepción de la larga trenza que tenía. Sus ojos eran de un dorado malicioso que brillaban de ira. Usaba una especie de vestido de batalla negro con algunas protecciones en antebrazos, piernas y pecho, además de una corona en forma de M en la cabeza.

-¡OOOOOHHHHH, mi maravillosa Jeanne, ya está listo!

La llamada Jeanne dejo un momento de carbonizar obispos, girándose para ver a su compañero. Era un hombre alto, de cabello negro con ojos grandes que recordaban a un pez. Usaba una túnica negra con manchas rojas las cuales parecían hechas con sangre. En su mano derecha, había un libro extraño hecho de aparente piel humana, que emanaba un aura oscura y macabra.

-¡Ya era hora Gilles! - rugió Jeanne cruzándose de brazos - ¿Pudiste invocar a todos?

6 figuras se pusieron detrás de Gilles.

-Así es mi Jeanne, seis servants con mejora de locura, incluido el Berserker - Gilles hiso una reverencia hacia ella - Todos bajo tus órdenes.

-Bien~ - una sonrisa macabra, oscura y maligna se extendió por el rostro de Jeanne - Con ustedes aquí, y con esto, ¡Este mundo conocerá mi ira, la ira de la Bruja Dragón!

Jeanne materializo una bandera oscura, con un símbolo con cierto parecido a la cabeza de un dragón, pero lo interesante es lo que apareció en su otra mano…

Era un cáliz dorado que emanaba un aura casi celestial… como si fuera el mismísimo Santo Grial del cristianismo.

 **En otra parte:**

Un brillo peculiar cubrió una pequeña zona en medio de una pradera… cuando le brillo ceso, se mostró al equipo de Chaldea viendo el área abierta con alerta, curiosidad… y mucha emoción en caso de Mashu.

-Hemos arribado con éxito sempai - declaro la Servant del escudo… con Fou en su hombro.

-Fou fou~

-¿Fou? - Mithra parpadeo viendo al animal blanco aquí - ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿También puede hacer Rayshift?

Eso era algo nuevo… al parecer la mascota de Chaldea podía hacer Rayshift como los demás.

-Parece que estamos en un periodo de respiro durante la Guerra de los Cien Años - comento EMIYA mirando en todas direcciones con su vista de arquero.

-Hay que empe… ¿sempai? - Mashu parpadeo confundida viendo a Mithra.

Los otros servants también vieron que se quedaba viendo el cielo… levantaron la vista, y no pudieron evitar ensanchar los ojos del shock

En el cielo, había un gran anillo de luz que abría el cielo celeste, revelando uno más oscuro.

- _"Al fin tenemos conexión, aunque no en la mejor calidad"_ \- El holograma de Roman apareció al lado de Mithra - _"Eto… ¿Qué están viendo?"_

El holograma de Roman levanto la mirada… y sus ojos se ensancharon más que los del resto.

- _"¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿De donde salió ese tipo de magecraft que parece un anillo de luz en la órbita?"_ \- Roman estaba seguro de que no era un fenómeno registrado en 1431 - _"Debe ser tan grande como Norte América"_

-Analízalo por favor Roman - dijo Mithra dejando de ver el cielo - Tenemos mucho por hacer… debemos explorar el área, buscar una línea ley y preparar un circulo de invocación para mejorar la comunicación y transporte de objetos.

Los servants salieron de su estupor y asintieron.

Mientras Mithra sacaba un dispositivo para localizar una línea ley cercana, EMIYA vio algo venir

-Master, tenemos una brigada francesa de reconocimiento.

-¿Qué hacemos sempai? ¿Debemos hacer contacto? - pregunto Mashu a su lado.

Mithra lo pensó… por las conferencias de Roman durante estas semanas, interactuar con los locales no supondría un problema, ya que su intervención será borrada una vez finalice la singularidad y este tiempo vuelva a su curso normal.

-Creo que deberíamos hacerlo - Mithra se acercó a uno de los soldados de la patrulla, mientras los demás permanecían alertas -Hola, somos viaje…

-…-

-¿?/¿Fou? - Los demás estaban muy confundidos cuando vieron al soldado retroceder con una mirada de miedo.

-¡Eek! ¡Ataque enemigo! ¡Ataque enemigo!

- _"Oigan, ya tengo tiempo li… ¿Por qué tienen una armada de elite francesa apuntándoles con armas?"_ \- Roman parpadeo extrañado.

-Creo que… olvide momentáneamente que estamos en Francia… - susurro Mithra con una risita nerviosa… su francés no era exactamente el mejor.

-Parece que tendremos que luchar - Cu puso su lanza sobre su hombro con una sonrisa tranquila.

- _"E-Esperen, ¿van a pelear con ellos? Por fortuna las paradojas no pueden afectar una singularidad"_

-¡E-Escucho una voz misteriosa salir de algún lado! ¡Todo mundo, levanten sus armas, este grupo es muy sospechoso! - ordeno el que parecía el jefe con un francés perfecto.

- _"¡Recuerden mantener al mínimo las bajas, ataquen para noquear con el reverso de sus espadas, lanzas y demás!"_ \- aconsejo Roman algo alarmado.

-… ¿Si recuerdas que la pequeña tiene un escudo? - cuestiono Cu con una ceja alzada.

-¡Menos charla y más noquear!

 **Un rato después:**

-*suspiro* Dejando la fatiga física a un lado, la fatiga mental esta sobrevaluada - comento Mashu, mirando a unos soldados noqueados.

El grupo no estaba conformado por más de 20 soldados, lo que fue fácil para el equipo de 6 servants, master y mascota. Todos los soldados quedaron noqueados rápidamente, aunque los servants se aseguraron de que la pequeña kohai obtenga experiencia enfrentando a algunos.

-¿Cómo hace para mover un escudo así de grande tan fácilmente? - Medea estaba seriamente impresionada… con esa chica, es escudo era tanto un arma defensiva como ofensiva.

-Me elude… - comento EMIYA a su lado… y era un milagro que Medea no lo haya fulminado con rayos de prana concentrados.

-Desafortunadamente, algunos escaparon - aviso Medusa mirando en la dirección a donde se fueron los soldados.

- _"Deben estar volviendo al fuerte. Rápido, deben alcanzarlos y preguntar qué está pasando"_ \- ordeno Roman con seriedad.

-Y esta vez me asegurare de hablar en francés - comento Mithra corriendo junto a los demás servants

 **Fuerte:**

El grupo no tardó en llegar al fuerte francés pero… parecía… vacío.

- _"Dentro está completamente destruido… el muro exterior está más o menos intacto pero no podemos llamarlo un fuerte"_ \- comento Roman holograma.

- _"¿Sera por qué están en tiempos de guerra?"_ \- dijo Gudako del otro lado.

-No… en 1431, Charles VII de Francia firmo un tratado de paz con Philip III, un aliado de Inglaterra - informo Mashu… tenía mucho conocimiento de la historia - Pero… entonces por qué…

-¡Argh, aquí vienen de nuevo!

El grito francés alerto a todos, viendo a un soldado de los que escaparon.

-¡Espere monseuir, no somos enemigos, somos viajeros! - aclaro Mithra rápidamente con su francés… estaba algo oxidado pero servía.

-¿N-No son el enemigo? - pregunto algo asustado el soldado francés.

-No, pero ¿podría contestarnos unas dudas? ¿No firmo Charles VII el tratado de paz? - pregunto Mashu con un francés muy fluido.

-¿Rey Charles? ¿No lo saben? - el soldado los miro confundido - El rey está muerto. Fue quemado por las llamas de la bruja.

-¿Quemado?

-¿Por las llamas de una bruja?

Scáthach alzo una ceja mientras Medea entrecerraba los ojos debajo de su capucha

-Es "Jeanne d'Arc". Ella regreso como la Bruja Dragón. Inglaterra retrocedió hace algún tiempo pero… ¿A dónde vamos nosotros?

Todos ensancharon sus ojos ante la declaración del soldado.

Eso… no podía ser. Jeanne d'Arc fue conocida como una santa de principio a fin… ¿será esta la singularidad?

-¡A-Aquí vienen!

- _"Signos de energía mágica detectados. Familiares creados con cuerpos humanos… soldados esqueletos"_ \- informo Roman con mirada seria… antes de sonreír - _"Pueden ir tan salvajes como quieran"_

-¡Si, ordenes master! ¡Hay que pulverizarlos! - rugió Mashu levantando su enorme escudo.

¿Qué paso con la clásica niña tímida?

-¡Muy bien, escuchen! ¡Mashu, Medea, EMIYA, cuiden a los soldados y ataquen a distancia! ¡El resto muévase al frente! - Mithra levanto sus manos, recreando unas conocidas espadas para el Archer.

-¿En qué momento analizaste a Kanshou y Byakuya?

-En el mismo instante en que los sacaste contra los soldados - Okey, la chica era rápida a la hora de rastrear.

Dejo esos pensamientos de lado materializando su arco mientras Medea flotaba, con su túnica abriéndose y convocando su cetro. Los lancers sacaron sus lanzas mientras Medusa saco sus clavos con cadenas, viendo al ejercito de al menos 50 soldados esqueleto acercándose.

La batalla fue un poco más difícil que la anterior, pero por poco… si bien eran resistentes, los soldados esqueleto fueron pulverizados por los ataques de los servants y master.

-Buen trabajo todos, en especial tu Mashu - Mithra felicito a todos, más a su kohai que se esforzó.

Luego se giró al soldado que lucía sinceramente agradecido.

-Ahora que la molestia no está… ¿es cierto eso que Jeanne d'Arc ha resucitado?

-Sí. Tome parte en el asedio de Orleans y la ceremonia, así que lo recuerdo bien - el soldado bajo la cabeza - Su cabello y piel eran de un color diferente, pero no había duda de que ella era la santa del pasado. Escuche que fue capturada por los ingleses y quemada en la hoguera, y todos entramos en furia luego de eso.

El soldado apretó sus puños de furia, temblando.

-Pero… ella resucito, ¡Y con un pacto con el demonio no menos!

-¿Un pacto con un demonio? ¿Tiene que ver con los soldados esqueletos de recién? - pregunto EMIYA con una mirada seria.

-No, podemos encargarnos de ellos… ¡Oh no, aquí vienen! - los ojos del soldado se abrieron con miedo mirando el cielo - ¡Los dragones están aquí! ¡Si no te resistes, se los comerán!

- _"Confirmado, criaturas aladas se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia ustedes"_ \- informo Roman alarmado.

-¡Visual confirmada! Pero esos… no puede ser… - Mashu ensancho los ojos.

-¡¿Wyverns?! - Mithra grito incrédula al ver a la subespecie de dragones - ¡En definitiva no son criaturas que deberían estar en el siglo 15 de Francia!

-¡Aquí vienen!

-¡Soldados, cúbranse con agua, pueden defenderse momentáneamente contra sus llamas!

Los soldados parpadearon confundidos ante la nueva voz… y no eran los únicos. Los miembros de Chaldea estaban igual de sorprendidos.

Una mujer corrió hacia ellos… era rubia de cabello corto exceptuando su larga trenza, con ojos amatista brillantes. Usaba un vestido de batalla con armadura y una corona con forma de M, además de cargar una bandera.

La magia de Mithra y Shirou entro en acción ni bien vieron la bandera… sus ojos se abrieron cuando la información llego mientras la bandera entraba en sus Realitys Marbles…

Dios… guerra… Orleans… hoguera… esta joven rubia era…

-¡Tu, toma un arma y pelea! - le dijo al soldado que no creía lo que veía - ¡Junto a mí, sígueme!

- _¡oh, ella es una servant! Pero… su energía es débil, ¿Qué es ella?"_ \- Roman estaba curioso por la nueva llegada.

-Ella es una servant de clase Ruler… mejor conocida como Jeanne d'Arc - dijo Mithra por inercia, sorprendiendo a todos - No hay duda… ella es la verdadera santa de Orleans.

-Pero esto no tiene sentido… dijeron que murió y resucito como una bruja… ¿Cómo? - EMIYA tenía problemas para procesarlo.

-Luego lo resolvemos, ahora tenemos problemas.

Mithra saco su arco y unas flechas, apuntando al cielo. Si bien eran simples códigos místicos a los que les dio formas de flecha, aun podían hacer daño.

-Muy bien, Shirou, Medea y yo nos encargaremos de los wyverns. Los demás protejan a los soldados.

-¡Hai master!

Los wyverns fueron significativamente más duros que los esqueletos, como se esperaba de una sub especie de los dragones.

Mithra se molestó que sus flechas hicieran poco contra ellos… en un momento analizo las flechas que estaba usando Shirou, y casi se da un facepalm por no pensarlo antes.

Hrunting, la espada de Beowolf que uso para cazar a la madre de Grendel… aunque como espada no es muy útil, la versión de Shirou le da un mejor uso a sus habilidades como una flecha teledirigida. La versión modificada es un arma de tono negro con algunos bordes pequeños que se enrollan alrededor del núcleo delgado, girando en espiral alrededor y algo curvándose hacia afuera, dándole una apariencia más aerodinámica.

Con la nueva arma en su arsenal, Mithra pudo empezar a golpear más fácilmente a los wyverns… aunque no fue la única. Si bien Mashu, Cu y Medusa protegían a los soldados junto a Jeanne de los wyverns que se acercaban, Scáthach se alejó un poco y empezó a lanzar prototipos de Gae Bolg hacia los wyverns… ver a la Reina de la Tierra de las Sombras hacer eso sorprendió a Mithra y los demás con excepción de Cu.

Costo más, pero los wyverns fueron derrotados por los esfuerzos conjuntos…

Jeanne se giró con una sonrisa al soldado… pero este huyo gritando "¡Bruja!". La expresión de la santa se volvió triste al ver eso.

-Jeanne d'Arc debo suponer - la rubia se giró, encontrándose con el curioso grupo que ayudo a defender el fuerte.

-Oh, son ustedes. No saben cuánto les agradezco que me ayudaran a defender el fuerte y los soldados - Jeanne les dio una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-No hay problema, estamos para eso - Mithra dijo antes de ponerse seria - Eres Jeanne d'Arc, clase Ruler, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de la santa se ensancharon, antes de adoptar una expresión seria.

-Así es, me sorprende que lo sepan - dijo con sincera sorpresa y curiosidad.

-Ayuda que nuestra master y el idiota aquí puedan analizar tu bandera y saber todo de ti - dijo Cu señalando a Mithra y EMIYA en ese orden, con este último gruñéndole al hijo de la luz.

-¿Eh? - Jeanne inclino la cabeza confundida.

-Sería mejor hablarlo en otro lado… vaya, ya se está poniendo el sol - Mithra vio sorprendida como el sol se estaba ocultado… ¿a qué hora llegaron?

 **Unos minutos después:**

El grupo se movilizo hacia el bosque cercano al fuerte, donde podían movilizarse rápidamente en caso de algún ataque.

-Gracias por ayudarme. ¿Me permitirían saber sus nombres? - pregunto Jeanne cortésmente.

-Hai, mi nombre es Mashu Kyrielight, y ella es mi master Mithra - presento Mashu señalando a la chica de pelo bi-color.

-¿Master? Ya veo, eres un master en esta Guerra por el Santo Grial - asintió Jeanne entendiendo.

-No… creo que ha habido una equivocación. No hay ninguna Guerra por el Santo Grial - aclaro Mithra para extrañeza de Jeanne - Para empezar, Mashu es una Demi-servant, ósea que no es un Espíritu Heroico completo, además de que ellos cinco son también mis servants y compañeros - Mithra se giró hacia los otros cinco - Vamos, preséntense.

-Soy la clase Rider, aunque mi nombre real es Medusa - se presentó Medusa, viendo a la rubia tensarse levemente.

-Clase Caster… pero mi nombre real es Medea - revelo la bruja de la traición quitándose la capucha.

-Clase Lancer, Scáthach - dijo la lancera con una cara estoica.

-Clase Lancer, pero mi nombre real es Cu Chulainn - Cu se presentó con una sonrisa colmilluda y moviendo su lanza.

-Clase Archer… - Mithra le dio un codazo - ¿Qué? Como clase Ruler puede ver nuestros verdaderos nombres. No veo necesidad de…

-Bueno… - Shirou y los demás dirigieron sus miradas a la Ruler, que se veía un poco nerviosa - Es cierto que fui convocada bajo la clase Ruler pero… el grial no me envió información sobre esta guerra, tampoco los sellos de comando y… mis parámetros parecen haber disminuido. Ni siquiera puedo determinar sus verdaderos nombres. Por suerte esta es mi tierra natal, así que puedo hablar el lenguaje…

-Esos soldados decían que Jeanne d'Arc resucito como la Bruja Dragón - dijo EMIYA con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

-…Solo me materialice hace unas horas, no sé muy bien que está pasando - confeso Jeanne avergonzada. Como la clase Ruler, se supone que está al tanto de todo pero…

-Esto quiere decir que hay dos Jeanne d'Arc en esta era… - murmuro Mithra con ojos entrecerrados.

- _"Según los registros del santo grial, es posible basado en múltiples simulaciones"_ \- informo el holograma de Roman - _"Sin embargo, lo importante es que esta Jeanne'd Arc resucitada mato a Charles VII y ocupo Orleans, provocando el colapso de Francia. En historia, Francia fue la primera nación en declarar la libertad humana e igual. Muchos países siguieron su ejemplo. Sin esto…"_

-¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡¿Magecraft?! ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! - pregunto Jeanne alarmada.

-…Oh cierto, jamás lo explicamos - Mithra soltó un suspiro - Mejor siéntate que esto será muy complicado.

 **En la noche:**

Le contaron a Jeanne todo sobre Chaldea y demás… luego de aclarar unas cosas, entre ellas como denominar a esta bruja Jeanne, se determinó que su siguiente curso de acción sea ir a una ciudad a unos buenos kilómetros de su posición… pero como Jeanne tenia ciertas limitaciones, se aceptó que partan mañana a la mañana.

Ahora el grupo descansaba al lado de una fogata… Jeanne se recostó en la tierra con Mashu a su lado, desmaterializando su escudo. Mithra estaba cerca del fuego, mirando a ambas mientras sus servants se descansaban…

-Oh vamos, estoy seguro que puedes hacer algo con estas ramas y hojas.

-Puedo intentar hacer una soga para mantenerte atado, perro.

… Bueno, casi todos.

Mithra suspiro pesadamente, viendo a EMIYA y Cu pelear… por décima octava vez.

-¿Estos dos dejaran de pelear? - se preguntó levantándose.

Desde sus lugares, Medusa, Scáthach y Medea miraron curiosas lo que hará.

-¿Pueden dejar de pelear?

-Kukuku, no creo que pueda detenerlos master~ - Medea descendió hasta ponerse detrás de ella - Es normal que dos perros peleen entre ellos~

Los "perros" le gruñeron a la bruja.

-¿Pueden, por favor, dejar de pelear? - pidió Mithra masajeándose la sien - ¿Por qué no dejan ese estúpido rencor atrás?

-No será posible master… no mientras a una princesa siga sin entender que técnicamente no la traicione y que cierto perro deje de quejarse del honor.

Las palabras de Shirou solo encendieron más la mecha de ambos.

-Shirou, cierra la boca. Ser cínico no te da derecho a ser un hijo de puta con todos - el Archer cerro su boca, para risa de los otros dos - Cu, debes entender que todos son de tiempos distintos, con valores distintos y honores distintos - Cu se calló y frunció el ceño desviando la mirada - Y Medea, comprende que el que tengan un mismo objetivo no lo vuelve necesariamente tu aliado, mucho menos en una guerra en la cual solo uno tendrá su deseo - Medea frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y a su master… para molestia de Mithra, los tres desviaron la mirada con el ceño más fruncido.

-Setanta, ¿puedes dejar de actuar de manera tan vergonzosa?

Scáthach apareció, cruzándose de brazos haciendo resaltar su prominente busto.

-Pero Maestra…

-Nada de peros… es como nuestra master dijo, cada quien tiene su forma de luchar - dijo con aire de sabiduría la maestra inmortal.

-Además Medea… - Medusa hiso acto de aparición, al lado de la bruja - Es como dijo, tu confiaste en un extraño en una guerra donde todos se matan entre sí por un deseo omnipotente.

La bruja gruño, cruzándose de brazos.

Archer iba a decir algo…

-Y tu guárdate tus comentaron, señor "Héroe de la Justicia"

La ceja del Counter Guardian se crispo a gran velocidad ante esas palabras.

- _… Siento que se acaba de agitar la llama_ \- pensó la chica de cabello bi-color con cierta preocupación - Por favor, pueden calmarse, lo último que necesitamos es una pelea interna.

-Si quería evitar eso master, debió elegir mejor el equipo de despliegue.

Mithra suspiro ante la declaración de Shirou, masajeándose la sien - Los elegí porque son los que mejor conozco, se cómo luchan y cómo actúan…

-He, y mira que tan bien nos conoces - dijo burlón el albino de piel oscura.

Mithra gruño, dándose la vuelta

-Hagan como quieran.

La alumna de Zelretch camino hacia la fogata, dejando solo a los servants.

-…Saben, creo que tus comentarios son más para probar algo.

Los 5 se giraron, encontrándose con Jeanne quien se había levantado y escabullido hacia ellos.

-Tus comentarios… se sintieron más como si trataras de ver algo en ella, como una reacción - EMIYA se cruzó de brazos y sonrió cínicamente… iba a decir algo cuando…

-Los viste ¿verdad? - todos se giraron hacia Medusa - Los recuerdos del pasado de master.

Jeanne parpadeo curiosa, notando como los otros cuatro parecían reaccionar ante eso.

-Esa mocosa paso por un jodido infierno… sabía que los magos actuales eran asquerosos pero, ¿hacerle eso a una niña? - Cu tenía una expresión de furia mientras su lanza empezaba a emitir un miasma rojo oscuro.

-Comparto tus pensamientos Setanta - dijo Scáthatch con una expresión más mortal que antes.

-Yo personalmente quisiera tener una "charla" con ellos - había que tener mucho cuidado con quienes ganan la ira de la bruja de la traición.

EMIYA soltó un suspiro - Para resumirlo, Ruler… nuestra master sufrió de abuso y tortura desde recién nacida.

Los ojos de Jeanne se llenaron de horror mientras sus manos iban a su boca.

-¿Q-Quien haría algo así?

-Magos… una de las peores clases que existen - EMIYA gruño apretando su puño - Y si Rider… quería medir su reacción, ver que haría si una situación así se presentaba… una en donde los servants no se lleven bien y no atiendan las palabras de su master.

-… Por eso me incitaste, ¿eh? - Cu tenía el ceño fruncido por esas palabras.

-Al final… no actuó como imagine. Pensé que usaría un sello de comando o algo pero, no lo hiso - siendo sincero, Shirou no sabía que pensar de su master… si era idiota o una completa loca.

-No deberías pensar en ella como un mago normal - declaro Medusa, mirando a su master cerca de la fogata - Mi interacción con magos actuales es muy poca, pero puedo decir que ella no se parece a ninguno de ellos.

EMIYA no necesitaba que se lo señalen… los magos modernos tendían a ser arrogantes, estúpidos, siempre viendo a todos como por debajo de ellos, más a los servants que los veían como simples familiares que debían acatar sus órdenes…

Pero… Mithra era muy diferente como señalo Medusa. No solo no cumplía con ninguna de esas características, sino que los ve como compañeros, a ellos que son no más que familiares.

-Nuestra master es rara… y por eso es increíble - declaro Cu más calmado y con su lanza apoyada en su hombro - Se dice que un factor decisivo en una Guerra del Grial es la relación master-servant, pero todos los magos lo interpretan como quien tiene el mejor control sobre su "familiar"… Esa chica debe verlo como qué tan bien se lleva con el servant y que tanto confía en ella.

Shirou y Jeanne no podían negar que su punto de vista tenía mucho sentido… el Counter Guardian ha pasado incontables veces la quinta guerra, y el ganador, si se podía llamar así, siempre estaba entre su estúpido yo joven y su hermana, aunque otras veces podía ser Sakura… solo aquellos cuya relación con sus servants era la mejor de todas en esa guerra.

En el caso de la santa… ella tiene los recuerdos de su Gran Guerra por el Santo Grial. La relación master-servant jugaba un papel crucial. Algunos ejemplos fueron como los de Kairi Shishigou y Mordred, o Fiore con Chiron. Incluso Sieg con Astolfo.

También estaba el caso del Caster of Black, Avicebron, y su master… su relación debía ser muy buena para que el master funcionara de núcleo de su Noble Phantasm.

En resumen, es como dijo el Hijo de la Luz… las relaciones de master-servants juegan un papel crucial en las guerras del santo grial.

-Entonces… ¿dejaran de pelear? - pregunto Jeanne curiosa.

-…Bien - Medea se cruzó de brazos - Admito que… lo que hice puede no haber sido lo más inteligente, pero el ver como mataste a mi master…

-¿Tu no usaste a una civil para amenazar a uno de los master?

La ceja de Medea se crispo de nuevo por la pregunta de Shirou.

-Ya ya - Cu soltó un suspiro para sorpresa de todos - Lo que paso en esa guerra ya quedo atrás… ahora todos estamos juntos para salvar el mundo junto a una buena master. No podemos dejar que rencores del pasado nos nublen.

-…Eres sorpresivamente más serio, maduro y filosófico de lo que pensé - Jeanne parpadeo sorprendida por las palabras del Lancer.

-Hey, puedo tener mis momentos - Cu le sonrió a la santa - Y… ¿Qué dicen?

-…Bien - EMIYA y Medea asintieron, desviando la mirada.

-Bien hecho Setanta, arreglaste una enemistad peligrosa… ahora solo debes hacer lo mismo con el Rey de los Heroes.

-…Shishou, no soy suicida.

Shirou no pudo evitar reír, estando de acuerdo con Cu.

-Bien… será mejor que vayas a dormir Ruler. Necesitaras descansar con ese cuerpo limitado que tienes - aconsejó EMIYA.

-Hai… mejor voy a dormir - Jeanne bostezo, estirando los brazos - Buenas noches~

Desconocido para ellos… Mithra escucho su conversación, y no pudo evitar embozar una pequeña sonrisa. Algunas relaciones se corrigieron. No mucho pero es un buen progreso.

 **Al día siguiente:**

La distancia entre la ciudad y ellos era mucha. Les tomaría un buen tiempo llegar solo a pie…

Por fortuna, Mithra tenía una idea mucho mejor.

-WWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Grito Cu, con el viento golpeando su rostro y moviendo su cabello azul sin control. Shirou mantenía su cara de póker, aunque tenía una pequeña sonrisa de emoción… mientras Jeanne se aferraba a Mashu y está a su sempai.

Los cuatro viajaban en una especie de moto dorada voladora, con un diseño aeroespacial… Mithra tuvo que crear dos asientos de acompañante a los lados para que Cu y Shirou entraran.

Esta… era Corvette Coyote Solitario, la moto de su…

-Debo admitir que ese es un vehículo interesante master~ - Mithra levanto la vista, viendo a Medea junto a Medusa. Ambas estaban en sobre la montura de la Rider, un pegaso brillante… pero no cualquiera, sino el primer pegaso.

Para acelerar el paso, Mithra recreo esta moto voladora mientras le pedía a Medusa que saque su montura… la Gorgona no vio problema y ahora viajaban a gran velocidad todos.

-¿De dónde sacaste este vehículo? - pregunto EMIYA curioso… su agarre estructural no podía decirle los materiales de los que está hecha, así como su historia.

-¿Esto? Mi maestro me envió una vez a un mundo futurista… y me gusto, así que la analice y guarde los planos en mi cabeza - explico la master de cabello bicolor…aunque en realidad eso era una mentira, pero parecía que todos se lo creyeron.

-¡E-Estamos cerca! - grito Jeanne sujetándose más fuerte de Mashu quien…sonreía con una sonrisa de mil voltios.

-¡Esto es emocionante sempai~!

Mithra no pudo evitar reír un poco ante la cara de Mashu… parecía una niña emocionada que ve todo como algo nuevo.

Medusa, aun dirigiendo a Bellerophon, su pegaso, miraba con cierto deseo esa moto debajo de su antifaz.

Era una Rider, y ver una montura así despertaba su deseo de montarla.

-¡Fou fou! - Fuo, asegurado en frente de Mithra, ladro mirando a lo lejos.

Eso… ¿era humo saliendo de la ciudad?

- _"¡Mithra, chicos, estamos detectando la firma de un servant en la ciudad!"_ \- grito Roman apareciendo a su lado - _"Wow, sí que viajan rápido"_

-¡Hay que apurarnos! - grito Jeanne, viendo con preocupación la ciudad en llamas.

Medusa y Mithra aceleraron más… debían llegar más rápido.

 **La Charite:**

Destrucción… caos… muerte…

Todos estaban armados, alerta ante cualquier ataque… Fou estaba en el hombro de Mashu, quien agarraba su escudo con fuerza.

-Esto… esto no puede ser… - susurro Jeanne en shock

-Doctor, detección de formas de vida… - dijo Mashu al comunicador.

- _"… ¡No tiene caso! ¡No hay nada vivo en la ciudad!"_ \- informo Roman con una mirada horrorizada, apretando sus puños.

-…Formas de vida humanas al menos - murmuro Mithra, apretando su espada mientras todos giraban en su dirección… y tuvieron reacciones variadas.

Wyverns… devorando los cuerpos tirados.

-…Esto… esto lo hiso la otra "yo"… ¿Qué tanto tiene que odiar a los demás para hacer esto? No puedo entenderlo… - Jeanne bajo la cabeza, apretando su bandera con fuerza.

-No te pongas así Jeanne… para alguien como tú, entender a alguien tan distorsionado y contrario será muy difícil - dijo Mithra con seriedad… no era la primera vez que veía escenarios así, por lo que no estaba tan afectada.

Al menos los muertos no se están levantando para atacarlos.

- _"¡Chicos, estoy detectando firmas de servants acercándose… son 5 y se acercan rápido!"_ \- informo Roman más alarmado que antes.

-…No me moveré - Jeanne alzo la mirada decidida - ¡Me quedare y detendré a esa versión corrupta de mí!

-Je, la santa tiene agallas - Cu sonrió moviendo su lanza, listo para lo que venga.

- _"¡Están entrando!"_

Frente al grupo… aparecieron 5 servants en total.

Uno vestía un traje clásico elegante. Tenía la piel pálida con cabello rubio pálido, colmillos algo pronunciados, bello facial en forma de un bigote y barba cortos, y portaba una extraña lanza de metal en sus manos.

La segunda era una mujer de piel pálida de cabello blanco pulcramente arreglado, con una máscara negra que cubría la parte superior de su rostro, dejando ver unos ojos dorados espeluznantes y una especie de cuernos en la parte superior de su cabeza. Usaba un vestido victoriano rojo y negro que marcaba su amplio pecho, además de tener enredaderas con espinas a su alrededor junto a un bastón metálico de aspecto macabro.

La tercera era una mujer de cabello largo de color azul, con ojos del mismo color solo que más claros. Usaba una especie de… vestido blanco que dejaba la parte superior de sus pechos expuesta, así como una franja del vientre. Tenía protecciones de metal en los pies, antebrazos y hombros, y una gran cruz en mano.

El cuarto… la cuarta… lo que sea, era un ser humano al cual no podía definirse el género, de cabello rubio de ojos azules con un gran sombrero azul con pluma rosa. Usaba un traje blanco con chaqueta celeste, debajo de una túnica blanca con forma de flor, además de un estoque.

La ultima… era una versión en negro de Jeanne d'Arc, con cabello rubio pálido o plateado y ojos dorados, además de una piel muy pálida.

-… ¿Quién sabría… quien sabría que algo así podría pasar? - la Jeanne oscura miro a su contraparte con una sonrisa oscura y macabra, empezando a… reír - E-Esto es genial, ¡Es tan gracioso que creo que moriré de risa! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Mithra y EMIYA tomaron ese momento para analizar lo que llevaban los servants…

Vlad III, conocido como el Lord Empalador, o más comúnmente como Dracula.

Carmilla, pero se la conoce mejor como Elizabeth Bathory, la Condesa de la Sangre.

Martha, la santa que logro domar al dragón Tarasque.

Chevalier d'Eon, uno de los mejores espías franceses en su tiempo… y no, ni eso ayudo a determinar su género.

Lo extraño… todos tenían un atributo de mejora de locura, en distintos niveles pero uno al fin y al cabo.

El mayor problema… vino con esta Jeanne oscura. No importaba que tanto analicen, no obtenían nada más allá de su supuesta "muerte".

-Master… esto es…

-Si… es un Alter…

Ambos se miraron discretamente… un alter era la versión alternativa de alguien, su contra podría decirse. Ambos solo vieron una versión así, que no era otro que esa Arturia Alter. La diferencia aquí es que… esta versión era una imposibilidad.

-Tú… ¿Quién eres tú? - pregunto Jeanne con seriedad, apuntando con su bandera.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo… cierto, como líder, deja que te responda eso - Jeanne Alter miro a su contraparte con desprecio y una sonrisa mezquina - Soy Jeanne d'Arc. La devota santa de Francia… otra "yo"~

-¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido. No eres una santa, justo como yo no soy una santa - declaro Jeanne normal con enojo e incredulidad - No, eso es algo del pasado. Mas importante… ¿Por qué atacaste la ciudad?

-¿Por qué, preguntas? Como la misma Jeanne d'Arc, creo que puedes entenderlo. ¿Eres tan estúpida que tus alineamientos cambiaron? ¿La razón por la que ataque esta ciudad? - Jeanne Alter sonrió de forma sádica y macabra - Es obvio, por el propósito de la destrucción de Francia. Soy, después de todo, una servant~ Política, economía… esos métodos toman mucho tiempo. ¿No es mejor la simple destrucción física siempre~?

Los ojos de Jeanne se ensancharon ante eso.

-¡Que idiota! ¡Eso…

-¿Idiota? Qué curioso que me acuses de eso. ¿Por qué quisiste arriesgar tu vida por ese país? ¿Por qué quisiste guiarlos en el campo de batalla? - la expresión de Jeanne Alter se volvió de ira - ¡Estos son los mismos malnacidos que nos traicionaron!

-Eso es… - Jeanne no pudo decir nada… su Alter tenía razón en eso.

-No volveré a ser engañada. No volveré a ser traicionada. Y no volveré a escuchar la voz del Señor - la mirada de Jeanne Alter denotaba una furia primaria - El hecho de que ya no escuche su voz, significa que el Señor ya no bendice este país. Entonces, voy a destruir esto, en acuerdo con la pena del Señor. Voy a cortar todas las malas hierbas de raíz.

Jeanne Alter agito su estandarte oscuro.

-Mientras exista la raza humana, existirá el odio. Voy a rehacer esta Francia en una tierra de muerte. Así es como salvare este país. Por las manos de la nueva Jeanne d'Arc, resucitada de la muerte - Jeanne Alter se rio - Supongo que es imposible de ver para una pequeña virgen santa que solo pretende ver lo bueno de la humanidad~

-Y-Yo… - Jeanne desvió la mirada, sin poder decir nada en contra.

-Supongo que es el momento en el que debo decir… que esto es una estupidez.

Jeanne Alter dejo de ver a su contraparte y centro su mirada en Mithra, quien se la devolvió.

-Es cierto que mientras exista la raza humana, existirá el odio… pero también amor, cariño… de la misma forma que le recriminas a Jeanne que solo ve lo bueno, tu solo vez lo malo JAlter - Mithra sonrió un tanto burlona - Bien y mal… luz y oscuridad… la humanidad no se compone de una ni de la otra, sino de ambas. Ambas partes son requeridas para que haya equilibrio.

-Tu… - JAlter gruño agarrando con fuerza su estandarte - ¿Quién te crees que eres para…

-Alguien que ha vivido mucho más que una chica que nació hace solo unos días - Jalter gruño más ante esa burla.

-Berserk Lancer… Berserk Assassin… liquídenlos.

Vald y Carmilla dieron unos pasos al frente.

-He, sangre fresca. Hace un tiempo que no la pruebo- Aunque sonreía con clase, sus palabras estaban llenas de locura y hambre.

-Kukuku~ la sangre de tantas jóvenes hermosas… ¡Definitivamente me harás más hermosa~! - Carmilla pasó sus dedos por su rostro, sonriendo de una forma inquietante mirando a las mujeres presentes.

-Kekeke, déjenos a estos idiotas a nosotros Master - Cu dio un paso al frente, con Gae Bolg en su hombro.

A su lado, Scáthach tenía dos Gae Bolgs prototipos listos.

- _"¿Seguros?"_ \- pregunto Mithra por el enlace mental master-servant.

- _"Hai hai master, deje que nos divirtamos un poco… y no deje que los demás intervengan, no sería divertido"_ \- contesto Cu sin perder esa sonrisa característica.

Mithra asintió, haciendo que todos retrocedan.

-Master, creo que sería mejor hacer a un lado la solicitud de Lancer y simplemente atacar todos… o que uno tome distancia y ataque desde una distancia lejana - propuso EMIYA… no era un fanático de estas estupideces del honor, así que no veía sentido en hacer lo que los dos lanceros celtas decían.

-…No… es mejor que los dejemos - declaro Mithra con seriedad - _"Si atacamos todos y eliminamos a dos servants ahora, ella se pondrá precavida y más cautelosa. Mírala, esta toda confiada y arrogante… si ven que sus planes empiezan a fallar tan temprano, entonces podría ponerse o más cautelosa o desesperada"_ \- informo por medio del enlace.

- _"… no sabía que era de los tácticos master"_ \- dijo Medea sinceramente sorprendida.

- _"He pasado años jugando juegos de estrategia con Menem y Lorelei… aunque siempre me ganaban, aprendí una o dos cosas"_

La alumna de Zelretch miro a ambos lanceros.

- _"Cu, Scáthach, no los maten si escucharon la conversación. Sus identidades son Vlad III para el Lancer y Carmilla, o Elizabeth Bathory, para la Assassin. Además tienen mejora de locura por alguna razón"_

- _"Hai hai/Entendido"_ \- dijeron ambos, uno con su típica sonrisa y su lanza en posición, y la otra con su cara de póker.

Los cuatro se miraba, mientras el viento soplaba a su alrededor… un fragmento de una casa se rompió y cayó al suelo…

En el momento en que lo toco… se desato la batalla.

CLAAANNKKK

Vlad y Cu Chulainn chocaron sus lanzas… ambos tenían sonrisas en sus rostros mientras intentaban forzar al otro a retroceder.

Scáthach esquivo el disparo de prana de Carmilla, proveniente de su bastón… con un chasquido, cadenas con picos surgieron de una neblina oscura en el suelo, serpenteando hacia la maestra inmortal.

El hijo de la luz retrocedió en cuanto su oponente se volvió una bruma oscura viajando hacia él. Se hiso a un lado, esquivando por poco la lanza de vampiro.

Su lanza se movió y apunto a la cintura de Vlad… el vampiro lo esquivo apenas, recibiendo una pequeña herida en su lado derecho pero nada importante.

CLANK

CLANK

Scáthach clavo dos prototipos de Gae Bolg en los eslabones de las cadenas, sujetándolas al suelo y evitando que siguieran. De forma inmediata, otros dos prototipos de lanza aparecieron en sus manos.

Extendiendo una hacia adelante con un gesto, varios más prototipos aparecieron en el aire y se lanzaron contra la Assassin… Carmilla convoco una gran plancha con picos, que apenas resistió a las legendarias lanzas de Scáthach.

Cu y Vlad chocaban sus respectivas lanzas… se podía notar que el Lancer irlandés tenía una mejor técnica y habilidad que el vampiro. Sin embargo…

FIUSH

FIUSH

Cu esquivo por poco dos estacas que salieron del suelo, apuntando a su rostro y su hígado.

- _"¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!"_ \- pregunto Cu Chulainn por medio del enlace.

- _"Vlad tiene dominio sobre el concepto de empalamiento… eso le permite crear esas estacas para empalar a sus oponentes. Gracias a que no está en sus tierras, su rango es de solo 2 metros como máximo, además de que solo puede volver la tierra una estaca"_ \- informo Mithra rápidamente.

- _"¡¿Y agradeces eso?!"_

- _"Si estuviera en Rumania… seria lo suficientemente poderoso como para abrumas a Karna, el Héroe de la Caridad"_

Cu decidió mejor no seguir con eso… que este vampiro pudiera abrumar a Karna, uno de los servants más poderosos, en su tierra, hablaba de que tan poderoso puede ser.

Y eso… lo emocionaba mucho.

El equipo vio como los Lancers luchaban contra el duo Lancer/Assassin…

- _"Cu Chulainn y Vlad III están igualados por lo que se ve… pero aun esta Gae Bolg"_ \- dijo Medusa por el enlace… ¿Cómo podía ver el combate con esa venda en sus ojos? Un misterio sin respuesta.

- _"Sin embargo… Scáthach y Carmilla no… de hecho es sorprendente que esa Assassin este soportando contra alguien de la categoría de Scáthach"_ \- EMIYA vio como Carmilla esquivaba por muy poco un prototipo de Gae Bolg - _"Aun si se está conteniendo, que pueda esquivar las lanzas de esa mujer… en definitiva esa mejora loca le dio un aumento necesario para esa hazaña"_

En eso todos estaban de acuerdo… los Assassin son conocidos por su Ocultación de Presencia y atacar al Master o a un servant cuando está débil o distraído. Ellos no son de los que pelean en el frente descontando a algunas excepciones como Sasaki en Chaldea.

El que JAlter la haya mandado a ella habla muy bien de su falta de pensamiento estratégico.

Y hablando de la mencionada… esta estaba gruñendo furiosa.

Se suponía que sus servants aplastarían a cualquiera en su camino… que esa mejora de locura les daría un impulso como ninguno…

Así que… ¡¿Por qué aún no han eliminado a estos bastardos?!

JAlter vio como Vlad esquivaba por poco la lanza de ese peliazul… un corte apareció en la ropa y piel de Vlad, mismo que se curó al instante gracias a sus poderes vampíricos. El rubio pálido lanzo una estocada hacia el Lancer enemigo, pero este lo bloqueo con maestría.

Luego vio a Carmilla gruñir de dolor cuando una de esas lanzas rojas atravesó su estómago. Se la saco, pero la herida empezaba a gotear sangre mientras enviaba con furia varios instrumentos de tortura contra ella.

Esto… esto no tenía que pasar.

Sus servants estaban igualados… eso no tenía que pasar.

Necesitarán refuerzos… esos dos no serán capaces de superarlos.

-¡Berserker Rider, Berserker Saber, nos uniremos a la pelea! - ordeno JAlter agarrando su estandarte.

Martha asintió agarrando su cruz, aunque se podía notar en su mirada el arrepentimiento, lo mismo en D'Eon, quien preparo su estoque.

-¡Master, no necesitamos ayuda! ¡Nosotros…

-¡Cierra la boca Berserker Lancer! - el vampiro se calló ante el grito de JAlter - ¡Ustedes no son suficientes para esta bola de molestias! ¡Los eliminaremos a todos de una!

- _"¡Mierda, van a atacar todos juntos con sus Noble Phantams de seguro!"_ \- grito alarmado Romani - _"¡E-Esto es realmente malo! ¡¿Dónde está mi email?! ¡Necesito la ayuda de internet! ¡De la página de Idol! ¡Ayúdame Magi Mari!"_

-… ¿En serio le está preguntando a…?

-Yo estoy más interesada en saber de dónde saco el internet considerando que ya no hay humanidad - dijo Mithra, ignorando la pregunta de Jeanne.

- _"… "Creo que lo que deberías hacer es solo morir y luego revivir"… Wow, las idols de internet son duras, ¡Ella no sabe cómo me siento!"_

Y como era de esperarse, eso fue inútil.

-Prepárense - ordeno Mithra tratando de ignorar la reciente estupidez de Roman, mientras recreaba su propio Gae Bolg.

Los demás se prepararon para el inminente combate… pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Exclamaron ambas Jeanne al ver algo aparecer en medio del campo de batalla.

-¿Una… rosa de cristal? - Mashu pregunto confundida.

Una rosa de cristal había aparecido en medio de los grupos.

-No es elegante. Tampoco en esta ciudad, tampoco en este estilo de combate. No me gusta tu filosofía o tus principios éticos~ - decía una voz femenina, retumbando en todos lados - Tu eres muy hermosa. Sin embargo, te cubres en sangre y odio. Para bien o para mal, ¿No debería un ser humano tratar de ser más libre?~

-¿Un servant? - Mithra miro a todos lados buscando el origen de la voz.

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

BOOOOM

Unas explosiones de prana rosa alejaron un poco a los servants enemigos.

En medio, apareció una joven en sus 14 años, de cabello blanco/gris largo y ojos azules vivases. Usaba un vestido rojo corto y un gran sombrero rojo.

-¡Si, soy tan feliz~! ¡Esto es de lo que hablaba sobre anunciarse a uno mismo como un héroe de la justicia~! - EMIYA hiso una mueca por las palabras de la recién llegada.

La joven miro a JAlter con… ¿tristeza?

-Se quién eres. También sé que tan poderosa y terrorífica eres~… para ser honesta, tengo que confesar que nunca antes he temblado tanto del miedo como ahora~ - la recién llegada tembló un poco con los ojos un poco vidriosos… hasta que se llenaron de una determinación llameante - Aun así… ¡Si intentas invadir esta nación, entonces enfrentare aun si debo romper mi vestido~!

-Tu eres… - D'Eon retrocedió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Oh, así que conoces mi verdadero nombre. ¿Nos hemos conocido antes, esplendida caballero~?

-Saber… ¿Quién es ella? - Al no escuchar respuesta, JAlter se enojó - Responde.

-Puedo decirte quien es ella, incluso con esta ira asesina quemando mi corazón. Su belleza es inconfundible. Esa chica es conocida como la Flor de Versailles, ella es… María Antoniette.

-¿la reina María Antonieta? - Mashu, EMIYA y Jeanne ensancharon los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡Exacto~! ¡Gracias por decir mi verdadero nombre~! - María le guiño el ojo a D'Eon con una sonrisa tan brillante como un diamante - Y mientras ese nombre exista, voy a desempeñar mi rol, no importa que tan tonto sea~

María miro con seriedad a JAlter… que solo la hacía ver tierna.

-¡Tu, Bruja Dragón que busca incinerar mi país, déjame preguntarte! ¿Eres lo suficientemente malvada para realizar tus malas acciones en mi presencia~? ¿Te declaras más tonta que yo, la reina que fallo en detener una revolución~?

-¡Silencio! - rugió JAlter apuntándole con su estandarte - te daré la opción de que elijas bando. Fuiste alguien que nació y vivió en la alta clase, pero murió de repente sin saber que pasaba. ¿Me estás diciendo que no puedes comprender nuestra ira?

-Mmmhh… supongo que no puedo, pero es por eso que quiero saber más Bruja Dragón~ - María hiso una cara adorable de confusión, antes de sonreír - Lo que no se, lo aprendo. Esa es mi política~ ¡Por eso no puedo soportar verte así, oh Jeanne d'Arc, amada santa~!

Esferas de prana rosa se formaron en la mano de María Antonieta.

-¡Junto con la Jeanne d'Arc de por allá, voy a hacer que tu corazón y cuerpo sean míos! - declaro la reina con determinación sin límites.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-….Ppfffffff

Cu y EMIYA… contenían la carcajada que casi sueltan al ver la cara muy roja de la Ruler de su lado.

Medusa, si bien mantenía su cara de póker… tenía un rubor que su antifaz no ocultaba.

Scáthach… tenía una pequeña sonrisa divertida similar a la de Medea, pero esta era más grande.

Mashu tenía la quijada abierta y Mithra no sabía si estar en shock o reírse.

María parpadeo… y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas al comprender lo que paso.

-Oh cariño, oh cariño. N-No me malentiendan~ - la sonrisa de María regreso rápidamente - Solo quería decir que, como Reina, te pondrá de rodillas~

- _"… Se está cayendo a pedazos… mi imagen de María Antonieta se está cayendo a pedazos…"_ \- gimió Roman con voz apagada y rota.

-¡Muy bien Amadeus, toca un réquiem para ellos~! - declaro María sacando a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Déjamelo a mí! - declaro una nueva voz, esta vez masculina - ¡Noble Phantasm, Requiem of Death!

Una melodía fúnebre empezó a escucharse en el aire… era, triste pero… a la vez muy hermosa.

-Oi oi oi, q-que me pasa - gruño Cu tapando sus oídos… sentía como si esta melodía estuviera afectando sus parámetros.

Mithra miro en una dirección… ahí, había un joven rubio con un extravagante traje negro, morado, blanco y verde, con una varita para dirigir orquestas. Encima de él, había lo que parecían ángeles que emanaban ese sonido.

Un agarre estructural a la varita fue todo lo necesario… Amadeus Mozart, uno de los más grandes músicos de la historia, clase Caster y eso era…

- _Su Noble Phantasm causa una disminución en los parámetros, afectando en mana interno… si se resiste la disminución y efectos mortales en el cuerpo disminuye a la mitad…_

-¡Nos vemos~! - María tomo la mano de Mashu y Mithra, empezando a alejarse.

Los servants de Chaldea no tardaron en seguirlos, seguidos poco después por Amadeus.

-¡Raaaaaggggghhhhh! - rugió furiosa JAlter al ver que se escaparon… ¡Esa estúpida música los había debilitado! - ¡Rider!

-¡Hai! - Martha se puso a su lado.

-Síguelos… pero no ataques, infórmame antes de que te indique como continuar - ordeno en un tono furioso pero controlado.

Martha asintió, yendo tras el grupo.

-¿Es seguro enviarla sola? - cuestiono Vlad con seriedad.

-Su Noble Phantasm debería hacer el trabajo~ - JAlter puso una sonrisa macabra… antes de ponerse seria - Pero tienes razón… enviare a otro servant en cuanto me informe.

-Mmmhhh~ esa música fue simplemente magnifica. Quiero tener a ese servant como mi mascota~ - declaro Carmilla con una sonrisa oscura y sádica - Además… esa Marie, ooohhhh~ su sangre me dará lo que tanto deseo~

D'Eon hiso una mueca ante eso.

-Oh, ¿algún problema Saber~?

-…No, no debería tener problemas con el sentimiento de inferioridad de otros - declaro el Saber con voz monótona, aunque con un toque de burla.

-¡¿Qué diji…

-¡Silencio! - Carmilla se calló ante el tono de JAlter - Volvamos al castillo a planear como continuar.

A regañadientes… los otros tres siguieron a su master.

 **Con el equipo de Chaldea:**

-Fiu~¿ estamos a salvo ahora~? - pregunto María soltando un suspiro de alivio.

-Keh, no lo necesitábamos, nosotros pudimos… - Cu se calló cuando Mithra le dio un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Doctor?

- _"Si, no detecto nada en el radar"_ \- informo Roman, sacándole un suspiro de alivio a la Shielder - _"Mientras estamos en eso, estoy recogiendo la lectura de una Línea Ley en el bosque cercano"_

-Muy bien, ese es nuestro nuevo objetivo - Mithra miro a la reina y santa - ¿Vamos Jeanne y… María?

-¿María~? - La expresión de María se volvió adorablemente molesta… hasta que mostro una sonrisa brillante - ¡Me encanta, es tan adorable cuando lo dices así~!

-… Y la imagen de la reina María Antonieta se desmorona más - comento EMIYA con cara de palo.

-Me encanta entender a las señoritas~. Dejame adivinar, eres muy popular con el sexo opuesto ¿no es así~? - pregunto María cerca de Mithra, mirándola con esa sonrisa brillante.

-Eto… - Mithra se rasco la mejilla… no sabía si era popular o no, lo que dudaba mucho. Es más… ella apuntaba al otro lado.

-…María, ¿puedo hablar? - pregunto Mashu, salvando a su sempai.

-Oh, mis disculpas~. Me excite por un minuto, que rudo de mi parte~ - María se sonrojo, alejándose un poco de la chica de pelo bicolor.

-Hemos detectado una fuerte Línea de Ley en el bosque cercano. Podríamos ir y estableces un campamento… - propuso Mashu antes de ver nerviosa a todos - ¿E-Están bien todos con eso?

-Por supuesto, ¿no estás de acuerdo Amadeus~?

-No hay necesidad de preguntarme. Haz lo que deseas María~ - Amadeus dijo riendo… se había unido al grupo ni bien salieron de la ciudad.

-Ya los escuchaste Mashu - Mithra miro el bosque cercano - Vamos y una vez establecidos, decidiremos nuestro próximo movimiento.

 **Más tarde:**

Luego de pelear con unos cuantos espíritus y bestias, el grupo logro establecerse en la Linea Ley.

-Estableciendo circulo de invocación - Mashu puso su escudo en el suelo boca arriba, mientras emitía una luz.

Unas pequeñas esferas salieron y giraron formando un círculo… las esferas giraron a una velocidad mayor y se contrajeron, pero no estallaron como en la sala de invocación. En vez de eso, se formó la imagen holográfica de Da Vinci.

- _"Hey chicos, ¿están disfrutando de su viaje al sigo 15 de Francia~?"_ \- saludo el genio universal - _"El circulo es perfecto, les enviaremos los suministros y demás~"_

-Ahora que todo se calmó, me gustaría presentarme de nuevo~ - María hiso una reverencia elegante digna de la clase alta - Mi nombre es María Antonieta, y pertenezco a la clase Rider~

Su expresión se volvió un poco triste y confundida.

-En cuanto a por qué fui invocada, desafortunadamente no tengo idea. Después de todo no tengo un Master~

-Soy Wolfgang Amaseus Mozart, clase Caster. Estoy en las mismas que ella - se presentó Amadeus con una sonrisa - Incluso estoy confundido del por qué fui invocado, después de todo no soy un héroe. Soy solo uno de tantos artistas.

Uno a uno, los demás se presentaron ante el dúo (Mithra tuvo que obligar a Shirou a presentarse) quedando solo Mithra, Mashu y Jeanne.

-Mi nombre es Mashu Kyrielight, una Demi-servant clase Shielder. No se mi verdadero nombre - se presentó Mashu con una sonrisa linda - Y ella es nuestra Master, Mithra.

-Wassup - saludo Mithra con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Oh mi! ¡Que interesante saludo! ¡Wh… Whassup, mis amigos~! - María se emocionó mucho con este nuevo saludo.

-Mithra-sempai no le enseñe ese tipo de saludos - regaño Mashu.

María y Amadeus empezaron a charlar usando el saludo de Mithra.

Al final, María se disculpó cuando Amadeus dijo que ese saludo no era apropiado para una doncella.

-Y ella es…

-Jeanne. Jeanne d'Arc, ¿verdad~? - adivino María con una sonrisa más que brillante - La santa que salvo a Francia~. Eres una de las personas que he deseado conocer en mi vida~

-¡Mis ojos! - El Lancer de azul se llevó sus manos a sus ojos ante esa sonrisa brillante… ¡Casi lo deja ciego!

-…Yo… no soy una santa - dijo Jeanne con un rubor y bajando la mirada.

-Sí, todos conocen como te ves a ti misma~ - declaro María, siendo respaldada por Mithra.

-Pero la forma en que llevabas tu vida era verdadera, y todos sabemos los resultados - agrego la alumna de Zelretch.

-Es por eso que todos siempre recordaran y admiraran el nombre de Jeanne d'Arc, y el milagro de Orleans~

Jeanne bajo la mirada más roja.

-Pero, tu vida termino en la hoguera y ahora regresaste como una bruja. Es como si María solo viera las partes buenas - Amadeus agrego con un tono cínico.

El Caster y la Rider empezaron a discutir sobre la forma de ser de María Antonieta, ante la mirada divertida del resto.

Jeanne se ponía más roja mientras María no dejaba de decir que no podía decir nada malo de Jeanne porque no tenía nada malo.

-…María Antonieta, me siento alagada por sus palabras - confeso Jeanne con una sonrisa dulce… pero volvió a bajar la mirada - Pero debo confesar… en vida, no fui una santa. Levante la bandera por la que creía, y como resultado manche mis manos de sangre. Por supuesto, no me arrepiento de eso, ni de la inquisición o de mi propia muerte.

La mirada de Jeanne se volvió triste.

-Pero vi tanta sangre… creí en los sueños de una pequeña niña de campo pero… jamás imagine que tan alto era el precio de los sueños.

-Oi oi, tampoco es para que te pongas así - declaro Mithra, sacándola de su estado - Si, pasaste por todo eso y más… y nunca perdiste tu fe, ni tu determinación - EMIYA hiso una mueca, como si sintieran que lo insultaban - Seguiste con esa fe y determinación aun después de la muerte… créeme que el título de santa te lo has ganado, aunque tardaran 400 años en reconocerlo.

Mithra se cruzó de brazos… inconscientemente haciendo resaltar sus pechos

-Dudo que hayan reconocido a algún santo durante su vida. Se los reconoce una vez que han muerto Jeanne. - declaro Mithra con un suspiro.

-Pero… si no crees una santa, ¿estaría bien que te llame Jeanne~? - pregunto María con esa emoción burbujeante.

-H-Hai, se siente como si me trajera viejas memorias - confeso Jeanne con una sonrisa feliz y un rubor.

-Entonces llámame María. Si tú eres solo Jeanne, y no la santa, entonces quiero ser solo María, no la reina~ - declaro María Antonieta, tomando las manos de Jeanne con una mirada con estrellitas.

Mientras los demás se ponían a charlar, Mithra se dirigió al escudo de Mash… los círculos dejaron de girar mientras suministros de comida y tiendas.

- _"Listo Mithra, suministros enviados"_ \- el holograma de Gray apareció, con su clásica capucha puesta.

- _"Aprécialo, esta chiquilla busco lo mejor para enviarte"_ \- declaro Add… antes de empezar a ser agitado por una sonrojada Gray.

-Jejejeje, gracias Gray - Mithra agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa… y parpadeo cuando Gray sonrió con un rubor mayor.

- _"D-De nada… las cosas aquí han estado tranquilas"_

-¿En serio? ¿Gudako y Gudao no han intentado invocar nada?

- _"No… ambos están pasando por un curso de rehabilitación para superar su estrés post traumático"_ \- informo la peligris - _"Los demás están tratando de mejorar los ánimos de los demás… es mínimo pero se va logrando de a poco"_

-Bien… si queremos salvar la historia del hombre, debemos tener los ánimos para hacerlo - declaro la chica de pelo bicolor - Cuídate Gray, y evita que Roman pase mucho tiempo con esa idol de internet.

- _"Lo primero debería decirlo yo… y sobre lo segundo, nos aseguraremos de que deje esa computadora"_ \- Gray se rio divertida antes de ver preocupada a Mithra - _"E-En serio… cuídate por favor"_

-Eso hare… no moriré tan fácil - declaro Mithra con determinación.

Gray asintió satisfecho, cortando la comunicación.

Mithra sonrió un poco, separando las carpas y preparándose para armarlas… había sido un día largo y, aunque digan que no lo necesitan, todos principalmente Scáthach y Cu merecen un descanso.

Discretamente miro a la maestra inmortal… se mantenía contra un árbol con los ojos cerrados, pero Mithra podía sentir su insatisfacción y molestia. No por los nuevos llegados… su combate fue, a diferencia del de Cu, aburrido.

Talvez… pueda ayudarla en la mañana con un combate de práctica… o mejor cuando termine con las tiendas. Aún era temprano y necesitaba algo de entrenamiento, sentía que sus habilidades con la lanza no eran suficientes.

Con esa idea, la Master se puso a armar las tiendas… a lo que Shirou se unió a los minutos, gruñendo sobre que no podía dejar ese lado que pertenecía a ese niño idiota. Aunque ella quería creer que era porque en el fondo, y sabe que es verdad, seguía siendo ese Emiya Shirou que ayudaba a los demás.

La Master miro a los demás charlando con sonrisas algunos, otros riendo, otros manteniendo su cara de póker excepto una pequeña sonrisa…

Eso… era un momento para recordar, uno que no quiere que desaparezca… uno que ella protegerá.

* * *

 **Y hasta acá llego el capítulo. Logre cubrir la primera parte de la singularidad de Orleans.**

 **Hay diferencias con respecto al canon debido a las diferencias que ya hay… además de que pudimos ver una nueva faceta de Mithra.**

 **No hay mucho más que decir… dejen su review y este es Ikari no Ryujin DESPIDIENDOSE MANGA DE HIJOS DE…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno, aquí le traigo en nuevo cap mis amigos. Antes de empezar contestare una review:**

 **Agustus V: no es que no puedan. Normalmente, un Master es solo un humano, normalmente un mago, y estos tienen muy metido la idea de que, como los servants son leyendas poderosas, no pueden vencerlos. Shirou demostró que se podía, y Mithra no es humana en lo mas minimo.**

 **Nobu: ¡Menos charla y más acción!**

 **Hai hai, será mejor que no me tarde. Desafortunadamente no hay reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con el Grand Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el título del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en el cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

Era ya de noche. El grupo había charlado sobre los enemigos y sus identidades, además de la curiosa adición que tenían: Mejora de Locura.

Como una habilidad que solo pertenecía a los Berserkers, era raro verla en otra clase. Roman teorizo que el santo grial debía tener la capacidad de darle a los servants dicha habilidad.

Luego se habló de la razón detrás de la invocación de María, Mozart y Jeanne… Jeanne tenía la teoría que la manipulación del grial causo un error, y que ellos fueron invocados para contrarrestarlo. En sus palabras "cuando más poderoso es el oponente, mayor es la reacción del grial"

Por lo tanto, debía haber más servants invocados como María por ahí.

Ya en la noche, los servants y master descansaban, pero siempre alerta… María había logrado, de alguna forma, meter a Jeanne, Medea, Medusa y Scáthach a una "noche de chicas"

Al principio fue solo una charla para tratar de animar a Jeanne, quien se sentía un poco mal ya que esas llamas le recordaban mucho a aquellas en las que la quemaron… para cambiar de conversación, María pregunto si alguna vez se habían enamorado…

La respuesta fue obvia… Jeanne, Medusa y Scáthach negaron inmediatamente, mientras Medea decía que una vez había conocido a alguien, pero eso quedo en el pasado.

-¡Están perdiendo una parte de su vida~! ¡No es tarde para empezar~! ¡Caigan en el amor con alguien~! - ordeno María en un tono digno de una reina como ella.

-H-hehehe, si tengo la oportunidad María - dijo Jeanne con una risita nerviosa… y un rubor.

-… ¿Tienes los recuerdos de "aquella" guerra?

La pregunta de Mithra sorprendió a todas

-¡Oh mí, perdón si te desperté Mithra~! - se disculpó la reina de Francia de inmediato.

-No hay problema María, aún estaba despierta - dijo Mithra antes de volver a ver a Jeanne - ¿Recuerdas "esa" gran guerra?

Las demás servants alzaron una ceja extrañadas… notando como Jeanne parecía un poco más roja.

-¿De qué guerra hablas Mithra? - pregunto Medusa interesada.

-…En cierto mundo hubo una llamada Gran Guerra por el Santo Grial. Una donde dos grupos de 7 servants cada uno luchaban por el dominio del grial. Este a su vez, invoco a una clase Ruler para que sea mediador - Mithra señalo a la santa - Y Jeanne fue invocada.

-… Okey, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver? - Medea no entendía aun.

-Jeanne… en esa guerra, se enamoró de un homúnculo, uno que era un recién nacido y tuvo que pelear en esa guerra, enfrentando a servants poderosos y al final logro salvar el mundo, perdiendo su humanidad.

Los ojos de todas se ensancharon… y ganaron un brillo que le puso la piel de gallina a Jeanne.

-Ooohhh, ¿Cómo era este caballero que conquisto el corazón de una santa~? ¡Dime, dime, dime~! - María parecía emocionada por obtener más información.

-Bueno… él es muy puro, algo normal si se considera que nació unos días atrás. Talvez esa pureza fue lo que la atrajo - dijo mithra con una mano en el mentón.

-Oooohhhh~ así que le atraen los puros~

-¡E-E-Eso no es cierto!

Chillo Jeanne roja como tomate… necesitaba cambiar la conversación.

Afortunadamente, Mashu llego para ponerse al día. Sin embargo, su expresión era alarmada.

-¡Lamento molestar, pero tenemos enemigos entrantes!

- _"¡Es verdad, detecto múltiples presencias acercándose!"_ \- alerto Roman de inmediato.

-Que molestia, tener buenos oídos no siempre es bueno - se quejó Mozart - Estos sonidos me molestan tanto que quiero llorar.

-Tú… ¿puedes escuchar al enemigo aun a la distancia? - pregunto EMIYA preparándose.

-Por supuesto, me volví un servant por mi música. Puedo detectar cualquier sonido en el aire - declaro el Caster con orgullo - Por ejemplo, el sonido de las damas durmiendo mientras acampábamos. Los escuche mucho, pero no solo eso, ¡escuche y grabe cada lindo sonido que hacían sus cuerpos~!

-¡E-Es un servant acosador sexual! - chillo Mashu escondiéndose detrás de su sempai con escudo listo, mientras las demás mujeres tenían sus armas listas… ya sea para los enemigos o Mozart.

-Perdón, supongo que es mi culpa~ - María jugo con sus dedos tímidamente - Pero tengan un poco de paciencia con él. Sin sus oídos, ¡No es más que un pervertido!~

-¡Luego discutimos que tan pervertido es Mozart, están llegando! - advirtió Mithra recreando a Wailing Dark.

-Hola a todos. Es una noche solitaria~

Quien apareció de entre los árboles, no fue otra más que la servant enemiga clase Rider, Santa Martha.

-Eres Santa Martha, ¿no es así? - dijo Mithra en guardia.

-Oh, así que saben quién soy. Qué curioso~ - Martha tenía una sonrisa triste - Si… alguna vez fui una santa, pero ahora… soy una santa rota. Ella me volvió loca~

Los demás sabían de quien hablaba.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? ¿Vienes a unirte a nosotros? - pregunto Shirou proyectando su arco.

-No… como una santa rota y loca, no puedo unirme a ustedes. Vine solo a espiarlos pero… no podía controlarme más - Martha señalo con su cruz a Jeanne - Tu rostro es como el de la Bruja Dragón. Un desastre encarnado, domadora del "dragón definitivo". Si no me derrotan… nunca la derrotaran - declaro con una mirada seria - Atraviesa mi corazón con tu espada para derrotarme. ¡Ahora ven a mí, Dragón de Hierro Tarasque!

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

Detrás de Martha, apareció un enorme dragón de escamas azul oscuras y caparazón muy duro. Tenía un total de 6 patas, tres de cada lado, una cola larga y sus ojos brillaban en rojo.

-¡Demonios, ese es Tarasque! - grito EMIYA tomando distancia.

Ese dragón era una bestia fantasmal poderosa… una que solo pudo ser domada por la oración de una santa…

-¡Atácalos Tarasque! - Martha golpeo con fuerza el costado del dragón apuntando con su arma.

… O a base de puños, al parecer esa historia si es verdadera.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH - Tarasque se lanzó contra el grupo sin pensarlo, y apenas lo esquivaron.

-¡Archer, tu y yo atacaremos a distancia junto con los Casters! ¡Lancers ataquen a sus piernas y áreas no protegidas por el caparazón, y Riders no despeguen su atención de Martha! - ordeno Mithra en tono de mando - ¡Mashu, tú y Jeanne manténganse cerca de mí y tampoco despegue su mirada de Martha! ¡Si se mueve, ataquen!

-¡Hai! - asintieron los servants.

Mithra y EMIYA sacaron sus arcos y apuntaron a Tarasque, proyectando y recreando, respectivamente, a Cadabolg II cada uno.

Scáthach y Cu de mientras atacaban con sus lanzas malditas las piernas del dragón… si bien no tenían un atributo Dragón Slayer, si podían causar heridas serias.

Mozart proveía de apoyo a quien lo necesitara con su música, mientras Medea tenía preparados varios círculos mágicos cargados de prana denso listos para estallar.

Medusa y María no despegaban su mirada de Martha sobre sus monturas: Un pegaso y… un caballo de cristal, por bizarro que suene.

Y Mashu y Jeanne se mantenían cerca de la master, en caso de que la santa con locura intente atacarla.

-¡Lancers, aléjense! - ordeno Mithra.

Ambos irlandeses asintieron, saltando lejos del dragón. Mientras, EMIYA y Mithra apuntaron y…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH - el dragón rugió de dolor cuando las dos flechas-espadas espiral estallaron contra su rostro, haciéndolo retroceder.

BOOOOOMM

BOOOOOMM

BOOOOOMM

A eso le siguió un bombardeo de los círculos mágicos de Medea, impactando al dragón… pero su caparazón resistía todo el daño.

-¡Maldicion!

-¡Apoya a las Riders, Caster! - ordeno Mithra señalando a Medusa y María.

Ambas atacaban con sus monturas a Martha, pero esta las repelía con su arma y sus puños y patadas de forma asombrosa. Como se esperaba de la santa que domo a este dragón a puños.

Medea asintió, volviendo a concentrar el prana en sus círculos apuntando a la santa loca esta vez.

BOOOOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOOOMMMM

Jeanne miraba ambos combates algo nerviosa… Cu y Scáthach esquivaron el coletazo de Tarasque, mientras Martha detenía el disparo de prana rosa de María con su cruz.

Cu y su maestra se prepararon… y escucharon esa melodía perteneciente a Mozart. Su Noble Phantams.

Tarasque y Martha gruñeron ante la melodía… pero los demás se sintieron… potenciados.

-" _Medea, ¿crees que Rule Breaker funcionara en Martha para unirla a nosotros?"_ \- pregunto Mithra a la maga de la era de los dioses.

-" _No lo creo… los servants de estas singularidades no son como los de una guerra normal. No hay hechizos de comando que robar, no hay una marca de amo y servant"_ \- negó Medea sin perder la concentración… ella había pensado en usar Rule Breaker, pero luego de unos análisis.

-" _Entonces adiós al plan A… tendremos que matar a Martha"_ \- Jeanne se puso algo nerviosa ante la idea… pero era necesario.

Mithra desvaneció su arco, cambiándolo por Gae Bolg y se lanzó junto a Mashu y Jeanne contra Martha.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

La santa loca logro bloquear los ataques de la cadena de Medusa, manteniéndose en el aire con su pegaso.

-¡Eso no será…

SCRACH

Martha rugió cuando Gae Bolg atravesó su hombro, mientras Mithra la sujetaba del otro brazo.

-¡No te moveras! - declaro la chica de pelo bicolor.

Jeanne frente a Martha, levanto su estandarte apuntando a su pecho… Tarasque lo noto, tratando de defender a Martha.

Sin embargo… un ataque conjunto de Medusa, Cu, Scáthach, Shirou y Medea lo mantuvo a raya, desgarrándole un ojo y cortándole los tendones. Mashu salto y lo golpeo con su escudo, tirando al dragón al suelo mientras todos se mantenían en posición.

De esa forma, lo mantendrán controlado temporalmente… pero con lo que pasara, no es necesario.

-Perdón - susurro Jeanne antes de…

SCRACH

Ensartar su estandarte en el pecho de Martha.

Los ojos de la santa de cabello azul se abrieron… y sonrió agradecida.

-Martha… yo… - Jeanne trato de disculparse.

-Está bien… a-así está bien - Martha sonrió un poco mientras partículas doradas salían de ella y Tarasque.

Se giró un poco, mirando a Mithra

-E-Escucha… aunque fuertes, si tuvieron problemas con Tarasque, no podrán… vencer al dragón de la Bruja Dragón. V-Vayan a la ciudad c-conocida como Lyon… a-ahí encontraran la única forma de superar ese tipo de dragón.

La santa le dirigió una mirada triste y de disculpa al dragón.

-T-Tarasque, perdóname… e-esperemos ser convocados correctamente en un futuro~ - dijo la peliazul santa, cerrando los ojos mientras se desvanecía en partículas doradas junto al dragón.

-… Ni siquiera la santa Martha pudo resistirse a ella - susurro Jeanne bajando la mirada.

-Le adhirieron una Mejora de Locura cuando fue invocada… no podíamos ayudarla - dijo Mithra suspirando - Normalmente no debería poder hablar siquiera… solo pudimos comunicarnos por su increíble autocontrol.

-Ella es la santa de hierro. Ella es una mujer como la adamantita, que resuelve las cosas con sus puños hasta el final - dijo María con una sonrisa triste.

-Se dice que venció al Tarasque con oraciones, pero creo que solo lo golpeo hasta domarlo - comento Mozart con cara de palo - Pero… gracias a ella sabemos a dónde ir ahora.

-Si… nuestro siguiente objetivo es Lyon - asintió EMIYA al lado de Mithra.

-… No imagine que Mozart era del tipo que le gustara viajar - susurro Mashu al ver la sonrisa de Mozart.

-Oh no, a Amadeus le encanta viajar, lo ha hecho desde niño~ - explico María recuperando su personalidad burbujeante.

-En ese caso, no perdamos tiempo. - Mithra miro el mapa proporcionado por Roman - Empaquemos todo, nos vamos a Lyon.

 **Al día siguiente:**

El grupo se dirigía hacia la ciudad informada por Martha… debido al incremento de miembros, y a que la distancia de la ciudad no era tanta, iban a pie.

Los objetos de campamento fueron metidos en una bolsa que les envió Da Vinci… funcionaba como una especie de dimensión de bolsillo, donde podían meter las cosas sin problemas…

… No pudo evitar compararla con el inventario de un videojuego, apostaba a que Da Vinci se basó en eso.

-¿Alguien sabe que buscamos? - pregunto Medea flotando sobre el grupo.

-Por como hablo Martha… deduzco que buscamos un Dragón Slayer - dijo Mithra entrecerrando los ojos - De ese tipo hay un número reducido en la historia.

-Los más conocidos son Siegfred del Cantar de los Nibelungos - dijo EMIYA sabiendo a que se refería la master - Y otro como Sir George, de la época medieval conocido por sus hazañas de asesinas dragones.

-Así que buscamos a un asesino de dragones… pero no creo que sea tan fácil - comento Jeanne con seriedad.

-Nadie lo cree… pero no perdemos nada.

El grupo llego a una ciudad, mientras empezaban a recabar información.

Y la primera en llegar fue…

-¡Chicos, tengo la información~! - declaro María acercándose a Mithra, Mashu y Jeanne.

-Lo lamento de nuevo, causaría un pánico si voy a la ciudad… - se disculpó Jeanne con un rubor.

-No hay problema Jeanne~ - María le restó importancia - Ahora a lo importante… Lyon, la ciudad que la Santa Martha nos dijo, fue destruida hace poco. Los refugiados vinieron aquí~ - informo con una mirada triste.

-Entonces… no hay nada ahora - Jeanne bajo la mirada.

-No en realidad… según ellos, al parecer Lyon, tenía un protector. Un caballero con una larga espada, quien derroto a wyverns y esqueletos~

-Así que ese es el servant que Martha menciono. - susurro Jeanne con una mano en el mentón.

-Sí, pero… un par de seres molestos aparecieron hace tiempo. Servants probablemente ~ - María tenía una expresión molesta - Fue sobrepasado por sus números y está desaparecido, y entonces Lyon fue destruido~

-Tengo esperanzas que está vivo… no, creamos en las palabras de la Santa Martha. - dijo Mashu con optimismo.

-Oh si, dijeron que el rey y Gilles de Rias planean atacar la ciudad para recuperarla~

-¡¿Gilles?!

La expresión de Jeanne era de sorpresa pura.

-…No quieres verlo ahora ¿verdad? - adivino la chica de pelo bi-color - Gilles te admira como a dios Jeanne…

-Y es precisamente esa la razón. Él debe saber que me convertí en la Bruja Dragón. - Jeanne se rasco la nuca bajando la mirada - No creo que lo acepte…

-… No entiendo muy bien, pero sé que no quieres verlo. Bien, no lo hagamos. Tú tienes derecho a decidir a quién quieres ver y quien no~

-…Gracias María - agradeció Jeanne sonriendo.

-Muy bien, hay que movernos. No podemos perder tiempo - declaro Mithra con seriedad.

-Oh mí, te estas volviendo una excelente general~

CHU

-Aquí hay un premio por eso~

La cara de Mithra… se puso roja de repente cuando la Rider francesa beso su mejilla.

Mashu estaba sorprendida y con un rubor, así como Jeanne… y juraría sentir una molestia venir de Medusa vigilando a la distancia en el cielo.

-Oh, ¿me lo perdí~? - Mozart parecía divertido - Disculpa a María, tiene el habito de besar a todos. No sabes el caos que causo en el palacio~

-B-Bueno… - Mithra trato inútilmente de bajar su rubor - L-Llamare a los otros…

- _"No es necesario Master, lo oímos todo~"_

La ceja de Mithra tembló al escuchar el tono burlón de cierto Lancer irlandés.

- _"Debo decir Master, no pierde el tiempo"_ \- EMIYA se unió un poco… incluso podía sentir su sonrisa burlona.

-… Los odio.

 **Más tarde:**

El grupo se dirigió hacia Lyon… y la encontraron devastada.

-Roman… ¿alguna señal? - pregunto Mithra… pero no recibió respuesta - Al parecer no tenemos buena señal aquí.

-Habrá que entrar y buscar al Dragón Slayer por nuestra cuenta - comento Mashu agarrando su escudo.

-Muy bien, Amadeus, Medusa, Cu Chulainn y yo tomaremos el lado oeste~ - declaro María.

-Muy bien, entonces Scáthach y Medea vayan por el este. Cu y EMIYA por el sur y Mashu, Jeanne y yo tomaremos el norte - ordeno Mithra - ¿Les parece?

-No hay problema master.

-Como tú digas.

Todos asintieron separándose.

El grupo de la santa, la semi-servant y la master miraban con tristeza la destrucción a su alrededor luego de caminar un rato.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué la Bruja Dragón haría esto? - murmuro Jeanne con la mirada baja.

-Jeanne, ya lo dijimos. Esa no eres tu - recalco Mithra frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso lo sé pero… espera ¿escucharon una voz? - Jeanne parpadeo enfocándose.

-Puede ser un sobreviviente. Debemos asegurarnos de que este bien - declaro Mashu a lo que Mithra asintió, dirigiéndose hacia la ubicación del sonido.

Pero al llegar… solo se encontraron no muertos levantándose.

-Maldición… háganlos descansar en paz - ordeno Mithra recreando a Kansho y Byakuya.

-¡Hai!

No solo era a ellas… los demás grupos empezaron a tener que lidiar con grupos de no muertos levantándose, pero podían lidiar con ellos sin problemas.

Después de tres horas de pelear sin descanso, al fin acabaron con todos.

-Enemigos eliminados, talvez ahora sus almas descansen en paz - comento Jeanne aliviada de que terminara.

-¿Paz? ¿Desean paz? Eso es una idiotez

Mithra, Jeanne y Mashu se giraron, encontrándose con un hombre con media mascara, cabello negro arreglado y largo, con un traje de opera negro con una capa maltrecha. Lo más destacado eran los guantes con garras por dedos.

Un agarre estructural rápido revelo su nombre… el Fantasma de la Ópera, clase Assassin.

-¡Es un servant! - declaro Mashu en guardia.

-¡¿Quién eres?! - pregunto Jeanne con su estandarte listo.

-Es el Fantasma de la Opera, clase Assassin. - revelo Mithra apretando sus espadas cortas.

-Correcto… por las órdenes de la Bruja Dragón, esta ciudad ahora está bajo mi absoluto control - declaro el Fantasma - Esto es ahora el infierno, donde la muerte vive.

-¡Mashu, Jeanne, prepárense! - Mithra las miro, y las tres asintieron.

El Fantasma de la Opera era… bastante débil en realidad. Mashu, Jeanne y Mithra no tardaron mucho en acabarla juntas.

En unos minutos, el Fantasma termino con varias Kansho y Byakuya clavadas en el, junto a la espada de Jeanne y algunos huesos rotos cortesía del escudo de Mashu.

-¿A-Asi que aquí t-termino me réquiem? N-No importa… jamás vencerán al… dragón maligno que tiene de su lado - murmuro antes de morir.

-¿Un… dragón maligno? - pregunto Mashu algo nerviosa.

- _"¡Finalmente tengo contacto! ¡Todos, recomiendo que evacuen!"_ \- el holograma de Roman apareció frente a Mithra.

-¿Qué pasa Roman? - pregunto la chica de pelo bicolor al notar el estado agitado de Roman.

- _"Estas lecturas son más allá de un servant. Está indicando una forma de vida de gran tamaño"_ \- advirtió el pelinaranja - _"¡Y apropiadamente tiene una increíble velocidad!"_

-¡M-Mas allá de un servant! ¡¿Puede una forma de vida así existir en este mundo?! - grito la Shielder en shock.

-…Si, pueden existir cosas así en este enorme mundo - declaro Mithra entrecerrando los ojos en el cielo.

Si era lo que creía… estaban en grandes problemas.

- _"¡Perdón por eso! ¡En otras noticias, detecto 3 firmas de servants desconocidos!"_

-… Envía la ubicación Roman. Si esa cosa que viene es lo que creo que es, necesitaremos a ese Dragón Slayer más que nunca - declaro Mithra - _"Chicos, encontramos la ubicación de 3 servants desconocidos… y será mejor que se apuren, tenemos un enorme problema viniendo"_

Mithra, Jeanne y Mashu se adelantaron hacia un castillo en ruinas, de donde venía la primera señal. Todo estaba a oscuras cuando llegaron, pero gracias a una luz verde pudieron ver a alguien tirado en el suelo con una terrible herida en el estómago… espera ¿luz verde?

SLASH

Las tres esquivaron el espadazo de la persona, quien gruño antes de volver a caer.

-Uno… tras… otro…

-¡Espera, estamos de tu lado! ¡No venimos a complicar más tu condición! - declaro Mithra recreando un código místico similar a una daga… solo que esta brillaba.

Era un simple código místico que almacenaba prana para múltiples propósitos, como este.

Lo que vieron fue a un adulto de cabello gris y tonificado, usando lo que parecía una armadura o partes de estas en un traje negro, con una abertura que mostraba su pecho musculoso con una brillante marca verde. También tenía una capa gris oscura y en sus manos había una gran espada claymore con una joya verde en el pomo.

Inconscientemente Mithra analizo la espada… pero no era necesario para saber quién era. Jeanne ensancho los ojos al reconocerlo también.

Era Siegfred, el asesino de dragones del Cantar de los Nibelungos.

-¡En cualquier caso, hay que apurarnos, un dragón se aproxima! - advirtió alarmada Mashu.

-Un dragón… ya veo - Siegfried se levantó con algo de dificultad - Por eso fui invocado y por eso me atacan.

-¡Te ayudaremos! - Mithra apoyo a Siegfried contra su hombro - ¡Salgamos de aquí!

-L-Lo siento, t-te debo una - murmuro el Saber.

-No hace falta.

Cuando salieron afuera…

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH

Frente a los cuatro, aterrizo un imponente dragón de escamas grises, con ciertas caras conocidas encima.

-Bueno bueno, esperaba encontrarme al Dragón Slayer, pero me encontré también con ustedes - Jalter sonrió macabramente - ¡Perfecto, así podrán morir todos juntos!

El dragón empezó a acumular fuego en su boca…

-¡Mashu, juntas! - grito Jeanne levantando su estandarte

-¡H-Hai! - asintió Mashu con su escudo alzado.

-¡Incinéralos, Fafnir! - ordeno Jalter apuntando con su espada.

El fuego creció exponencialmente en la boca del dragón.

-Luminosite…

-Desplegando Noble Phantasm virtual…

El estandarte de Jeanne emanaba un brillo dorado mientras Mashu golpeaba la base de su escudo con el suelo.

-¡Eternelle!/¡Lord Chaldeas!

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

Una barrera dorada se unió a un escudo mágico gigante, protegiendo a Siegfred y Mithra de la imponente llamarada del legendario dragón.

Jeanne y Mashu unieron fuerzas tratando de soportar… pero la llamarada de Fafnir era simplemente muy poderosa, en sus estados actuales no eran capaces de soportarlo por mucho

-…Gracias… me he restaurado un poco

Siegfried se levantó con menos dificultar, alzando su espada frente a él.

-Si tú has resurgido, dragón maligno Fafnir, entonces te enviare de nuevo a la tumba. - declaro el Saber con convicción y determinación, con un aura heroica a su alrededor.

Su espada empezó a brillar, emanando un mana verde brillante mientras la sostenía con sus manos al frente.

Sin embargo, sabía que en su estado actual no haría mucho daño… no estaba lo suficientemente recuperado.

-Te ayudare entonces.

Mithra extendió las manos, y en un brillo Balmung se recreó en sus manos sosteniéndola de la misma forma que Siegfred.

Si se sorprendió o no, no lo demostró. Solo asintió complacido mientras la Balmung de Mithra empezaba a emanar la misma aura que la suya.

Jalter miraba extrañada como Fafnir temblaba… miro al Saber.

-Fafnir tiembla… ¿ese servant debe ser…?

-Escúchame, aquel que gobierna el cielo azul. Mi nombre es Siegfried, aquel que te derroto antes - Siegfried miro a Fafnir con una mirada de acero puro.

Ambos hicieron girar la empuñadura, desatando un poder colosal en forma de un pilar verde brillante.

-¡Balmung!

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

Las dos espadas descendieron, liberando una onda de energía verde que golpeo al dragón sin piedad alguna.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH - el poderoso Fafnir soltó un rugido de dolor, mientras el ataque doble desgarraba sus escamas y provocaba heridas profundas y peligrosas.

El dragón negro cayó al suelo una vez los ataques finalizaron.

-¡Maldición! ¡Levántate ahora Fafnir! - grito Jalter furiosa.

Ante su orden, el dragón saco sus alas empezando a volar con dificultad dada las heridas.

Siegfred se arrodillo, usando su espada de apoyo.

-P-Perdón, e-esto es todo lo que puedo hacer - se disculpó el Saber.

-Está bien - Mithra volvió a sostenerlo mientras desvanecía a Balmung - Mashu, Jeanne, retirémonos. Ya les envié a los demás un mensaje mental.

Desde el aire, Jalter veía al grupo irse.

-Es muy peligroso. Considerando lo que viene, no puedo sobre exigir a Fafnir - considero la alter - Si usan esa espada de nuevo será un problema.

Con una mueca de ira, miro detrás suyo.

-Berserker, Saber. Ese "Dragón Slayer" es su premio. Concéntrense en eliminarlo. Berserker Assassin se nos unirá pronto. Esta vez, termínenlos de una vez por todas - ordeno Jalter con una voz que no daba paso a discusión… no es como si esperara alguna.

 **Con los demás:**

El grupo logro reunirse de nuevo, encontrándose fuera de la ciudad.

En el camino, se encontraron con soldados franceses siendo atacados por wyverns y zombies esqueléticos, por lo que ayudaron de inmediato. Sin embargo… pronto alguien se unió a la fiesta.

-Aaaaarrrrrtttthhhhhhhhhh

-… -

El primero era un hombre en una armadura oscura purpura de estilo medieval, con el visor liberando un brillo rojo macabro lleno de locura. Una neblina oscura salía de él, como si lo escondiera del mundo.

El otro era un joven peliplateado con gabardina oscura, con una enorme claymore en mano. Su mirada era fría y seria, una que ganas luego de incontables muertes por tu mano.

-Oh my, que coincidencia~ Jamás olvidaría tu cara, vago artesano~ - dijo María sorprendida al ver al segundo servant, pero su sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro.

-Eso es algo bueno de oír. Yo tampoco he olvidado el tuyo. Tu cara, y tu pálido blanco cuello. - declaro el peliplateado, mirándola con sus fríos ojos celestes.- Al mismo tiempo, siento que es el destino. Como si tú y yo tuviéramos una conexión especial - el servant le sonrió - ¿No lo crees? El ejecutor enviado a matar a la misma persona dos veces…

Mithra, rompiendo la cabeza de un esqueleto, analizo la claymore del recién llegado.

Charles-Heri Sanson, clase Assassin y un gran ejecutor con un conocimiento absoluto del cuerpo humano.

En cuanto al otro, no necesitaba analizar su armadura para saberlo, aunque lo hiso de todas formas. Aun lo recuerda de aquella guerra, donde fue invocado como Berserker también.

Lancelot du Lac, un caballero de la Mesa Redonda, el mas gran caballero de todos… y aquel conocido por iniciar la disolución de la orden y posteriormente la caída de Camelot.

- _"Todos, tengan cuidado. No se descuiden del Assassin pero por nada del mundo dejen que el Berserker se les acerque"_ \- advirtió Mithra a todos - _"Es Lancelot du Lac, el mas gran caballero de la Mesa Redonda. Como Berserker, puede tomar lo que sea y volverlo SU propio Noble Phantasm, incluido los de otros servants"_

- _"¡Santa mierda!"_ \- el grito de Cu no se hiso esperar.

- _"El otro es Charles- Heri Sanson, un verdugo famoso, y aquel que decapito a María. Al parecer quiere resolver unas cosas con María"_

Lancelot mito a todos… pero su mirada se centró en Mashu

-… Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr! - gruño el Berserker acorazado.

SLASH

CLANK

Tan rápido como pudo, Mashu puso su escudo al frente protegiéndose del golpe del Berserker, pero termino arrastrada unos metros.

-¡Mashu! - Mithra se puso a su lado preocupada.

-¡Miren, mas wyverns vienen! - señalo María con ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Ugh, tengo que ir a ayudar a la armada francesa! - grito Jeanne de inmediato… no podía dejar a esos soldados solos contra ese ejército.

-¡Archer, Lancers, apoyen a Jeanne! - ordeno Mithra de inmediato… no solo los enviaba porque eran hábiles para exterminarlos, si Lancelot tomaba uno solo de sus Noble Phantams será mucho más peligroso que antes.

-¡Yohs/Entendido/Hm! - los tres servants asintieron siguiendo a Jeanne.

Lancelot no perdió tiempo… el Berserker se lanzó contra EMIYA, tomando un arma tirada al lado de un cadáver de soldado francés, la cual se volvió negra con líneas rojas corruptas cubriéndola. El Berserker acorazado estaba por llegar al Archer…

CLAAANNKK

Pero Mithra se interpuso, con la recreada Wailing Dark bloqueo la espada de Lancelot.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRTTTTTTHHHHHHUUUUUUUUURRRRR! - rugió el Berserker aplicando fuerza, arrastrando a la Master con facilidad.

BOOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOMMM

BOOOOOOMMM

Pero, varios disparos de mana concentrado por parte de Medea alejaron al Berserker aunque sea un poco.

-¡Maldición, ¿este tipo también tiene resistencia mágica?! - gruño Medea molesta.

-¡Si, pero solo de rango E! - grito Mithra retrocediendo… su agarre estructural le dio todo lo necesario sobre su oponente, además de su conocimiento previo.

-No será un oponente fácil - declaro Medusa volando en su pegaso, viendo a la distancia como Maria y Amadeus peleaban contra el Assassin, así como más wiverns atacaban a los soldados franceses y a sus aliados.

- _"Medusa, prepara tu ataque"_ \- ordeno Mithra por el enlace - _"Mashu, Medea y yo lo entretendremos de mientras"_

Medusa asintió, elevándose con su montura.

Lancelot no le prestó atención a eso, dirigiendo su mirada a Mithra… más específicamente su espada.

-…Ah no, consigue la tuya - dijo la chica de pelo bicolor entrecerrando los ojos… ni soñando soltaría su Wailing Dark.

Lancelot parecía inclinar la cabeza… mientras ese humo negro se desvanecía revelando completamente su armadura oscura y corrupta.

-... Oh oh - susurro Mithra sabiendo que pasaría.

La niebla convergió en su mano… formando una hermosa espada negra corrupta, que aun a distancia podían distinguirse las letras de hadas a lo largo de la hoja.

-…Mierda, es un constructor de las hadas - comento Medea con una mueca… son básicamente construcciones divinas.

Mithra, por otro lado, aprovecho haciendo un mejor agarre estructural en la armadura y espada… no dan tanta esperanza como las versiones no corruptas pero bastara.

Si tuviera algo de tiempo para…

Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando Lancelot se lanzó contra ella a una velocidad impactante, chocando su espada negra contra su katana.

CLLAAAAAANNNNKKKKK

La alumna de Zelretch fue nuevamente arrastrada por el caballero loco dada su fuerza rango A.

-¡Maldición! - Mithra trato de poner fuerza… pero no igualaba la del berserker acorazado.

SLASH

SLASH

SLASH

Lancelot lanzo cortes con su espada que Mithra apenas esquivo… prueba de ello eran los cortes en su ropa y en su piel, aunque eran pequeños dada su dura piel de semidiosa.

Aun así, empezaban a doler.

De reojo vio como María recibió un corte en su espalda por parte de Sanson, y como Carmilla apareció comandando los wyverns.

Esto se puso mal… Siegfried estaba lejos para reponer fuerzas, y el número los estaban abrumando.

PUUUUUUUUUUMMMMM

-¡Deja a sempai!

Mashu apareció golpeando a Lancelot con su escudo, mientras Medea lo bombardeaba con rayos de prana y Medusa lo atacaba con sus dagas-cadenas.

-Sempai, estamos en desventaja - dijo la Shielder frente a ella - ¿Sus órdenes?

-…Hay que retirarnos - declaro Mithra - Debemos pensar una estrategia… este nuevo Berserker inclina la balanza…

Lancelot, en medio de la lluvia de disparos… miro a Mashu. Su imagen se superpuso con la de un joven similar, con el mismo escudo…

Su mejora loca lo domino.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

FIIIIIUUUUUUSSSSSSHHH

Lancelot se lanzó contra Mashu a una velocidad aterradora… Medea y Medusa no reaccionarían a tiempo…

Pero Mithra si…

PUM

SCRACH

La chica de pelo bi-color empujo a su kohai… dejando que la espada de Lancelot atraviese su estómago.

-BUUUAAAAAGGGHHH - Mithra escupió un líquido fluorescente mientras el Berserker retiraba su hoja sin piedad.

-¡SEMPAI/MASTER! - el grito de Mashu, Medea y Medusa lleno el lugar, deteniendo las peleas.

-No… - susurro Shirou apretando sus espadas.

-¡Maldición! - gruño Cu mientras los ojos de su maestra se tornaban peligrosos.

Jeanne se llevó una mano a su boca horrorizada.

-kukuku~ parece que su Master ha caído, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que se desvanezcan~ - dijo Carmilla con una sonrisa sádica… aunque, internamente se preguntaba que era ese líquido fluorescente.

María, aun adolorida, lloro al ver el cuerpo de Mithra tirada.

Lancelot miro la katana tirada, mientras su espada negra se desvanecía y volvía esa niebla negra cubriéndolo.

Se estiro y la tomo… su Noble Phantam ya estaba haciendo efecto…

Pero…

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

El rugido de dolor… vino del propio Lancelot.

Ante la mirada shockeada de todos, Wailing Dark brillo, y como si estuviera poseída salió de la mano de Lancelot y giro, rebanando su brazo limpiamente hasta el codo, separando la extremidad del cuerpo.

La espada se alejó del caballero Berserker… y una mano la atrapo

-Te… dije… que consigas… la tuya

Los ojos de los servants se llenaron de shock, incredulidad y alivio.

Mithra sonrió levemente, sosteniendo a Wailing Dark mientras agarraba su herida… y esta sanaba.

- _"¡Master, ¿Cómo…?!"_ \- Medusa necesitaba saber cómo lo hacía.

¿Una habilidad por su sangre demoniaca? ¿Una magia? O…

- _"Tres… palabras… ¡Avalon rules, bitches!"_

Shirou contuvo la carcajada que quiso soltar… no podía estar más de acuerdo con esa declaración.

Cuando Lancelot la tiro… secretamente recreo la funda de Excaliburn, metiéndola dentro de ella y dejando que la sane… el cortar su conexión con Arturia, y ponerla a ella como la conexión, incremento las habilidades regenerativas de forma absurda.

- _"Medusa, si tienes tu ataque listo te recomiendo soltarlo ahora"_ \- ordeno Mithra poniendo distancia.

- _"Entendido Master"_ \- asintió la Gorgona.

- _"¡Todos, aléjense que esto va a ponerse feo!"_

Ante la advertencia de Mithra, los servant cercanos se alejaron… Medusa se elevó en el aire a toda velocidad, pareciendo un cometa brillante.

Mithra giro la cabeza… viendo como María y Amadeus estaban perdiendo contra el Assassin.

La chica de cabello bi-color recreo su arco, recreando y modificando cierta espada recientemente analizada ayer, poniéndola en el arco y…

FIUSH

SCRACH

-AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGG

Sanson soltó un grito de dolor cuando la espada/flecha teledirigida atravesó su hombro y…

BOOOOOOOOMMMM

Estallo, hiriéndolo gravemente y permitiéndole a Mozart tomar a María y alejarse.

Lancelot levanto la mirada enfocándose en Mithra… hasta que noto una brillante luz que venia del cielo. El caballero loco levanto la vista al ver a la Rider lanzarse en picada a toda velocidad como un cometa.

-¡Bellerophon!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

El pegaso impacto a Lancelot, causando una colosal explosión que consumió todo a su alrededor, incluido Sanson y la mayor parte de los wyverns.

Los demás apenas pudieron esquivar el Noble Phantams anti-ejércitos. Tanto servants como master resultaron algo heridos por la onda expansiva de la explosión.

Para cuando la explosión se calmó… la zona cero era un cráter humeante sin rastro alguno de Lancelot. En el caso de Sanson, solo su mitad superior sin un brazo y con media cara quedaba… hasta que se desvaneció en partículas doradas.

No había rastro de Carmilla, pero dada su distancia dudaban que hubiera muerto.

-¿Están bien? ¿Está bien Master?

Medusa pregunto, poniéndose al lado de su Master mientras su montura se quedaba detrás.

-Eso… creo… me duele la cabeza - gruño Mithra mientras Medusa la ayudaba a levantarse - Tu caballo sí que es poderoso Medusa.

El pegaso parecía relinchar ante las palabras de Mithra… parece que le gusto.

Mithra se giró, viendo a Mashu y Medea… ella recreo el escudo de Mashu y lo uso junto al de ella para protegerse de la onda expansiva, aunque las hirió al final.

-… No debería hacer eso Master- regaño Medusa - Arriesgar de esa forma su vida como si no fuera nada… ¿no piensa en cómo nos ponemos?

-…No es eso - Mithra suspiro rascándose la nuca - Sé que estaremos jodidos si muero… pero no iba a dejar que algo le pasara a Mashu… además, soy difícil de matar.

-Ni que lo digas… no he visto a alguien ser atravesado de esa forma por una espada y levantarse para seguir peleando.

Comento Cu acercándose, mientras él y su maestra dibujaban unas runas para ayudar a los demás con la recuperación.

-¿Cómo están todos? - pregunto Mithra.

-Aun me zumban los oídos - dijo Jeanne sujetando su cabeza.

-Como siempre, ese caballo bomba es aterrador - comento EMIYA con una mueca sujetando su brazo - Debemos reagruparnos con Siegfreed… María casi no la cuenta.

La Master miro a la Rider francesa… su cuerpo tenía varias heridas, algunas letales, su gorro había desaparecido y sujetaba su lado derecho, donde estaba la herida más grande. Mozart no era diferente, pero estaba en mejor condición.

-Muy bien, vayamos con Siegfried - asintió Mithra, ayudando a Mashu y Medea a levantarse - Acabamos de eliminar a dos servants enemigos… dudo que su jefa se quede de brazos cruzados.

 **Más tarde:**

El grupo se movió hacia una fortaleza abandonada, donde podrían descansar.

En el camino averiguaron que Siegfried había sido convocado temprano, y fue derrotado y maldecido por Martha… con el poder de Jeanne no se podía remover las maldiciones, por lo que necesitaban otro santo.

-Ahora… ¿alguno tiene idea de donde sacamos otro santo? - pregunto Cu de brazos cruzados.

-Creo que lo mejor es dividirnos y buscar~ - dijo María mirando a todos - Cubrimos más terreno.

Mientras María y Amadeus discutían, ya que la reina quería ir con Jeanne y esto desencadeno una pequeña discusión relacionada con esa promesa de matrimonio que se hicieron de niños, Mithra pensaba… ¿sería capaz de vencer a Fafnir con su Balmung?

Bueno… era muy posible, pero más aliados no vendrían mal.

-…Muy bien, escuchen - la Master llamo a todos - María ira con Jeanne y Medea… Cu, EMIYA y Scáthach en otro grupo… eso deja a Medusa, Mashu, Amadeus, Siegfred y yo para otro grupo.

Mithra vio como Shirou y Cu se miraban gruñendo… pero aceptaron cuando la Lancer los agarro de las orejas. Los tenia bien controlados.

-Ten Jeanne - Mithra le dio un comunicador - La distancia dificulta la conversación por el vínculo… con estos podremos estar en mejor contacto.

Jeanne asintió con una sonrisa, mientras Mithra le daba otro a Scáthach.

El grupo se dividio yendo en distintas direcciones… mientras se enfrentaban a esqueletos y demás que se encontraban, Mashu y Amadeus entraron en una conversación sobre el amor humano.

A Mithra no le importo mucho… aunque le pareció extraño el cómo Mashu estaba… tan interesada y curiosa sobre el comportamiento humano. Tal vez…

No… no era correcto que se meta asi en su vida. Los servants no contaban ya que habían vivido su vida y se sabía su historia, solo veía que versión fue invocada. En el caso de Mashu, solo ella podía decidir si contarle o no.

-Estamos llegando Master- informo Medusa a su lado

-Gracias Medusa - asintió la chica de pelo bi-color… notando lo cerca que estaba la Rider - ¿Por qué… estas tan cerca?

-…No dejare que haga una estupidez como esa Master -declaro Medusa sin mirarla… o si, no sabía con esa venda especial en sus ojos - Todos nos preocupamos por usted, y no puede tirar así su vida… la esperanza de la humanidad está sobre sus hombros.

-Lo se, lo se - dijo Mithra con un suspiro - Pero créeme… no soy fácil de matar. No soy de las que tiran su vida a la mínima oportunidad de salvar a alguien, pero… no podía dejar que hiera a Mashu de gravedad, y la empuje y cambie mi posición para que el daño sea mínimo.

Medusa entrecerró los ojos ante la sinceridad de su Master… y asintió.

-Bien… pero no lo haga de nuevo sin avisar Master. Yo… me asuste al verla tirada con esa herida.

La confesión de Medusa hiso que Mithra alzara una ceja… ¿era idea suya o había un tenue rosa en sus mejillas?

… Debe ser su imaginación.

-Descuida… no planeo que pase pronto - dijo Mithra deteniéndose junto al resto - Roman, ¿hay una ciudad cerca?

- _"Si… hay una a 5 kilometros al oeste de su ubicación"_ \- informo Roman.

-Entendido, iremos para alla - Mithra y los demás comenzaron a desviar su rumbo hacia la ciudad… y en el camino Mithra miro a Medusa - ¿Por qué sigues usando la venda?

La Rider la miro e inclino la cabeza, como si estuviera confundida por la pregunta.

-No estamos peleando, ni bajo ataque… no creo que sea necesario que sigas usándola. Entiendo en medio de un combate, pero considerando que ya has usado tu Noble Phantams y Carmilla escapo, creo que es hora de que la dejes.

Medusa… parecía meditarlo…

-… Bien - asintió la Rider quitándose su venda, revelando esos ojos con pupila cuadrada conocidos como ojos místicos de petrificación.

-Aquí tienes.

Mithra recreo las gafas místicas y se las dio a Medusa.

-…Gracias - agradeció Medusa tomándolas y poniéndoselas.

-… Sabes, no sé porque escondes tus ojos. Son muy lindos - dijo Mithra con sinceridad sin inmutarse…

Ignorando que Medusa se quedó quieta con un rubor en sus mejillas.

E-Ella… ¿acaba de decir que sus ojos, los que han petrificado a cientos de guerreros, unos de los ojos más mortales… eran lindos?

Nadie… le dijo algo así nunca, ni sus hermanas mayores. Todos la veían como un monstruo en Grecia, y cuando fue invocada como servant no era más que una herramienta.

Pero… esta chica, su actual Master… no veía al monstruo griego, ni a la herramienta… veía a la persona.

¿Qué eran… estas sensaciones en su pecho?

 **Más tarde:**

La ciudad a la que el grupo se acercaba era conocida como Thiers, que según Mozart era famosa por sus cuchillos… y para alivio de todos, parecía que aún no había sido destruida.

-Doctor ¿alguna señal de servant? - pregunto Mashu.

- _"Estoy checando… okey, hay dos servants en Thiers"_ \- informo Roman - _"Vayamos y hagamos conta…"_

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

-… ¿Alguien más ve esa llama azul alzarse en esa ciudad?

-Si

No era joda… un pilar de llamas azules salía de esa ciudad hacia el cielo.

-Ese sonido… ¡Lo odio! ¡Un ruido sin precedentes, la premonición de un demonio sin precedentes! - grito Mozart tapándose los oídos.

-Muy bien… ¡Todos a la ciudad!

-¡Hai Master!

 **Thiers:**

-¡Tu! ¡Tú, tú, tú! ¡Tú ardilla descarada del este~!

-Hehehehe~ ¿Quién es la descarada ahora~? ¿De verdad crees que una fracasada como tu podría vencer a un verdadero dragón como yo, Elizabeth~?

En medio de una calle ahora vacia, dos chicas se miraban con tal intensidad que en serio parecían dragones.

Una era una chica de ojos azules y cabello rosado con un par de cuernos negros, usando un vestido muy… grande en la parte de la falda, con un diseño de cuadros. También usaba un corsé negro con listones rosas. Sus uñas de un tono similar a su cabello era curiosamente muy largas, y en sus manos sostenía una… lanza grande con un micrófono en la punta inferior. Oh, y tenía una enorme cola negra escamosa con la punta rosa.

La otra era una chica de la misma estatura, de ojos dorados con pupila alargada y cabello largo y verdoso claro, con un par de cuernos blancos en la cabeza. Usaba un kimono blanco digno de una sacerdotisa de santuario muy prestigioso, con un abanico muy elegante en su mano.

La llamada Elizabeth gruño furiosa - ¡Uuuuggggggghhhhh! ¡Estoy tan molesta~! ¡Lidiare con Carmilla mas tarde, tu mueres primero, acosadora espeluznante~!

-No soy una acosadora~ Soy "una devota guardaespaldas que actúa como un espía~" - razono la peliverde - Yo, Kiyohime, soy una mujer que vive por el amor.

-¡Tu amor es violar a las personas~!

-No quiero oír eso de una pervertida con un fetiche por la tortura y la sangre~

-¡Preparate a morir~! - rugieron ambas mirándose como dragones salvajes…

PAAAAAAAMMM

PAAAAAAAMMM

Hasta que un doble shinai de madera cortesía de Mithra las golpeo, dejando cómicos chichones.

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo que estamos en medio de una guerra y ustedes tienen la estupidez para empezar a luchar entre ustedes?!

La ceja de la Master se crispaba como un borrón a toda velocidad, mientras Mozart suspiraba de alivio cuando dejaron de gritar.

Ella no tuvo inconveniente en analizar sus objetos… la pelirrosa era Elizabeth Bathory, versión Lancer… esa versión de aquella Guerra por el Santo Grial en la Luna. Es Carmilla solo que… más joven, con parte dragón e ingenua.

La otra era nueva… Kiyohime, la doncella de aquella leyenda que persiguió a su amado y se convirtió en dragón, atrapándolo en una campana e incinerándolo. Fue invocada como Berserker de entre todas las posibilidades.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a golpearnos~?! - rugió furiosa Elizabeth.

-Ahora si estoy furiosa~ - gruño Kiyohime con sus ojos brillando y unas llamas azules a su alrededor.

-…Master… ellas… - Mashu agarro su escudo con fuerza a su lado mientras Medusa se quitaba los lentes y sacaba sus clavos/cadenas.

-¡¿Están haciendo equipo ahora?! - Mithra se puso en guardia, incrédula aun… ¡¿Qué clase de giro de los acontecimientos es este?! ¡Hace menos de un minuto estaban en la garganta de la otra!

FIIIIUUUUUSSSSSHHH

El grupo esquivo una llamarada azul que Kiyohime soltó, quemando el suelo debajo.

CLAAAAAANNNKKK

La lanza enorme de Elizabeth choco contra el escudo de Mashu, haciéndola retroceder un poco por la fuerza del golpe.

Medusa ataco con sus clavos/cadenas, pero la llamarada de Kiyohime la separo alejándola de Mashu. La Berserker tenía una mirada asesina dirigida a Medusa.

-Serpiente rastrera~

-Mira quien lo dice - Medusa mantuvo su cara de póker debajo de sus vendas mientras la de Kiyohime era de ira.

Mozart a distancia cuidaba de Siegfreid mientras daba apoyo a ambas.

Mithra miro ambos lados… Medusa tenía una mejor ventaja sobre Kiyohime por su velocidad, y Mashu carecía de experiencia necesaria. No fue necesario pensarlo más.

La Master se lanzó a apoyar a la Shielder, mientras estiraba la mano.

 _Analizando la información._

 _Fabricando los planos._

 _Vertiendo y dándole forma a la energía._

 _Incorporando los conceptos._

 _Recreando el arma._

En un brillo dorado, la espada oscura del caballero del lago apareció en su mano. Dado su estado ennegrecido, no da una esperanza tan alta normalmente como su versión limpia, pero no era problema.

No era un caso como el de Exacliburn Morgan y la normal… recrear la espada alterada le costaría mucho más que la Arondight oscura.

Elizabeth atacaba con su lanza a Mashu, haciéndola retroceder más y más. En una, un golpe ascendente de su lanza desvió el escudo de Mashu a un lado dejándola vulnerable.

-¡Adiós~! - la Lancer lanzo una estocada.

CLANK

Pero fue bloqueada por la Arondight de Mithra, quien se mantenía contra la chica dragón.

-¡Muy bien cantante de tercera, tu pelea es conmigo! - grito Mithra empezando a empujar a Elizabeth, pero esta se mantenía como si nada.

-¡¿De tercera~?! ¡Estas muerta~! - rugió furiosa Elizabeth atacando con su lanza

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

De mientras, Medusa esquivaba las llamaradas de Kiyohime enfureciendo más a la Berserker.

- _"Medusa, si me escuchas, usa tus ojos"_ \- Medusa entrecerró los ojos debajo de su venda ante a orden de su Master… pero la obedecería.

FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH

-¡Quedate quieta~!

-Si eso quieres - Medusa se detuvo esquivando otra llamarada de Kiyohime, antes de tomar su venda, y quitársela revelando sus ojos.

Los ojos de la Berserker se ensancharon sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse. Sus músculos no respondían y sentía que se endurecía más y más.

-¡E-Estos son ojos místicos de petrificación~! - grito Kiyohime incrédula fulminando con la mirada a la Rider - ¡Eres Medusa~!

Detrás de ella, Elizabeth y Mithra seguían chocando sus armas, pero aun siendo una servant, Elizabeth no parecía superar a Mithra.

-¡Voy a descuartizarte y bañarme en tu sangre~! - rugió Elizabeth aplicando toda su fuerza.

-Si… no lo creo - Mithra le sonrió burlona aplicando más fuerza… mientras líneas irregulares corrían por su espada para shock de Elizabeth.

-¡Espera, ¿estas…?!

- _"Mashu, ¡Ahora!"_ \- grito Mithra por el enlace mientras Mashu detrás tenía su escudo brillando.

-¡Obscurant Wall of Chalk! - el escudo de Mashu brillo más ante su grito, mientras una pared se formaba justo en frente de Mithra quien se alejó de Elizabeth y su espada…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

… Que se volvió un Broken Phantams.

La Lancer con rasgos de dragón fue herida por el estallido del constructo de las hadas, alejándola a la fuerza y…

PUUUUUUUUMMMMMM

Chocando contra Kiyohime tirándolas a ambas.

-¡Quítate de encima cantante de quinta~!

-¡Y tú no te pongas en mi camino acosadora enfermiza~!

Ambas se gritaron furiosas… antes de que se quedaran congeladas por la mirada petrificante de Medusa.

-Muy bien, ¿las dos dragonas con cerebro de ave se calmaron? - pregunto Mithra junto a Mashu, Mozart y Medusa.

Ambas gimieron derrotadas.

-Saben… no he visto a ningún servant de la Bruja Dragón por aquí - comento Mozart… el haberse quedado lejos le permitió ver mejor la ciudad desde su posición elevada sobre un edificio. Y si bien vio wiverns a lo lejos, no vio un servant.

-Parece que fue una pérdida de tiempo - murmuro Mithra mirando a Medusa - Libéralas… no harán nada.

Medusa vio como Elizabeth y Kiyohime se gruñían… estaban más centradas en matarse la una a la otra que a ellos. Con un suspiro, desactivo sus ojos poniéndose su venda.

-¿A qué te refieres con pérdida de tiempo~? - pregunto la peliverde.

-Estamos buscando a un santo - dijo Mithra con el ceño fruncido mirándola.

-Oh, tienes agallas para mirarme así… pero en todo caso ¿un santo~? - Kiyohime sonrió levemente, antes de inclinar la cabeza - Solo conozco a un santo, si te refieres a alguien cuya enseñanza se arraigo profundamente en esta nación~

-¿En serio? - preguntaron sorprendidas Mash, Medusa y Mithra.

-Sí, lo conocí antes de cruzarme con Elizabeth~ - declaro Kiyohime soltando una elegante sonrisa detrás de su abanico - Casi peleamos, pero cuando vio que era una "verdadera" Berserker envaino su espada~ Su verdadero nombre es Georgios, Creo que es un santo algo famoso por aquí~

- _"¡Georgios! Debe referirse al santo George… si, él es perfecto"_ \- declaro Roman por el comunicador.

-¿Sabes dónde encontrarlo? - pregunto Mithra esperanzada.

-Ese es el problema. Fuimos por caminos opuestos, él fue al oeste~ - revelo Kiyohime con la mirada algo baja.

-¡Ahí fue donde fueron Jeanne y las demás! - dijo Mashu con los ojos anchos.

Mithra no perdió tiempo en activar la comunicación.

-¡Jeanne, es importante! ¿Detectan algún servant cerca de su ubicación? - pregunto la alumna de Zelretch.

 _-"S-Si, d-de hecho íbamos hacia allá"_ \- Mithra alzo una ceja ante el tono algo avergonzado de Jeanne.

¿Por qué estaría así? Fue con María y…

-… Medea te mira como un maniquí de prueba de ropa, ¿verdad?

- _"… H-hai"_

No era sorpresa… Jeanne era una belleza y no había duda que dado que su rostro es parecido al de Arturia, Medea no perdería el tiempo en pedirle ser su modelo de ropa… lo sabe porque ha sentido esa misma mirada en las 2 semanas luego de su invocación.

- _"¡Me lleva! ¡¿Ibamos en la dirección incorrecta?!"_

- _"Setanta, da gracias a que EMIYA nos dijo que cambiemos de dirección"_ \- Mithra se rio un poco ante el regaño de Scáthach a Cu Chulainn.

- _"Master… creo que algo de apoyo nos vendría bien"_ \- Mithra parpadeo ante las palabras de Medea - _"Encontramos al Santo George… pero wyverns con la Bruja Dragón se acercan"_

-… Mierda - gruño Mithra apretando sus puños - ¡Archer, Lancers, diríjanse lo más rápido posible a su ubicación! ¡Nosotros iremos de inmediato!

- _"¡Entendido!"_

Mithra miro a Medusa.

-Despliega tu pegaso, debemos hacer un viaje al oeste.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

 **Como habrán notado, el primer cambio es la muerte prematura de Sanson. No es mucho pero me pareció razonable que muriera en ese momento.**

 **Ahora deben ir al oeste rápido, y evitar que nuestra querida reina de Francia muera… ¿lo lograran? ¿Que mas pasara? ¿Quien sera flechada por nuestra master?**

 **Dejen su review y este es Ikari no Ryujin... deseandoles un feliz año nuevo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y aquí regreso con Fate damas y caballeros, no lo deje solo que mis otros fic necesitaban actualizaciones.**

 **No voy a tardar asi que a las review:**

 **RinMakoto: Sinceramente no sabría decirte. Mithra puede usar la habilidad curativa de Avalon, pero también le cuesta energía. Recrearla es una cosa, pero usar sus habilidades es otra cosa costosa.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con el Grand Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el título del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en el cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 _Capítulo 8: La caída de la bruja._

El grupo se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la ubicación del tercer grupo, con el trio de Lancers y Archer llegando.

Medusa llevaba a Elizabeth y Mozart en su pegaso, mientras Mashu y Kiyohime iban con Mithra en su moto futurista.

Mithra tenía su mirada enfocada en el frente, como si haciéndolo llegara más rápido… solo había un pequeño problema.

-Ara ara, sí que tienes muchos trucos, Aishin~

Mithra suspiro. Desde que la vencieron y vino con ellos, la ha… estado llamando Aishin, y ella sabía el porqué. Era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio.

Con cuidado… se giró mientras soltaba el volante de la moto ante la mirada shockeada de Mashu

-¡S-Sem…

-Kiyohime, escúchame. No, me llames así - dijo Mithra seria mirando a la Berserker a los ojos.

-¿Ara~? ¿Cuál es el problema Ai…

-No, dije que no me llames así. Lo haces por culpa de tu Mejora de Locura - señalo Mithra ignorando la mirada preocupada de Mashu - Escúchame, tienes problemas. Te enamoras con facilidad y eso sumado a tu personalidad causa problemas. Tenías 13 cuando conociste a Aishin y te obsesionaste con él. Debes entender que si quieres que alguien te amé, no puedes obligarlo o huirán. Mete en esa cabeza tuya que si sigues así la historia se repetirá una y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Las palabras de Mithra fueron como un golpe directo para Kiyohime.

-P-Pero si…

-Nada de peros, tienes problemas Kiyohime, que estés en clase Berserker es un claro indicativo de eso - señalo la Master mientras Mashu trataba de señalarle - Así que te lo diré de una y clara. Si quieres empezar algo, es mejor que hagas algo primero con tu Mejora de Locura.

-¡Sempai, e-el camino, n-nadie maneja la…

-Ya ya Mashu, tiene piloto automático - Mithra le restó importancia, volviendo a tomar el volante mientras Kiyohime se quedaba perdida.

Mithra acelero aún más, pudiendo ver a la distancia una ciudad con humo saliendo en grandes cantidades. Las "flechas" de EMIYA se podían ver estallando en el aire.

-¡Rider, junto a Caster y Elizabeth vayan a apoyar a Lancers, Archer y Caster, están lidiando con las grandes hordas de dragones! ¡Usa tu altura y determina la ubicación de María!

-¡Entendido Master!

Medusa acelero su corcel alado, mientras Mithra junto a las otras dos entraba y se dirigía hacia donde estaría María.

-" _¡Master, veo a María y esta vencida frente a Jalter! ¡Está a unos 100 metros a su izquierda!"_ \- el grito de Medusa por el enlace le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Mithra, girando su moto.

-¡Mashu, Kiyohime, a la de tres, salten! - ordeno Mithra de improviso - ¡una… dos… tres!

Con algo de dificultad ambas saltaron de la moto, mientras esta se desvanecia en partículas doradas y con el impulso, Mithra salía disparada hacia la reina de Francia y la Bruja quien estaba por matar a la primera.

CLAAAAANNNKKK

-¡¿NANI?! - grito Jaltear con ojos en shock al ver a Mithra aparecer de la nada, chocando sus espadas y protegiendo a la esperanzada reina.

-¡¿Mithra~?!

-¡Lamento la demora María!

Con su espada la chica de pelo bicolor logro alejar la de la Servant Alter, pudiendo retroceder junto a María.

-¡Maldita perra, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido?! - rugió la Alter furiosa, con llamas oscuras danzando en su espada.

-Tengo una buena moto - declaro Mithra burlona, apuntando con su espada - _"¡Si alguno me escucha, me vendría bien una ayudita"_

- _"¡En camino Master!"_

SLASH

CLANK

FIIIIIIUUUUSSSSHHHH

Jalter choco su espada con la Wailing Dark de Mithra, liberando una llamarada que alejo a Mithra.

-¡No te interpondrás en esto perra!

-¡Veamos si me detienes bruja!

La Alter y la Master chocaban sus espadas en medio del mercado en llamas, mientras Mashu ponía a Marie a salvo y Kiyohime no despegaba su mirada del combate.

Aunque Mithra lo daba todo… no estaba al nivel de un Servant obviamente. Jalter la superaba con su fuerza y velocidad, aunque ella no se quedaba atrás por mucho.

-¡Muere, muere, muere, MUERE!

FIIIIIIUUUUUSSSSHHHH

Mithra apenas se mantuvo ante la ardiente llamarada que Jalter soltó contra ella. ¡En serio parecía fuego de dragón!

Jalter se lanzó contra la Master con ira pura, apuntando su espada a su "corazón"

CLANK

Pero cierto Archer con manto rojo se interpuso, poniendo sus cuchillas cruzadas deteniendo el ataque.

-Lo siento, pero la idiota que tengo por Master no tiene cita para morir hoy - dijo EMIYA con una sonrisa exasperante.

-Yo también te quiero - dijo Mithra con cara de palo, pero aliviada.

-¡Solo muéranse bastardos! - rugió mas que iracunda la Bruja Dragón.

-Eso no será posible - EMIYA señalo el cielo - Por si no lo notaste, tus wyverns se alejas luego de haber matado a la mayoría.

Jalter ensancho los ojos mirando el cielo… ¡Era cierto, sus wyverns huían!

-En verdad tienen más cerebro que tu~ - declaro el Archer con una voz burlona.

-¡Maldito, ya verás! ¡La próxima vez los incinerare a todos!

Jalter salto subiéndose a un wyvern, alejándose con lo que quedo de la manada.

-Fiu~ estuvo cerca. Gracias Shirou - agradeció Mithra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-De nada, aunque debería regañarte por ese movimiento estúpido y suicida - dijo EMIYA con el seño fruncido.

-¿Funciono o no?

-… Uno de estos días voy a golpearte Master.

 **Más tarde:**

El grupo se reunió en el centro de la ciudad, mientras George, un hombre de pelo castaño largo con armadura naranja con relieves con forma de cabeza de dragón, curaba a Siegfried.

Los demás estaban reunidos planeando el siguiente movimiento.

-Creo que sería mejor un ataque frontal directo - propuso Mithra a los demás.

-Lo secundo - dijeron Scáthach y EMIYA a la vez… sus experiencias en el campo de batalla les daba cierta autoridad en esto.

-Yo igual - Cu alzo la mano perezosamente - La bruja ya debe estar furiosa. Va a querer eliminarnos de una por retrasar sus planes y hará un ataque frontal de seguro. Lo mejor es contratacar de la misma forma.

-Pero no solo vendrá con Fafnir, sino también un ejército de wyverns - dijo Medusa - Sera muy complicado el poder pasar por eso.

- _"Fufufu, eso déjennoslo a nosotros~"_

Todos vieron el holograma de Da Vinci, antes de que desaparezca mientras las esferas giraban alrededor del escudo…

BOOOOOOOMMMMM

Y en un estallido de prana, aparecía una bolsa mediana.

La Master la tomo y la abrió… y parpadeo confundida.

¿Desde cuándo las manzanas… son doradas.

- _"Les presento mi más reciente experimento~ Estas manzanas especiales, hechas a base del prana excedente de los sistemas de Chaldea, debe ser capaz de reponer sus niveles de od~"_

Explico la genio universale con una sonrisa marca registrada.

-Eso podría funcionar para los Noble Phantams - comento Medea viendo una de las manzanas con ojo crítico.

-Aunque no es bueno que comiencen a disparar Noble Phantams y consumir estas manzanas rápidamente, sufrirán envenenamiento de od - dijo Mithra con seriedad- Lo que faltaría seria definir como nos dividiremos.

-Mozart y yo podemos encargarnos de D'Eon~

Todos vieron a María acercándose.

-¿Segura María? Hace poco Jalter casi te…

-Hai Master… esta reina no se quedara de brazos cruzados~ - María le sonrió con tranquilidad.

-…Muy bien, ustedes enfrentaran al Saber. Medusa, con tu pegaso volaras por el campo de batalla con Shirou detrás. Serás nuestro Archer aéreo.

-¿No es mejor que me enfrente al Archer enemigo Master? - pregunto EMIYA - No quiero ofender a Medusa ni nada, pero ambos sabemos que Jalter debe tener un Archer en sus filas. ¿No es mejor que la enfrente mientras Medusa la lleva a usted contra Jalter?

-De eso no te preocupes - con una sonrisa, Mithra señalo a Cu - Tenemos a nuestro protector contra flechas aquí.

Cu miro a todos lados… y luego se señaló.

-¿Conoces a alguien más con protección contra flechas de habilidad?

-…Maldición - se quejó el Lancer irlandés.

-Mientras, Elizabeth y Kiyohime brindaran apoyo contra los wyverns, así los demás iremos por Jalter y Fafnir - Mithra vio a los Dragón Slayers - Tendrán vía libre y algo de ayuda para lidiar con Fafnir mientras luchamos contra Jalter.

-Me parece bien - dijo Siegfried levantándose del suelo - Fafnir es mi oponente… es mi deber volver a matarlo.

-Y si llegas a bañarte en su sangre de nuevo… por favor, asegúrate de que no haya una hoja en tu cuerpo que marque tu único punto débil.

Los demás se rieron levemente por las palabras de Cu.

-¡Oi, es en serio!

-Mientras, Scáthach te enfrentaras a Vlad. Aun si no está en su tierra, es un oponente peligroso - advirtió Mithra a la maestra inmortal.

-Entendido Master - Scáthach asintió - De ser necesario usare mi Noble Phantams.

-Me parece bien - Mithra miro a todos - ¡Vamos a por la bruja!

-¡Hai!

 **Tiempo después:**

El grupo se dirigía hacia Orleans, donde estaba el castillo de Jalter según Roman… algo irónico considerándolo todo, y muy apropiado.

-¡Enemigo entrante! - grito EMIYA desde el pegaso con Medusa.

Jalter apareció, montando a Fafnir y un ejército de wyverns… con ella estaban D'Eon, Carmilla, Vlad… y una arquera con pelo verde con puntas amarillas, orejas y cola felina y un vestido negro, verde y amarillo.

Mithra y Jeanne la reconocieron al instante… al igual que Medea, quien parecía empezar a enfurecerse.

-Cu, ten cuidado. Tu oponente será Atalanta - advirtió Mithra al Lancer a su lado.

-Ooohhh, ¿la cazadora de los Argonautas? - Cu sonrió emocionado, mirando a Medea - Si no estoy mal es una vieja amia tu…

-Cierra tu boca perro.

Las palabras de Medea tomaron a Cu por sorpresa, mas con la… ira que cargaban, pero no hacia él.

-… Medea, detente - dijo Mithra notando la expresión de la Caster - Atalanta no sabía el por qué hiciste lo que hiciste, así como no sabía del hechizo.

-¡Pero aun asi…! - Medea apretó su puño con ira.

Atalanta fue… la única amiga que tenía en su viaje en el Argos con los Argonautas, cuando estaba bajo el hechizo de Afrodita y enamorada de Jason.

Pero… luego de que Jason la hiciera matar a su hermano, traicionar su hogar, engañar para tener el trono… la forma en que todos la miraron, como ella la miro… como maldijeron su mera existencia…

-Medea, no puedes culparla por eso - su Master trato de tranquilizarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro - Entiéndelo, por favor.

-…Bien, pero me la debes Master - Medea desvio la mirada tratando de calmarse.

-Muy bien, debes darle apoyo a Scáthach, y talvez a Cu… y ten cuidado.

Medea asintió, internamente… sorprendida por la preocupación de su Master.

-¡Muy bien todos, ya saben que hacer! - Mithra miro a todos - ¡Adelante!

Con su grito, cada quien tomo sus batallas.

Mozart y María luchaban contra D'Eon. El Saber francés era rápido y elegante, más que un doloroso oponente para el duo, pero con el apoyo de Mozart y las habilidades de María, lo mantenían a raya.

Kiyohime y Elizabeth, en una muestra de compañerismo inesperada, se enfrentaban a Carmilla. Los disparos de prana y fuego, así como el choque de objetos de tortura contra la lanza/micrófono de Elizabeth, no tardaron… así como los gritos y discusiones entre Carmilla y Elizabeth, por extraño que suene.

Desde el aire, EMIYA disparaba a los wyverns con Medusa comandando al pegaso… la velocidad del legendario animal, combinado con la habilidad de equitación de la Rider y la precisión y habilidad del Archer, los hacían un dúo mortal.

Cu usaba al máximo su habilidad de protección contra flechas, bloqueando las flechas que Atalanta disparaba hacia el usando Gae Bolg. Su sonrisa salvaje solo creció mientras corría tras la cazadora quien se alejaba también, hasta que recibió un aluvión de rayos de prana que la detenían.

Desde el cielo, Medea disparaba sus hechizos y rayos de prana a cualquier objetivo a la vista, aunque predominaba a Atalanta. Si bien su Master le dijo que no se enoje con ella, había mucha ira acumulada y quería dejarla salir.

Scáthach chocaba sus lanzas contra Vlad III. El antiguo rey de Rumania, la base del legendario Drácula, no era exactamente un hábil lancero, pero su habilidad de empalamiento, sumado a los poderes vampiros que usa a voluntad, lo hacían un oponente más que aceptable para la maestra inmortal.

Y mientras estos combates ocurrían, Mithra, Mashu, George, Siegfried y Jeanne corrían hacia Fafnir y Jalter en medio del campo de batalla.

-¡Siegfried, alejaremos a Jalter de Fafnir! - dijo Mithra sin mirar al Dragón Slayer - ¡Tú y George se enfrentaran a Fafnir. Si vez una oportunidad usa tu Noble Phantams!

-¡Entendido! - asintió el héroe del "cantar de los nibelungos", mientras el santo asintió.

-¡Andando, Mashu, Jeanne!

-¡Hai/entendido Master!

Mithra se concentró…

-Soy lo último que se pierde… Overload.

Su mano brillo así como sus marcas brevemente, y la espada de Lancelot apareció en su mano.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSHHHHHH

Los cinco esquivaron la llamarada que Fafnir les arrojo por poco.

-¡Hahahahahahaha! ¡Al fin llegan bastardos! - Jalter les sonrió como la mierda montando su dragón - ¡No saben cuánto espere para hacerlos la comida de Fafnir!

-Esta chica en serio tiene problemas de ira - comento Mithra, lo suficientemente fuerte para que la oyera.

-¡Te escuche!

-¡Eso quería!

Con furia, Jalter ordeno a Fafnir atacar de nuevo…

SLAAASSSHH

-RAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH

Pero el repentino corte de Siegfried en su pecho lo detuvo sacándole sangre y un grito de dolor.

-¡¿Fafnir?! ¡Maldito bastar…

CLAAAANNKKK

La distracción fue suficiente para que Mithra arroje una llave negra, teletransportandose y chocando su espada contra la de la bruja.

-¡Lo siento, pero tus oponentes somos nosotras!

PAAAAAAAAAMMMMMM

Mithra pateo a Jalter alejándola por el cuerpo de Fafnir, mientras Jeanne y Mashu subían rápidamente

-Así que este es el dragón que enfrentaste - comento George con espada en mano - Definitivamente mereces más el título de asesino de dragones.

Siegfried asintió en agradecimiento, mientras encaraban al poderoso dragón sin miedo en sus miradas.

Bajando por Fafnir, Jeanne y su Alter chocaban sus estandartes, estando en un punto medio.

-¡¿Por qué sigues con esto?! - aun después de todo, Jeanne quería comprenderla - ¡¿Por qué destruir toda Francia?!

-¡Esos bastardos nos traicionaron, todos lo hicieron! - rugió Jalter furiosa empujando más - ¡Merecen ser quemados hasta la muerte!

SLAAAASSSHHH

Jalter gruño cuando sintió un corte en su espalda producto de Arondight.

-¡¿Incluso hombres, mujeres y niños que nada tenían que ver?! - grito la chica de pelo bicolor igual de furiosa.

-¡La misma humanidad es una mierda! - declaro el Alter furiosa, tratando de mantenerse contra ambas.

PAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM

Pero cierta kohai la golpeo de improvisto con su escudo, tirándola de Fafnir y siguiéndola con los demás.

-Como se esperaba de la soberana del Reino de las Sombras - dijo Vlad disparando estacas hacia Scáthach, pero esta usaba sus lanzas, girándolas y protegiéndose - Una de las mayores maestras de la historia. No dejas un punto ciego.

-Y eres sorprendentemente hábil para un rey recordado más por sus acciones que habilidades de lucha - dijo Scáthach entrecerrando los ojos - ¿O ese es el lado que esas acciones crearon con la imaginación humana?

-He, estas en lo cierto - Vlad se rio apuntando con su lanza - Esto es por mi sangre vampírica… ¡Que exige tu sangre!

CLAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNKKKK

- _Interesante_ \- pensó Scáthach chocando su lanza contra la de Vlad - _Según Mithra, normalmente en su clase Lancer no acepta que lo asocien con Dracula… debe ser esa adición de mejora de locura._

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM

Rayos de prana concentrados fueron disparados, haciendo que sus objetivos esquivaran. Vlad logro evadir el suyo volviéndose niebla temporalmente, pudiendo evitar el daño.

Cerca, Carmilla sufrió una herida en su brazo por eso, sumado a la quemadura provocada por Kiyohime mientras Elizabeth atacaba con su lanza, pero su báculo la protegió a tiempo.

Atalanta esquivaba como podía los rayos de prana, ya que a ella iban dirigidos la mayoría. Gracias a su lado animal e instintos pudo esquivarlos por poco, pero…

SLAAAAAASSSSHHHH

-GRRRRRR - Atalanta gruño cuando su costado derecho sufrió un corte doloroso por Cu Chulainn, quien le sonreía emocionado.

-Vamos vamos señorita, ¿esto es todo lo que puede la legendaria cazadora de Grecia?~ - se burló el Lancer con una sonrisa emocionada y exasperante.

La ira de Atalanta estaba creciendo, haciendo que su cabello se volviera lentamente blanco…

BOOOOOOM

Pero los disparos de la Bruja de la Traición la obligaban a volver a esquivar, quedando a merced del Lancer irlandés.

CLANK

CLANK

CLANK

De mientras, Jalter estaba en su límite… su ira estaba por estallar como un volcán en erupción mientras trataba de hacer frente a un ataque de tres frentes.

Su estúpida yo atacaba de frente con su estandarte… Aunque no estaba en su mejor momento, Jeanne era fiera y determinada. Normalmente no hubiera sido problema detener sus ataques, pero los ataques constantes de esa perra del escudo y la perra de pelo raro la estaban poniendo contra las putas cuerdas.

-¡Malditas hijas de puta!

FIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHHH

El estallido de fuego obligo a las tres a alejarse.

-¡Se acabó, voy a masacrarlas! ¡Fafnir! - rugió Jalter con las llamas alzándose.

El dragón rugió, mientras George trataba de mantenerlo en su lugar y Siegfried cargaba su Noble Phantams… solo necesitaba unos momentos más. En momentos así maldecía no tener su núcleo dragonico obtenido al bañarse en sangre de Fafnir.

Sin embargo, George no podía mantener al dragón en su lugar… su lealtad a la bruja era enorme.

Así que se tuvo que usar un plan B.

-¡Caladbolg II!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Desde pegaso, EMIYA soltó la espada espiral convertida en flecha como un Broken Phantams, causando una colosal explosión que daño severamente las alas del dragón. No será un arma con características de Dragon Slayer, pero el poder crudo detrás es más que suficiente.

-¡Siegfried, ahora! - rugió el Archer mientras hacia otra flecha, Hrunting, y apunto a cierto rey.

FIUUUSSHHH

Vlad se reformo de la niebla esquivando la lanza de Scáthach… y vio esa flecha/espada negra a su lado.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

-AAAAAAAAAARRRGGG - Vlad gruño cuando sintió la flecha estallar a su lado, hiriéndolo severamente, principalmente su ojo derecho.

Cuando levanto la mirada… vio a Scáthach en el aire, con varias copias de Gae Bolg prototipo a su alrededor.

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

-BWAGH… q-que irónico… e-el que fue c-conocido como el E-Empalador, t-termino siendo e-empalado.

Vlad soltó una risa seca mientras sangre salía de su boca. Los prototipos de Gae Bolg atravesaron su corazón, estomago, pierna derecha, brazo derecho y tráquea… no iba a sobrevivir.

-Descansa en paz, Vlad Tepes - declaro Scáthach dándose la vuelta y alejándose, mientras Vlad se desvanecía en partículas doradas.

De mientras, Siegfried no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad que el Archer le dio. Era todo o nada.

-El dragón malvado caerá. Todo se separara en luz y sombra…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Siegfried giro su empuñadura, activando el éter verdadero dentro de la joya de la empuñadura, liberando un geiser de prana verdoso y llameante… pero, este comenzó a cambiar de color.

-El mundo ahora llegara al crepúsculo…

El geier de prana se volvió de un tono naranja rojizo, como si un atardecer fuera absorbido y liberado por esa espada.

Siegfried alzo su espada al cielo…

-¡Balmung!

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM

Y soltó una potente explosión de éter verdadero contra un solo objetivo masivo.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHH - Fafnir rugió de dolor imposible cuando ese ataque le impacto de lleno. Sus escamas eran arrancadas por el poderoso ataque asesino de dragones, sus huesos se rompían… solo podía rugir de dolor y furia ante el ataque del héroe que lo mato originalmente.

El estallido de éter verdadero naranja hiso temblar el lugar, haciendo que todos vean como el poderoso dragón desaparecía.

-¡NO, FAFNIR! - grito Jalter llena de ira, incredulidad y… dolor.

Ese dragón… había logrado una conexión con él, su… única conexión genuina… ¡Y ellos…!

SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHH

FIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHH

Jaltes movió su espada liberando una extremadamente potente llamarada, alejando a las tres chicas.

-Mierda… Siegfried no se contuvo - murmuro Mithra con una mueca, sintiendo sus energías bajar considerablemente… por suerte, podían reponerse mucho más rápido que un mago normal.

Ventajas de tener un reactor por corazón.

Si ella no recreaba muchos Noble Phantams de costo considerable muy seguido, o se activaban varios Noble Phantams seguidos, estaría bien.

Está bien que estos últimos usen solo una parte de su energía y la mayoría de los propios Servants, pero aun así dependiendo del rango depende del costo.

-¡Jalter se escapa! - declaro Jeanne viendo a su Alter subirse a un wyvern y volar hacia el castillo a la distancia.

-¡Debemos seguirla! - Mithra recreo Corvet Coyote Solitario, subiéndose junto a Mashu y Jeanne… y Scáthach corrió y se subió al frente con dos lanzas en manos.

- _"¡Master, ya la alcanzaremos!"_ \- la voz de EMIYA resonó en el enlace - _"El ejército francés comandado por Gilles de Rias está a lo lejos pero se dirigen hacia acá, y Kiyohime y Elizabeth ya acabaron con Carmilla y se dirigen al castillo"_

- _"Yo ya casi acabo con la gata master"_ \- anuncio Cu mientras su lanza chocaba contra el arco de la Archer, esquivando después un disparo de Medea - _"Aunque tendré que usar mi carta de triunfo. Aun con el apoyo de Caster, es muy rápida y ágil"_

- _"Nosotros hemos detenido y acabado con D'Eon"_ \- anuncio Mozart - _"Luego de que Marie diga una palabras de despido, ayudaremos con los wyverns"_

-¡Bien, no pierdan tiempo! - grito Mithra…

BROOOOOOOOOOOMMMM

Saliendo disparada con su moto futurista.

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

BOOOOOM

-Muy bien gatita, terminemos esto - canturreo Cu Chulainn con una sonrisa mientras Atalanta esquivaba los disparos de Medea por los pelos.

El Lancer apunto su lanza al suelo, con una posición extraña. La sed de sangre de esa lanza se incrementó exponencialmente de pronto.

-Atraviesa su corazón… - susurro Cu mientras la sed se sangre de su lanza se disparaba.

Los instintos de Atalanta la abrumaban… morir, morir, morir, morir…

Si se quedaba dónde estaba moriría… si lo esquivaba moriría… ¿Q-Que debía…?

-¡Gae Bolg!

La sed de sangre se apagó un segundo… y volvió tres veces más fuerte.

FIIIIUUUUSSSHHH

Desde el punto de vista de alguien externo, Cu Chulainn se volvió una línea roja que fue hacia abajo antes de subir de forma abrupta.

Atalanta inconscientemente esquivo a la izquierda ese ataque… su lado animal tomo el control para buscar una mejor forma de sobrevivir…

Pero… Sintió como si, retrocediera… como si todo retrocediera ni bien lo esquivo, volviéndolo a la misma posición que estaba antes.

SCRACH

-BWWAAGGGGHH

Atalanta escupió sangre cuando la lanza maldita atravesó su corazón, alzándola en el aire.

-¿C-Como? - pregunto Atalanta con dificultad.

-Gae Bolg altera la causa y efecto. Si lo esquivas o bloqueas luego de su activación, la causa y efecto se revertirá para atravesar tu corazón antes de que ejecutes la acción - explico Cu como si hablara del clima

Atalanta lo supo… no había forma de que sobreviviera.

Miro al cielo… más específicamente a Medea…

Y sus labios se movieron… fue casi un susurro, pero… pudo leer sus labios. Lo que dijo dejo a Medea en shock.

"l-lo… siento"

Atalanta se desvaneció en partículas de oro, mientras los cuatro servants de Chaldea se reunían junto al Lancer.

-Los servants enemigos fueron eliminados - dijo Medusa a todos.

-Habría que ir a ayudar a Master, pero hay demasiados wyverns - comento Medea entrecerrando los ojos.

-Nos tomara un buen tiempo limpiar todo… - dijo el Lancer irlandés…

- _"No se preocupen my hommies~. Conseguí la ayuda de Gilles de Rias y el ejército francés"_ \- la voz de María resonó en las cabezas de las cuatro - _"¡Así que eliminen a esos invasores escamosos!"_

-¡Ya oyeron a la Ojou-sama~! - Cu sonrió - ¡Veamos quien acaba con más!

Los tres suspiraron mientras Cu se dirigía a donde estaba el ejército francés.

¿Cómo Scáthach lo soportaba? Era un misterio.

 **Con Mithra y los demás:**

-Gilles… - susurro Jeanne viendo a lo lejos.

Podía distinguir la armadura y porte de su amigo, comandando las tropas.

Y su grito resonó en el campo de batalla.

-¡Ataquen a esas bestias sin miedo! ¡Porque, tenemos a la santa de nuestro lado!

-…Gilles si te admira, al menos esta versión - comento Mithra sin despegar la mirada del camino… aunque Scáthach estaba en medio.

-Lo se… es triste que su versión futura… - Jeanne bajo la mirada - … ¿Él es el culpable, verdad?

-… ¿Te lo dijo Shirou?

-Hai… la versión Caster de Gilles fue quien creo a mi Alter - Jeanne suspiro con tristeza - Pensar que llegaría a esos extremos para probar que Dios no existe.

-Está loco Jeanne, eso es un pretexto - dijo Mithra - Lo usa de excusa, cuando solo le gusta causar muertes llenas de dolor y desesperación.

Jeanne bajo la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de la Master.

-El resto está encargándose de los wyverns - informo la Maestra Inmortal - Nosotras, Elizabeth y Kiyohime tenemos vía libre para detener a Jalter y Gilles.

-Eto… ¿Cómo vendrán Kiyohime-san y Elizabeth-san? - pregunto Mashu curiosa.

-Por lo que alcanzo a ver EMIYA… están montando un wyvern.

Mithra… tuvo el presentimiento de que eso acabara muy mal.

 **Castillo de Jalter:**

El grupo de 5 llego al castillo y se adentraron sin problemas… aunque la vista de dentro era asquerosa y nauseabunda.

-Por dios… - Jeanne no dejaba de rezar mientras avanzaban.

Los pasillos estaban llenos de cuerpos descuartizados, algunos ya viejos si su estado de putrefacción decía algo… había de soldados, mujeres, niños…

Mashu tembló ante la horrible vista… quedaría marcada de por vida por esto…

Y, sintió una mano agarrar la suya con cuidado.

Sus ojos miraron al lado… su Master tenía su mirada enfocada al frente, pero… su mano agarraba la suya dándole apoyo… ayuda.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco con un ligero tinte en sus mejillas.

Mithra sabía que algo así podría marcar a Mashu… quería hacerle entender que tenía apoyo a su lado.

- _"¡Atención, Servant adelante! ¡También detecto firmas de criaturas no identificadas!"_ \- informo Roman alarmado.

-Entendi… mierda - gruño Mithra al ver cuál era el Servant y que lo acompañaba.

Una túnica de rituales con marcas de sangre… ojos como de pez y una mirada de locura… un libro de piel humana en sus manos que emanaba un aura oscura.

A su lado, criaturas parecidas a estrellas de mar enormes se alineaban. Tenían bocas circulares con hileras de dientes múltiples, con picos en sus cinco extremidades y un color nauseabundo.

El Servant en cuestión era Gilles de Rias Caster, el Gilles futuro que sucumbió a su locura y se dedicó a demostrar que a Dios no le importa nadie asesinando niños jóvenes con ayuda de su maestro, quien le dio ese condenado libro de hechizos para convocar a esas criaturas grotescas.

Dichas criaturas, si no mal recordaba, eran procedentes de cierta ciudad submarina donde habitaba un dios lovecraftniano. Se regeneraban, podían unirse o si no convocar una colosal monstruosidad.

-Saludos, debí suponer que llegarían hasta aquí. Aunque no quería creer que podrían superar a Fafnir - saludo Gilles inclinándose levemente, poniendo alertas a todos - Estoy impresionado.

Entonces, sus rasgos se volvieron los de un loco furioso.

-¡Sin embargo, sin embargo! ¡Oh mi santa, y sus compañeros! ¿Por qué te entrometes en mi camino? ¡Vienes a mi mundo destruyendo todo, y ahora tú quieres tratar de matar a Jeanne d'Arc! - rugió el loco Caster con sus criaturas poniéndose locas.

-…Tengo una pregunta sobre eso, Gilles - Jeanne entrecerró los ojos - ¿Ella es realmente "yo"?

-…¿Qué? ¡Que-que-que imperdonable blasfemia! ¡Incluso un santo de desesperaría y enfurecería de escuchar eso! ¡Ella es la verdadera Jeanne d'Arc, su lado más oscuro dentro de ella!

-¡Oh, por el amor de…! ¡Ella es solo tu visión que querías de Jeanne! - grito Mithra ya harta de los delirios del loco - ¡Se parece a ella, pero no es Jeanne d'Arc!

-¡Silencio, no dejare que me detengan, ni siquiera tu Jeanne! - rugió Gilles abriendo su libro.

-Tengan cuidado, puede invocar más de esas cosas con su libro - advirtió Mithra sacando su arco y guardando a Arondight - Desearía que Dairmound esté aquí, o por lo menos tener su lanza.

Creo tres Black Keys en sus manos… y las volvió flechas

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

Y disparo a tres criaturas que se lanzaron contra ellas.

Scáthach ataco sin piedad con sus lanzar, empalando a toda criatura en su camino… Jeanne las golpeaba con su estandarte así como Mashu con su escudo… pero, aun con eso eran demasiados.

-¡Master, no se acaban! - grito Mashu aplastando a otro con su escudo y fuerza.

-¡Lo sé, debemos destruir…!

CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHH

Todo… se interrumpió cuando algo atravesó el techo.

PUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMM

Dicho algo choco con el suelo aplastando a varias criaturas. Cuando el humo se acentuó un poco, se revelo como…

-¡¿Un wyvern?! - grito incrédulo Gilles sin poder entender que paso.

-¡Serás una baka! ¡Nunca vuelvas a montar un dragón cornuda~!

-¡¿Cómo si tú supieras hacerlo mejor serpiente?!... oh, qué lindo castillo, muy mi estilo~

-Como se esperaría de una idiota reconocida por asesinatos sangrientos, te gusta toda esta sucia sangre~

Y de este surgieron la Berserker japonesa y la Lancer con rasgos de dragón.

-¡Hasta que al fin llegan, Kiyohime, Elizabeth! - grito Mithra en parte aliviada. Con más personas podrían…

-¡KKYYYAAA! ¡¿Qué son estas cosas?!

Y ese pensamiento se reafirmó cuando Elizabeth chillo al ver a una de las criaturas… antes de aplastarla con su lanza.

-Ara ara, hay muchas plagas aquí~ - dijo Kiyohime viendo a las criaturas, antes de ver a Mithra - Master, avancen~ la cornuda y yo nos encargaremos de estos~

-¿Segura Kiyohime? - pregunto Mithra para cerciorarse.

-Hai… además…

Los ojos de Kiyohime brillaron, mientras llamas azules comenzaban a danzar a su alrededor.

-Estoy de ganas de incinerar.

Sus ojos eran como los de un dragón listo para atacar.

-Estoy de acuerdo con la serpiente. Aunque me guste el castillo… no soporto las alimañas.

Los ojos de Elizabeth brillaron de la misma forma.

-…Bien, les dejo el trabajo de exterminación - asintió Mithra - ¡Mashu, Scáthach, Jeanne, vamos!

-¡Hai!

Todos se apresuraron hacia el pasillo.

-¡No los…

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH

Una pared de fuego azul alejo a Gilles del grupo, dejándolos seguir su camino.

-Ara ara, señor Caster malvado, nosotras somos tus oponentes.

Gilles podía jurar que una serpiente… no, un dragón oriental de fuego rodeaba a la Berserker.

CRACK

-Y tenemos muchas ganas de destrozarte a ti y tus alimañas - agrego Elizabeth clavando su lanza en el suelo, teniendo el pomo que parecía un micrófono justo frente a su boca.

-Así que se bueno… - la mirada de Kiyohime se volvió oscura, aterradora y mortal - Y muere.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

-¡Kiyohime y Elizabeth no muestran piedad! - grito Mashu viendo la explosión detrás.

-Ambas tienen ataques de rango Mashu - dijo Mithra mirando al frente - Un amplificador de sonido y llamas, ambas pueden con esto.

Luego, miro a su lado a Jeanne que se veía pensativa.

-¿En qué piensas Jeanne?

-O-Oh, no es nada importante - negó la rubia rápidamente, sonriendo con tranquilidad - De todas formas, es hora de confrontar a la Bruja Dragón ya que no hay nada en el camino.

Llegaron a unas grandes puertas que llevaban a la cámara… donde estaba Jalter frente a un circulo de invocación murmurando algo.

-¡Eso sí que no! - grito Mithra sorprendiendo a Jalter, sacando su arco y apuntando… una Rule Breaker convertida en flecha.

No fue fácil, pero con Shirou logro hacerlo… solo que su alcance es muy corto.

FIIIUUSSSHH

Pero el círculo entraba en su rango.

-¡Rule Breaker!

THUNK

BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

Rayos rojos de prana salieron del círculo cuando la daga especial transformada en flecha impacto, causando fallos ante la mirada alarmada de Jalter.

-¡No, estaba cerca! - la Alter se alejó cuando parecía a punto de explotar por cómo se concentraban los rayos…

Pero, no paso… el prana se disipo en el aire junto al círculo y Rule Breaker.

-¡No, no NO! - grito Jalter ahora más furiosa que antes - ¡Bastardas, ¿Dónde está Gilles?!

-¿Actualmente? Peleando con dos locas - declaro Mithra encogiéndose de hombros sacando a Arondight.

-Espera Mithra… hay algo que debo preguntarle - dijo Jeanne dando un paso al frente - Dime, ¿recuerdas a tu familia?

-…¿Eh? - Jalter la miro como si estuviera loca.

-Es una pregunta simple. No importa cuán vivido sean mis memoras de las batallas, recuerdo mucho más de mi vida como una simple chica de campo - la mirada de Jeanne era seria… y sonrió - Como mi lado malvado, deberías recordar esos días pacíficos. No, es precisamente porque los recuerdas, que el odio y la traición te causaron tanto dolor.

-Yo…yo… - Jalter… por primera vez estaba sin palabras atónita.

-…No los recuerdas, ¿verdad? - adivino Jeanne confirmando sus sospechas.

-¿Q-Que… ¿Qué importa eso? - Jalter hiso una mueca de ira y asco, pero ocultaba algo - No importa si lo recuerdo o no, sigo siendo Jeanne d'Arc.

-No… no lo eres - declaro Mithra - Eres una creación de Gilles de Rias, un intento de formar a la Jeanne que EL quería… te pareces pero no eres Jeanne d'Arc…

Jeanne iba a decirle algo a Mithra, un poco molesta…

-Eres una persona diferente, eres TU propia persona - declaro la chica de pelo bicolor.

Su declaración fue… sorpresiva para Jeanne… pero lo entendía.

Desde el punto de vista de Mithra, la Bruja Dragón es su propia persona distinta a ella… el nombre es el mismo, pero es otra persona.

Un pensamiento similar paso por la cabeza de Jalter… pero este estaba cubierto debajo de una gran capa de ira cruda y pura.

FIUSH

Las llamas alrededor se alzaron más con la ira de la Ruler Alter, quien saco su estandarte y su espada.

-¡Ya me hartaste! ¡Detienes mis planes, destruyes mis ambiciones, y niegas mi existencia!

-¿Eh? ¿De qué…? - Mithra no entendía esa última parte.

-¡SILENCIO, SILENCIO, SILENCIO!

Las llamas se alzaron más mientras el prana de concentraba… los ojos de las cuatro se ensancharon. ¡¿Ese era su Noble Phantams?!

- _¡Espera, no es posible! ¡Cuando Shirou y yo hicimos el agarre estructural, no decía nada de un Noble…! -_ Mithra… miro el estandarte - _Mierda, nos equivocamos de objetivo… lo hicimos en la espada y no en el estandarte._

Luego se reprendía, debía ordenar.

-¡Mashu, Jeanne, usen sus Nobles Phantams! - ordeno Mithra de inmediato.

-¡Entendido/Hai Master!

Ambas dieron un paso al frente.

-Nombre verdadero, seudónimo registrado. Desplegando Noble Phantams…

-¡Aquí está la obra del señor! ¡Mi estandarte, defiende a nuestros hermanos!

-Todo el mal está aquí. ¡Ha llegado el momento de la venganza! Este es el rugido de mi alma que fue pulido con mi odio…

Las tres cantaron activando sus Noble Phantams… Mithra y Scáthach se prepararon para el choque.

-¡Lord Chaldeas! - Mashu golpeo en suelo con su escudo formando la barrera de prana frente a ellos.

-¡Luminosité Eternelle! - Jeanne alzo su estandarte brillante formando una barrera que se unió al escudo de Mashu.

-¡La Grondement Du Haine!

Jalter saco su espada apuntando al frente… y se desato el infierno.

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSHHHHH

BOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOM

BOOOOOOOOM

La Ruler Alter libero una llamarada digna de un dragón de primer nivel, causando potentes estallidos infernales que fueron repelidos por la doble defensa de la Ruler y la Shielder… aunque el calor era insoportable.

Pero… la cosa no acabo ahí.

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

SCRACH

Lanzas salieron del suelo. Lanzas negras que buscaban empalarlas a las cuatro impactando más y más la barrera.

Pero esta resistía por la voluntad de hierro de ambas.

Luego de largos y difíciles minutos… los Nobles Phantams fueron cancelados, dejando caer a las tres agotadas.

-¿Están bien? - pregunto Mithra a ambas, buscando manzanas en su bolso.

Encontró dos y se las paso a ambas, quienes la comieron con lentitud.

-M-Maldición, no importa… una vez más - gruño Jalter con su estandarte volviendo a brillar de forma macabra… ventajas de tener el Santo Grial.

-No… esto se acabó Jalter - declaro Mithra mirándola a los ojos.

La Ruler Alter gruño… y se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Y la vieja e…

-Aquí voy…

La voz mortal de Scáthach resonó en el lugar… a unos metros de Jalter a su lado derecho. Los ojos de la Alter estaban anchos por eso.

-¡Apuñalar y penetrar… empujar y perforar! - grito la Lancer mientras otro prototipo Gae Bolg aparecía en sus manos, con ambos brillando macabramente.

Se lanzó hacia adelante… apareciendo frente a la shockeada Jalter. ¡No podía esquivarlo, aun con el gri…!

Todo se volvió oscuro… solo vio dos líneas rojas serpentear rectamente antes de subirla a los aires, dejándola suspendida con una bruma oscura a su alrededor como grilletes.

Scáthach creo otra lanza en su mano, la cual se cubrió de un aura roja sedienta de sangre y muy peligrosa por derecho propio.

-Gae Bolg Alternative

FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La maestra inmortal arrojo el Gae Bolg prototipo contra la Bruja Dragón… ¡La velocidad era absurda, no llegaría a…!

SCRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCHHHHHHH

La lanza roja… atravesó el pecho de Jalter sin piedad.

-BWWWWAAAAAGGGHHHH - Jalter escupió una cantidad absurda de sangre, cayendo al suelo.

N-No… no podía… caer aquí… Francia debía… ella debía…

Escucho apenas unos pasos acercándose… giro adolorida su cabeza, viendo a esa Master y esa perra santa acercándose.

-¿Q-Que quieren? - pregunto escupiendo algo de sangre mientras motas doradas salían de ella.

-Jalter… creo que no me entendiste - dijo Mithra… arrodillándose - No eres Jeanne d'Arc… no eres la Santa de Orleans… eres una persona diferente, la Bruja Dragón… creo que algo bueno sería Joan.

Aun en sus últimos momentos, Jalter no pudo evitar estar confundida.

-¿D-De que hablas…?

-Todas las veces que nos encontramos… dijiste que eras Jeanne… pero eso no es posible, porque ya existe Jeanne. Tú eres alguien más, tu eres diferente a Jeanne en todo. No debes vivir tratando de ser alguien más o diciendo ser alguien que no eres.

-M-Maldita, n-no me importa lo que dices. Lo único que quería era quemar Fran…

-¿Quién te dijo que lo hagas?

La pregunta sería de Jeanne la molesto.

-N-Nadie… e-era MI de…

-Si fueras yo, habrías matado a los responsables, no a miles y miles de inocentes que nada tuvieron que ver.

Jalter gruño mientras más se desvanecía. Era… extraño. La mayor parte de ella le decía que ella era una perra idiota, que seguía mirando lo bueno solamente…

Pero… una parte de ella le decía otra cosa… que la escuche.

¿Por qué…?

-Descuida mi Jeanne… yo continuare con tu deseo.

WAPISH

Un tentáculo grande separo a Mithra y Jeanne de Jalter, dejando entrar al Caster loco.

-¡¿Gilles?!

-¡¿Paso a ese par de locas?!

-Jeanne, no te preocupes. Puedes descansar, yo me encargare de terminar la venganza - dijo Gilles con suaves palabras a la Alter que se desvanecía.

-Y-Yo… e-estoy… muy… cansada… - susurro Jalter cerrando sus ojos lentamente.

-Está bien, descansa mi Jeanne.

Jalter cerró los ojos desvaneciéndose en partículas doradas al completo…

FLASH

Y dejando un objeto brillante en su lugar.

-E-Ese es… - Mashu tenía los ojos ensanchados.

-El Santo Grial - Mithra ensancho los ojos - Claro… tú la creaste, no fue invocada.

-No… por como soy, no existe una Alter, porque no cambiaría las decisiones que tome - la mirada de Jeanne se intensifico - Fue creada por ti Gilles, para poder tener tu propia Jeanne con tus deseos.

-Ohoho, así es Jeanne - Gilles tomo el grial mientras sostenía el libro con la otra.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM

La pared estallo, y Kiyohime y Elizabeth entraron apuradas.

-¡Ah, ahí está ese loco!

Grito la Lancer… y ensancho los ojos al ver la copa dorada en sus manos.

-Eso explica porque era tan poderosa, ella misma era el Santo Grial - dijo Mithra apretando a Arondight.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? - Elizabeth estaba muy confundida y perdida.

-Ohohohoho, mi deseo fue revivirte mi querida Jeanne. Fue un deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón… pero el Grial me rechazo. Con todo su omnipotente poder, dijo que no podía ¡Que no podía! ¡Así que cree una nueva tú! - declaro Gilles con una mirada de locura e ira.

Mithra se extrañó… el Grial, creado para poder hacer la Tercera Magia, especializada en el milagro de la resurrección… ¿no podía traer a alguien de la muerte?

Talvez… estos Griales no sean como los normales.

-¡Así que cree la santa en la que siempre creí! ¡Jeanne d'Arc, la Bruja Dragón! ¡El Grial mismo!- siguió el loco con sus divagaciones.

-Gilles… aunque la creaste, ella no era yo. No podía ser tu Bruja Dragón. Si, fui traicionada y quemada. Solo puede ser descrito como un fin trágico - dijo Jeanne con una mirada distante… antes de recuperar su mirada seria - Pero yo jamás podría odiar mi patria. Es donde tú y los demás vivieron.

Gilles… sonrió con felicidad.

-Tal amabilidad. Tus palabras son en extremo amables Jeanne… sin embargo - la mirada de Gilles se volvió tranquila… peligrosamente tranquila - Tu amabilidad te ha hecho olvidar una cosa. Incluso si tú nunca has odiado este país… ¡YO ODIO ESTE PAIS! ¡Yo juro que lo destruiré por esta traición!

-Gilles… si, tienes todo el derecho de querer destruirlo… ¡así como yo tengo el deber de protegerlo como la Servant Ruler que soy!

Jeanne saco su estandarte de nuevo mirando con seriedad a Gilles.

-¡Master, el Grial está en la mira! ¡Ordenes! - grito Mashu ya recuperada con su escudo listo.

-Es hora de la última batalla Mashu - declaro la Master antes de mirar a Scáthach - ¿puedes seguir?

-Por supuesto - asintió la Maestra Inmortal con sus lanzas listas.

Las 6 vieron como más de estas grotescas estrellas de mar aparecían del suelo.

FIIIIIIIIIUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

SCRACH SCRACH SCRACH

PAAAAM PAAAAM PAAAAM

Pero entre las 6 estaban superándolos. Las ardientes llamas de la Berserker, junto a las armas de las demás, estaban abriendo el camino hacia Gilles.

Este dé mientras estaba recitando algo, mientras una bruma negra se formaba y el sonido de un gorgoteo resonaba.

-¡Va a invocar algo peligroso! - grito Mithra alarmada viendo los signos.

-¡Master, vaya! - grito Scáthach - ¡Le abriremos el camino!

Mashu se puso detrás golpeando a toda estrella monstruosa junto a Elizabeth y Kiyohime, mientras la Lancer irlandesa creaba mas Gae Bolg prototipos y los arrojaba al frente clavándolos en los monstruos de adelante.

Mithra se concentró, recreando una Black Key y la arrojo a Gilles…

FLASH

Y con su pequeño entendimiento de la Segunda Magia, intercambio lugares con la Black Key apuntando a Arondight al frente.

SCRACH

Pero… Gilles puso su libro al frente bloqueando la espada… su estado corrompido no le hacía ningún daño a su libro.

Gilles sonrió arrogantemente… y se confundió por la sonrisa burlona de la pelo bi-color.

SCRAAACCHH

Los ojos del Caster se ensancharon… mientras sangre salía de su boca.

Con su atención concentrada en Mithra, no vio a la Santa escabullirse y quedar al lado, clavando su estandarte en su pecho.

-¿M-Mi Jeanne? - susurro Gilles viendo la herida aun en shock.

-Lo lamento Gilles - se disculpó Jeanne con pésame, mientras pegaba un salto y se alejaba con Mithra.

Arondight seguía clavada en el libro… pero la espada tenia grietas brillantes que se expandían.

-¿Un Broken…? - los ojos de Gilles se ensancharon más y más…

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

La espada corrupta del Caballero del Lago estallo con fuerza, matando a las criaturas cercanas e hiriendo de aun más gravedad al Caster.

-¡¿Era necesaria tal explosión?! - grito Elizabeth en shock, detrás de una columna como las demás.

-¡¿Para asegurarnos de que quede bien muerto? Si! - declaro la Master.

Cuando las cosas se calmaron, pudieron ver el resultado.

Un cráter humeante se había instalado en el lugar, con las criaturas desvaneciéndose en bruma oscura. El propio Gilles estaba tirado, sin un brazo, ni sus piernas y heridas mortales en su cuerpo.

-N-No es… posible… i-incluso con el poder… d-del Grial… y-yo…

-Descansa Gilles… hiciste un buen trabajo

Declaro Jeanne con una sonrisa acercándose junto a las demás, algunas en guardia por las dudas.

-Siempre creyendo en una niña sin claridad peleando por liberar su pueblo… pero no tengo resentimientos Gilles - Jeanne le dio una de esas sonrisas que lo iluminaban durante la guerra.

Una sonrisa digna de una santa.

-J-Jeanne… a-al final, s-si merezco ir al infierno… - Gilles sonrió con felicidad, desvaneciéndose frente a todas.

Solo el Santo Grial quedo, mismo que Mithra tomo.

- _"¡El grial se ha recuperado! ¡La restauración de la línea de tiempo está por comenzar!"_ \- explico Roman apareciendo por el holograma - _"¡El rayshift estará listo, es hora de volver!"_

-Entendido doctor - asintió Mashu.

-¿Ya se van? - pregunto Jeanne un poco triste.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo aun - declaro Mithra - _"Escucharon ustedes, deben apurarse"_

- _"Estamos llegando Master. Mierda, este lugar es asqueroso"_ \- Mithra no necesito estar ahí para ver al resto estar de acuerdo con el Hijo de la Luz.

-Oh ¿en serio? Hmm… Bueno, he logrado mi objetivo así que creo que está bien - dijo Elizabeth pateando el suelo antes de sonreírle - Nos vemos Little puppy~

-Oh mí, ¿es la despedida~? No importa, puedo ser muy persistente~ - se rio Kiyohime mirando a Mithra con un rubor - El amor es así ¿sabías~?

Mithra gano un gotón mientras Mashu hacia un pequeño puchero y la mirada de Scáthach se afilaba… ¡Ni siquiera se conocían por un día!

-Hehehe~ pero… me asegurare de que sean sinceros~ - susurro la Berserker sin perder su sonrisa, ocultándola con su abanico.

Con esas palabras de despedida, ambas se desvanecieron en partículas doradas con sonrisas.

Los Servants no tardaron en llegar, junto a George y Siegfried.

-Parece que nuestros roles terminaron María - dijo Mozart con una expresión cansada.

-Hai hai, pero estoy segura que tendremos más~ - María se acercó y abrazo a Mithra y a Mashu - ¡Espero verlas de nuevo pronto, y que me muestres esa Chaldea~!

-Lo prometo… aunque puede tardar. Nuestro sistema de invocación es demasiado aleatorio - señalo Mithra con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Y Siegfried y George? - pregunto Mashu a los demás.

-Ya se desvanecieron. Dijeron que fue un honor pelear a su lado y esperan vernos pronto - dijo EMIYA con un suspiro.

-¡Nos vemos mis amigos~! ¡Viva la France~!

Grito María junto a Mozart sonriendo, mientras se desvanecieron en partículas doradas.

Y justo en ese momento…

-¡Jeanne!

El Gilles de Rias de esta época entro corriendo, agitado y con esperanza brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Q-Que ha pasado? ¿P-Por qué estas viva? - pregunto el caballero en brillante armadura.

-Gilles… no sé si entenderás mis palabras, pero este mundo es un sueño temporal. Yo morí y tu… debes seguir - dijo Jeanne con una suave sonrisa - Así es la historia. Nos separamos en algún momento… pero, en una forma diferente, en un camino diferente, nosotros volveremos a luchar juntos… puedo sentirlo Gilles. Esto no es más que un adiós temporal.

-Tú en serio… no, incluso muerta, sigues velando por tu país. ¡Olvídanos, olvida a la Francia que te traiciono!

Grito Gilles, saliendo con lágrimas en los ojos sin creerse digno de ver la amabilidad y el aura de la Santa de Orleans.

-Es hora Master- anuncio Mashu mientras la luz los cubría.

-Mithra, Mashu, Scáthach, Cu Chulainn, Shirou Emiya, Medusa, Medea - todos miraron a Jeanne - Nuestro encuentro, nuestras batallas… todo eso desaparecerá ¿verdad? Eso me pone un poco triste.

-No lo… diría así - Mithra miro a la Santa con una mano en su pecho - La historia las olvidara… pero todos las recordaremos.

Jeanne le sonrió por eso - Gracias Mithra, y siento que nos volveremos a ver de nuevo. Mi intuición puede ser muy buena, ¿lo sabían?~

La luz los cubrió más mientras las motas doradas salían de la santa.

-Hasta luego, y gracias~

FLAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHH

El equipo desplegado desapareció así como la última Servant.

 **Chaldea:**

FLAAAAAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH

El equipo regreso al puente de Rayshift, con Roman esperándolos con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, buen trabajo. Gracias a ustedes, el primer Grand Order se completó con éxito - declaro el jefe interino.

-Fou fou~ - el pequeño animalito que fácilmente es olvidado o ignorado en grandes momentos decidió salir… de dentro de la bolsa de Mithra.

-Fou también lo logro, ¿seguros que no es un animal de la fortuna? - pregunto Mashu ahora en sus ropas normales, abrazando al pequeño.

-Pero… jamás vimos a Lev - dijo Mithra entrecerrando los ojos - Es probable que este en alguna de las otras 6… o en ninguna el bastardo.

-Ya lo atraparemos, de mientras descansen - ordeno Roman con una sonrisa.

-Hai - asintieron todos.

-Oh, y todos…

Los Servants y Mashu miraron a Mithra… que les sonrió sinceramente. No es que no haya sonreído antes, pero… esta vez, no era por la situación o un chiste… era una genuina sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias, hicieron un excelente trabajo.

Mithra se giró… sin notar los sonrojos de Mashu, Medea, Medusa, Scáthach y a EMIYA y Cu alejándose para reírse de buena gana sin volverse el blanco de sus iras.

La primera singularidad fue completada. La Guerra de los Cien Años de los Malvados Dragones, ha sido finalizada.

Solo quedan 6 singularidades más para dar con el culpable de la incineración del orden humano.

Y muy lentamente… el corazón de Mithra se abrirá sinceramente a los demás…

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

 **Ya el próximo será sobre un poco de slice of life en Chaldea invocando mas aliados.**

 **Pero antes de cortar, tengo una pregunta ¿quieren que me saltee Septem y Okeanus? Digo, son las singularidades más aburridas según los ranking, así que pensé que podría hacer un resumen de los eventos para acelerar las cosas.**

 **Con eso dicho, espero sus reviews y este es Ikari no Ryujin despidiéndose…**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos de nuevo, aquí vengo con un nuevo cap para Fate.**

 **Antes de comenzar déjenme decirles que al final tome una decisión… las singularidades de Septenm y Okeanus seran resumidas. ¿La razón? Afrontemoslo… todos queremos llegar a Londres donde para lo bueno.**

 **Sin más que decir, comencemos con el Grand Order:**

 **-** Hola - **personajes hablando.**

 **-** _Hola_ \- **pensamientos y comunicación telepática.**

 **-** _"Hola"_ **\- comunicaciones.**

* * *

 **Opening 2 de Sōsei no Onmyōji, Re:CALL**

 **Nakushita hikari wo torimodosu tame**

La escena comienza con Mithra, Gudao y Gudako preparándose para el Rayshift, con Fou pasando por todos.

 **Sora e kakushita kanjou ima tokihanate**

Ahora todo cambia, mostrándolos desaparecer en una luz, yendo a la próxima Singularidad. Todo mientras el título del fic aparece mientras suena la música.

 **Itsu kara tachidomatteshimatta no darou**

Se muestra a una Mithra joven, abrazando sus piernas con una mirada perdida, mientras imágenes de su vida pasaban detrás de ella.

 **Dare yori tsuyokunaru to chikatta noni**

La escena cambia, mostrando ahora a la Mithra actual junto a algunos Servants, corriendo junto a ellos con Wailing Dark en su mano.

 **Nuguenai kako keshisaru you ni**

Se muestra a los Servants aliados de Francia detrás de Jeanne quien alza su bandera. Después cambia a Roma, con Nero liderando a otros Servants.

 **Oikaketsudzukeru yakusoku no basho e**

Ahora se ve a Drake en su barco con los demás Servants aliados de Okeanos, alzando su espada para iniciar el ataque. Luego cambia, mostrando a Mordred relajada junto a los Servants de Londres

 **Sora ni majiwaru futatsu no hoshi ga tomo ni michibikare**

Luego aparecen los Servants de Estados Unidos, junto a Nightgale que saluda a la cámara. Todo cambia, dividiendo la pantalla en tres: una mostrando a Ozymandias con su Egipto, otra al Rey León con la Ciudad Sagrada y otra al King Hassan, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. Por ultimo, se muestra a Bedivere en un bosque, arrodillado junto a alguien.

 **Kimi to nara donna michi demo koeteyukeru yo**

Ahora se muestra a Gilgamesh levantándose de su trono , viendo el horizonte. La escena cambia, mostrando a la Alianza de las Tres Diosas en la oscuridad, cambiando luego a Kingu arrodillado frente a su Madre.

 **Kawashita kizuna ga chikara ni natte**

Van apareciendo todos los Servants que aparecieron en las otras series de Fate, viendo el cielo con aquel enorme anillo incinerado. Al final aparece Mithra, con sus marcas brillando y su espada en mano, lanzandoce a la batalla.

 **Tokihanatte yami wo saite**

Se ve a Jeanne enfrentado a Joan, mientras la escena cambia mostrando a Nero chocando su espada contra la de Altera

 **Futari ga mezasu hoshi e**

Todo cambia a Drake y el resto enfrentando a los Argonautas, cambiando después a Mordred con Clarent y su armadura frente a Wild Hunt.

 **Kono sekai ga owaru made wa**

Luego, se muestra a Nightgale,Mithra y Rama enfrentando junto a Mithra a Cu Chulainn Alter y Mebd. Luego, se muestra al Rey León chocando su lanza contra el escudo de Mashu, mientras era atacada por Bedivere y Mithra.

 **Tomo ni tatakaitsudzukeru**

Finalmente, se muestra al King Hassan, Merlin, Ishtar y Ereskigal enfrentando a Tiamat, cuando todos se alejan dando paso a Gilgamesh con Ea cargada.

 **Nandomo nandomo tachiagaru kara**

Se muestra a la Mithra actual abrazando confortablemente a su versión joven, mientras la pantalla se rompía revelando a Roman y Solomon de espaldas. Todo cambia, mostrando a Mithra junto a Gudao, Gudako, Mashu y el resto el amanecer.

 **Mae wo mite tomaranaide ano sora e**

Por ultimo, se mostraba un mundo sin igual, lleno de estrellas en el cielo. Mithra se hallaba en el centro antes de ser cubierta por un pilar rojo. Al final, se ve a los tres Maestros de Chaldea relajados junto a sus Servants, en un lujoso salón, mientras Mithra sostenía una foto donde salían todos sonriendo a la cámara.

* * *

 _Capítulo 9: Viva la France~_

Han pasado unas dos semanas desde la finalización de la singularidad de Orleans, y todos volvían a su rutina.

Gracias a la actitud burbujeante de Flat, los demás miembros humanos de Chaldea estaban superando el trauma, principalmente Gudao y Gudako. Estos dos incluso pidieron entrenar a Mithra…

No hace falta decir que luego de eso prefirieron hacer ejercicios rutinarios en sus habitaciones… al menos hasta que Da Vinci termine con el gimnasio de Chaldea.

Otros detalles son el visto… acercamiento de ciertas Servants y kohai a Mithra. Desde algo de lectura con Medusa, más entrenamiento con Scáthach, enseñarle cocina a Mashu… y los intentos de Medea de usarla de modelo.

Esto último se debe a que Medea cobro el favor que Mithra debía… pidiéndole ser su modelo.

-No te muevas Master- ordeno Medea, midiendo el busto de Mithra - … Ara ara ¿copa DD?

-¿Eh? - Mithra parpadeo, con un ligero rubor - Mierda, volvieron a crecer.

-Fufufu, eso significa que hay que hacerte otro traje - se rio Medea, sacando una libreta con diseños - veamos…

-Que por favor sea como mi traje de batalla - pidió Mithra de inmediato - Lo prefiero así… no me gustan los vestidos o la falda.

Medea se cruzó de brazos… y casi juraba que tenía un puchero.

-Es malo que reprimas mi creatividad Mithra.

-Si claro - Mithra rodo los ojos tomando su camisa, mientras Medea escribía… y miraba el cuerpo de la pelo bi-color.

Músculos desarrollados pero sin exagerar como Heracles, unos abs muy duros que parecen de acero o…

Inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza sacando esos pensamientos… no era momento.

-Por cierto Medea… si tanto te gusta tejer y hacer ropa… ¿Por qué no vas al departamento de costura?

-… ¿Departamento de qué? - pregunto la Bruja de la Traición confundida.

-Ya sabes, está al otro lado del Departamento de mueblería - señalo Mithra - Lo dirige esta mujer llamada Saint Germain, y si… ese es su nombre. Es la responsable de estos uniformes.

-…No lo creo Mithra - negó Medea - Lo más seguro es que huya de mí, o…

-¿O actué como mago clásico? - adivino Mithra - Medea… deberías saber que aquí nada es normal.

Mithra salio, dejando a Medea pensante… y con ideas…

-¡Y no quiero una falda!

… La Caster definitivamente no estaba haciendo un puchero.

No lo estaba.

Mithra se dirigió hacia la Sala de Convocatoria… como era de esperarse, su pésima suerte la hiso sacar nada más que mapo tofu, y una que otra Craft Essence .

Sin embargo, Gudao y Gudako tuvieron más suerte… A Chaldea se les unió Siegfried, D'Eon, Leonidas, Sanson y el esperado regreso de Mozart.

También… descubrieron algo extraño cuando en una convocatoria, apareció la silueta de Cu… pero Caster.

Al parecer, según Da Vinci, ciertos Servants pueden cambiar de clase a otra siempre que esta fuera posible por su historia y no por una alternativa. Un ejemplo obvio fue Cu, ya que su clase Caster es de su misma línea y es solo el enfocado en las runas.

Al mismo tiempo… se descubrió que los Servants pueden ser re invocados, pero este evento causa que el recién invocado se vuelva otra pelota, misma que el Servant en cuestión absorbe aumentando sus capacidades… y ganando recuerdos de otra línea temporal.

De nuevo, Cu… esta vez con una guerra donde lucho contra un rey Arthur, un Gilgamesh mejor y Perseo.

¿Por qué Cu parecía ser el modelo de prueba? Ni idea, pero este estaba aliviado que no terminara muerto.

-Oh, Mithra.

Mithra miro el pasillo a la derecha, viendo a Scáthach acercándose… curiosamente, ahora usaba unos pantalones negros abrigados y un pulóver blanco.

-Hola Scáthach… ¿y esa ropa? - pregunto la Master confundida.

-Mata Hari me dio la idea… dijo que así no estamos todo el tiempo con nuestros trajes de batalla - dijo la Lancer - ¿es demasiado?

-No… de hecho te queda bien - dijo Mithra provocando una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Scáthach

-Gracias Mithra. ¿Vas a convocar?

-Si… con suerte me saldrá algo - suspiro la chica de pelo bi color.

 **Sala de convocatoria:**

BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM

-Lo juro, a la próxima que sale mapo tofu, mato a alguien - gruño Mithra con una ceja crispándose como un borrón.

Gudao, Gudako, Roman y Scáthach se reían divertidos mientras Mithra arrojaba el mapo tofu a un cesto en el lugar… luego de convocar tantas veces ese plato volcánico, lo pusieron para tirarlo y no ensuciar de nuevo el lugar.

-¡Una vez más, más vale que salga! - gruño Mithra poniendo los tres saint quartz, jalo la palanca….. y sonrió al ver los tres anillos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM

El pilar de prana estallo cegando a todos, trayendo al nuevo Espíritu Heroico.

-¡Wassup mis amigos~!

… Y solo había uno que haría ese saludo.

Cuando el humo se acentuó, el distintivo sombrero rojo enorme, el vestido y la sonrisa brillante de la reina de Francia no tardaron en aparecer.

-¡Oh mí, al fin llegue~! - grito María con una brillante sonrisa que nada tenía que envidiarle a la de una niña inocente.

-Bienvenida María - Mithra sonrió… parecía que mantenía sus recuerdos de la Singularidad.

-¡Mithra!~ - la reina abrazo a la Master sorpresivamente - ¡Oh mi, ¿Cuánto ha pasado~?! Uno no puede saberlo en el Trono.

-Solo dos semanas - explico Mithra - Y no estamos solos.

María siguió la mano de Mithra… reconoció a Scáthach y a Roman, resistiendo el impulso de abrazar al por fin conocerlo en persona.

Pero… su atención se centró en el par de adolescentes que usaban el mismo uniforme que Mithra. Sus ojos brillaron cual estrellas.

FIUSH

-¡Oh mi, oh mi, oh mi~! ¡¿Son los otros Masters de los que Mithra me hablo~?! ¡Estoy encantada de conocerlos~!

María se lanzó contra Gudako y Gudako, casi derribándolos, mientras los miraba con una sonrisa con brillo de diamantes.

-Ya ya María, no te sobreexcites - dijo Mithra tratando de calmarla - Podrás conocerlos mejor en el tour… además de reencontrarte con algunos conocidos.

Esas… no fueron sus mejores palabras, ya que la sonrisa de María se expandió así como su brillo… mierda, en serio esta por dejarla ciega.

 **Dos días después:**

CLAANNKK

-Así que… ¿María reclamo el comedor?

CLAANNKK

-Hai… al parecer… vio el estado en el que todos estaban y…

CLAAANNKK

-Quiere animarlos a su modo ¿verdad?

En el capo nevado, Mithra y Scáthach intercambiaban golpes con sus lanzas rápidamente, ante la mirada de Mashu y Gray.

-Mithra ha mejorado mucho con la lanza - susurro Gray sorprendida… antes de venir a Chaldea, ella no era hábil con una.

-Entrena todo el tiempo - dijo Mashu con una sonrisa, antes de parpadear - Talvez, ¿pueda unirme?

Gray la miro curiosa por su pregunta.

-Es que… debo aprender a usar mejor el poder del Servant que me dio su poder - declaro Mashu con una mano sobre su pecho.

-Si quieres… te ayudo - ofreció Gray - He entrenado mucho con Mithra, así que puedo ayudarte.

-¡¿En serio Gray-sempai?! - Mashu tomo su mano con una enorme sonrisa brillante, poniendo un poco nerviosa a Gray.

-H-Hai.

-Hehehe, la Ojou-chan al fin está rompiendo su cascaron~

-¡Add! - grito Gray más roja.

 **Un poco más tarde:**

-María sí que se pasa - dijo Mithra con un gotón.

-Talvez, pero tiene buenas intenciones - dijo Medusa, usando sus lentes especiales, más un suéter marrón y unos jeans.

Ambas estaban en la enorme biblioteca de Chaldea, y cuando se dice enorme es ENORME. Aunque considerando que el creador era un mago y a lo que se iba a centrar la organización, no es raro el enorme número de libros y espacio para más.

Y como era de esperarse, Shakespeare se encargaba del lugar, con Medusa visitándolo diariamente.

-Cierto, pero tomo a Mozart, Sanson, Shirou y hasta Svin para hacer su "Salón de María" - dijo Mithra guardando un libro - Literalmente modifico todo el comedor, aunque solo un poco.

Solo le dio unos toques de pintura que había en el almacén, además de tomar el piano de que había ahí y muchos manteles… en serio debían revisar ese lugar. Svin se encontró unas consolas de videojuegos el otro día.

-Oh, aquí estas Mithra.

Mithra y Medusa vieron a Roman acercarse con una tableta.

-¿Pasa algo Roman? - pregunto la chica de pelo bi color.

-Hai, y es… alarmante - Roman se veía muy serio - Hice números… y no tendremos suficientes suministros para el fin de semana.

Eso hiso que los ojos de ambas se ensancharan.

-No se previó algo así, así que no tenemos muchos suministros más - dijo Roman con un suspiro.

-Mierda… ¿Qué recomiendas Roman? - pregunto Mithra… los Servants no necesitan comida, y ella tampoco, pero era un placer que disfrutaban.

Pero los demás… era una historia distinta.

-Bueno, Da Vinci propuso algo que, es una gran idea - Roman les paso la tableta con una sonrisa - Verán, si bien están las grandes singularidades, existen también muy pequeñas que no tienen un gran impacto, pero están.

Mithra y Medusa vieron distintas fechas y lugares en la tableta.

-Sin embargo, estas mini singularidades ocurren constantemente por eventos aleatorios… pero al no ser del nivel de una normal, Da Vinci propuso aprovecharlas para conseguir suministros.

-Eso… de hecho es una buena idea - dijo Medusa sorprendida.

-Hai hai, y no hay de qué preocuparse. Ya sea que tomemos comida, objetos o incluso dinero, cuando se resuelve esta salida de suministros, lo tomado se restaura sin problema~

Declaro la genio universal, entrando con una gran sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Ya veo, eso es un alivio - susurro Mithra viendo las épocas - Hay que pedir una lista de suministros necesarios.

-Ya tenemos a EMIYA en eso - declaro Da Vinci - Como el chef principal junto a ti, tiene mayor conocimiento de lo faltante.

-Bien, en ese caso preparare un equipo para ir - dijo la Master de pelo bi color.

-En realidad… iba a preguntarte si también puedes llevar a Gudao o Gudako.

Mithra vio curiosa a Roman.

-Aún les falta, pero acostumbrándose a los viajes y demás, podrán superarlo más rápido - dijo el médico en jefe.

-…Bien, llevare a Gudao - dijo Mithra - Díganle que prepare un equipo de 5, yo de mientras… llevare a Mashu, Medusa, Sasaki, Spartacus y Cu.

-Entendido - Roman le sonrió y asintió - Le diré ahora, nos vemos en una hora en la sala de rayshift.

Ambas asintieron.

 **Más tarde:**

La salida de suministros llevo unas buenas… 8 horas.

El grupo viajo hacia Nueva York en la década de los 60. Mientras el equipo de Gudao buscaba los suministros pedidos, los demás fueron al origen de la mini singularidad.

No fue difícil… solo un grial menor protegido por unos Servants de sombra, como Da Vinci llamo a esas figuras sombrías que tenían ciertas habilidades de Servants, pero no llegaban a ser uno.

Entre todos no fue un problema vencerlos, aunque también esperaron ya que conseguir todos los suministros no fue fácil.

¿Y cómo lo hicieron?

Solo usaron algo del dinero de la bóveda del viejo Animusphere.

Lograron traer muchos suministros, suficientes para al menos una semana… con suerte.

Otra cosa, los Servants también vigilaron a Gudao en caso de que tenga un ataque… por suerte, mas allá de un constante nerviosismo y algo de paranoia, no pasó nada mas.

Ahora Mithra se encontraba en una última invocación antes de la cena.

-¿Cómo te va Mithra?

Gray pregunto, acercándose a su amiga.

-No muy bien… solo dos CE y Black Keys - murmuro Mithra con una ceja temblando.

Gray… no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Ha ha ha, ríete también.

-N-No es por eso… creo que, Chaldea fue algo bueno para ti Mithra - declaro Gray con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, si… mi armamento creció, tengo un mejor entrena…

-No es por eso… eres, más expresiva - Mithra miro extrañada a Gray - Puede que no lo notes… pero te has soltado un poco aquí. Antes siempre tenías una mirada estoica, pero… aquí bromeas, ríes, sonríes…

-En otras palabras, haces que el corazón de la Ojou-san salte de alegría aún más.

Gray agito roja a Add… sacándole una risita a Mithra.

-Talvez… tengas razón - dijo colocando unos Saint Quartz en el círculo de invocación.

-¿P-Por qué no usas un catalizador? - pregunto Gray tratando de recomponerse.

-Según estudios de Da Vinci, hay un 50% de probabilidad con mis creaciones de invocar algo - declaro Mithra extendiendo su mano - Usualmente lo dejo para lo último… y esta vez…

FLAASSHH

En una luz dorada, apareció un estandarte famoso en su mano.

-Veamos si esta vez… - Mithra acciono la palanca, mientras el estandarte se disolvía.

Y… para felicidad de ambas, se formaron los tres anillos.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

El circulo estallo, mientras formaba la silueta de aquella santa frente a ambas.

-Servant Ruler, Jeanne d'Arc. Estoy muy conten… ¡¿Mithra~?!

Jeanne sonrió enormemente al ver a la Master de Chaldea, abrazándola de inmediato.

-Hola Jeanne, que bueno que llegas - Mithra sonrió mientras se separaban - Es una sorpresa que el sistema permita invocar Servants de clase Ruler.

-Lo sé, pero estoy feliz de que pudiera - Jeanne sonrió con felicidad - Puedo tener más aventuras con todos.

Luego, noto a Gray un poco separada.

-¡Oh mi dios! ¡Perdón, no te había notado!

-O-Oh, no hay problema - Gray desestimo -S-Soy Gray, una amiga de Mithra.

-Créeme, si no la conociera bien pensaría que es una servant clase Assassin - bromeo Mithra, causando que Gray le hiciera un puchero.

-Mou Mithra~

-Hehehe - Jeanne se rio divertida - Es un placer conocerte Gray.

-Sera mejor empezar la gira. Se acerca la hora de cenar y estoy segura de que María se volverá loca al verte.

-¡¿María está aquí también?! - pregunto más feliz la santa.

-Sí, y lo más seguro es que su sonrisa nos deje ciegos.

 **Más tarde:**

Mithra no se equivocó… la sonrisa de María en serio casi los deja ciegos a todos.

Ahora ella, junto a Jeanne, María y Gray estaban en el famoso Salón de María. Si bien era igual a la vieja cafetería, ahora había un espacio con un piano donde Mozart estaba tocando. El nuevo aire del lugar era más agradable para el personal.

-Hehehehe, me alegro de que estés Jeanne~ - María… hiso un puchero - Aunque ojala hubiera tardado un poco más. Aún tengo que darle más toques a mi salón~

-Perdón María - Jeanne le sonrió con disculpa.

-Mah, no hay problema~ - La reina le restó importancia.

-¿Y qué toques le faltan María-san? - pregunto Gray bebiendo un poco de su te.

-Oh, quiero darle una buena capa de pintura, unos hermosos muebles por allá, expandirla aún más, unos adornos para las mesas…

-¿Y de dónde sacaras todo eso? Tenemos departamento de muebles pero no es para tanto - dijo Mithra… y parpadeo cuando María saco una lista de quien sabe dónde.

-Por eso hice está lista para tu próxima salida de suministros~

María abrió la lista… que cayó al suelo y siguió…

La ceja de Mithra tembló un poco.

-¿Sabes los efectos que podría tener? ¿Las posibles concecuen…?

-Oh, Da Vinci ya me explico todo~ - canturreo María como si nada.

Mithra… quería golpearse contra algo… las próximas salidas de suministros acaban de complicarse.

 **Dos días después:**

-… No pensé que… habría un lugar para hacerle ropa a un Servant.

-En realidad era para humanos, pero las cosas cambian.

Mithra estaba en el Departamento de Costura, junto a Jeanne y una mujer joven de cabello en un tono blanco verdoso y ojos azules, con ropas formales que marcaba su cuerpo de supermodelo… porque además de diseñadora, también modelaba su ropa.

Su nombre es Saint Germain. Es una de las más antiguas miembros de Chaldea, ya que al parecer conocía muy bien a Olga Marie. Además de ser conocida por diseñar ropa para nobles magos.

Y detrás de Mithra, estaba Medea. ¿Por qué? Porque la Caster termino aceptando la idea de Mithra de abrirse y venir a este Departamento.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué necesitas? - pregunto Saint Germain con una mirada seria dirigida a la santa.

-B-Bueno…m-me preguntaba s-si podría, h-hacer esto por favor, p-pero si no, no hay problema. - Jeanne le paso una tableta con unas imágenes.

Saint Germain, y Medea que alcanzo a mirar… alzaron una ceja.

-Parece un uniforme escolar… puedo hacerlo, no te preocupes - dijo la albina verdosa antes de ver a la Caster - ¿Y usted? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-En realidad… ella está aquí para ayudar - declaro Mithra, empujando a Medea para sorpresa de esta - Es buena costurera y diseñadora.

-…No sabía que Medea de Colchis era una diseñadora - confeso Saint Germain interesada.

-Adivinare, ¿pensaste que solo hacia pociones mortales sin importarme la vida humana? - pregunto Medea con cierta molestia, cruzándose de brazos.

-No en realidad, solo decía que no estaba al tanto - dijo Saint Germain para extrañeza de Medea - Solía pensar de joven que todos los magos eran una mierda… pero Olga me mostro el no juzgar un libro por su portada.

Saint Germain llevo su mano a su pecho, y saco de dentro de su abrigo un corazón de rubi… su sonrisa era nostálgica y feliz, pero también triste.

Medea… podía reconocer la mirada de Saint Germain. Era la mirada de alguien a quien el mundo jodió varias veces. Lo sabía porque la veía en el espejo.

-Ven - Mithra tiro del brazo de Jeanne - Dejémoslas solas para no incomodar.

-H-Hai - ambas dejaron el Departamento… pero Jeanne volteo a verlo un poco con Mithra - ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?

-Medea necesita hacer mejores conexiones que las que tiene, y Saint Germain necesita un apoyo - dijo Mithra sin más.

-¿A qué te refieres? - pregunto extrañada la santa.

-… Roman me dijo que, Olga y ella eran como… las mejores amigas - dijo Mithra con un suspiro - La muerte de Olga… la dejo muy destrozada… se preocupó al verla tan metida en su trabajo tratando de contener su tristeza y dolor. Así que traje a Medea para ver si puede ser de ayuda.

-…Hehehehe, eres muy buena Mithra - declaro Jeanne con una sonrisa.

-No lo creo… solo hago lo que cualquiera hubiera hecho - declaro Mithra con sinceridad.

-Pero tú lo hiciste al final, eso es lo que cuenta.

-…Si tú lo dices Jeanne - Mithra suspiro caminando junto a la santa.

 **Un tiempo después:**

-¿Este va a aquí?

-Hai, gracias por ayudarme Mithra.

Agradeció Medusa, pasándole un libro a Mithra en la biblioteca.

-Creo que ahí estarían todos… - murmuro Mithra bajando de la escalera - Y no hay de que Medusa, es relajante pasar tiempo juntas.

Medusa gano un rubor ante sus palabras, mientras se frotaba la mejilla.

-Yo… pienso igual Mithra - confeso Medusa jugando con un mechón de su largo cabello - Me vez… muy diferente a los demás… Gudao y Gudako me ven con algo de miedo, así como los demás miembros humanos.

-Ya se les pasara - dijo Mithra - Gudao y Gudako aún están un poco traumados por lo de Fuyuki, y los demás tienen muy metida tu historia para ver más allá y ver a la maravillosa mujer que eres.

-N-No soy tan maravillosa, ni linda… e-esas son mis hermanas - susurro Medusa con un rubor más fuerte.

-Oh si, ellas - Mithra hiso una mueca pequeña - Gracias a tus Noble Phantams pude ver cómo eran… y lo mantengo, eres mucho más linda y maravillosa que ellas.

-… ¿E-Eh? - Medusa parpadeo con un rubor estallando de golpe.

-Tus hermanas mayores son como niñas mimadas y mandonas, mientras que tú eres más madura, seria y hermosa - declaro la chica de pelo bi color - Eres increíble Medusa, y que nadie te diga lo contrario.

Mithra… se preocupó un poco cuando vio a Medusa bajar la mirada, con su cabello cubriendo su mirada.

-Oi Medusa, ¿es…

CHU

Mithra… ensancho sus ojos enormemente cuando sintió una sensación suave e increíble contra sus labios.

Medusa… ¡E-Estaba besándola!

La Gorgona menor tomo el rostro de Mithra, disfrutando la sensación de sus labios… por suerte su estatura era la misma, así que era más que cómodo.

Inconscientemente, Mithra devolvió el beso aun en shock, abrazando ligeramente a Medusa… ante la gran sonrisa de Shakesphere, las quijadas en el suelo de Mashu y Gray y la ceja alzada de Scáthach.

- _Bien jugado Medusa_ \- pensó la Maestra Inmortal… pero no se quedara atrás.

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí llego el capítulo.**

 **Un capitulo simple que sirve para forjar las relaciones con los demás. Desde viejas caras volviendo así como nuevas, hasta lazos más profundos e inesperados.**

 **Si se lo preguntan, Saint Germain viene de Symphogear, específicamente AXZ. Su apariencia, asi como parte de su pasado, están sacadas de ahí.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo... llega Inglaterra.**

 **Sin más que decir, este es Ikari no Ryujin despidiéndose.**


End file.
